The Treasured Prisoner of Azkaban
by QuestForMyOwnMagic
Summary: Cassie is back for her third year of danger and adventure. However, the truth has been let out. Her best friends have found out who her father is, her memory has come back, and she can't seem to get her life back together. Will her friends stay and help? Warning: Language
1. Preview

Preview:

_..._

"I swear I'm not trying to kick you out." Charlotte said as she sat on the bed.

...

There was a pinch in my nose and my eyes welled up even though they were closed.

...

"Why didn't you tell me?" He shouted angrily.

...

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to see you, was I?" I chuckled dryly.

...

"Treasure." He grinned at me.

...

I'm going WHERE?!"

...

**Hello! Welcome back! To those who are joining us, welcome! Welcome to the third installment of the Treasured Series! I'm back and even though I'm not working, I'm changing my upload date to Saturdays. I have a thing I'm hoping to do Sunday mornings and here's to hoping I'll stick with it! But I hope you're ready! Because I certainly am!**

**Shout out to iteradnecem for following and and favoriting both the Treasured Philosopher's Stone and the Treasured Chamber of Secrets.**

**Shout out to symonator for following the Treasured Chamber of Secrets.**

**Katie Owl: Here's the preview! Working on an actual date for it to be posted.**

**I don't know who you are because you reviewed as 'Guest' but no, sadly it has been longer than a week. But here it is!**

**Warning! There are going to be 'bonus chapters' in this book! I still haven't decided when or who yet but I know they'll be there!**


	2. Chapter 1 Summer Holiday

**Chapter 1: Summer Holiday**

I was nervously staring at the Leaky Cauldron.

It was week three of the summer holidays and I had every intention to go shopping for Harry's birthday present. Hermione had already gotten him a broom service kit. I was slightly jealous, and a little upset that I didn't think to get one. But that was okay, I figured I'd stumble upon something for him.

However, that's not the whole reason why I was at the Leaky Cauldron.

I am supposed to be meeting a man here. His name is Remus Lupin and I was surprised when he had sent me a letter saying that he would like to meet for tea. And so we set up a time and place and here I was. I was chewing my lip, watching wizards and witches enter and exit the Leaky Cauldron.

_'Will he like me?'_ I thought as I crossed the street.

I opened the door and Tom greeted me with a smile. He had started to lose some of his teeth. I looked around and found a lot of men who were sitting by themselves. I gave the room a once over and had to do a double take. In one area of the inn, was Dumbledore.

_'They… they come out of Hogwarts?'_ I asked myself as I noticed the shabby looking man next to him.

He was young looking, he had light brown hair speckled with small gray spots. His robes had patches sewn on them. And I noticed… he had some scars on his face.

Dumbledore and the man must have felt my eyes on them because they both looked over in my direction. The headmaster of Hogwarts stood up and gestured for me to go over.

_'Am I going to like him?'_ I thought quietly as I made my way around the tables scattered around the room.

"Hello Cassie." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Hello Professor." I nodded to my headmaster.

"How is your summer holiday going?" He asked me, gesturing to an empty seat between him and the man I hoped was Lupin.

"It's going pretty good. I know I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school, but I've been real careful not to be seen when performing-" I gestured to my left arm where I had a huge scar hidden.

"Ah yes. As long as the Ministry of Magic doesn't find out." Dumbledore nodded as he took a sip of whatever he was drinking.

"You are Cassie Zwart?" The man asked.

I turned to him. Up close I can see little scars that have healed over the years. His eyes were hollow and he looked like he hadn't been sleeping well.

"I am. Are you Remus?" I nodded to him.

"I am. You are not what I expected." Remus held his hand out for me to shake.

He was eyeing my scar on my face and my hair. I normally kept it pink during the school year, but where I am during the summer I need to be a natural hair color. So I had it the muddy brown I had grown up knowing. I flashed him a grin and rapidly changed my hair to the sunrise pink I had liked last year.

His eyes grew wide and he smiled at me.

"I will leave you two to get to know each other. Remus, do consider it." Dumbledore stood up and patted my shoulder as he left out table.

I opened my mouth and paused. I clicked my mouth shut and flinched from the sudden feeling of my teeth clicking together.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"I was going to ask what you were considering, but since I_ just_ met you I don't believe it's my business." I answered sheepishly.

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "you are definitely Karen's daughter."

My heart swelled and I looked at him.

"May I ask, how did you know my mum?" I asked shyly.

His smile turned sad and he sighed. I gave him a few minutes to gather his thoughts.

"I knew Karen at school. She became fast friends with a young girl named Lily." His smile grew slightly bigger as he got more comfortable in his chair.

"I'm named after her. Cassiopeia Lily Zwart." I said.

"Cassiopeia?" His eyebrows drew together and he tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah. I'm not sure why she chose Cassiopeia to be my name." I shrugged.

"She loved Astronomy." Remus said kindly.

"Astronomy?" I asked, my eyebrows drawing together this time.

"Yes," Remus nodded. "Cassiopeia is the name of one the constellations. I'm sure she picked it with the utmost care." He added sadly.

"Did you not know she was pregnant with me?" I asked, playing with the sleeves of my shirt.

"She told me. She didn't tell me who your father is though so I won't be able to answer that one." Remus nodded but then gave me a pointed look.

"That's fine. I'm not too concerned about who he is at the moment." I lied.

_'Not true. I know exactly who my father is.'_ I thought bitterly to myself.

I found out last year that my father is Sirius Black. The Sirius Black who is currently locked up in Azkaban. The man who turned Lily and James Potter to Voldemort.

"What else would you like to know?" Remus asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What do you like?" I asked.

"Pardon?" He blinked.

"What do you like? Do you like knitting, baking, gardening?" I elaborated.

Remus blinked at me again.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"I - I want to know about my mother." I started slowly. "You are the only link I have to her right now, but that doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you." I explained.

Remus sat back in his chair and stared at me thoughtfully. I was starting to squirm in my seat from the long silence between us.

"I like to read." He finally said.

"What do you like to read?" I sighed internally, grateful that we finally had a conversation going again.

"Anything. If I can learn from it I will keep my nose in it." He shrugged.

"I like flying." I offered.

It was only fair that he learn about me too.

"Are you on the Quidditch team?" Remus leaned forward.

"I am. Gryffindor. I'm only a reserve player though, Wood, my captain, already has a full team. But McGonagall -"

"Professor." Remus interrupted.

"Yeah sure." I grinned as I rolled my eyes. "She saw me and my best friend, Harry, flying during our first lesson and we are the youngest quidditch players of the century." I finished.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Remus asked.

He tried asking that casually, but his voice had a slight hitch in it that I noticed.

"Yeah, that one." I nodded, staring at him suspiciously.

"You're friends with Harry?" He asked quietly.

"I am. He's doing very well." I answered.

I didn't understand what he wanted to know, but I hoped I could bring some comfort for whatever he was thinking.

"I'm glad to hear that." Remus breathed.

"How do you know Harry?" I asked quietly.

Remus didn't answer for awhile.

"You don't have to answer that." I said, reaching a hand out to pat his shoulder.

He flinched away from me, causing me to flinch in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" We both said.

I paused and giggled shyly.

_'This is awkward.'_ I was cringing so hard on the inside.

Remus looked at his watch.

"Do you have an appointment to keep?" I asked.

"No," Remus shook his head. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh - yeah." I nodded.

"What would you like?' Remus waved Tom over from the bar.

"Um… Roast beef?" I asked, giving him a hopeful grin.

"May we have two plates of roast beef, chips on one and -" Remus gestured to me.

"Chips as well please." i answered.

"Coming right up." Tom nodded, avoiding Remus as best as he could.

_'Odd.'_ I squinted my eyes at Tom as Remus turned back to me.

"Besides flying, what else do you like?" He asked.

"I like Transfiguration. I told - Professor - McGonagall that I wanted to be the Transfiguration teacher after she gets promoted to Headmistress." I answered.

"She would make an excellent Headmistress." Remus nodded with a smile.

"She would. But it's not my best subject." I shrugged.

"What is your best subject?" He asked.

"I don't really have one." I shrugged again.

"It's not that I'm rubbish!" I said quickly, noticing the look he gave me.

"I just don't have a subject I'm _'the best'_ at. I'm not failing any of my classes, I'm just not noticeably good at any of them." I explained, using my fingers to quote 'the best'.

"Have you started your elective courses?" He asked.

"That's this year." I answered.

"What class do you hope to excel at?" Remus prodded.

"Care of Magical Creatures." I said with a firm nod.

"Why that one?" Remus asked.

We had a lovely conversation. He was kind enough to pay for my meal and even walked me outside.

"Remus?" I said just as I pulled out my wand.

"Yes Cassie?" He turned to me.

"I think you should take the position." I told him.

I enjoyed the shock he showed.

"I don't know -" He started.

"Gilderoy Lockhart had an accident last year. He lost his memory. The year before, Quirrell died under mysterious circumstances." I interrupted him before he could lie to me. "That means there's a position open at Hogwarts."

"And what position do you think that is?" Remus asked me.

"Either Potions Master, or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape wants the Defense position. So that means you were offered a job if you had a meeting with Dumbledore before meeting with me." I answered with a matter-of-fact tone.

He blinked at me and his lips grew into a smile, "you are a very intelligent young woman Miss Zwart."

"Thank you." I did a little bow to him.

"I will consider it." Remus nodded to me.

"That's all anyone can ask." I said.

I was starting to hope he would take whatever position it was.

He nodded one last time to me and with a twist of his shoulder he was gone with a crack. I blinked at the sudden absence of him but then shrugged it off. Magic was a strange thing, that's for sure.

I held my wand out and with a bang a three story purple bus arrived next to me.

" 'Ello! Where ya headed toots?" A man with boils covering his face asked as he held a hand out for me to climb on the bus.

I gave him my address and away we went.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 1! We got to meet Lupin right off the bat, and let me tell you. This was the easiest chapter to write. I have been struggling with the FIRST TEN CHAPTERS you guys! But now that this is actually up and I've got a schedule for updates, the juices are flowing easier.**

**Shout out to Guy-tom for adding the first and second story to your favorites list!**

**Shout out to afkz94 for adding this story to your favorite and following list and for leaving a review!**

**afkz94: I'm so glad! I hope I don't disappoint you!**

**Shout out to MarsUltor45 for adding this story to your favorite and following list!**

**Shout out to ethan . dewitt35 for following the story! I know that's not how your name is, but it was the only way it would save, sorry!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Small Sacrifice

**Chapter 2 The Small Sacrifice**

Over the next week, Barnabas was overworked. George Weasley was writing to me, and I was exchanging letters with Remus.

I still hadn't told Remus that I knew who my father was. I didn't know who I could talk to about that except for the man himself. I was waiting on a letter from Harry so that I could use Hedwig to send her off so that Barnabas could have a break.

And I knew Barnabas and Hedwig liked each other so if I gave Barnabas a break, they could see each other. I was waiting for either one of them to show up honestly. As I was waiting, I was hitting my copy of _'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'_ against my head.

My father is in Azkaban. If I send a letter I will be known as Sirius Black's daughter. I had told Dumbledore that I could handle the pressure. But if I couldn't handle a simple - not so simple - letter explaining to the man, then how was I going to handle the scrutiny?

"Cassie?" There was a knock on my door.

I stopped hitting my head and put my magic book under a regular muggle book.

"Come in." I pulled out a notebook out from under my parchment.

Charlotte poked her head in.

I lived in an orphanage and the woman who runs it was a Squib. So she took on muggle and magical people, she explained to me that she tried to have more muggles than magical so that the place wouldn't be too strange. So things like the television works with just a few hiccups of magical bursts rather than it reacting terribly to us.

"I swear I'm not trying to kick you out." Charlotte said as she sat on the bed.

"What's the matter?" I asked, putting my notebook back on my bed.

"There was an accident a few months ago, and two little boys are needing a room." She started, staring at me as she patted my knee.

"Oh no!" I stood up.

"Now I would have talked to you about it-" She sighed but she lowered her eyes to my shoulder.

"But I was in the Hospital Wing and dealing with my own things." I nodded.

"Yes. Now that Stephanie has moved out and Michael moved in, and I know it's not right for me to ask but do you think you could stay with the Weasley's for the summer?" Charlotte was nervously tapping the bed.

"I don't think I can, they're taking a trip soon." I was packing up my things and thoughts were racing as to where I should go.

"They are?" Charlotte asked in confusion after a few minutes.

"They are what?" I turned around to look at her as I started throwing my clothes in my trunk.

"The Weasley's are taking a trip?" Charlotte had scrunched her eyebrows together at me.

"Are they?" I took a moment.

For the last few years I've been saying the weirdest things and I've been right. And I haven't been paying much attention but… Just last week I mentioned to one of the other kids to watch their head, and if they hadn't they would have hit by a random falling brick as they walked home from the park. Another kid I said to watch their fingers, and they ended up knicking themselves as they cut up potatoes for dinner one night.

Little things that wouldn't mean anything if they were occasionally, but it was more often than on occasion...

"Cassie, maybe you should stay. I can put Michael in with Nickolas." Charlotte stood up and put her hands on my shoulder.

"I can stay at the Leaky Cauldron. The boys need to be moved here and if that means I have to give up my place here that's okay." I shook my head.

"I shouldn't have asked you." Charlotte sighed.

"Charlotte, I'll be fine. I'll be around other people, and when Mrs. Weasley says I can come stay I will let you know." I put my arms around her and gave her a hug.

She sighed once more and returned my hug.

"I'm so sorry I asked this of you." She said softly.

"Charlotte, I understand. I'm away most of the time anyways, it's only fair that someone who _needs_ my room should get it." I smiled up to the woman.

I wasn't done growing, but I was still considerably short at four feet and six inches. Thank goodness I was over four feet tall though. I don't think I could be as short as the Charms professor, Flitwick.

"Thank you." Charlotte nodded to me sadly.

"What are you going to tell the Services?" I asked as I finished packing my clothes in my trunk.

I don't usually unpack for my summer holidays. I just have a few pants and shirts I wear all the time.

"That you're staying with a friend from your school. If I have to fake adoption papers… I could?" She answered thoughtfully.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I winked at her with a laugh as I managed to shove Barnabas cage and Ariel's carrier behind my door.

I gave the room a once over and started to gather up my school items into my book bag. I would leave by tonight. I'm sure Tom wouldn't mind keeping me at the Leaky Cauldron until I could figure something else out.

"Cassie, thank you so much." Charlotte was handing me my books and parchment.

"Of course. I also think it would be best if I stay away from them. I've been wanting to look into Divination more." I mentioned quietly to her.

"Divination?" Charlotte asked in confusion.

"I've… I've been saying things and any time I say something I'll write it down." I gestured to a small journal on the bedside table.

In it, were moments I remembered saying from the last couple of years. I opened it up and wrote about the Weasley's making a trip and the date I said it. I left a blank spot next to it, that was to say when or even if it came true.

"Cassie-" She cut herself off.

"I don't know anything about my parents. So I was hoping to go to Diagon Alley anyways to see if they had any books about the Zwart lineage." I said after a moment of silence.

"Oh Cassie…" She sighed.

"Thank you for talking to me about those boys. I hope they'll adjust to their new situation until something can be done." I smiled up to the woman who has looked after me for the last ten years.

"This isn't a good-bye." She said in alarm.

"I think it is." I said firmly.

I don't know where that came from, but I could feel it in the back of my chest. Once I walked out that door, I wasn't going to come back. And I didn't know why.

Charlotte must have felt it to because she pulled me back in for another hug and we held onto each other for as long as I would allow.

"Okay, as soon as supper is over I'll take the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron. That way the other children won't be suspicious of my stuff." I pulled away before my eyes could start itching worse than they were.

"Okay." Charlotte nodded as she walked out of my room.

She turned around and gave it one last look and with a glance at Ariel, she left.

As soon as the door closed there was a tapping noise on my window. I opened it up and both Barnabas and Hedwig flew into my room. Barnabas hooted quietly at me and at Hedwig in greeting. I quickly pulled out his water dish and placed it near both of the owls.

Barnabas had Remus' and George's replies. Hedwig carried Harry's and Hermione's. I opened up Hermione's first.

_'Dear Cassie,_

_I was hoping to get this to you in time because I wasn't sure if the muggle post would be fast enough. My parents have surprised me with a trip to France!'_

"So it's not the Weasley's who are going to be taking a trip." I said to myself as I sat on the bed with the other letters.

_'I will not be able to write as much and I do hope that will be okay. Hope everything is well!_

_Love, Hermione.'_

I smiled as I put it down and opened Harry's letter.

_'Cassie,_

_How is your arm doing? Both of them. I remember you performing a charm last year on your left one, the one with the scar, but I didn't get a chance to ask you about it since… Well since we were following the spiders and kind of in the middle of something else. Please tell me how your other arm is doing, even though I don't understand how I stabbed you when I clearly stabbed that book..._

_I'm doing fine. The Dursley's have given me Dudley's second bedroom, but I have to sneak my school work out of the broom cupboard as Uncle Vernon does not want **my kind** of stuff lying about the house._

_Sincerely, Harry.'_

"Oh!" I put my left hand to my right collar bone.

Last year, I was trapped in a book. A diary more like, and the only way I was going to get out was if something happened to the book. But no one except me, and Tom Riddle knew that. So Harry and I were both surprised when he stabbed the book, and I came out of it harmed. I figured it was a jinx Tom had added to the 'contract' we had made that I didn't think to look for.

I put his letter on top of Hermione's and started to read Remus' letter.

_'Cassie,_

_I have decided to take the position. I'm sure you can guess which one it is, since there are rumors that it is currently jinxed. Hogwarts will be sending your letters out soon so I believe you will find out which book you'll need for my class then._

_Hope all is well with you._

_Remus.'_

"Short and to the point. I hope he's a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." I said to Ariel as she stretched out a paw and purred as she slept on the bed.

I picked up George's letter and read it carefully.

_'Cassie,_

_You're not going to believe it! The Daily Prophet has an annual Grand Prize Galleon Draw. Dad put in for it, and HE WON! Mum says we're going to take a trip to Egypt to see Bill and what he's up to for Gringott's! Everyone is so excited to go! He just got the call today so you're the first person to find out outside the family!_

_In other news, Fred and I have tried to put our heads together and figure out what we wanted to do after Hogwarts. We can't seem to figure it out, could you give us a few ideas?_

_Ginny is doing better, she still hasn't opened up to us about what happened, but she seems to be her usual cheery self. I'm glad you, Harry, and Ron were able to rescue her. And I was glad that they rescued you too._

_I miss you, darling._

_I hope you're doing well. I know your arm(s) haven't been given the best hand. Hahaha get it?'_

I snorted.

_'Fred and I are excited to go to Egypt. I'll see what I can do to bring you a mummy._

_With love, George.'_

I was smiling as I placed their letters in my pile and put them in my bad, I would write them back later. I pulled my journal to me and wrote down when my prediction came true.

I frowned. Most of the times when I made 'predictions' they were usually two to three minutes before they became true. I was hoping to get a head start on my Divination studies since that was the class about 'seeing into the future.'

* * *

That night, after supper, I was slowly moving my animal cages and my trunk down the stairs. I didn't want to make a whole lot of noise to get the attention to the rest of the kids in the orphanage.

"Want some help?" Charlotte had taken my carrier and owl cage.

"Oh thank you." I breathed to her as I picked up my trunk and carried it down the rest of the stairs and out the front door.

"Please write when you can." She said as she set my carrier and cage down on the sidewalk.

"Of course Charlotte. Thank you again." I went in for a hug this time.

It took her by surprise.

"I'll see you next year." She whispered as she hugged me back.

I nodded into her shoulder. I didn't want to remind her that I wasn't going to be coming back. If my room was needed for kids who were going to stay for the entire year, than I was going to be the one to give it to them.

I pulled out my journal from the front pocket of my book bag. I wrote in it the feeling I had and that I had it twice. I put a star next to them. Hoping that it would mean something later. With one last glance behind me to look at the orphanage, I put my wand out and with a bang the Knight Bus was in front of me again.

" 'Ello! Leaky Cauldron again?" Stan Shunpike stepped out of the bus and picked up my trunk.

"Yes please Stan." I smiled to him as I picked up my animal cages.

I also decided to change my hair from brown to sunrise pink. I had just a tint of orange to make it more realistic. Stan smiled gleefully at the magic and tapped on the window once I was settled in.

" 'Ow are ya doing?" Stan asked.

"Good. There was an accident in the muggle world and a couple of kids needed a room so I offered mine up." I answered.

Ariel hissed as the bus took off.

"You are a sweetheart." Stan tried to give me a smolder.

Stan was not attractive. Granted, I did enjoy the attention a little bit so I never told him about George. But since this more than likely my last ride in the Knight Bus, I figured it wouldn't hurt if he didn't know.

"Thank you." I smiled up to him.

We got to the center of London fairly quickly, only being a few miles away since I lived in the suburbs part anyways.

"Can I come visit ya?" Stan asked as he unloaded my trunk.

"If you can find me." I winked at him and walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

Stan was laughing behind me. I closed the door and gave an internal sigh.

_'I should probably not flirt with strangers.'_ I thought to myself.

"Miss Cassie!" Tom called from the bar.

"Hello Tom!" I greeted him as I walked over to him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, concern in his face as he looked at my trunk.

"Oh yeah, there was an accident in the muggle world and I volunteered my room for a couple of kids who needed it more than I." I explained.

"Ah, so you'll be needing a room here then?" He asked, pulling out a book from under the bar.

"Yes please." I nodded as he opened it up.

"You'll be in room thirteen, and you can pay me in the morning since I'm sure Gringott's is closed." Tom wrote down the information and with a flick of his wand summoned a key with the number thirteen dangling off a circle next to it.

"Thanks Tom!" I said as I grabbed the key and started up the stairs.

"Be respectful after midnight!" He called after me.

I waved my acknowledgment to him as I walked down a hallway. Even numbers were on the left, and odd numbers were on the right. I got into my musty room and let Ariel out of her cage first. There was a tapping on the window and I let Barnabas in. Hedwig had left earlier that day to go back to Harry once she had delivered his letter to me. I was going to send Barnabas off but didn't want him to be going in four different directions by himself.

I started to unpack the rest of my clothes I would need for the summer. Once they were put away in the dresser the room offered I shoved my trunk under the bed and pulled out my parchment.

Tom had given me a room with a desk, so I set up my school work and letters on the desk. But rather than start working on my assignments, I pulled out a few crumpled notes from the bottom of my book bag. Each of them was addressed to the same man, Sirius Black.

I have a hard time sleeping in a new environment so I knew I wouldn't be sleeping tonight. I figured I may as well try and write this letter to inform him that he had a daughter who was interested in having a relationship with him.

* * *

**This was a whole lot longer than I expected it to be! I want to apologize in advance, I will be going out of state this upcoming week and even though I plan on bringing my handy-dandy laptop, I am not sure if I will be updating on time or earlier or later. But chapter three will be up! And yes, I've started to name the chapters, it helps me when I'm drafting to even out the story. Some chapters are going to be longer and some are going to be shorter. It all depends on how I feel that chapter is going.**

**Shout out to NightLover123 for add the first story to your favorite list!**

**Shout out to Punkbunnnn for adding the second and the third story to your favorite list!**

**Shout out to horsegirl1994 for leaving a review!**

** Horsegirl1994: I'm so glad you're loving it!**

**Shout out to MoonlitWinter for adding this story to your following and favorite lists and for review too!**

**MoonlitWinter: I was wondering when you were going to review! I've got a lot in store for this one now that we're in their third year!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Leaky Cauldron Adventures

**Chapter 3 ****The Leaky Cauldron Adventures**

_'Sirius Black,_

_My name is Cassiopeia Zwart. My mother was Karen Zwart. I have been trying to figure out for the last year how to write this letter._

_My mother died when I was young. I honestly don't know when she died, but I've been in the same orphanage for as long as I could remember. _

_I'm rambling, I tend to do that when I'm nervous. _

_Even though she's been dead for so long, she's left letters for me in my vault… The one I got last year said that you were my father._

_I'm not sure if it's true or not. Maybe you could help clear things up?_

_This won't help, but I am truly sorry about where you are._

_Sincerely, Cassie'_

I stared at my final draft on the desk. I had spent a lot of time on it.

Three days.

It took me three days to get a somewhat decent sounding letter. It still sounded terrible to me. But I didn't know who to ask about it.

With a final smack of my _'Fantastic Beasts'_ book on my head, I left the letter to dry. I grabbed a jacket and my little purse of money. I wanted to get more clothes for sneaking around Hogwarts in. I had mostly dark colored clothes, but now I was on a quest to get black clothes.

I wanted black shorts and shirts, along with black pants for when it gets to cold. I figured black socks wouldn't hurt as well. I left Ariel in the room since I didn't think Tom would appreciate a cat running around the restaurant area.

I walked out of the Leaky Cauldron hotel part and entered the restaurant area.

"Hey Cassie!"

"Morning Cassie!"

"Hello Cassie!"

Many of the patrons recognized me mostly because of my metamorphmagus ability. I greeted everyone who I could remember.

"Where are you off to Cassie?" A woman who was missing all but two teeth asked as I walked by her.

"Off to do some school shopping. I need some clothes I can sneak around in." I leaned to down to whisper it to her with a wink.

She threw her head back and laughed at me.

"Oh you silly girl!" She waved her finger at me.

I quickly made my way out of the back and tapped my wand against the brick wall, I was in Diagon Alley. I should have gone into the muggle world to get the clothes I wanted, but Madam Malkin would probably have a better selection of cloth I could choose from. I wandered around Diagon Alley, checking the different stores for different ideas of what to get Harry for his birthday.

I had told Hermione to just aim for Quidditch things since that was always a good place to look. I had wanted to buy the Firebolt for us. I had seen an advertisement for it and was going to pre-order it for us, but Lancelot, my broom, and Harry's broom haven't done us wrong yet so I figured I would hold off on a new broom.

I was debating on getting the goggles that could go over his glasses. They would keep the sun and rain out of his eyes, and in cloudy conditions they brighten up the field just a little bit. It was either those or a box of sweets.

Since I still had a long time to go, I figured I would wait and see if anything better comes up.

It was a sunny day for once in London and I had taken off my jacket and wrapped the sleeves around my waist. I was wearing a camisole and decided to show off my scars. I slowly lifted the magic on my left arm to show off the black flames that scared me in my first year. I hadn't tried to hide the newest addition on my right collar bone.

That looked like a mess. It was blotchy and had sharp edges, it didn't look like a usual stab wound that's for sure. I winked at a little girl no older than eight when she gasped.

I flickered my hair from pink to orange for her amusement and she tugged on her mom's hand and pointed. I gave a sheepish smile to the woman and flickered my hair again. The mom grinned at the delight of her daughter and nodded her appreciation to me.

I nodded back and decided to get the goggles anyways so I went back to the Quidditch shop.

"Finally going to get them?" The cashier asked when I walked in.

"May as well." I answered with a shrug as I picked up two pairs of goggles.

May as well get one for myself, even though I'm just a reserve it's always good to be prepared for any game day.

The cashier tried to keep his eyes on the transaction, but his eyes couldn't stop wandering over my shoulders and my arm. I just smiled pleasantly at him.

I knew I would get strange looks for my scars. A lot of people are going to think I'm changing myself to look like this, but I'm actually a metamorphmagus and I don't even know what I actually look like.

"Thanks for coming in!" The cashier handed me a bag with my goggles in.

"Thank you!" I said as I walked out into the sunshine.

"Cassie!"

I looked around and was surprised to see Neville waving excitedly. I waved back and he stopped when he saw my arms.

There was a lady next to him who had her nose in the air. She had an awful hat with a bird on it.

"Hello Neville." I greeted him kindly

"Cassie, what's going on with your arms?" Neville asked with concern.

His grandmother finally noticed me and sniffed at my appearance.

"Well this," I raised my left arm with the black flames. "Is from first year and I tried to go through some cursed flames."

Neville gasped and Mrs. Longbottom raised an eyebrow at me.

"And this," I pointed with my chin to my shoulder. "Is from this past year when I was stuck in the Chamber."

Neville gasped again and Mrs. Longbottom furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked in a worried tone.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine." I smiled at him, hopefully in reassurance.

"What is going on at the school?" Mrs. Longbottom asked, giving my face a scrutinized stare.

"Oh this scar is from my eleventh birthday. My bully gave it to me as a birthday present." I answered cheerfully.

Mrs. Longbottom's jaw dropped and Neville shuffled nervously.

"I have to go, it was lovely to see you again!"I patted Neville's shoulder.

I walked away feeling slightly guilty about the interaction, but she just came off as rude.

I headed into Madam Malkin's shop. There wasn't a whole lot of people in but I wasn't surprised. How school letters haven't been sent out yet so no one was doing any school shopping.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" Madam Malkin was a pale witch with just a few wrinkles along her face.

"I was hoping to be sized for shorts and shirts?" I said as we met each other on the floor.

"I specialize in robes but I can see what I can do for you." Madam Malkin had a twinkle in her eye as she waved her wand.

Black fabric flew from the side of the wall. She had it organized by what looked like color and texture.

"Do you, perhaps, do bras as well?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes I do." Madam Malkin nodded.

She summoned a curtain that blocked us from view.

I stripped down to my plain white bra and she took my measurements.

"You're a metamorphmagus, right?" She asked as she wrote in a notebook.

"I am." I nodded.

"Do you want to keep the size you are, or do you think you'll… accentuate your bosom?" She asked.

"Um… I think I'm going to keep my size." I blushed lightly at the question.

"Thank you. That is all. Everything should be ready in a week." Madam Malkin waited for me to get decent again removed the curtain.

"Thank you, Madam!" I said with a smile as I paid her.

"Thank you for coming in!" She said as I walked out of the shop.

* * *

**We are starting off a bit slow and I realize that, but don't worry! Stick with me and you'll be in for the ride of your lives! (Or something like that).**

**Shout out to iteradnecem for adding this story to your following and favorite list!**

**The reason why it got uploaded is early is because I am on vacation and we're going to have a full day on Saturday so I figured I'd get this out to you a few hours early rather than a few hours late.**


	5. Chapter 4 It's Time For Some Life Change

**Chapter 4 It's Time For Some Life Changes**

As I entered my room Barnabas happily hooted and fluffed his wings.

"Barnabas!" I said happily.

He did a little hop across my desk. He knocked my ink bottle over and it spilled over.

"Barnabas!" I said again, this time more out of shock and fright.

He flew off the desk in fright as I tried to catch my ink. There was a huge mess and thankfully it didn't get on the letter I still had laying there.

"Barn, it's okay." I said as I pulled out my wand.

With a wave and a _"Scourgify!"_ I got the ink mess cleaned up and my desk back in order.

Barnabas ruffled his feathers at me when I tried to pet him.

"I'm sorry! That was a letter and I didn't want to rewrite it." I said sheepishly.

Barnabas glared at me for a moment, then he nipped at my finger gently.

"Thank you. I missed you too." I said, petting him.

Ariel meowed from the bed and gave a stretch.

"I know. I need to play with you more." I walked over to her and gave her chin some scratches.

"Feeling up to another trip?" I asked Barnabas.

When I looked at him he had put his head under his wing and was cooing quietly. I giggled got up off the bed to refill his food and water bowls.

"When you're ready it should be the last one before Harry's birthday, I promise." I patted his feathers and got ready to go down and eat something for dinner.

* * *

The next morning, Barnabas was nipping at my fingers impatiently.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I sat up, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

Ariel stretched out where she was laying down on the bed. I gave her a playful glare as Barnabas hopped around the bed in excitement.

"It's six in the morning! Why-?" I started to grumble under my breath as I rolled up my letter to Sirius and Barnabas flew onto my shoulder.

"I guess when you're ready, you're ready." I shook my head as Barnabas hooted in my ear.

"I'm sorry. I just want to sleep." I smiled sheepishly as I wrapped the letter around his foot.

He gave me a nip on the ear and took off when I opened the window.

I sighed as I watched him fly into the morning sky. It was already sunny since the sun rose early in the sky. I stood there, enjoying the peace of the morning. With the cars of London honking and the kids screaming through the streets. It was peaceful.

I knew my life was going to be destroyed once that letter reached the Ministry.

* * *

I was wandering around Diagon Alley after lunch. I really didn't want to be cooped up in the inn room. I just wanted to enjoy not being stared at for a bit longer. I was a familiar face around Diagon Alley so when I was being looked at, it didn't bother me. But everyone was friendly this time…

Once word gets out that I'm the daughter of Sirius Black… Nothing is going to be same.

Something flashed in the corner of my eye and I looked down the Knockturn Alley entrance. There was a flash of dark hair and a pair of jeans turned the corner.

I looked both ways and shrugged before following the muggle clothed person.

_'Where o' where are you going?'_ I thought as the flash of dark hair became a tall man.

From the back he was wearing jeans and it looked like a plaid button shirt.

He turned several corners and I knew I was going to be lost. He probably also knew I was following him. So I didn't try to hide that I was behind him.

When he made a right turn I stopped. His footsteps had stopped, but a door had opened and didn't sound like it had closed. I took a breath and turned the corner.

"Oh!" I gave a noise of surprise.

"Are you wanting something?" The man had two lip piercings in his lower lip, his eyebrows were both pierced and his nose was pierced on both sides.

"Yes." I grinned at him.

"Come on in, lassie." He gestured for me to go through the door.

"Thank you. I am sorry for following you. I just had the feeling I should." I said.

"You have a gift. And I believe I know what you're here for." He gave me a friendly grin and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out an assortment of jewelry.

"A nose piercing?" I asked, looking at his nose.

"Lassie, do you read minds?" He put a hand to his heart and winked at me.

"No. I hope not." I said as I looked at the different nose studs and rings.

"I agree. Reading minds is a terrible gift if you don't know how to control it." He agreed as I picked out a red jeweled corkscrew style nose stud.

"What is your name?" I asked as I pulled out my money bag.

"Oliver." He smiled at me and pulled out his wand.

With a flick, a long needle, cotton balls, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, gloves, and a little metal tray flew through the air and settled themselves down next to two chairs.

"My name is Cassie." I smiled back as he gestured to the long chair that could adjust to a table.

"Okay Cassie, is this your first time get a piercing?" He asked, putting on gloves and starting to sanitize the nose stud and needle.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Then I have to warn you. It's going to hurt and you cannot touch it while it heals. You have to leave this stud in for four months. If you absolutely have to change it you should come back to me and I'll change it for you." He said, his voice taking on a serious tone.

"Don't change for four months. Got it." I gave a big nod and he turned to me.

"It will need to be cleaned every day, twice. I recommend doing it when you clean your face in the morning and just before you go to bed." He said, setting the nose stud on the papered tray and holding the needle.

"Don't change the nose piercing for four months. Clean it twice a day. What should I clean it with?" I eyeballed the needle.

"With a saline solution. It's a mixture of salt and water, I have a bottle I can give you at the end." Oliver answered.

"Alright. Do it." I gave myself a shake and pointed my nose at him.

"Before I do. Take this quill and mark where you want it." Oliver gestured to a quill that had appeared on the tray and a hand mirror.

I picked up the mirror and moved my face from side to side. I was right hand dominant, and when I slept in Professor Binns class I usually slept on the left side of my face. But once I get used to my new piercing I should be able to sleep just fine on it.

I looked at Oliver's pierced nose and he showed me both sides. He had two studs on his left side and just one on his right. I looked at the placement of it and made a little dot on my left side.

"Are you sure that's where you want it?" He asked as I put the mirror and quill back down.

"Yes sir." I said as I took a deep breath.

"You'll be fine. It is going to pinch and your eyes are going to water. It's just your body reacting to the pain in your nose, it doesn't mean you're not a tough girl." He grinned at me and he sanitized my nose.

"Okay." I said, closing my eyes and stiffening my body.

There was a pinch in my nose and my eyes welled up even though they were closed.

"Ow." I said quietly.

"I know." Oliver said just as quietly as he removed the needle and something cold went into my nose.

"And there you are." He said.

I opened my eyes and blinked the tears away. Oliver was holding the mirror for me as he waved his wand and cleaned up the bloody cotton balls and the needle. I took the mirror and grinned.

My nose was red from the newest addition but the stud looked really cool.

"Thank you." I smiled brightly at him.

"You're welcome Cassie." He smiled back at me as he walked me to the door.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked, reaching into my money bag.

"Well, I'm assuming you go to Hogwarts and will be wanting more nose jewelry so why don't you browse for now and when I come back with your saline solution we'll go from there." Oliver pointed me to a showcase with different nose jewelry.

He disappeared behind a door and I heard him rummaging in a back room. I looked at the different cases of rings and studs. I already had my eye on the emerald, sapphire, and topaz studs. I was looking at a couple of black rings as well.

"Have you decided?" Oliver put a bottle of clear liquid on the counter and opened up the glass case.

"Yes. Can I have three of these black rings, two more ruby studs, three sapphire, emerald, and topaz studs please?" I pointed at the respective items.

"Why so many?" Oliver asked as he pulled out the showcases to reveal individual packages of the jewelry underneath.

"I may lose them so I want extra just in case." I said as I placed my money bag on the counter between us.

"Sounds like a fair plan to me." Oliver nodded in agreement and pulled out all that I wanted.

"How long before I should come back and get another piercing?" I asked, seeing some strange shaped piercings with dangling items.

"Easy there lassie. Before you come in here asking for everything to get pierced, why don't you take a bit a think about what you want next and if you really want it." Oliver held a hand up as he laughed.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Let's get you settled. Everything's going to be about ten galleons, eight sickles, and nine knuts." Oliver typed into the register at the side of the counter.

I counted out my thirty three galleons, sixteen sickles, and five knuts.

"Um. Here's eleven galleons for everything. And here's two galleons for a tip." I handed him my money with a grin.

He blinked at the galleons I was trying to hand to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I like you. And I will be coming back." I said as I smiled at him.

"Well, thank you lassie." He gave me a suspicious look and took the money.

"Honestly. My father is in Azkaban and the Ministry is about to find out who I am, and this may be my last good interaction with someone I don't know… And if I do want more piercings, I don't want you to turn me away because of my lineage." I explained as he put my purchases into a small brown bag for me.

"Who's your father?" Oliver asked.

"Sirius Black." I answered.

He paused and looked at me.

"Sirius Black? Wasn't he a follower of the Dark Lord?" He asked cautiously.

"To be honest. I don't really know. I just found last year, and I only found one article about him and I didn't like what I read. I wrote him a letter and I'm waiting for a reply from the Ministry since I'm sure they're going to scrutinize everything I do. And the Daily Prophet is going to have a field day with that information alone." I shrugged slowly.

"Huh." Oliver said as he slid the bag across the counter.

"Yeah." I nodded as I picked the brown bag off the counter.

"I recommend coming in two to three weeks from now for your next piercing." Oliver said as I took a step towards the door.

"Thank you!" I said in excitement.

"Remember to think about what you really want!" He called.

"I will!" I called back just as I left and closed the door behind me.

The unfamiliar darkened alley met my gaze.

"Right. I am not in Diagon." I said to myself as I tried to remember which way I was supposed to go.

"Well… I'm going to hope for the best." I nodded to myself and turned left and hoped for the best.

I do not know how long I wandered for, but I definitely did not know where I was. There was a witch on the side that was trying to sell innocent looking candles but they gave off a bad vibe. I avoided her as best as I can but I kept turning the same corner and seeing her in the same spot.

My nose was sore, my nerves were starting to get too much, and I just wanted to go back to Diagon Alley to get some ice cream.

"Are you lost, dear?" A kind female voice asked behind me.

I jumped and turned. A pale woman with silvery blonde hair blinked slowly at me.

"Y-yes ma'am." I stuttered.

"Where are you trying to go?" She held a hand out for me.

"Diagon Alley." I stared at her hand cautiously before I took it.

I didn't get any bad vibes from her, thankfully.

"I can take you there." She said kindly, cupping my hand into her elbow.

"Thank you, ma'am." I said gratefully.

She was wearing a soft black dress that flowed from her waist beautifully.

"Narcissa, darling!" A familiar male voice called from behind us.

"Lucius." The woman turned us around.

Draco and his father started walking towards us and I had to do a double take. Draco had gotten his father's shade of hair, but he had his mother's cheekbones.

"Zwart." Draco glared at my hand in his mothers elbow.

"Hello Draco." I nodded kindly to him.

"Draco, do you know this young lady?" His mother asked.

"Lucius, this is Cassiopeia. The metamorphmagus we've discussed before." Lucius grinned at me.

His smile was empty.

"Cassie!" Narcissa seemed to gain a little bit more light in her eyes.

"That's me. Sorry I was going to introduce myself, but Mr. Malfoy beat me to it." I said with a light laugh.

"What on earth are you doing in Knockturn Alley?" Narcissa asked, leading me and her family through the twists and turns.

"I followed a guy, and got my nose pierced Mrs. Malfoy." I answered, looking up at her for her reaction.

Draco's steps faltered, I felt Mr. Malfoy's gaze on the back of my head. Mrs. Malfoy turned to head to look down at my nose.

I blinked up at her.

"I see, and I notice you got the ruby to represent your house." Mrs. Malfoy grinned down at me.

I blinked a couple of times before my grin broke my face, "I also have an emerald, a sapphire, and a topaz; I got those to show my support during the other Quidditch games when Gryffindor won't be playing." I admitted.

"I see. And did you have a guardian give you permission to get that?" She asked as we turned another corner and I saw the bright street of Diagon Alley.

"The foster home I usually stay in had a few more orphans join. And since I'm usually gone for school I gave up my room for those who needed it more than I did. And so I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron until the start of term." I explained.

Once that information was out of my mouth I paused. I closed my eyes and regretted everything leading up to that point.

"You're staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Draco was the one to ask.

"I-" I paused, I wasn't sure what to say.

I had already gave them more information than I should have shared.

"Do you not have anyone you can stay with?" Mrs. Malfoy asked as we stopped at the entrance into Diagon Alley.

"Uh - I would have asked," I paused. "I would have stayed with the Weasley's but they're going to Egypt and I don't want to intrude on their family trip." I finally answered.

"What about Granger?" Draco asked.

"She's also on a trip. And Harry's trying to stay out of trouble where he is. So I'm just staying at the Leaky Cauldron." I tapped my nose.

I hissed from the pain and then I looked up at Mrs. Malfoy who was staring at her husband.

"Would you like to stay with us for the rest of the summer?" Mrs. Malfoy turned to me.

I watched Mr. Malfoy and Draco. Draco wasn't able to keep his emotions schooled like his father. But it was obvious he did not want me to be at his house. For any reason.

"Thank you, but I'm okay staying at the Leaky Cauldron." I nodded my thanks Mrs. Malfoy.

"Are you sure? We have plenty of room at the manor." This time it was Mr. Malfoy who spoke.

"I'm sure. Tom has been keeping an eye on me, and I've been responsible for myself for as long as I could remember." I said, pulling my arm out of Mrs. Malfoy's grip.

"I don't suppose there is anyway I could persuade you?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, the look she gave me made me feel uneasy.

"No there isn't." I shook my head.

"If you change your mind, just send a letter and we'll come and get you, Cassie." She smiled kindly at me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." I nodded my head. "Good-bye Draco, I'll see you at Hogwarts." I managed to get away from the Malfoy family.

_'That was weird.'_ I shivered to myself as I walked past Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

I paused for a second, but decided against getting some ice cream and I went back to the Leaky Cauldron. I had done enough wandering for the day.

* * *

**Shout out to Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**Pamela Hutchins: It's going to be soon, but you're going to love the next bit!**

**Shout out to DancingAdventurer45 for adding this story to their following and favorites list!**

**Shout out to Scaraceno for adding this story to their following and favorites list!**


	6. Chapter 5 Consequences Part I

** Chapter 5 Consequences Part I **

When I got back, Tom was standing next to an important looking man and a familiar looking woman wearing identical navy blue pinstripe suits.

"Cassie!" Tom gestured me over to him.

I walked over hesitantly, my heart grew heavy and I felt a pit growing in my stomach.

"Cassie, these are Stefanie Glazer, and Lucas Danderfield. They work for the Magical Maintenance Department of the Ministry of Magic." Tom introduced the couple to me.

"I'm Cassiopeia Zwart." I held my hand out for them to shake.

"Cassie." Stefanie shook my hand with a friendly smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. However I do wish it was under different circumstances." I gestured to a table for us to sit at after Lucas had shaken my hand.

"Likewise." Lucas nodded his head and promptly started pulling out stacks of paper from his briefcase.

Stefanie took her time looking at me before opening her own briefcase. Stefanie and I grew up in the same house. She had just graduated last year and now had a job at the Ministry. I was relieved to see a familiar face in my predicament.

Lucas had short brown hair that was starting to gray just around his ears. He had a mustache under his short nose that has little gray hairs randomly sprouting. His eye looked blank, like he was just here to get it over with.

"What is all this paper for?" I asked, looking at Stefanie.

"Well, when you sent your letter to…" Stefanie looked at Lucas who just kept shuffling through papers.

"My father." I watched her for a reaction.

Stefanie and I grew up in the same orphanage. Charlotte took in children both from the magical and non-magical world. Even though we didn't really interact before Hogwarts, I didn't want the first person to find out about my parentage to hate me.

"Your father." She nodded gratefully.

"We keep track of every magical family and their offspring. Your mother, Karen Zwart, happened to work for the Department of Maintenance and when she got pregnant with you, she was able to hide your father from any spells. She knew which one's were used." Lucas sniffed as he patted the four piles of paper neatly together.

"However, when you sent that letter. A member of the Azkaban security read it-"

"We read every letter sent to any of the prisoners." Stefanie interrupted Lucas.

I nodded my understanding.

Lucas gave Stefanie a glare and continued his explanation, "a member of the Azkaban security read your letter to Mr. Black and our Department was sent into quite the frenzy. Papers that had been neatly filed for fourteen years were tossed and needed to be filed once again." Lucas had a habit of sniffing between sentences.

It reminded me of Percy.

"However, as the other workers were putting your file away. The blank space on your parentage file was filled and we had quite the conundrum to deal with." Lucas finished.

"Okay?" I was not sure what I was supposed to say next.

"Now the Ministry of Magic knows that the Blacks have a next of kin. You can now take on the name Black name, and you are now in charge of the Black Estate, technically speaking." Lucas pushed one stack of papers towards me.

"Black Estate?" I asked, take a look at the first page.

_'Black Estate and Inheritance'_

"The Black family was a-" Lucas started.

"They were rich, and an old family, they have two properties. One being in London and the other in Wiltshire. Whatever house elves the Black family had, were not left at the Black Manor so it is started to decay and will need a lot of work. The Black House can only be open by a direct descendant of a Black, and so we don't know what it has become." Stefanie was quick to take over the explanation.

"Okay. I'm following." I said, nodding even though I was feeling a little light headed.

"This is a lot of information, Cassie. We have a lot of points to discuss and this may take a lot of time." Stefanie put a hand on my arm.

I looked into her eyes and I didn't see any judgement. She was worried for me.

"I have a question before we continue." I said after a few moments.

"What is it?" Stefanie asked.

Lucas huffed impatiently.

"Did Mr. Black get my letter?"

**Chapter 6 A Friendly Surprise**

I was laying in the bathtub with Ariel purring on the edge of it. Stefanie and Lucas had taken the time to explain all of the properties and such with me. I have a list of what belongings I now have, and I just didn't want to think about anything.

There was a sound of wings and Barnabas flew into the bathroom. He landed on a perch by the sink that was put there for owls.

"Hello Barnabas." My voice was thick.

He hooted back at me and fluffed his feathers.

"When I'm done, I'll set up a bird bath for you." I told him.

I was exhausted. When Stefanie and Lucas left I made it my room and had the worst breakdown I had ever gone through. It didn't help that I couldn't call Harry since the Leaky Cauldron didn't have any telephones. And I imagined the Weasley's were in Egypt or getting ready to go to Egypt so I didn't want to write a letter to them and make them worry while they're enjoying their family vacation.

Hermione was in France and I didn't how long Barnabas would be flying for.

"Remus." I said, opening my eyes and Ariel meowed at me.

"I don't know… I could talk to Remus about Sirius, but he and I aren't that close yet. I think I'll just have to keep this information between us for now." I pulled the plug and started to drain my bath water.

I wrapped a towel under my armpits and turned on the water in the sink. Barnabas happily started to dance in the sink. I gave a tired chuckle and watched him for a bit.

"I'm just going to bed. I am not in the mood for clothes." I held a finger out for my owl to nibble on.

I stumbled to my bed and I dropped my towel and just crawled into bed.

* * *

Over the next few weeks I made sure to make short trips down to get food, and into Diagon Alley for anything I needed. I haven't gotten any stares or strange looks, but I wasn't willing to risk it. Especially since I knew it was a matter of time before someone found out.

The day before Harry's birthday I got an owl who delivered a copy of the _'Daily Prophet'_ to me.

**Sirius Black Escapes**

_Sirius Black, the most infamous prisoner to ever be held in Azkaban fortress, has managed to evade security and has gotten loose! _

_No comment has been made yet as to how he has gotten out of the prison._

_It has recently come to light that Sirius Black has a child out. All we know is they are currently going to Hogwarts and have reached out to Sirius Black just days before his escape._

_No comments have been made to the Daily Prophet._

There was more, but my stomach was too sick to read anymore.

I paced the length of the room, braiding and unbraiding my hair from nerves. I haven't received any letters but person I was waiting for a letter from was in Egypt. I had hopes that Mr. Weasley wasn't going to find out until after his trip.

There was a tap at my window and I grinned when I saw Barnabas sitting at the window looking particularly tired.

"Are you up to some more flying?" I asked as I opened the window for him.

He cooed as he flew in. And Hedwig, Errol, the Weasley's owl, and a well taken care of tawny owl came flying in.

Hedwig and Barnabas landed by the water dish. Errol, once he seemed to realize he was in a safe area, dropped to the ground. The tawny owl, Hedwig, and Barnabas, even though they were owls, I could have sworn they rolled their eyes.

"You poor thing." I picked up Errol and placed him on the bed.

He cooed weakly at me before closing his eyes and started to snore. I shook my head with a giggle as I went over to the tawny owl.

He picked at one of the two letters attached to his clawed feet.

"I can get that." I said softly as I rubbed a finger of his head.

He ruffled his feathers as I pulled off the letter addressed to me. I noticed that the package and other letter were addressed to Harry.

"If you would like to rest here you can." I said to the owl as Barnabas and Hedwig finished drinking from the water.

I placed the water dish in front of the tawny owl and he drank from it gratefully. I walked to my little desk and wrote a quick birthday card to Harry.

_'Dear Harry, _

_Happy birthday! I didn't want to worry you or the others but I figured I'd better let someone know. I'm currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron. There were more additions to the orphanage and since I was gone for the majority of the year it made sense that they would get my room._

_Enough about the sad news. I'm so glad that the Weasley's got the chance to go to Egypt! George and Fred had said something about trying to get me a mummy. I wish I was there to see Mrs. Weasley's face for that conversation!_

_I guess I should tell you this now rather than later. And you're the first person who I am telling. The who Ministry of Magic knows, and so I've been dealing with things I never imagined myself dealing with._

_Sirius Black is my father. I found out last year, but I didn't have the chance to tell anyone because of the… Well… The Chamber of Secrets thing. And so when I had the chance to finally sit down and figure it out, I sent him a letter._

_I don't know if he got it. They 'can't' tell me. With him breaking out and such, they're trying to keep me out of the _Daily Prophet_ for as long as they can. I don't think the Weasley's know since it all happened as they were leaving for Egypt. Well… Mr. Weasley may have been informed of Black's escape so I may have come up?_

_I am sorry I haven't said anything sooner. I had wanted to tell you in person but I didn't know when that next chance was going to be._

_Hope your birthday is a good one! _

_With love, _

_Cassie'_

I blew on the ink so that it would dry quicker. I gave it a few more minutes to dry, and for the owls to get some more water and a bit more rest. I opened my Hogwarts letter.

_'Dear Ms. Zwart,_

_ Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_ Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parents or guardian to sign._

_ A list of books for next year is enclosed._

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Professor M. McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress'_

I gave my book list a look over.

_'Third-year students will require:_

_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3** by Miranda Goshawk_

_**Unfogging the Future** by Cassandra Vablastky_

**_The Monster Book of Monsters _**

_**Intermediate Transfiguration** by Emeric Switch_

_**The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts** by Arsenius Jigger'_

"How exciting!" I grinned as I pulled out the permission slip for Hogsmeade.

"I'll have to give this to Charlotte before I leave for Hogwarts." I said to Barnabas who only blinked at me.

"It'll wait until after you get back." I reassured the barn owl.

Hedwig gave a hoot as she fluffed her feathers.

"Hold on. I've got treats for you." I smiled at the snowy owl and started to dig for owl treats.

The rest of the night I made sure to put water into Errol's beak, and the tawny owl put his head under his wing and slept for a few minutes. Ariel had found a few feathers from a feather duster and was chasing them around the room. I was enchanting them to float in the air and she would jump for them. It was a good laugh for me.

I sent all the owls on their way with a kiss. The tawny owl hooted with displeasure when I got him but I only giggled. I watched them fly until I couldn't see them in the night sky. The breeze felt good on my face. It has been a hot summer and the night air was refreshing.

I don't know how long I was standing in the window, but Ariel had started to rub herself against my legs.

"Okay, we'll go to-"

There was a whimpering sound from the street below.

Looking down, I couldn't see anything on the dark street.

The downside of being a metamorphmagus is that we can look like other people, and change certain aspects about ourselves into animals. But we couldn't take on their cool 'powers', as I call them. I can change my eyes to the amber eyes of Hedwig, or my nose into a pig's snout, but I can't see at night like an owl. Or smell what a pig smells. I just have plain human senses when it comes to that stuff.

My first year I was swimming in the lake and I had managed to get some gills to breathe underwater. I still needed a lot of practice and I was hoping to get it in at Hogwarts this year.

Before I could continue on what all I wanted to get done this year, something moved and caught my eye. I focused on a darker spot in the alley.

There was a dog who was limping and walking slowly. His hair was matted and he looked miserable down there.

I pursed my lips and tried to whistle. It was a quiet whistle, but his ears perked up and the dog looked around.

"Up here." I called down.

The dog looked around but before he could take another step, he collapsed.

"Oh boy." I said.

"Ariel, let's go save a dog." I looked down at her.

She meowed back at me and together we ran as quietly as we could down the stairs and out of the inn.

"Cassie?" Tom called out.

"Just a moment!" I called back as I ran out the door.

The dog had moved a few steps but he was struggling to take another step.

"Easy boy." I said, snapping my fingers to let him know I was coming.

He started growling at me.

"I know I know. Stranger danger, protect yourself. All that stuff. I'm here to help you. You need to eat and I can get you food." I went around his side so that there was a safe distance between us and so that he could see I meant no harm.

He growled some more but Ariel hissed at him. His tail thumped, which caught me by surprise, but his jaws were still snarled at me.

"You have to come with me to get the food. I don't think you'll be here if I leave." I crouched down.

He had light brown eyes and they were hard. There wasn't much life left in them.

"My name is Cassie, Cassie Zwart. I just want to help." I held my hand out, palm up for him.

He froze. Looking at me with his eyebrows raised, he slowly got himself up to his feet.

"I will need to remember to introduce myself to any animal. Especially one that needs help." I said quietly as he crawled weakly to me.

I let him sniff my palms and he gave me one last look.

"Please let me help, Snuffles." I whispered.

He blinked once, and then licked my palm.

"Good boy." I couldn't help my grin as I slowly scratched his chin.

He made a content sound as I gently pet him.

"Now I'm going to say something, and you're probably not going to believe me. But I'm a witch." I whispered quietly to him as Ariel started to sniff the dog.

His eyes widened and his tail gave a weak thump.

"I know. I had the same reaction." I giggled as I gently scratched behind his ear.

"I'm telling you this because I can't carry you. As thin as you are, I don't think I can carry you. I can use a spell to get you off the ground. But you'll need to move your legs to make it look like your walking so that the muggles don't get suspicious okay?" I pulled out my wand from my pocket slowly.

He made a quiet gruffing sound.

"Alright, I'll try not spook you if you don't try to spook me. Okay?" I slowly started to stand up.

He sighed and I gave a look around to see if the streets were cleared.

_"Wingardium Leviosa."_ I whispered with a swish and flick of my wrist.

Snuffles rose in the air and I helped guide him feet down so that he could at least look like he was walking.

"We're going this way. Don't worry we're going into the Leaky Cauldron. Tom is the owner and he won't mind me bringing in an extra guest." I explained as I kept a hand on his shoulder as I guided him to the inn.

He relaxed against my hand and we made it into the inn without any muggles on the street thankfully.

"Cassie, what in the world?" Tom asked once Snuffles and I had made it into the Leaky Cauldron.

"I saw him, and he needs help." I raised my wand and Snuffles was lifted a bit more off the ground.

"I'll send up some water and food for him. Would you like more blankets for him as well?" Tom gave a sigh but he had a smile on his face.

"Yes please. Thank you so much Tom!" I smiled back at him gratefully.

I led Snuffles ahead of me into my room. He had started to whimper just a little pathetically and I did feel bad for any pain he was in.

"We're going to feed you, and get some water for you. And you're going to need a bath." I was trying to make small talk and the silence was just a little overwhelming.

He growled at that last part.

"You stink, your fur is filthy, and I think you'll enjoy it." I snapped back.

He gave a low gruff and made a weird purring noise in his throat.

"Yeah, I don't even want to know when the last time you were bathed." I muttered to myself.

His back leg kicked out and got me in the gut.

"Oof!" I bent over into the kick and let out some air.

He let out a weird noise that sounded like a laugh.

"Laugh it up." I chuckled as I levitated the dog into my room.

As I let Ariel in before me, I saw a plate piled high with some freshly cooked chicken and a giant bowl of water. Snuffles tail started to wag in the air and I couldn't help but smile. I found a large pile of blankets and pillows were set up next to my bed on the side I sleep on.

"Don't move." I pointed at him as I laid in gently on the pile of blankets.

He glared at me with his dark brown eyes.

I'm bringing you the food! Don't worry you'll get to eat. I just don't want you to hurt yourself from walking from one end of my room to the other." I explained as I walked over to the plate of chicken and picked it up.

It was heavier than I expected so I did another levitation spell to get the food close to Snuffles.

His nose was just making the cutest movement as he lifted his head and sniffed the chicken as I levitated it over to him.

"I know you're starving, but I need you to eat slowly. I don't want you throwing up because then you're just going to be even more hungry." I said to him.

He gruffed at me but he thumped his tail once to acknowledge what I had said. I watched him as he took a bite of some of the chicken and took his time chewing it.

"Good boy." I nodded as I levitated the water dish closer to him so that he could drink between moments of eating.

As he ate I got my hair brush out of the bathroom and I ran my hand over the bristles so that the noise wouldn't scare him. I walked over to him and I sat down away from the chicken but he still watched me carefully.

"Sniff this. Don't lick it because I use it for my hair." I pointed a finger at him as i held my brush for him.

He gave it a few sniffs and snorted at it.

"I guess you can lick it. I mean, once it touches your fur I don't want it touching my hair…" I said thoughtfully.

I held the brush to him once again his time he licked it hesitantly.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I hope you'll be feeling better, and looking better." I said as I scratched his ears.

They perked up but he kept eating his chicken slowly. I placed my brush on his side and attempt to gently brush out his mats. He growled at me when I was rough but he seemed to appreciate the grooming session. He had finished eating the plate of chicken and the bowl of water didn't seem to deplete so I just pushed it off to the side so that I could brush out the worst of the mats on his body.

"Alright. I did what I could do. We're going to wait and give you a bath tomorrow, it's a little too late for me." I stood up with a yawn and a stretch.

He flopped his body over and made quite the scene getting comfortable in his bed. I just grinned down at him and shook my head.

"If I didn't go to Hogwarts I would adopt you." I said as I turned around to grab some pajamas out of my dresser I had been using.

His tail gave a light thump and the noise he made sounded like a chuckle.

"I'm serious." I turned to him.

The weird noise in his throat got louder and his tail thumped harder as he wiggled around like he was having a laughing fit.

"No Snuffles, if I had a place to keep you, with all the land and maybe some birds for you to chase after. I would give you the best home you could ever have." I said as seriously as I could.

He stopped his laughing fit and rolled over to stand up. He walked over to me and leaned his shoulder against my leg.

"It's okay, but I'm sorry. I don't… well I do have a place but I need to get it all cleaned up. It has been abandoned for a really long time. And I don't know when I can go and take a look at it to get it cleaned up to take care of you." I knelt down to hug him.

He put his head over my shoulder and a paw around my body, giving me a hug.

"I know you don't trust me. And I know I just rescued you a few hours ago. But I would love to keep you, Snuffles. I don't want to see you on the streets..." I sighed into the weird, but reassuring hug.

* * *

**So this is technically two chapters. The first chapter was only 750 words and that didn't seem fair, so I combined to give you guys this lengthened chapter! The reason why this is out a day early is I'm planning on being busy all day tomorrow. My brother's flying in and so we're getting him for two weeks and all that. I _should_ be updating next week at the usual time of Saturday, but who knows. It may be Friday, or even Sunday depending on where I'm at.**

**Shout out to Punkbunnnn for leaving a review!**

**Punkbunnnn: I'm glad you love it!**

**Shout out to Lady Isabelle Black for adding this story to your following list and for adding me to your favorite authors list!**

**Shout out to Blackit tamer for doing the Magic Four! Adding me and the story to your following and favorite's list!**

**Shout out to polacullenswan2627 for adding this story to their favorite list!**


	7. Chapter 7 A Friendly Face

** Chapter 6 A Friendly Face**

The next morning I woke up with Snuffles on the bed with me. He was laying at my feet on his back and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he just looked so comfortable. I stretched my arms over head and yawned. When I opened my eyes Snuffles was sitting up and panting happily at me. "Good morning." I smiled at him. He licked my face in excitement. I could feel the little breeze from his tail wagging behind him. "Why are you wet?" I asked as I went to pet him. His fur was damp and he actually smelt clean? "How?" I looked at him questionably. He just wagged his tail with a happy smile on his face. He looked a lot better than he did yesterday. And from the way he was acting, he was feeling better too.

"Okay… Well I guess you don't need a shower or anything like that so I guess it's just me. When I get out we can go." I said as I got out of bed.

He gruffed at me and then laid down next to Ariel. Ariel's ears were laid back but she seemed to be okay with him next to her.

"Be nice to each other. I'll be back." I said as I took a change of clothes into the bathroom with me.

After a refreshing shower, I walked out and tapped my hair with my wand. It pulled itself into a bun and I pushed my wand through my hair. Giving one last look in the mirror I made sure to change my hair to a turquoise color, to try something new. Snuffles' panting paused for a second but resumed.

"I know, it was a shock for me too." I chuckled as we left the room and walked down into the inn.

"Good morning Cassie! Pick up another stray?" Bertha Jorkins was one of the regular customers of Tom's.

I saw her everyday and she was a nice person, but I was just uncomfortable around her. She only wanted to gossip and was usually late for work because she wanted to know what was going on in my teenage life. And there wasn't a whole lot going on anyways.

"Good morning Bertha, and yeah. I'm not sure if he's going to stick around or not though." I said sadly as I scratched his ears.

He pushed his head into my hand and licked my arm.

"Why wouldn't he stick around?" Bertha asked, sipping her cup of tea.

"I can't keep him here, and I'm not allowed a dog at Hogwarts. And I don't have a family to leave him with." The way I said the last part as dryly as I could manage.

"Oh. Right." Bertha looked away from me, shame on her eyebrows.

I took the opportunity to take Snuffles out to Tom.

"Good morning Cassie! I see Snuffles is doing good!" Tom said, leaning over the counter and looking at the dog.

"He is! I think he's feeling up to continuing on his journey. Wherever he's going." I said sadly.

"If I could, you know I would keep him here. But I don't think he'll stay with me." Tom patted my shoulder in sympathy.

"I know. I wasn't going to ask you to keep him anyways. With my luck, I'll be somewhere new for the summer." My heart grew heavy with that thought.

Tom nodded but the look he gave me told me he didn't know what I was talking about and that was okay. I hardly knew what I was talking about half the time anyways.

Snuffles looked up at me with a whimper.

"It's okay boy. I'll be fine. I don't leave for school until September first, so if you happen to be in the area just bark twice for me and I'll come get you." I knelt down to scratch his ears and give him a hug.

He wrapped a paw around me and licked my cheek.

"Go on you mangy dog." I said as I opened the door.

Snuffles gave one last bark and trotted out the door. I watched him as he walked down the street. He turned around and he barked twice before disappearing down an alleyway.

I took deep breaths to keep my eyes dry. Tom grabbed my arm and patted my hand to comfort me. I gave him a small smile and patted his hand as well.

* * *

It had been a couple of days and I was wandering around Diagon Alley out of boredom. Ariel had decided she didn't want to be locked up in the room anymore so she was wandering around with me. A bunch of friendly kids were pointing at her and she would walk up to them to be pet and they loved it.

I walked by a stand holding Daily Prophet papers and I saw a man with curly mangy hair on the front page. I picked up a copy and read the first page.

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._

_"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_

_Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

_"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?"_

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

_There still has not been any comments made about Black's child._

I shook my head and put the paper back in it's stack.I don't know who I haven't made the Daily Prophet yet but I was grateful. I wasn't ready for that attention yet. I still wanted to talk to Harry and my other friends before anything else.

I walked by a couple of stores, just enjoying the day and Ariel's company.

"Harry's going to be here tonight." I said as I walked back into the Leaky Cauldron later that day.

Ariel meowed up at me as I just stood there grinning.

It was one of my predictions and I knew there was a fifty/fifty chance of it coming true but just the thought of being able to see him sooner than I expected just made me happy and I needed that moment.

"What was that dearie?" A lady asked.

"Oh sorry ma'am, I was just talking to myself." I said, smiling apologetically to her.

"Be careful, it's a sign of insanity if you're talking to yourself." She wiggled her bushy eyebrows at me.

"I will keep that in mind." I nodded slowly and picked up Ariel.

I carried my cat away from that table and to the bar area where Tom was at.

"A sandwich for you with chips, and would you like a plate of food for Ariel?" Tom smiled at me and was waving his wand at the items behind him.

"Yes please Tom!" I nodded as I placed Ariel on the stool next to me.

I ate my lunch with Tom for company and I enjoyed the rest of my day in my room. I had found a shop that sold enchantment bubble bath soaps and I tried not to buy the entire store but I had started up my collection and I was loving the smell of the mint in my bathtub.

Ariel was purring on the rug next to the tub and I was playing with my bracelet Harry had told Ron to get me for Christmas our first year. I only had two charms on it though. I had a broomstick from when Harry and I had our first game together. I also had a little stone with a fire emblem on to represent the Sorcerer's Stone Adventure we had in our first year.

I sighed as I magicked my arm to show the scar I have gotten from the fire protecting the stone. It was a really awesome scar. It didn't look like the scar tissue on my left collar bone, it just looked like my skin had been dyed black. But it did burn. Snape had shown me a charm that would temporarily give me relief, but there will never be a permanent solution to my arm.

There was a sound outside my room and both Hedwig and Barnabas came into the bathroom.

"Welcome back!" I said to Hedwig.

She shook her feathers out and blinked happily at me.

"Harry's going to be here at some point tonight so you're more than welcome to stay. I'm just waiting until the water gets cold." I said to her as Barnabas settled as gently as he could on my knee.

"Hello Barnabas." I grinned at my barn owl.

He hooted at me as he preened his feathers. His claws were digging into my knee but I know he was just giving Hedwig the owl perch on the sink. And I didn't mind the little pain because that's just how I feel animal owners should be like.

I put my arm over the tub and scratched Ariel's ears. Her purrs filled the bathroom.

* * *

Hedwig had slipped out of the room at some point during the night. Barnabas had woken me up by hopping on the bed. Ariel was stretched out on my pillow and she was glaring at Barnabas as he hopped about.

"I'm up." I patted at the bed to get Barnabas to stop moving.

He hooted before nipping at my finger and flying up to settle on the wardrobe.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Harry's here!" I shot out of bed and was quick to put some clothes on.

Barnabas shook his feathers in annoyance as I put my shoes on and hurried out the door. Walking down the stairs, Tom must have been waiting for me because he waved me over and leaned over the counter.

"Mr. Potter is in Diagon Alley." He said quietly.

"Thank you Tom!" I said as I hurried out.

I was so excited to see Harry. I couldn't wait fast enough for the brick wall to open up. And then I was met with a busy street. Looking both ways, I figured if I cover one side of the street we would cross paths.

'Off I go.' I thought to myself as I walked up towards Gringott's bank.

I spent all day looking for him. As the sun was setting I was kicking a rock down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Cassie?" I heard Harry's voice.

I turned around and there he was. His hair was just as messy as it was the last day I saw him. He had also grown just a bit taller and I was looking at his chin before I looked up.

"Harry!" I grinned at my best friend.

"Cassie!" He grinned back and we both hugged each other.

"It's so good to see you!" I said to him as we pulled away.

"I have so much I have to tell you!" He said at the same time.

We both laughed.

"Let's go get something to eat and you can tell me about your summer. I haven't heard anything since your last letter before your birthday!" I said as I laced my arm through his.

"Sounds like a good plan!" Harry had the biggest grin on his face as we walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

He told me about what he had gotten for his birthday from everyone. Then he explained about his Aunt Marge and the deal he made with his Uncle Vernon. I gasped when he told me about his accidental magic and blowing his aunt up.

"Wicked! You're not expelled are you?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh no!" He shook his head.

The Minister of Magic was waiting for him at the Leaky Cauldron last night. Harry told me about how he did try to get him to sign his permission form for Hogsmeade, but he wouldn't.

"Oh that's a shame. I haven't sent mine off to Charlotte yet." I said with sympathy.

"You should get that done, that way you can go." Harry sighed when he said it.

"Why? I can just spend those weekends with you at Hogwarts instead." I smiled at him.

His lips twitched and he gave me a grateful smile.

"Cassie, while the Minister was visiting me last night." He paused.

"While the Minister was visiting you last night?" I prodded, taking a sip of my water.

"He said that I had to be careful with the company I keep, specifically your company." Harry said slowly.

"The Ministry knows about me being Black's daughter." I shrugged, keeping my eyes on Harry.

Harry's emerald eyes widened, and his mouth opened.

I waited a few moments for him to get his tongue to work again.

"You're Black's daughter?" He asked slowly.

"Yes. Fudge was probably trying to warn you, because it's still a hush hush subject, to stay away from me. The problem is, I still don't know if Black got my letter." I hissed the last part as quietly as I could.

I was hurt that no one would tell me. It wasn't killing me inside like it had the first couple of days, but I just wanted to know if Black was okay with me or not.

"It's going to take a lot more than a serial killer on the loose to keep you from being my friend." Harry patted my hand.

"That means a lot to me, Harry." I patted his hand back.

"You wrote Black a letter?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I wanted to reach out, and talk to him, but..." I trailed off.

Harry nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Harry knows! Well he knows who her father is, and that was a really hard part to write let me be honest. As much as I have enjoyed writing about Cassie and her adventures with her friends, she's about to embark on a journey where she'll need to discover a whole lot of truth's about herself.**

**Shout out to Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**Pamela Hutchins: Thank you!**

**Shout out to ance59 for following the first story!**

**Shout out to TOOthl3ss for adding this story to your favorite list!**


	8. Chapter 8 Back to School Shopping

** Chapter 8**** Back to School Shopping**

Over the next few days, Harry and I were inseparable. He finally noticed my nose was pierced the third day of us doing homework at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour. We were sitting across from each other, I was trying to help him with his witch burning essay and Mr. Fortescue would come every half hour with ice cream sundaes for the both of us.

I had on the enchanted galaxy headband Hermione had gotten me for Christmas last year and Mr. Fortescue had complimented it and Harry had taken a look at it. When he was trailing down my face he saw my nose and squinted at it.

"Yes there is a jewel is my nose." I nodded as I smiled at him.

Harry leaned forward and squinted some more at the ruby in my nose before smiling, "it looks cool."

"Thank you!"

Over the course of his stay we had both gone to Gringott's. Griphook wasn't at work for some reason that day so another goblin took us to our vaults. I was relieved to see that Harry had enough to last him for a few years if he played it smart.

I was embarrassed by his reaction when he saw how big my vault was. But I had to explain to him that it had actually gotten bigger from last year. Apparently Black had gotten a seperate account when he was still in school and when I came out as his daughter, the Black Fortune had combined with what I already had.

So lucky me.

As we did our shopping I had to convince Harry not to buy a set of solid gold Gobstones. We have never played the game with anyone and there was no point in getting a set. It took a few minutes but I managed to get him away from them.

There was large glass ball that had the galaxy swirling inside it. The salesman explained that it was tracking in real time, so Harry and I wouldn't have to take another Astronomy class if we had gotten one. But I didn't know where to put it and Harry didn't want to have ask the Dursley's for money in the next couple of years so we managed to walk away.

Our favorite store to go and browse was the Quality Quidditch Supplies store. A week after Harry had arrived, they had released a brand new broom. Both Harry and I admired the Firebolt, and even though I could afford it, I didn't _need_ it because I still had reliable Lancelot.

Harry was rereading the plaque underneath the broom:

_The Firebolt_

_This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamlined, superfine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firebolt unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Firebolt has an acceleration of 150 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an Unbreakable Braking Charm. _

_Price upon request._

"That's going to be a lot of gold." I muttered into Harry's ear.

He nodded as we walked away from the crowd and out of the shop.

"Let's go to the Apothecary and refill our potion ingredients. Who knows what Snape has planned this year." I pointed to the shop that had a cauldron sign hanging above its door.

"Sounds good. I need to pick up the rest of my books too." Harry looked down at his list.

"Alright. Back to school shopping!" I placed my hand in the crook of his elbow as we walked down the street.

Harry needed to go to Madam Malkin's, his robes were just a couple inches short at his ankles and his sleeves. We stopped by the Owl Emporium to pick up some owl treats for Barnabas and Hedwig.

Crookshanks was still in the shop from the looks of it. He came right up to me and started to twine his orange body between my legs. His purr sounded broken but it seem to fit his personality.

"Hello furball." I picked him up and he gave my chin a headbutt before leaning over to Harry.

Harry scratched his ears and Crookshanks broken purr grew louder. I giggled as I carried him around the shop. His fur was extremely matted, but he didn't seem miserable about the state his coat was in.

"Are you interested in taking him?" The lady who spoke to me this time was older. Her dark hair was starting to turn gray at the roots and she just looked hardened.

"I am. But I'm afraid I already have too many animals as it is." I said sadly as Crookshanks jumped from my arms and disappeared into the store.

"Okay." She said gruffly as Harry came back with two bags of owl treats.

I avoided the front of the shop as Harry bought the treats.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as we walked out together.

"That cat, he's been there for a long time and I would have adopted him. But Ariel got to me before I could make that decision. And last year I really wanted an owl. This year, I picked up a stray dog and I just don't think I should be the one to adopt another animal." I explained.

"A dog?" Harry asked as we walked towards Flourish and Blott's.

Before I could tell him about Snuffles I got distracted by the window. Usually there was a display of beautiful spell books and biographies, but this year there was a large iron cage behind the window. There were a hundred copies of a strange book and they were wrestling with each other.

"What book is that?" I asked, pointing at it.

" _'The Monster Book of Monsters'_ it's the Care of Magical Creatures book." Harry answered.

"Oh man." I said as we entered the shop.

The manager on shift saw us come in and walked toward us, putting on a pair of thick gloves.

"Hogwarts?" He said in a gruff voice. "Come to get your new books?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Get out of the way." The manager was impatient as he grabbed a walking stick and headed towards the door of the _Monster Books'_ cage.

"We just need one of them." Harry said as I walked with the man.

"Just one?" He turned around.

"I've got one already." Harry answered.

"Okay." He nodded and started to hit the books as they attacked the door.

"How strange." I said as he managed to wrestle one out.

The manager had a rope tied to his belt and when he got one of the books out he wrapped the rope around it to keep it closed.

"I've been bitten five times already this morning." He said as there was a ripping noise through the air.

I watched two of the books grab a hold of a third and were pulling it apart.

"Stop it! Stop it!" The manager cried, poking the stick through the bars and knocked the books from each other. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the _Invisible Book of Invisibility_ \- cost a fortune, and we never found them… Well… is there anything else I can you with?" He turned around and sighed at us.

"Yes." I said as I took the Monster Book from the manager.

It shook in my hand angrily and made strange noises.

"We need _Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky." Harry answered.

We had compared book lists before leaving the Leaky Cauldron earlier.

"Ah, starting Divination, are you?" The manager took off his gloves and lead us into the back of the shop.

There was a small corner for the fortune-telling section. Some of the books displayed caught my eye. _'Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks' , 'Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul' , 'Death Omens: What To Do When You Know The Worst Is Coming'_.

On the cover of that book was a black dog. Harry was also looking at the one with a really intense look.

"Here you are," The manager had two copies of a thick black book. "_Unfogging the Future_. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods - palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails-" He paused and looked at what we were looking at.

"Oh I wouldn't read that if I were you." He said lightly. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death."

I nudged Harry as I took the two copies from the manager.

"Anything else?" The manager asked.

"Yes," Harry finally looked away from the Death Omens book. "We need the _Intermediate Transfiguration_ and _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three_."

The manager was nice enough to get the rest of our books. After a few minutes we were on our way back to Leaky Cauldron with our school supplies. Harry seemed to be in his thoughts about something.

"Everything okay?" I nudged him.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." He said in a faraway voice.

"Harry?" I gave him another nudge and a look.

He sighed but had a small smile on his face. "When I was leaving the Dursley's, there was a dog in Magnolia Crescent. The dog on the book liked just like the one I saw. And if that's a Death Omen…" He trailed off.

I threw my head back and gave a laugh.

"Harry, I took care of a big black dog just days before you arrived. If black dogs are suddenly an omen of death, that what are black cats?" I asked.

He smiled gratefully and we went to our separate rooms to drop off our purchases and meet downstairs for dinner.

I'm pretty sure I didn't ease his worries, but now he's not going to worry too much about it for the time being. And that's what mattered to me.

* * *

**Shout out to RememBearMe for adding this story to their following list!**

**Shout out to Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**Pamela Hutchins: That's next chapter! If anything, you should be worried about Mrs. Weasley and how she'll treat our Cassie...**

**Shout out to afeleon276 adding all three of the stories to your favorite and following lists!**

**Shout out to Eeyoredessa for following this story!**


	9. Chapter 9 A Relieving Surprise

**Chapter 9 A Relieving Surprise**

That night I was laying in bed with window open. Hedwig and Barnabas were flying in every few minutes, chasing each other and I thought it was cute. I was skimming through _The Standard Book of Spells_, just getting a look at what we were going to be learning in Charms, when there were two loud barks in the street.

I turned my head sharply to the window and waited a few more moments. There was a growl and another two barks. The grin was painful as it formed and I ran out of my room and down the stairs.

Tom looked up in alarm when he heard my feet on the stairs but he grinned back when he saw me.

"Is he back?" Tom asked.

"I think so." I answered as I opened the door to the muggle street.

I poked my head out and looked down the dark street. There was a delighted gruff a few feet away from me and Snuffles came out of the darkness.

"Snuffles!" I called out to him.

Snuffles gruffed at me as he trotted happily towards me.

"I'm so glad to see you!" I scratched his ears as I closed the door after him.

He panted happily and licked my hand.

"I'll send another platter of chicken up to your room. Do you want extra blankets again?" Tom patted Snuffles head affectionately.

"No, just the chicken and water. Thank you Tom!" I smiled at him and ran up the stairs with Snuffles on my heels.

I held my finger to my lips as we passed Harry's room. He was still paranoid about the black dog he had seen before that I didn't want him to know about Snuffles quite yet. Snuffles tip toed with a tilted head at me. I shook my head and opened my door and let him.

"I don't want you to scare Harry." I told him as his tail started to wag at the smell of chicken.

"Eat. Drink. Be merry." I laughed as he started to eat.

I sat on my bed and read some more of my books. I wanted to get as much of a head start to try and stay ahead of Hermione, but knowing her, she was still going to know everything before the classes even touch the topics in the books.

Snuffles ate as much as he could and he actually collapsed next to his water and lapped it up. I laughed as he grumbled in the corner of my room. Ariel even jumped off the bed and laid next to him and started to eat the smaller pieces of chicken.

He thumped his tail once in content and he started to snore. I giggled and put my books in my trunk as quietly as I could.

I had gotten a new hair brush after Snuffles first night with me, so I went and got his brush and I started to groom his coat. It was looking better than it had that first time, but he was still matted.

"You're going to need a haircut to get rid of all these knots." I muttered to myself.

Snuffles stopped snoring and he started to whimper and spasm as he dreamed. I paused my brushing and kept a hand in his fur.

"Snuffles?" I didn't want to wake him if he was having a good dream.

His whimpers started to sound pained and scared.

"Snuffles!" I put a hand on the back of his neck and tried to wake him.

He woke up with a bark and tried to turn around but I kept my grip on his neck.

"Snuffles it's okay! It's me. It's Cassie." I tried to be soothing but he just kept up a fight.

I jumped up before letting him go. His teeth snapped at where my hands had just been.

"Easy boy." I held my hands up as he growled at me.

"Easy Snuffles, you're safe here. You're fine." I whispered, slowly getting down to my knees.

His brown eyes grew softer when he realized where he was. He dropped to his belly and crawled to me, whining softly.

"Hush Snuffles. Come to bed with me, you're okay." I let him lick my palm before I stood up and got him to jump on the bed.

"I'm going to change into my pajamas then we'll go right to sleep." I kept my voice quiet.

I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I gave my hair and teeth a quick brushing and I washed my nose piercing. When I walked out of the bathroom, Snuffles started to whimper and he just looked really sad.

"Snuffles." I said quietly as I climbed into bed.

He turned around and crawled up to me.

"I don't know what happened to you, but while you're with me, you're safe." I said quietly.

My eyes had started to get heavy and my voice had a hint of sleepiness in it. Snuffles licked my arm and curled up next to me.

I tried to comfort him a bit longer, but I put a hand in his fur and then I was asleep.

* * *

**I didn't realize how short this chapter was, the document I'm keeping doesn't keep track of my words but that's okay. I am going to leave this one short because I don't want to shorten the story by adding two chapters into one. But as you can see, she's the one taking care of Snuffles. I'm looking forward to the big reveal of who Snuffles really is!**

**Shout out to afeleon276 for leaving a review!**

**afeleon276: You're welcome! And I am so sorry that you didn't get an alert! I can't seem to stop getting alerts on most of my stories I read close to three or four years ago. So it's great that they're still getting updated! But I don't remember what the last thing I read was so I've just been ignoring those alerts haha. As for your prediction, you'll just have to see! As for Sirius and his actions, he's always known about Harry. Whereas Cassie's mom, Karen, didn't tell Sirius that he had a daughter. She didn't tell him where she was and so he had no way of knowing where to even begin to look for her. It was coincidence that she happened to be at the Leaky Cauldron. And she happened to see him on the street. So Sirius took advantage of her taking care of him and stayed the night. But for story purposes, and to somewhat keep to the book, Sirius _had_ to go check on Harry and see if he was okay.**

**Shout out to Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**Pamela Hutchins: So backstory; I got the Harry Potter books on audio and I was in the middle of the Goblet of Fire when Hermione was being dragged through the mud by Rita Skeeter and Molly was reading those articles. And so I didn't want to have Molly show favoritism and I wrote how I thought she would react in those situations. As for the pranks, we'll just have to see!**

**Shout out to DancingAdventurer45 for leaving a review!**

**DancingAdventurer45: I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

**Shout out to katie owl for adding this story to their favorite and following list and for leaving a review!**

**katie owl: There you are, darling! I was a little worried because I've been looking for my ... oldies? I'm blanking on the word right now so I'm sorry if that's offensive! But as for Snuffles, he won't be able to stick around as a pet due to the school allowing cats, owls, or toads currently. And you'll just have to wait and see about Narcissa!**


	10. Chapter 10 Consequences Part II

**Chapter**** 10 Consequences Part II**

Over the next couple of days I would keep Snuffles in my room as Harry and I would wander up and down Diagon Alley. It was a lot more fun having a friend to see the shops with rather than by myself.

The night before the last day of summer holidays Snuffles scratched at the door.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

Snuffles didn't answer, he just scratched at the door again.

"I guess I do need to let you go…" I said sadly.

He trotted over to me and panted happily.

"Okay…" I put on a jacket and opened the door for him.

I grabbed my wand and muttered, _"Lumos."_

He walked ahead of me but would turn around to grin his weird doggy grin at me.

"I don't know how you could be so happy to be going, when I'm just really sad." I smiled sadly at him.

He wagged his tail and hit my leg as gently as he could.

"If you're happy…" I said as we walked down the stairs.

The inn was dark since no one else was down here and Tom didn't need to keep the fire going if he wasn't down here.

Snuffles happily danced by the door as I knelt down.

"I'm going to miss you." I said as he finally came over to me and we did that weird hug I was accustomed too.

He gruffed at me.

"When I get my inheritance completely figured out I'll do what I can to give you a home. If I can find you next year." I muttered to myself.

Snuffles licked my face and scratched at the door.

"Okay… Okay… I'm sorry." I said as I opened the door.

Snuffles gave my hand one last lick and put his nose in my hand. I scratched his ears one last time and I watched him disappear into the darkness.

* * *

I was woken up with someone knocking on my door.

"Cassie! Wake up!" Harry was saying.

"I'm up, I'm up." I yawned as I sat up.

Ariel was rubbing herself against my back.

"I know." I rubbed my eyes as I got out of bed and opened the door.

Harry grinned at me, "wake up sleepy head!" He nudged the bottom of my chin with his knuckles.

"I'm - I'm getting there." I yawned, opening the door and allowing him inside my room.

"Hurry up and change. I don't think we'll see Hermione and Ron until tomorrow but we can still enjoy our last day together." Harry said as he sat on my bed and scratched Ariel's ears.

"Sounds good to me." I nodded.

I grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. I gave my face a gentle wash and then cleaned my nose piercing. I brushed my teeth and changed.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Harry laying on my bed with Ariel curled up on his chest.

"I wish I had a camera." I smiled at him.

Harry lifted his head and gave me a sly grin as he moved Ariel off his chest. She gave a noise of protest but settled down on my pillow.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded as I slipped on my shoes and we walked out of my room.

We managed to sneak out of the inn without gathering too much attention. Ever since Harry had gotten here he was the one every patron wanted to talk too. So we had to start being sneaky to get in and out to Diagon Alley. Once we made it out Harry and I shared a grin and headed towards the Quality Quidditch Supplies.

The Firebolt was just too beautiful of a broom not to admire. And Harry had even tried convincing me to buy it for myself, if only so that he could borrow it for the games. Even though I was sorely tempted I just couldn't justify replacing my broomstick.

"Last chance to get it." Harry teased as we turned around to leave the shop.

"I know." I sighed dramatically with a smile.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Harry asked when we got through the door.

"I'm feeling-"

"Harry! Cassie!" A voice called down the street.

We turned around and I felt the excitement in my chest.

Ron and Hermione were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Ron was more freckly than usual, and Hermione was extremely brown from her trip to France. Harry and I walked over to them with the biggest grins on our faces.

"Finally!" Ron grinned as we sat with them. ""We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd both already left, and we went to Flourish and Blott's, and Madam Malkin's, and -"

"We got all our school stuff last week," Harry gestured to the both of us as Hermione and I shared a side hug. "How did you know we were staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked.

"Dad." Ron answered.

Harry and I shared a look. Mr. Weasley worked for the Ministry of Magic. If he had heard of Harry's situation, there's no way he didn't know about mine.

"Did you _really_ blow up your aunt, Harry?" Hermione asked in a serious manner.

"I didn't mean to," Harry answered.

Ron started to roar with laughter while I giggled. I may have heard about it from Harry, but Ron's laugh was contagious.

"I just - lost control." Harry shrugged.

"It's not funny, Ron" Hermione snapped. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"So am I." Harry nodded in agreement. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested."

Harry turned to Ron, "your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" Ron shrugged. "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry would do to _me_ if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!"

I turned to Hermione with a big smile.

"Mum and dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things." Hermione nodded with a beaming smile of her own.

"Excellent!" Harry was just as happy.

"Now. Before we continue with our conversation." Ron interrupted just as Harry was about to say something.

"Cassie." He turned to me seriously.

"Yes?" I stared back at him.

"Is it true you're the daughter of Sirius Black?" He asked.

"It's true." I nodded.

Ron paled a little while Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"I found out last year before the start of term. But instead of focusing on him, the Chamber was a little bit more important." I said, raising my eyebrows at the Chamber part.

"And this summer I finally had the chance to sit and think it through. And yes I know he's a follower of Voldemort."

Hermione and Ron winced at that.

"But I still wanted to reach out and get to know him. I had a little bit of hope that he had changed.. Or would change once he found out about me." I admitted sheepishly.

"Does he know?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "I sent the letter and the next thing I knew he was out. When two of the Ministry workers came to tell me about my inheritance, I asked but they wouldn't tell me."

"Wait - inheritance?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing.

"The Black Inheritance." I nodded.

"But you still don't know if Black knows about you or not?" Hermione was quick to avoid that conflict.

"No I don't." I shook my head.

"Have you got all your school books yet?" Harry was quicker to change the subject.

"Look at this." Ron pulled out a wand box with pride. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn hair. And we've got all our books -" Ron pointed to a large bag under his chair. "What about those _Monster Books_, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."

"How many books do you have, 'Mione?" I asked, looking down at her bags.

"Well, I'm taking more subjects than you, aren't I?" Hermione flicked her bushy hair over her shoulder. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies -"

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" Ron rolled his eyes towards Harry. "You're a Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!"

"But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view." Hermione explained earnestly.

"Are you planning on eating or sleeping at all this year, Hermione?" Harry asked, earning a snigger from Ron.

"I think it's great that you're getting a chance to take all the offered courses." I nudged Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione grinned thankfully at me as the boys sniggered to themselves.

"I've still got ten Galleons," Hermione checked her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and mum and dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

"How about a nice _book_?" Ron asked innocently, but the smile he and Harry shared was not innocent.

"No, I don't think so." Hermione did amazing in keeping her composure.

I admire that about her.

"I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig, Cassie has Barnabas, and you've got Errol -"

"I haven't," Ron shook his head. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled out his rat. "And I want to get him checked over, I don't think Egypt agreed with him."

I looked closely at the rat. He had started to turn a lighter color and his whiskers were droopy in a sad way. I gently pat the rat with my finger and he rubbed against it.

"There's a magical creature shop just over there," Harry pointed down the street.

We wandered around Diagon Alley long enough to know where everything is now.

"You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl." Harry finished as I turned to grin at Hermione.

Ron picked up Scabbers and he squinted at me.

"Cassie, you have something on your nose." He pointed.

Hermione looked at my face and also squinted.

"Is that, a ruby?" Hermione looked at me skeptically.

"I got my nose pierced." I winked at her and grinned mischievously at Ron.

"Wicked!" Ron breathed.

"Did it hurt? And what is-" Hermione stopped herself.

"Yes it hurt, and the only opinions I care about are my friends." I explained gently.

"Okay. I think you looked fine without it." Hermione said honestly.

I'll admit. It stung just a little bit but I grinned nonetheless.

"You're probably right. But now I look cooler." I winked as we got up and paid for Ron's and Hermione's ice cream.

The Owl Emporium was just as crowded as ever. I tried to avoid looking at the different animals because I would walk out with another one if I wasn't careful.

Hermione pointed at the different animals and I would pro and con if she really wanted it. Harry and Ron walked up to the counter together and Hermione walked over to the owls. They didn't have anymore of the snowy owls like Hedwig, but there were several barn owls and screech owls for Hermione to choose from.

"CROOKSHANKS - NO!" The witch behind the counter shrieked as the orange cat leapt from somewhere and spat at Scabbers.

"What in the world?" Hermione asked as the boys ran after Scabbers who had taken off out of the shop.

"That's Crookshanks." I pointed, a grin forming. "He's been here for a really long time. No one wants him. I would have taken him my first year, but it didn't feel right. I didn't get him last year because I really wanted an owl. This year, you're looking for an owl. Perhaps I can get you to change your mind and you can get a cat instead?" I said as the orange came growled his way over to us.

"No one wants him? The poor thing." Hermione knelt down to pet him.

"I do. I just can't justify another animal." I answered, also kneeling down to pet him.

"No one wants him." The lady sighed as she came over to us.

"I want him." Hermione answered.

"What." The woman didn't register what Hermione just said.

"I'll take him." Hermione picked up the now purring cat.

"He comes with a litter box-" The lady was quick to give Hermione a bunch of stuff to take care of Crookshanks.

"He and Ariel may not get along at first, and that's okay." I said quietly as Hermione also picked up the rat tonic Ron had forgotten.

"Okay." Hermione nodded as we walked out.

Her arms were folded over the cat, who was purring his broken purr happily. I was carrying what I could of her bags. We both had the biggest grins on our faces when we joined up with the boys.

"You _bought_ that monster?" Ron's mouth dropped.

"He's _gorgeous_, isn't he?" Hermione was over the moon with Crookshanks.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" Ron was not happy about this situation at all.

""He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks." Hermione crooned.

"And what about Scabbers? Ron pointed at a lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get that thing around?"

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic." Hermione slapped the red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop _worrying_, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him." Hermione started to lead the way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I wonder why." Ron said sarcastically to Harry.

* * *

Mr. Weasley was sitting at the bar, reading the _Daily Prophet_ when we joined him.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley noticed Harry first. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." Harry helped me put some bags down.

"Oh, hello Cassie." Mr. Weasley paused when he saw me.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." I stared hard at him.

_'Don't you dare start to judge me.'_ I thought harshly to myself.

"How are you?" He asked cautiously.

"Getting used to knowing my father is out and about and won't be coming to see me. How are you?"

I know I wasn't being fair, but I really didn't want him to think differently of me.

"He hasn't come to see you?" Mr. Weasley asked, keeping his voice even but his eyes said more than he wanted.

"No." I shook my head. "But I don't even know if he got my letter or not. And I doubt he's going to be coming in this crowded place anytime soon." I gestured around me.

Mr. Weasley's ears grew red from embarrassment.

"They still haven't caught him, then?" Harry asked, making a point to sit next to me and throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"No." Mr Weasley cleared his throat. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" Ron asked quickly. "It'd be good to get some more money-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words." Mr. Weasley pinched the bridge of his nose.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley walked in with the rest of their tribe. My face lit up when I saw the twins and Ginny.

"Cassie!" Ginny gave Mrs. Weasley a look and hurried over to me.

"Hello Ginny!" I was relieved to stand up and hug the girl.

Last year I tried to save her from an enchanted book, but Harry ended up saving both of our lives.

"What is on your nose?" She asked, pulling away and squinting at it.

"A nose piercing." I grinned at her.

Percy sniffed at me, but held his hand out to Harry as if they had never met before, "Harry. How nice to see you."

"Hello, Percy." Harry gave me a look and I knew he was trying not to laugh.

"I hope you're well?" Percy started to pump their hands in the air like Harry was the mayor.

"Very well thanks-" Harry nodded.

"Harry!" Fred elbowed Percy out of the way and bowed deeply while grabbing Harry's hand. "Simply _splendid_ to see you, old boy-"

"Marvelous," George pushed Fred aside and grabbed Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."

Harry was laughing and Ginny and I were giggling over it.

"That's enough, now." Mrs. Weasley placed some of her bags next to a table.

"Mum!" Fred spoke as though he had just spotted her and seized her hand too.

George smiled at me and tapped the side of his nose. "I like it." He muttered as we hug.

"I do too." I winked up at him as I smacked my lips and made a quiet kissing noise.

He winked back at me and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down in it and he took the seat next to me.

"How really corking to see you-" Fred was saying to Mrs. Weasley.

"I said, that's enough." Mrs. Weasley pulled her hand out of Fred's.

Fred walked over to me and ruffled my hair, also giving his nose a tap as he sat on my other side.

"Hello, Harry dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" Mrs. Weasley made it a point not to look at me as she talked to Harry.

"Second Head Boy in the family!" Mrs. Weasley pointed to the silver badge on Percy's chest.

"And last." Fred muttered to me under his breath.

"I don't doubt that." Mrs Weasley frowned, looking at the twins but still avoiding my gaze. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" George looked and sounded revolted at the idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."

"Actually, it would have given you the opportunity to use the excuse to pull more pranks." I shrugged.

Fred and George actually paused and stared at each other with their mouths open.

"Fred."

"George."

"We messed up." They said together.

Ginny giggled.

"You want to set a better example for you sister, and you," Mrs. Weasley finally acknowledged me and pointed an accusing finger at me. "I don't want you giving my boys any bad ideas."

"Mrs. Weasley," I started cooly. "If your boys get any ideas from me I'm sure they wouldn't tell you."

She and I glared at each other.

"I am not Sirius Black. How dare you let that little bit of knowledge affect the way you see me." I spoke clearly.

Several patrons heard my comment and started whispering to each other.

Percy interjected into the tension, "Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother. I'm going up to change for dinner…"

George heaved a sigh as Mrs. Weasley looked away from me.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid, but mum spotted us." George muttered to Harry and I.

* * *

**And here we are. I know Mrs. Weasley is being rude and I promise I adore her! But I just don't see her accepting Cassie as one of her own now that her father has been revealed. We'll all just have to wait and see if she does start to accept Cassie again.**

**Shout out to katie owl and Pamela Hutchins for leaving reviews!**

**katie owl: I haven't decided if they're going to have a romance or not. And no, it isn't going to be a fore runner for Harry and Cassie. I had different ideas for her romantically but I haven't figured out how they're going to work out instead.**

**Pamela Hutchins: You make me so happy! (Wishing for emoji's right now LOL!) And you have some good ideas! You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Shout out to nobodyblank for following the first story!**

**And just a heads up. My boyfriend had gotten himself hurt at work and so we'll be travelling back and forth from out town to the Big City so if I do get the updates out they'll be late on Saturday, or sometime during the week and I do apologize!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Truth, Sometimes

**Chapter**** 11 ****The Truth, Sometimes, Does Not Set You Free**

Dinner was awkward. Mrs. Weasley would make snide remarks and glare at me throughout the meal. George did not make things any easier by making a show of holding my hand and sometimes kissing my knuckles when he _knew_ she was watching us. So I was outside, in the little bricked area in front of Diagon Alley, trying to cool off my hot face.

The Ministry was giving everyone a ride to King's Cross Station. Mr. Weasley made it a point to let Mrs. Weasley know that I was included on the list. She wasn't happy about it, but since she had no real say in the matter she dropped it.

"I'm going to go take a shower, maybe that'll calm my nerves." I said to myself.

I got off the ground and quietly opened the door. As I was walking quietly I heard voices in the parlor. Out of instinct, I darkened myself and covered my nose so that my piercing wouldn't glint off any light.

"... makes no sense not to tell him." Mr. Weasley's voice was heated. "Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child. He's thirteen years old and -"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" Mrs. Weasley was shrill. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's _happy_ not knowing!"

"I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard!" Mr. Weasley retorted. "You know what Harry and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves - they've ended up the Forbidden Forest twice! Added that Cassie -"

Mrs. Weasley made a sound of disgust.

"- is Black's daughter. They both deserve to know! When I think about what could have happened to him that night he ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him."

"But he's _not_ dead, he's fine, so what's the point -"

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him. Not even Cassie."

I felt him trying to get through his wife with that one sentence. But Mrs. Weasley scoffed.

"I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the _Daily Prophet_, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after-"

"But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts. Harry, _and Cassie_, both need to be on their guard-"

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry-" Mrs. Weasley was really concerned about Harry.

There was a thud on wood that made me jump. Mr. Weasley must've hit the table.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped, The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts… She's at Hogwarts…' Black is deranged Molly, and he wants Harry dead. We don't even know what he wants with Cassie. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power, and he might want Cassie to join him. Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…"

They had a moment of silence. My heart was racing and I started to tiptoe past the parlor door. I almost screamed when I saw Harry was also listening on the conversation.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?" Mrs. Weasley sounded stiff.

I flashed my hair at Harry. He jumped at it but he squinted his eyes and I slowly let him see my features. He held a finger to his lips and he held a hand out for me. I hesitated before grabbing it. He squeezed my hand and I appreciated it.

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around all the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards. Nor am I, if it comes to that...but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."

"If they save Harry-"

"If they save Harry _and Cassie_ then I will never say another word against them." Mr. Weasley said wearily. "It's late, Molly, we better go up…"

Harry pulled me down the passage to the bar. We ducked under the table we were at earlier. Harry grabbed a red bottle from underneath and we waited until we heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's door close.

I pulled Harry up and we both quietly walked up the stairs. I changed myself back to normal and started to chew on the inside of my cheek.

George and Fred were crouching in the shadows of the landing heaving with quiet laughter as I heard angry noises from Percy's and Ron's room.

"We've got it." Fred whispered to Harry as George showed me Percy's badge.

It read _Bighead Boy._

I cracked a smile and waited for Harry to come back from Ron's room.

"Are you okay?" George asked, cupping my face.

"I'll be fine. Harry and I are just going to talk." I leaned into his hand.

"I really like that nose piercing." He placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him as Harry came out.

"I'll see you in the morning." I got on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss and followed Harry into his room.

When Harry closed his door, I hopped on his bed and he started to pace.

"It explains everything." Harry said.

"Explains what?" I asked.

"Why Fudge had been lenient about my aunt, he was relieved I was fine. He made me promise to stay in Diagon Alley because there were others who could watch me. I'm sure that's why Fudge is sending those Ministry cars tomorrow." Harry said.

"It explains why the Ministry won't tell me if he saw my letter. Because he knows we're in school together and now he wants us both. Either to kill or to turn." I answered dryly.

Harry paused.

"My chances of getting to Hogsmeade are now zero. There's no way they're going to let me leave the safety of the castle until Black is caught." Harry's comment was just as dry.

"I'm so sorry." I really was.

Harry sat down next to me and patted my hand. We sat in silence for a long time. Percy was still shouting next door.

"I am _not_ going to be murdered." Harry suddenly said.

"That's the spirit, dear." His mirror said sleepily.

I blinked at it for a few seconds. My mirror didn't talk.

"And you're _not_ going to the other side." Harry pointed at me.

"I know I'm not, but Mrs. Weasley's-"

"Mrs. Weasley is just overreacting. She'll come to her senses." Harry interrupted me.

* * *

I woke up in my room with Ariel kneading my chest.

"I'm up." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Harry had sent me off to bed and I still felt horrible for something I couldn't control. My father was coming after the both of us and there was nothing we could do to stop it.

Once I got done getting ready, there was a knock on my door.

"It's open!" I was looking over my _Monster Book_.

"Are you ready?" It was Hermione who opened my door.

"Just about." As I put my book in my trunk, my hand brushed against its spine and it gave a shiver before trying to escape its bindings again.

_'Odd.'_ I blinked twice before closing my trunk.

Hermione and I got our things downstairs. I sat away from Mrs. Weasley, but Ginny and Hermione made an effort to sit next to me. Mrs. Weasley wasn't pleased about it but she started to tell Hermione and Ginny about love potions.

They were rather giggly about it when Harry and Ron came down the stairs for breakfast. Harry gave me a smile and that helped me feel much better about today. I smiled back.

The rush to get to King's Cross wasn't as crazy as it was last year. Mr. Weasley was kind enough to help my load my stuff in the car. He even let me in first much to the disdain of Mrs. Weasley, but she sat in the second car while Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Percy, sat in the first car with Mr. Weasley and I.

We got to King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare. The workers got all of our luggage onto trolleys and they tipped their hats to Mr. Weasley and were gone. Mr. Weasley kept close to Harry and I as we made our way to the hidden platform for our train.

"Right then," Mr. Weasley glanced around us. "Let's do this in pairs, however I'll go through first with Harry and Cassie."

Mr. Weasley pushed us into the barrier casually and I was relieved to see the scarlet steam engine of the Hogwarts express.

I didn't pay any more attention to who was coming in after us, I just wanted to get away from Mrs. Weasley.

As we said our goodbye's Mrs. Weasley kissed her kids, and Hermione and Harry. We shared a glare before I turned my back on her.

"Harry, Cassie," Mr. Weasley said quietly, "come over here for a moment."

He had waited until his wife was busy handing out lunch to take us to the side.

"There's something I've got to tell you before you leave-" Mr. Weasley started.

"It's all right, Mr. Weasley, we already know." Harry said.

"You know? How could you know?" Mr. Weasley looked taken aback.

"I - er - we heard you and Mrs. Weasley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing. Sorry." Harry answered.

"I was coming in from breathing. I definitely meant to hear you." I shrugged.

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out." Mr. Weasley looked anxious.

"No - honestly, it's okay. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge and we know what's going on." Harry answered.

"You must be very scared-"

"I'm more annoyed." I sighed.

"I'm not." Harry answered.

Mr. Weasley looked at us in exasperation.

"_Really_," Harry gave me a small glare. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Voldemort, can he?"

"I'm not going to be easily turned against my best friends just because daddy dearest is out." I shrugged, seeing Mr. Weasley was distressed.

"Harry, Cassie, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but - "

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Arthur what are you doing? It's about to go!"

"They're coming Molly!" Mr. Weasley called back.

He turned to us but sounded worried, "listen I want you to give me your word -"

"- that we'll be good children and stay in the castle?" I interjected.

"Not entirely." Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Swear to me you won't go _looking_ for Black."

Harry took a minute. But I understood what he was trying to get out.

"What?" Harry asked.

The whistle blew.

"I won't go looking for Black." I said as I headed towards the train.

Mr. Weasley let me go but stayed with Harry.

I just really wanted to get on the train and _go home._

* * *

**And here we are. Mrs. Weasley is acting irrationally as we all know. But Mr. Weasley seems to have his head on straight! And Cassie is just ready to be home. Just a heads up, if she doesn't seem to be acting like you expect, just give her some time (me a few more chapters).**

**Shout out to katie owl and Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**katie owl: I've been avoiding reading other stories lately. I don't want to accidentally take another writer's idea and incorporate it into mine. But I feel the frustration! And thank you!**

**Pamela Hutchins: YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE DEAR! I'll be honest, you have some great ideas and I may run with some or I may not. We'll just have to see!**

**Shout out to Jensbertino for adding the first and second story to their favorites list!**

**Shout out to vampireharrypretty for adding this story to your favorites list!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Azkaban Guards

**Chapter 12 The Azkaban Guards**

"I need to talk to you in private." Harry muttered quietly to our friends.

"Go away, Ginny." Ron said to his sister.

"Oh, that's nice." Ginny huffed and stalked off.

"Sorry!" I whispered after her.

She waved over her shoulder.

Harry lead me down the corridor, we attempted looking for an empty compartment but all were full except for one at the very end of the train. It only had one occupant, and I was really happy to see him. Remus was fast asleep and he had a blanket over him that was slipping.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as I walked over to Remus and pulled the blanket up farther on him.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione whispered at once.

"How d'you know that?"

"It's on his case," Hermione pointed at the luggage rack.

There was a small, battered looking case being held together by neatly tied string.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron frowned at Remus' profile.

"Either Defense, or Potions. Snape really wants that Defense position." I answered, sitting next to the sleeping man.

"Well I hope he's up to it," Ron said in doubt. "He looks like one good hex will finish him off."

I couldn't help but agree with him.

"Anyway, what were you going to tell us?" Ron turned to us.

Harry explained the situation about the argument Ron's parents had, and the warning Mr. Weasley gave us that morning. I let Ariel out of her carrier and Crookshanks was let out of his by Hermione. Ron was thunderstruck at the end, and Hermione had her hand over her mouth.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after _you guys?_" Hermione asked, looking between the two of us. "Oh Harry... you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble-"

"Me? What about Cassie?" Harry gestured to me.

"Between the two of us, trouble finds us when we're together. You're just a bigger magnet." I winked at him.

He gave me a sassy look but grinned at my comment. Though Ron and Hermione weren't laughing about it. They looked more frightened about the Black situation than Harry and I both were.

"How thick would Harry and Cassie have to be, to go after a nutter that may want to kill both of them? No one knows what he wants with Cassie, now that we know he _did_ get her letter."

That made me pause. Sirius knows I'm at Hogwarts. The only way he would know about that was if he had gotten my letter.

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban." Ron said uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" Hermione asked earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles out looking for him too…"

I leaned backwards as Ariel curled between me and Remus. Crookshanks sat on the little table that was pulled out at the window. He would flick his ears back towards Ariel if she moved, but they ignored each other for the most part.

"What's that noise?" Ron asked suddenly.

A faint, little whistle was sounding through the compartment.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry." I pointed above Harry's head.

Ron stood up and reached into Harry's truck. He pulled out a strange top that was spinning in the palm of his hand.

"Is that a _Sneakoscope_?" Hermione asked, standing to look at it closer.

"Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one." Ron sighed. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journey's...but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry pointed at the Sneakoscope.

Remus was starting to stir from the noise.

"It'll wake him up." I said, leaning a little away from him.

Ron shoved the top into a rather ugly looking pair of socks and shut the trunk on it, muffling the sound.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade." Ron said as he sat back down.

Harry and I shared a look. He hadn't gotten his slip signed, and I completely forgot to send mine to Charlotte.

"They sell that sort of thing at Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me." Ron continued.

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain-"

Harry gave a small sigh as he stared at me. I gave a small smile and shrugged at him.

"Yeah, I think it is," Ron shrugged. "But that's not why I want to go. I just want to go into Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

I was glad that Hermione and Ron had something to talk about together, they usually were arguing over anything.

"It's this sweetshop," Ron's face had a dreamy look to it. "Where they've got _everything_… Pepper Imps - they make you smoke at the mouth - and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next -"

"But Hogsmeade is a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione tried to talk over Ron and get him to talk about what she was interested in. "In _Sites of Historical Sorcery_ it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack is supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain-"

"-and massive sherbert balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them." Ron did not hear a single thing Hermione said.

Hermione looked at Harry.

"Won't it be nice to get out of the school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?" She asked.

" 'Spect it will," Harry shrugged. "You'll have to tell us when you've found out."

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked.

"I can't go. The Dursley's didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either." Harry answered.

"I forgot to send my slip to Charlotte." I shrugged with a smirk.

"_You're not allowed to come?_ But - no way - McGonagall or someone will give you permission -" Ron couldn't comprehend what was said to him.

Harry gave a hollow laugh.

"-or we can ask Fred and George, they know every passage out of the castle -"

"Ron!" Hermione's voice sharp. "I don't think Harry, or Cassie, should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose-"

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask permission." Harry said bitterly.

"I'm trying to avoid all speculation that I'm in contact with Black, so I think I'll play it safe and stay at Hogwarts honestly." I shrugged.

Ron gaped at me.

"But if _we're_ with them, Black wouldn't dare -"

"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish." Hermione snapped. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street. Do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry and Cassie just because _we're_ there?"

I pointed at Hermione and gave Harry an agreeing look.

We were only thirteen years old. And Black had a lot of time to sit in a prison cell and think of plenty of ways to kill anyone who gets in his way.

I didn't see Crookshanks jump on Ron's lap, but I watched in time to see the lump in Ron's pocket shake and Ron shoved Crookshanks off of him.

"Get out of here!"

"Ron, don't!" Hermione was angry.

Ron opened his mouth to retort. But Remus stirred. We all froze and watched as he turned the other way. His mouth opened a little bit and started to snore a little.

"Maybe we should make an effort to be more quiet?" I suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Ron nodded.

We kept quiet the rest of the trip. Crookshanks was now sitting in the empty seat between me and Hermione, but he was focused on Ron's pocket. I pet Ariel, who was quietly purring. Hermione was reading one of her books and I was reading over her shoulder. I leaned my head against her shoulder and dozed off a couple of times.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The witch who pushed the trolley on the train showed up.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked, nodding towards Lupin. "He looks like he could use some food."

"No, let him rest. Get him some chocolate, he'll have it when he wakes up." I said absentmindedly.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

"This is Remus Lupin, the guy who my mum wrote about in her letters, we've talked through summer." I answered.

"Really?" Hermione looked between the two of us.

"Yeah. He's got a thing for chocolate." I nodded as Harry handed me a pumpkin pastie.

"What's he like?" Hermione asked.

"He's really nice. I don't know what kind of a professor he's going to be though." I said.

They didn't get a chance to keep asking questions.

Draco and his goonies, Crabbe and Goyle found us in our compartment.

"Well look who it is," Draco sneered. "Potty and the Weasel."

He turned his gaze to me, and something flashed in his eyes.

"Hello, _cousin_." He said cousin with malice.

"Oh no." I stood up.

"You are not going to come in here and attempt to insult us. We've got the new professor in here and he may be sleeping now, but I'm sure he would just love to take points from Slytherin before the start of term if you wake him up." I gestured to Remus who gave a snort and turned his head.

Draco sneered before muttering, "lets go."

He and his friends left.

"Cousins?" Hermione asked.

"That was quick thinking." Harry complimented.

"Thank you, and he must know about my connection to Black. There's probably some connection between our families if he's calling me cousin." I sighed as I sat down.

"I'm not taking any crap Malfoy this year." Ron was grumbling to himself.

I shook my head at him.

"I'm being serious. If he makes one crack at my family I'm going to take his head and -" He made a violent gestured with his hands.

"Ron, be _careful_." Hermione pointed at Remus who was still sleeping.

* * *

Rain was falling and the windows showed that it was already dark. My stomach was growling even though we had eaten just moments before.

"We must be nearly there." Ron said when he heard my stomach.

Just as he said the words, the train started to slow down.

"Great! I'm starving, I want to get to the feast." Ron had stood up and was trying to get into his trunk.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione looked down at her watch.

"Then why are we stopping?" I asked, my stomach grew a pit.

Harry stood up and poked his head out of the compartment. The train stopped with a jolt and the sound of crashing along the train told me the luggage had fallen out of the racks. I turned and saw Remus had opened his eyes but he wasn't moving.

I gave him a friendly smile. His eyes twinkled when he saw me but he didn't say anything to let the others know he was awake, so I didn't say anything either.

The lights went out. Everything was in complete darkness.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

I pushed Ariel off the seat and nudged her underneath it. She growled in protest but she moved.

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" Hermione gasped.

"Come on guys, sit back down. That way we won't lose each other, and we can make room for company." I said, scooting next to Remus.

"What company?" Hermione asked.

"There's something moving out there. I think people are coming aboard." Ron said.

He must have been looking out the window.

The door opened suddenly and there was a thud.

"Sorry - d'you know what's going on? - Ouch - Sorry."

"Hullo Neville." Harry greeted the voice.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?" Neville asked.

"One more." I said.

"No idea - Sit down -"

I couldn't see anything, but the feeling of dread grew bigger in my stomach.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on." Hermione left my side.

Remus moved slightly and leaned against me, "what do you feel?" He whispered.

"Dread." I whispered back.

The door to the compartment slid open and there were two loud squeals of pain.

"And now we're full." I said.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked.

"Who's _that_?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron-"

"Come in and sit down -"

"Not here!" Harry spoke up. "_I'm_ here!"

"Ouch!" Neville got stepped on.

"Oh no." My head started to hurt.

"Quiet!" Remus finally spoke up.

He shuffled around next to me. Then there was a cackling sound and he was holding fire in his hand.

"Stay where you are." He stood up and gave each of us a look.

I grabbed the back of my head, where it was hurting the most for some reason. He gave me a quizzical look but I waved him on. I didn't see the door open, or what came through the door. Remus was in the way. But I felt cold, and sad.

"Ugh!" I grabbed my head.

_**' "I'm going to kill you!" '**_

I couldn't focus on anything else. Gertrude's voice echoed in my head.

"Cassie!" I felt my hair being moved and something warm pressed against the pain of my head.

I gave a groan.

"You're going to be okay. Take your time. Is Harry alright?" Remus' voice asked.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes a little bit to see Harry on the floor. Ginny was in the corner of the seats and she was shaking like a leaf.

"Ginny." I muttered to her.

She quickly scooted over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Me too." I muttered to her as she sobbed quietly.

She was remembering last year. Like how I was remembering my eleventh birthday.

"What's wrong with Cassie?" Harry's voice asked.

"My head just hurts." I said through squinting eyes.

The lights had been turned back on and the train was moving. There was a loud snapping noise and I flinched. Looking through my eyes, Remus was breaking a large slab of chocolate.

"Here." Remus passed out the chocolate.

"Eat this, it'll help."

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"A dementor. One of the dementors of Azkaban." Remus answered.

I took a bite of the chocolate and warmth spread from my ears to my toes. Surprisingly, the pain in my head weakened a bit.

"Eat. It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…" Remus said and walked out of the compartment.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ginny had stopped shaking but was occasionally shivering.

"I don't get it… What happened?" Harry asked, getting off the ground and sitting in his seat.

"Well - that thing - the dementor- stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) - and you - you -" Hermione struggled to explain.

"I thought you were having a fit or something. You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching -" Ron added.

"Cassie was making funny noises but she didn't faint." Neville pointed at me.

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out his wand, and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away…" Hermione finished explaining.

"It was horrible." Neville's voice was higher than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," Ron shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"

Ginny gave another small sob.

"Take a bite, it'll help." I said, blinking away the dull pain that was lingering in my head.

She shakily took a bite of her own chocolate.

"But didn't any of you - fall off your seats?" Harry asked.

"Cassie almost did." Hermione answered.

I nodded slowly, rubbing my head.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked me.

"It's complicated. I just want to get food in my stomach and I'll tell you later." I answered.

"No, Cassie." Harry shook his head.

I looked at him and sighed.

"When I was eleven I was attacked, that's how I got this scar. Dumbledore put a lock on my memories because something happened. I don't remember what, but I guess that dementor tried to unlock what's in my head. And it freaking hurts." I blinked into the light.

"Wow." Neville whispered.

"Dumbledore locked your memories?" Remus asked.

I opened my eyes and saw Remus standing the doorway.

"He did the first lock. My first year, I was hearing a voice in my head and Snape put a stronger lock on my memories." I don't know why I was telling them these things.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes." Remus said after a few moments of awkward silence. "Are you all right, Harry?"

The boys left the compartment and the girls got changed. Ginny had managed to pull herself together and helped me out of the compartment. The boys changed and when we arrived at Hogwarts, Harry took me from Ginny and he helped carry me out.

"Cassie?" George called from behind.

"George, help her will you? She is having a hard time recovering from that dementor." Harry said.

"Hello George." I grinned.

"Oh honey." He actually looked pained seeing me.

"Throw me over your shoulder." I tapped his shoulder.

"But won't the motion-?" Fred started.

"Please. Maybe the blood flow will help." I sighed.

George and Fred looked and shrugged at each other.

"Up you go honey." George knelt down.

I may have grown a couple of inches, but George was still a giant compared to me. I flopped over his shoulder and he placed his warm hand on my lower back. The blood flow throbbed in my head but once I got used to it, it was a relief.

I opened my eyes and I started to blush. I didn't realize where my eyes were looking at. I turned my head to look at Fred. He felt my eyes and I grinned at him. He gave me a confused look. I lifted my hand and spanked George's butt. But I didn't just tap it. I kept my hand on it and gave it a squeeze.

His butt was firm with just the right amount of squish. My face was hot and I don't know if it was because of my blood already being down or from what I did. But George did stumble and Fred was cracking up.

"Easy there with your hand toots." George said before giving my own butt a spank and a quick squeeze.

I giggled as he put me in a carriage to be taken to the castle.

* * *

**Oh boy! Cassie's memory is trying to break through. And don't worry, we'll figure out what happened to her exactly. As for an update about Boyfriend, you need to know about how Workman's Compensation is making him go through all the hurdles.**

**He needs a doctor to write the people in charge of his case that he needs a surgery. And we live in Small Hick Town, so the closest doctor who _"Should_**_"_** be able to do it is in Small Town. (Please note, it's not a hick town, they have a Wal-Mart, we don't have any traffic lights! That's how small our town is!) So Small Hick Town doesn't have the Big Things, like a hospital, or a movie theater. **

**Okay, anyways. So Small Town _"Should"_ be able to say to Workman's Comp, 'Hey! He needs a surgery!'**

**WRONG! **

**Apparently Small Town, doesn't have "Real Doctors" (they travel from The Big City in our State, and from The Other Big City in the neighboring State. So they're mostly there to do consultations and whatnot.) So Boyfriend and I had to go to The Big City and hear from "The" doctor if he needs a surgery or not. **

**We're in luck! He's going to get straight into it and "The" doctor approved him for surgery. However, we gotta wait for Workman's Comp to file the paper. So Boyfriend and I are looking at getting a set date in a month or so. I'm very irritated about all this.**

**Shout out to katie owl and Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**katie owl: Thank you so much! As for everyone finding out about who her dad is. We'll get there.**

**Pamela Hutchins: You're welcome! You're still an absolute doll!**


	13. Chapter 13 Back at Home

**Chapter 13 Back At Home**

George had a bit of a blush on his cheeks as he helped me down from the carriage. I didn't even get a chance to say anything about it before Draco was upon us.

"You _fainted_, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?" Draco had the most gleeful look on his face.

"Oh sod off Draco." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up_ Black_." Draco turned to me with malice.

"Hey!"

"Shove off, Malfoy!"

"Watch it!"

So many voices shouted at him that Draco had to take a step back.

"Is there a problem?" Remus' quiet voice asked from behind us.

I turned around to look at him and he avoided my gaze.

"Oh, no - er - _professor_." Draco had a hint of sarcasm in his voice

Draco walked up the stairs ahead of us.

"Black, huh?" Remus said, taking a step to stand next to me.

"Yeah. I meant to tell you, but I didn't want to give you too much of a shock." I shrugged.

"Do you guys know each other?" George asked, taking my hand.

"We met over the summer." I answered.

Ron lead the way for us into the castle.

"I will see you in class, Cassie." Remus nodded to me and walked through the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall.

"Potter! Granger! Zwart!" McGonagall called.

The group of us turned around. She was standing near a set of stairs instead of going to get the first years.

"There's no need to look so worried - I just want a word in my office." She said, seeing all of our faces. "Move along Weasley. They'll be back shortly."

Ron stared after us as Harry, Hermione, and I followed McGonagall up to her office. George and Fred walked into the Great Hall to get a seat for the Feast.

When we entered her office, McGonagall motioned for us to sit. I did so gratefully and put my head back against the back of the chair.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you two had taken ill on the train." I heard McGonagall say.

The door opened and lifted my head to see Madam Pomfrey come in.

"I'm fine," Harry said, turning pink. "I don't need anything-"

"Oh it's you two, is it?" Madam Pomfrey ignored Harry and started giving him a look over. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

"Yes." I answered, sitting forward so that she could give me a look over as well.

"It was a dementor, Poppy." McGonagall shook her head at me, but she and Madam Pomfrey shared a dark look.

"Setting dementors around the school." Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue and felt Harry's forehead. "He won't be the last one to collapse. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are delicate -"

"I'm not delicate!" Harry was cross.

"Of course not dear." Madam Promfrey said absentmindedly as she approached me.

"Your head just hurts?" She asked, feeling around my head.

"Right here." I guided her fingers to the spot where it was hurting.

"Could it be the -?" She paused.

"The lock on my memories, maybe?" I shrugged.

"She told us about it." Hermione spoke up.

"What do they need?" McGonagall's voice was crisp. "Bed rest? Should they perhaps spends tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm _fine_!" Harry jumped.

"I really don't want to go to the hospital wing my first night back." I said, standing up.

"They should have some chocolate at the least, Miss Zwart should also drink water in replacement of pumpkin juice." Madam Pomfrey was trying to look into Harry's eyes.

"I've already had some. Professor Lupin gave us some on the train." Harry responded.

"Did he now?" Madam Pomfrey took a step back and nodded approvingly. "So we finally have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Are you sure you're alright, Potter?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Miss Zwart?" McGonagall turned to me.

"If I'm not fine in the morning, I'll go straight to the hospital wing." I nodded.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

Harry, Madam Pomfrey, and I stepped out into the hallway together. Harry and I stayed but Madam Pomfrey left in the direction of the hospital wing, muttering to herself.

"What do you -" I didn't get to finish my question.

McGonagall and Hermione were out of her room just moments after us. Hermione had the biggest grin on her face. I didn't try to ask her what was going on since McGonagall was with us. As we entered the Great Hall, I had to blink away the brightness of the candles.

"Oh, we missed the Sorting." Hermione said, pointing to the front.

Professor Flitwick was carrying a scroll, the Sorting Hat, and the bar stool out of sight.

"Oh shucks." I said as McGonagall walked towards the teachers table.

We headed towards the Gryffindor table. Harry tried to be inconspicuous, but I held my head high. I stared down anyone who would point at us, but it didn't do anything to stop the whispers that followed.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as we sat down.

He had managed to save us seats. I sat next to George who handed me Ariel.

"She's been looking for you." He whispered in my ear.

"I kind of left her on the train. I'm sorry." I said as Ariel settled on my knees and started to purr.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Great Hall.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" Dumbledore cleared his throat at this moment. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

I sighed and rubbed my head. Harry gave me a sympathetic look as George rubbed my back in an effort to comfort me.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I all looked at each other at that.

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors."

Percy, sitting a few seats down from us, puffed out his chest and stared around. None of us were really impressed by this.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore gestured to Lupin.

He was looking really shabby compared to the rest of the teachers. I made sure to clap as enthusiastically as I would allow my head.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed across the table.

Snape had the worst expression on his face. His eyes were narrowed into slits and he had the worst sneer on his lips.

"How could he loathe Lupin when he just disliked Lockhart?" I asked quietly.

"As to our second new appointment." No one got to answer me since Dumbledore started talking again.

"Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The Gryffindor table erupted into applause. I winced from the sudden noise but I applauded as well.

"We should've known!" Ron shouted. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

I laughed in agreement and was one of the last few to stop clapping for Hagrid. I smiled at Hagrid as he wiped his eyes with the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance." Dumbledore hummed to himself. "Let the feast begin!"

The food appeared and Ariel jumped down from my lap and patiently waited for me to start dropping meat down for her.

"So, Princess, why the nose stud?" Fred asked from George's other side.

All of my friends perked up.

"I followed a guy into Knockturn Alley and he offered to do it. So I got it done." I answered.

"You went into Knockturn Alley?" Ron gasped through a mouthful of food.

"I did, on purpose." I winked at Harry who rolled his eyes.

Last year he accidentally flooed himself to a shop in Knockturn Alley rather than a shop in Diagon Alley when we were staying at the Weasley's house last year.

_"Wicked."_ The twins said.

"How was it after your mum found out my dad was Sirius Black?" I asked.

All of the Weasley's gave each other looks as I ate my food.

"Please don't keep it from me, I want to know how much she hates me." I said when they took longer to answer.

"Well… She forbade us from being friends with you." Ron spoke first.

"And she forbade George from seeing me, I'm sure. But how did she react?" I pushed.

George put a hand on my back, "Cassie, I don't think -"

"I want to know." I said firmly. "She is the only other woman in my life whose opinion _matters_ to me."

The Weasley's sighed.

"She was angry, Cassie. She started yelling about how you were using us for your gain. You were just a Black who was going to betray your friends." Fred finally answered.

"What do you guys think?" I asked.

"You're Cassie." Ron answered.

He and I looked at each other. We may not have the best communication with each other, but I knew he wouldn't turn his back on me. No matter what happened with him mom.

"Promise me you won't mention me in your letters to your mum." I said, my heart breaking just a little.

"But -" Ron tried to speak.

"I don't need you guys to stir Mrs. Weasley up by mentioning me in your letters. Either she'll come to her senses, or she won't." I shrugged

* * *

**And here we go! I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I am trying to keep a goal of at least 3,000 words in my chapters, but sometimes they just end so wonderfully and I can't seem to add anything into the chapter to make it longer.**

**Shout out to katie owl and Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**katie owl: Thank you! I was giggling the entire time I wrote it. As for keeping it cannon, I'm going to try to keep it as close as possible. I still haven't figured out what I'm going to do about Peter Pettigrew at the moment. So for the time being, it's going to be 90% cannon, and there will be those moments where it's not going to be cannon.**

**Pamela Hutchins: You're welcome!**

**Shout out to Jak1498 for adding this story to your favorite's list!**

**Shout out to Arven Dawn for adding 'The Treasured Philosopher's Stone' to your following and favorite's list!**

**Shout out to Dandynose97 for following 'The Treasured Philosopher's Stone', 'The Treasured Chamber of Secrets', 'The Treasured Prisoner of Azkaban', and me!**

**Update on Boyfriend: We're still waiting on hearing back from Workman's Comp. They need to fill out paperwork on their end so now we're just playing the waiting game.**


	14. Chapter 14 New Studies

**Chapter 14 New Studies**

The next morning, my friends and I were entering the Great Hall when Draco spotted us and started to swoon.

"Ignore him." Hermione said, pushing Harry along. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"

"Hey, Potter!" Pansy Parkinson, a rather pig looking girl called out.

I shook Ron's rather weak grip off my shoulder and took a step towards her.

"The dementors are coming right? Well they gotta come after Black, and you better ask _your boyfriend_ who he thinks Black will be coming after _first_." I smiled wickedly at the girl.

Pansy Parkinson took a step back and looked at Draco. Draco was a little pale from looking at me and he shook his head.

"What's the matter, _cousin_? Scared now that the whole school is here? We're no longer on the train and you can't play big, bad Slytherin?" I felt anger that I hadn't allow myself to feel all summer.

My hair turned red and a gust of air made my hair float in such a way that made the Slytherin's back off.

"What's she talking about?"

"Did she call Malfoy cousin?"

"What is happening?"

The questions echoed through the Great Hall.

"Go on Draco." I didn't like how I was feeling, but it felt good at the same time.

"Cassie." Hermione's voice was behind me.

"Don't." Harry's hand was on me and it felt cool against my skin.

The burning in my chest stopped for a moment but it was smoking.

"Come on." Harry pulled me away and to the Gryffindor table.

"Cassie?" George stood up from his seat.

"Don't." I shook my head and sat down.

I hit my head against the table harder than I intended to and I felt someone pat my back in comfort.

"New third-year course schedules." George settled next to me and patted my hair. "What's up with Cassie?"

"Malfoy." Ron answered.

"That little git. He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?" George started to play with my hair.

It helped calm me down a bit, but I was struggling with containing my anger.

"Nearly wet himself." Fred said above me.

"I wasn't too happy myself." George added. "They're horrible things, those dementors…"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Fred added.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Harry asked.

"Or lose your head." My voice was muffled.

"Forget it, Harry." George rubbed my head in hopes of comforting me. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match." Fred said. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season." Fred said.

I finally sat up, but I left my hair red. I wasn't feeling up to changing it. Harry was looking more cheerful when I sat up and George put his arm around my shoulders.

I didn't want to be touched at that moment but I didn't want to hurt George's feelings so I left it there.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today." Hermione said happily, looking over her schedule.

"Hermione," Ron was frowning over her shoulder as Harry slipped me some bacon to eat. "They've messed up your schedule. Look - they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough_ time_."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." Hermione had a pleased look on her face.

"But look," Ron started to laugh, "see this morning? Nine o'clock Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And" - I looked up to see Ron's brown eyes were wide - "_look_ \- underneath that, Arithmancy, _nine o'clock_. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?" Ron did not want to drop the subject.

"It's just turning time and all. Nothing Hermione can't handle." I said offhandedly.

Hermione paused and gave me a look and it clicked in my mind what I just said.

"That's not possible though." Harry piped up.

"Yeah, you're right." I shrugged and ate a piece of toast.

"Don't be silly," Hermione gave a laugh. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once, and there isn't anyway to mess with time."

"Well, then -" Ron started.

"Pass the marmalade." Hermione pointed at the jar.

"But -"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my schedule's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

I opened my mouth to interject but Hagrid came in just then.

"All righ'?" He asked when he saw us. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five gettin' everythin' ready… Hope it's okay… Me, a teacher… hones'ly…"

"I'm excited!" I said after him as he walked up to the teacher's table.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" Ron asked, a note of anxiety in his voice.

"Something with feathers." I had a smile on my face.

"How do you know that?" George asked.

"I just do." I answered honestly.

"But -" George spoke.

"We better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower, it'll take us ten minutes to get there…" Ron spoke up first, looking at the time.

"We'll see you at lunch." I stood up and gave George a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

"There's - got - to - be - a - shortcut." Ron panted as we climbed our seventh staircase.

"I'm sure - there is." I was panting too.

"I think it's this way." Hermione was looking down an empty passage to the right of us.

"Can't be," Ron shook his head. "That's south, look, you can see a bit of the lake out of the window…"

"I don't know my directions. I just know how to get somewhere if I've gone the way once." I shook my head.

I looked over to see Harry staring at a painting. A fat, dapple-gray pony was gazing on the grass. He had a small smile on his face and I enjoyed seeing the moment of him. He didn't get to have too many of them to himself.

"Aha!"

I jumped. A knight had come into the picture and I wasn't paying attention. His shout had given me a scare.

"What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

"What." My voice was flat.

The knight tugged a sword out of its scabbard and I was astonished to see him try to swing it at us, but he fell when he did so.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, taking a step towards the picture.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!" The knight was trying to push himself up from the ground using his sword, but it sank deeper into the grass and it made him fall again.

"Listen," Harry looked back at us.

The knight pulled the sword with all he could muster, but the sword wouldn't budge and he fell back onto the grass and wiped his sweating face through the visor.

"We're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?" Harry asked.

"A quest!" The knight leapt back up, his rage forgotten. "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"

"Oh no." I simply said.

The knight gave the sword one more tug, but decided to leave it when it didn't budge again. He tried to get on his pony, but he fell…

"On foot then, good sirs and gentle ladies! On! On!" He jumped up and ran out of sight.

"Oh no." I said again.

We took off running after him, Harry in the lead, Hermione and Ron on either side of him, and even though I knew I was faster, I didn't want anyone falling behind so I stayed in the back. I was following the sounds of his armour but Harry must have been able to see him in the portraits ahead.

"Be stout of heart, the worst is yet to come!" The knight shouted ahead of us.

I started to grumble under my panting breath. He was leading us up a spiraling staircase and I was starting to feel the burn in my thighs and my lungs. I don't know how long we ran up the stairs, but I finally heard voices and stopped to take a breath.

"Farewell!" The knight popped his into a painting of sinister looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call up Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you," Rom muttered as he held a hand out for me to join the rest of my friends.

"If we ever need someone mental." I grumbled as Neville joined us.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked.

"Lousy Knight. Lousy castle. Lousy time keeping skills." I said with a playful smile.

We walked the rest of the steps up to a small landing where the rest of the class was assembled. Ron nudged Harry and looked back at me as he pointed to the ceiling. There was a circular tradoor with a brass plaque on it.

"_ 'Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher,'_ " Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

The trapdoor opened and a silver ladder descended right at Harry's feet.

"After you," Ron was grinning at the answer to Harry's question.

Harry and Ron went up first, Neville was nice enough to gesture for Hermione and I to go up first. I let Hermione go up, when I got up the ladder Ron was waiting with a hand out to help. I gave him a quiet thank you and looked around.

It was a strange place, but I felt strangely comfortable here. The look was crossed between an attic and a tea shop. Tea cups aligned a shelf that lined up a wall, and twenty tables were crammed all around. Chintz armchairs and poufs were placed at the tables. I loosened my tie as the warmth of the place started to feel stifling, that was my only complaint.

"Where is she?" Ron asked when the entire Divination class was in.

"Welcome. How nice to see you in the physical world at last." A voice said from the shadows.

Professor Trelawney was a very thin woman. Her large glasses magnified her eyes so much that she looked like an insect herself. A gauzy spangled shawl was wrapped around her body, and a ridiculous amount of beads and chains hung around her neck. Rings and bangle bracelets decorated her arms and fingers.

"Sit, my children, sit." She gestured.

The four of us sat around one table. There was an odd number in the class and so one table was going to have four members anyways.

"Welcome to Divination," Professor Trewlaney sated in a winged armchair in front of the fireplace.

She had an airy voice.

"My name is Professor Trewlaney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Something in my heart reacted to this. There was a sense of knowing this was right for me.

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field…"

I gave a quick glance at Hermione. She was looking shocked that books were not going to that helpful in this class. Ron, Harry, and I shared a grin.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trewlaney continued. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy." She was walking around the class and she picked out Neville.

"Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so." Neville's voice was shaking when he answered.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear." Professor Trewlaney tried to come off all knowing.

I rolled my eyes and started to feel discouraged.

"We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she was looking at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."

Parvati gave a startled look to Ron, who happened to be behind her, so she edged her seat away from him.

"You've still got a year." I sighed, putting my chin in my hand.

Professor Trewlaney paused and looked at me.

"Cassiopeia Zwart, my dear, I have been looking forward to you in my class since you stepped foot in this school."

My heart beat a bit harder. My friends looked at me in surprise.

"I've been looking forward to this class since I got the elective paper to pick my classes." I answered.

Professor Trewlaney gave a strange noise out of her mouth. I realized she was laughing.

"You will be a delight."

"What does she mean?" Harry whispered to me.

"We're going to find out." I answered.

"In the second term," Professor Trewlaney continued walking around the class. "We shall progress to the crystal ball - if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

A tense silence was all she was met with, but she didn't seem to be aware.

"I wonder, dear," she turned to Lavender Brown who was closest to her, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender stood up and took an enormous teapot off a shelf and put down on the table Professor Trewlaney was standing at.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading - it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Lavender trembled as she went back to her seat.

_'So far, I think she's a fraud.'_ I sighed deeply to myself.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_. I shall move along you, helping and instructing."

Hermione and I looked at each other and nodded. Ron and Harry also chose to be partners with an unspoken agreement.

"Oh, and dear" - she caught Neville's arm as he stood up - "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Hermione and I stood up. I was sad to see that Neville had broken a pink teacup, but as Professor Trewlaney walked over with a dustpan I pulled out my wand.

_"Repairo."_ The teacup fixed itself right up.

"Thank you, dear." She said airly to me and placed the pink teacup back in its spot.

"He only broke it because she said he was going to." Hermione whispered to me as she grabbed a brown patterned cup.

I nodded in agreement as I grabbed a plain gray teacup. We walked over to Trelawney who poured tea into our cups. I sipped the hot tea as the boys just chugged theirs.

"Right," Ron said.

I finished my tea, did the swirl three times with my left hand, and put it upside down on the saucer.

Hermione was frowning at the pages.

"Just a few more moments and I'll read your leaves 'Mione." I said as I scanned over the leaf symbols.

Hermione just reached for my cup and immediately started to compare what was inside to what was on the pages. I shook my head as I grabbed hers.

I closed my eyes and breathed in. I tried emptying my mind, but something was preventing me from doing a complete job.

_'Stupid memory blocker.'_ I grumbled to myself and looked into Hermione's cup.

Looking at it, I could only see two distinct symbols. An apple and a spider. Looking at the book, I was relieved to see the symbols were in alphabetical order.

_'Apple - success and achievement'_

_'Spider - reward for work'_

"So you've got an apple and a spider here. You will succeed in all of your hard work, and you will be rewarded for it as well." I smiled up at Hermione.

She was frowning at her teacup.

"Of course. That sounds right." She nodded.

I looked over at Harry who looked into Hermione's cup in my hand and gave it a nod.

"Looks about right to me, good job." He smiled kindly to me.

"Thank you." I smiled back at him gratefully.

Ron was inspecting Harry's cup and struggling.

"...and there's a thing here, that looks like an animal...yeah if that was its head...it looks like a hippo...no, a sheep…"

Trelawney whirled around at the sounds of Harry and I snorting of laughter.

"Let me see that, my dear." Trelawney swept over and snatched Harry's cup from Ron's hand.

The class went quiet to hear Trelawney read the tea leaves.

"The falcon...my dear, you have a deadly enemy." Trelawney sounded even more airy than usual.

"But everyone knows _that_," Hermione whispered loudly.

I nodded my agreement while Trelawney stared at us.

"Well, they do." Hermione spoke louder. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

"Let's not forget, Sirius Black is out so it could be him too." I added.

"I didn't think about him." Hermione turned to me.

Her face was slightly pink but she looked relieved I was speaking with her. Trelawney decided not to respond to us, she looked back down at Harry's cup.

"The club...an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"

"Sheesh Harry, you should have picked a happy cup." I winked at him to let him know I was teasing.

"I thought that was a bowler hat." Ron said sheepishly.

"The skull...danger in your path, my dear…"

"Harry does like to live his life very dangerously." I shrugged.

Ron covered his mouth to cover his laughter. Harry rolled his eyes but also had a grin.

Trelawney let out a scream, making me jump and cover my ear. There was a sound of breaking china within the room.

"My dear boy...my poor, dear boy...no...it is kinder not to say...no...don't ask me…"

"What is it, Professor?" Dean was the first to ask.

Everyone had stood up and was trying to look into Harry's cup.

"My dear, you have the Grim." Trelawney said dramatically.

"The what?" Harry said.

"What's the Grim?" I asked.

Everyone we looked at were just as puzzled, but some of the class still had their hands covering their mouths in horror.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" Trelawney cried out. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen - the worst omen - of _death_!"

I blinked.

"_I_ don't think it looks like a Grim." Hermione said flatly.

I started to giggle.

"What is so funny?" Harry snapped.

"Oh come on, you don't think it is?" I smiled at Harry.

He glared at me.

"Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a baby. Then since you've started at Hogwarts you've practically face death _every single year_! Of course you're going to have the omen of death flying about." I explained.

I don't think I did anything to stop the dramatic effect of Trelawney, but Harry did relax a bit more.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future." Trelawney was speaking to Hermione.

"It looks like a Grim if you do this," Seamus was tilting his head from side to side and squinting his eyes, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left away from the cup.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" Harry snapped.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today. Yes...please pack away your things…"

We all silently gave our teacups back to Trelawney who put a hand on my shoulder.

"You have the Gift, but something is preventing you -"

" - from using it. I know." I nodded my head.

"My dear, I can help you clear your mind!" She waved her hands around.

I know it was supposed to be impressive, but I thought it made her look mental.

"If we can do that, that would be great actually." I agreed.

"Excellent! How does tonight after dinner sound? The sooner the better I believe." She nodded, giving me a smile.

"Until we meet again, fair fortune be yours." I nodded and tried to go after Harry, but he was moving fast.

* * *

**Shout out to katie owl, Chest Fiend, afkz94 and The TimeKeeper's Screwdriver for leaving a review!**

**katie owl: I don't know who you're talking about. The name never came through. As for your question, I am an American! That's also why some of the phrases sound like a mixture of British and American. I forget which one's sound more authentic and I haven't traveled outside of the U.S. so I don't know what the British would really say in situations. So American phrases are what I got.**

**Chest Fiend: I'm actually eager to post more, but I've only got the next ten chapters. And I'm not even halfway through the story to be completely honest with you.**

**afkz94: Welcome back! I'm glad you were able to catch up! And I'm glad you're loving it so far!**

**The TimeKeeper's Screwdriver: I'm a Slytherin too! I didn't want her to be prejudice against any of the houses because Slytherin's need love. (And also because she grew up in an orphanage so she knows what it feels like to be judged.) I'm so glad you can find my stories! I update every Saturday!**

**Shout out to The TimeKeeper's Screwdriver for adding the first and third story your favorite's list! (I don't know if you got the second one, I haven't received a notification for it yet.)**

**Shout out to The TimeKeeper's Screwdriver for adding the third story to your following list!**


	15. Chapter 15 Something with Feathers

**Chapter 15 Something With Feathers**

By the time I had reached my friends, I noticed that Hermione had taken a turn before she had gotten to McGonagall's class. But then she came out of the opposite corridor.

"Wha-" I paused and I got pushed.

"Sorry Cassie." It was Pavarti who accidentally pushed me.

"You're fine." I said, heading into the Transfiguration classroom.

Harry chose a seat in the back of the room and I was quick to sit next to him, making Ron sit next to Hermione.

"Hermione?" I tried to keep my voice a whisper.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"Which class did you just come from?"

"Arith - Divination, with you guys of course." She was quick to catch herself.

I squinted my eyes at her as she turned to face the front.

"Today, we are going to be learning about Animagi." McGonagall said.

I perked up as she started the lecture.

I learned a lot from the class. I took all of the notes about how when one wants to be an Animagi, they had to have a mandrake leaf in their mouth for a month! They couldn't eat, or drink anything. And if it came out, or if they accidentally swallowed it, they had to start all over.

She even demonstrated, by turning into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes. I was the only to react to it.

"Really, what has got into you all today!" McGonagall turned back with a _pop_ and stared at all of us.

I politely clapped my right fingers against my left palm to let her know I was impressed, but I didn't want to be that weird kid clapping by myself.

"Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class. With the exception of Miss Zwart." McGonagall gave me a slight nod.

I watched as everyone turned to face Harry. I leaned my shoulder against him. He didn't need another set of eyes on him. I felt him relax against my touch.

"Please, Professor," Hermione had raised her hand. "We've had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and -"

"Ah, of course," McGonagall started to frown. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

"Me." Harry answered.

"I see," McGonagall nodded and fixing her stare on Harry. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues -"

She broke herself off. Her nostrils flared and I noticed they were whiter than usual.

"Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney -"

She stopped again and took a moment to breathe again.

"You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Hermione and I laughed at that, and Harry even had a small smile on his face after that comment. We got through the rest of the class with a little more enthusiasm.

* * *

I couldn't sit still in my seat during lunch. I was so excited for Hagrid's lesson, ever since my comment at breakfast, I couldn't stop hearing the flutter of wings in my ears now that I was able to focus on it.

"Ron, cheer up." Hermione sounded exasperated.

"Harry." Ron said in a low, serious voice. "You _haven't_ seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have," Harry nodded. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."

Ron's fork fell with a clatter against his plate.

"That was probably Snuffles, my stray." I said.

Ron looked at me like I was mad.

"Cassie, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's - that's bad. My - My uncle Bilius saw one and - and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence." Hermione poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron was starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"There you are, then," Hermione said in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an Omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry and Cassie are still with us because they're not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"

"I saw him and thought, he needs some food! And I fed him, made sure he got some water, and bathed him." I said, looking at Harry.

"I saw the dog in the dark, so I didn't get a good look at him." Harry shrugged.

Ron mouthed wordlessly at us.

"Don't you think it's weird that, coincidentally, we encounter the same things but have different perspectives and interactions with those things?" I asked Harry.

He took a bite of his sandwich and thought for a moment.

"You're right. That is a weird coincidence." He nodded at me.

"I think Divination seems very wooly," Hermione said, opening up her Arithmancy book and searching for her the last page she was on. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" Ron snapped.

"You didn't seem quite confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep." Hermione's voice had a cool tone to it.

"Or admitting you thought it was a bowler hat." I added.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!" Ron snapped.

Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down so hard on the table, it sent bits of meat and carrots all over the place.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of teas, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!" She picked up her bag and stomped away.

"What's she talking about?" Ron asked as I got up. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."

"Oh you're an insensitive teaspoon Ronald!" I rolled my eyes as I went after Hermione.

I lost her outside of the Great Hall, but I found her in the courtyard reading her Arithmancy book. I sat next to her and pulled out my _Monster Book_. I had a piece of rope around it and it was growling at me.

"Do you know how to open it?" Hermione hadn't looked up from her book.

"Not yet." I said, running my hand over the cover of the book.

She nodded and we sat in silence while I tried to figure out how to calm the book. I traced a small circle around the top of the spine of the book and it shivered.

"I think I figured it out." I said, a smile on my face.

"Oh?" Hermione looked up from her book and to mine.

I rubbed my two fingers down the spine of the book. Even though the rope was in on it, it gave a shiver and relaxed completely in my hands. I untied the rope around it and Hermione and I waited for it to wake up and attack, but it didn't.

Before we could say anything about it, Harry and Ron walked out of the castle. Hermione and I stood up and Harry and I put ourselves between Hermione and Ron. They didn't want to talk to each other, I was okay with that. I had managed to get the book opened and I had my nose stuck in it. So Harry was kind enough to put my hand in the crook of his elbow to guide me.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid was calling.

I closed my book and stroke the spine again, I didn't know how long the book would stay dormant.

"Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" Hagrid smiled at us and lead us away from his hut.

"Not the Forbidden Forest." Harry whispered under his breath.

I hoped he knew my squeeze was to comfort him. I didn't want to go in there if I could help it. And to our relief, Hagrid lead us away to a paddock of sorts just outside the Forbidden Forest.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid called. "That's it - make sure yeh can see - now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -"

"How?" Draco said coldly.

"Eh?" Hagrid stopped.

"How do we open our books?" Draco repeated.

Everyone took out their _Monster Book of Monsters_. Each book was closed shut by a belt or rope.

"Hasn' - hasn' anyone bin able to open their books?" Hagrid asked, looking crestfallen.

"I have!" I threw my hand in the air.

"Really now?" Hagrid looked hopeful.

Draco sneered at me as I held my book out. It was wide open in my hands, not trying to attack me.

"Five points to Gryffindor! How did you do it?" Hagrid had a smile on his face.

"Stroke the spine." I answered, sharing his smile.

"Oh, how silly we've all been." Malfoy sneered. "We should ha -"

"Oh shut up Draco! You're just mad and upset and jealous and a whole bunch of other shit and no one cares!" I snapped.

"Cassie." Hagrid said in a low voice.

Malfoy sneered at me but I got him to shut up.

"Not sorry." I said just as lowly.

Hagrid gave me a grateful nod and turned to the class.

"Now yeh've got yer books an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah, I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…" Hagrid nodded and strode away into the forest.

"God, this place is going to the dogs." Malfoy was being loud on purpose. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him -"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said.

"Why're you still taking this class for? Drop it." I sneered at Malfoy.

Malfoy went to open his mouth but Lavender squealed.

"Oooooh!" She was pointed toward the opposite side of the padlock.

Trotting toward us was some strange looking creatures.

"Something with feathers." Hermione said.

I turned my head to see my friends all looking at me with wide eyes.

"Divination is still a woolly subject." I said, looking back at the animals.

They had half the body of a horse, and half of an eagle. The excitement was building in my chest.

"Gee up, there!" Hagrid was shaking some chains and pulling them up closer to us.

Everyone took a step back, but I took a step forward. They were menacing looking creatures, but I knew Hagrid wouldn't introduce us to something he didn't think we could handle.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid called to us, waving a hand to the herd.

"Beau'iful, aren' they?"

I nodded in agreement, they each had their own unique color and markings.

"So," Hagrid was rubbing his hands together. "If yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer -"

I leaned against the fence. Looking back I saw my friends had approached cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriff is, they're proud." Hagrid started to explain. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

I heard Malfoy talking behind me and I knew he was planning something.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued, "it's polite, see? Yeh walked toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

He looked around at his class.

"Right - who wants ter go first?"

No one answered right away. I was waiting to see if anyone wanted to go.

"I do, please!" I started to climb the fence.

"Alrigh' Cassie! Let's get you on Featherdust." Hagrid pulled a chestnut one and slipped its leather collar off.

"I'll do it too." Harry said behind me.

"Good man, Harry!" Hagrid turned around and gave us encouraging grins. "Let's see how yet get on with Buckbeak."

He let a gray one out of its collar.

"Easy, now, yeh two. Yeh've got to make eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don't trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

My eyes started to water, but I didn't dare blink. Featherdust had turned an orange eye to me and was staring.

"Tha's it." Hagrid said quietly. "Now, bow…"

I did so, exposing the back of my neck to her.

"Oh good job Cassie!" I looked up and Featherdust had sank low.

But Buckbeak hadn't bowed.

"Ah," Hagrid sounded worried. "Right - back away, now, Harry, easy does it -"

But to our surprise, and my relief, Buckbeak sank down to his knees as well.

"Well done, Harry!" Hagrid sounded relieved. "Right - yeh both can touch them! Pat their beak, go on!"

I held my hand out as Harry slowly walked towards Buckbeak.

"You are beautiful, Featherdust." I said quietly.

She shook her feathers out and happily walked over to me.

Some of my classmates gasped and Hagrid even made a noise.

"Hello." I said happily. I patted her beak and even scratched the bridge of her nose, right between her eyes.

"You would get the friendly one." Harry said to me.

He was patting Buckbeaks beak.

"Righ' then, Cassie." Hagrid walked up to me.

"Can I ride her?" I asked.

Hagrid blinked and gave a laugh, "hop on her! Sit right behind the wing joint, don' pull any feathers out! She won' like tha'..." Hagrid explained as he helped Harry up on Buckbeak.

I found a rock to stand on, it took some coaxing from Hagrid and me to get her to come over to me but she did.

"Thank you, Featherdust." I said as I swung my leg over.

She made a weird noise in her throat as she moved under me.

"I know you don't want me pulling out feathers, but I don't know where to hold on."

She shook herself so I wrapped my arms around her neck.

It felt so much different than being on a broom. I could feel her breathing and my legs had to wrap around her back and it was a nice change.

"Go on, then!" Hagrid roared suddenly from behind me.

There was a slapping sound and Featherdust reared.

I let out a cry of delight as she took a running start and with a flap of her wings we were up in the air. I sat up and place my hands on the back of her neck. Harry and Buckbeak were flying next to us and Harry hadn't worked up the nerve to sit up yet.

We had left the area where the class was and Featherdust and Buckbeak were taking us around the Hogwarts castle.

All of the anger, frustration, confusion. All of the emotions I didn't realize I was holding onto just let go. I threw my arms back and let out a yell. Tears started to fall out of my eyes and when I looked over at Harry, he was staring at me in concern.

I rubbed my eyes clear and patted Featherdust's neck, "when you're ready."

She took her time, flying slowly back to the padlock with Buckbeak behind us. I was still trying to get the tears to stop when we landed.

"Good work, Cassie!" Hagrid was ready to get me off of Featherdust.

"Alrigh' there?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I've got a lot going on, and that flight was needed." I answered, smiling at Hagrid and turning around hugging Featherdust around the neck.

She made a nose and I quickly backed away.

"Don't hug under the neck. Got it." I said, keeping my face away from my classmates.

The rest of the class joined us. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had joined me with Featherdust.

Harry pulled me away from Ron and Hermione.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I have not been dealing with Sirius and all that baggage." I admitted quietly rubbing my eyes and slapping my face.

"When we get done, do you want to get our broomsticks out?" Harry asked, turning back to face the class.

"Yes." I nodded.

There was a sudden high pitched scream. Looking over, Draco was on the ground, and Hagrid was putting a collar on Buckbeak.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy was shouting from the ground. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" Hagrid had gone white. "Someone help me - gotta get him outta here -"

Hermione ran to hold the gate open as Hagrid carried Malfoy up to the castle.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That creature attack Draco!" Pansy shouted.

"What did he do to deserve it?" I asked.

All of the Slytherin's started to shout at once.

"Hagrid said not to offend them! Malfoy must have offended Buckbeak otherwise he wouldn't be at the Hospital Wing!" I snarled.

That good, freeing, feeling was gone. The anger was back.

"They should fire him straight away!" Pansy decided to not answer me.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" Dean snapped.

I held Harry back as we separated at the Great Hall. Pansy said something about going to check on Malfoy. Harry and I got each other to Gryffindor Tower. If we had let go of each other… Other Slytherin's would have been joining Pansy.

* * *

**Shout out to The TimeKeepers Screwdriver for adding the second story to your favorite's list!**

**Shout out to Mistress Mysterious for following me and the story, and for adding this story and me to your favorite's list!**

**Shout out Pamela Hutchins, Mistress Mysterious and katie owl for leaving a review!**

**Pamela Hutchins: She's going to be fine! And you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Mistress Mysterious: Oh thank you! You're a sweetheart!**

**katie owl: Oh! I thought it was her but I thought better safe than sorry! And I'm glad it could brighten your day! I always saw those scenes in the movies and thought 'Harry why isn't your sass coming out?' And so Cassie is the Sass!**


	16. Chapter 16 Consequences Part III

**Chapter 16 Consequences Part III**

My hair was red and I couldn't seem to stop turning my nails into claws.

"I can't do this anymore." I stood up and paced in front of the fire.

"What do you need to do?" Harry asked.

We were trying to do our homework before dinner, but that flight with Featherdust opened a door I didn't know I had closed. And I was getting antsy over it.

"I'm going for a fly." I gave a nod and stormed up the girls staircase.

I tapped my hair with my wand it I felt it braiding itself. I changed out of my robes and into a pair of sweatpants and the sweater Mrs. Weasley knitted for me last year. I grabbed Lancelot from under my bed and took one step towards the staircase but paused.

I looked at the window that was in the room. I walked over to it and tried to open the latch, but it wouldn't budge.

"Out the Common Room I go then." I sighed as I placed Lancelot over my shoulder and headed down the stairs. I was pleasantly surprised to see that Harry was dressed to go flying as well, and had his broomstick over his shoulder.

"Are you guys going down to the pitch for some before season practice?" Wood has spotted us.

George and Fred perked up, with some of the team.

"No." I shook my head.

"Oh." Wood looked disappointed.

"Just going out to fly?" George stood up.

"Yeah. I need to clear my head." I answered.

"Would you -" Fred started.

"I'm going out now. If you want to join, get your broom, but I need to go." I said as I turned around and stomped away.

"She hasn't been handling some things and it's -" I heard Harry start to explain but the portrait hole closed behind me so I didn't hear the rest.

I made it to the top of the stairs before pausing again.

"This may break tons of school rules... I may get a years worth of detentions… Oh but I really don't want to take the time to walk out of the school…" I was muttering to myself.

I heard the portrait door open and when I turned around Harry was walking towards me.

"Were you waiting for me?" He asked.

"Technically, no. I was just going to hop on my broom and go but now that you're here. I see how that could get me banned from the Quidditch team." I explained as we started to head down the stairs.

"You really aren't doing well, are you?" Harry asked.

"No. I have been focused on other things, and now that I'm here and only have to worry about school work. It doesn't help that I keep talking to Malfoy and blurting out that we're cousins. I don't even know how we're related, but we are in someway." I sighed.

Harry was kind enough to let me ramble about my problems as we walked through the castle. My hair would change with my emotions and it was an unpleasant rainbow of colors. It was getting me more looks than I was used too.

"Is she okay?"

"I heard she's Black's daughter."

"_I_ want to be a metamorphmagus too."

"Why is Potter hanging out with her if her dad is Black?"

The whispers angered me and there were so many emotions already in my chest.

"Cassie?" There was a voice just outside the Great Hall.

I turned around and Re - Professor Lupin was standing by one of the doors. He had concern on his face.

"Professor Lupin." I gave him a curt nod and walked out of the Entrance hall and into the Courtyard.

"Sorry, Professor." Harry said behind me.

I threw my leg over my broomstick and without waiting to see if Harry was behind me, I kicked off the ground.

My heart was floating in my chest and it wasn't as amazing when I was on Featherdust, but it was still a refreshing feeling. I couldn't keep my eyes dry and I started to cry again.

I was going to be exhausted tonight, and I was okay with that.

"Why are you still crying?" Harry had caught up to me.

"I don't know. I think it's just my body at this point." I answered.

We flew together in silence for a bit. I was doing loop-de-loops and Harry would copy me. It became a game of follow the leader and soon enough, my tears had stopped.

"I think it's about time for dinner. You hungry?" Harry asked.

I opened my mouth to respond and my stomach grumbled. Harry and I shared a smile and flew back to the school.

Hermione and Ron were waiting for us at the Entrance Hall.

"Feeling better?" Ron asked as we landed.

"Much." I nodded.

"That's good then." Hermione linked arms with me as we walked into the Great Hall.

I didn't notice the whispers so much and I was glad. I wanted to eat my dinner in peace. I walked by George who gave me one look and turned away. I blinked and was a little hurt. I patted his shoulder as we walked by but he didn't acknowledge that either.

"Hey Cassie." Neville said as I sat next to him.

"Hello Neville." I greeted.

* * *

I was lying on the ground next to the fire. We were all trying to do our Transfiguration homework, but I was falling asleep from my breakdowns and the warmth of the fire.

"There's a light on in Hagrid's window." Harry said suddenly.

Hagrid and Draco weren't seen at dinner time. I wasn't concerned though, Madam Promfrey can fix anyone up. Even a drama queen like Draco.

"If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early…" Ron said.

"I don't know." Hermione answered slowly.

I turned my head to see she had glanced at Harry and then at me.

"I'm allowed to walk across the _grounds_," Harry said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the dementors yet, has he?"

I had help getting my things put away, but Ron was the first to suggest I stay behind.

"Are you sure?" I asked, I wanted to go but I didn't think I would make it.

"It's okay Cas, we'll let Hagrid know you wanted to come out." Harry patted my shoulder.

"Okay, thank you." I smiled tiredly at them.

George and Fred walked in after them. I was relieved to see George, but when he saw me he had a strange look on his face before smiling back at me.

"Hello honey." I hugged him.

The moment I touched him, I felt safe and I relaxed into him.

"How are you feeling now?" George placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Better. I'm sorry about earlier." I said as George sat on the couch with me.

Fed had gone straight up the boys' staircase.

"You're under a lot of stress." George wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against his chest.

"Yeah. I just - I don't - I - I'm confused - I'm lost." I wanted to cry but my eyes were to dry.

"I know honey." George started to trail his fingers against my arm.

I moved so that I was laying on his chest and he got comfortable so that we were laying flat on the couch. He moved from trailing his fingers from my arm to my back. It gave me chills and I was enjoying it.

"You're a strong girl. You'll pull through this." George whispered.

* * *

**This chapter is on the short side and I'm sorry about that. But sometimes we need filler chapters.**

**Shout out to GentCrowCruisin for adding all of the stories and me to your favorite's list!**

**Shout out to Skygirl713 for doing the magical four! Adding both me and the story to your favorites and following lists!**

**Shout out to Wolfmoondust for following me, and adding the first story to your favorite and following list!**

**Shout out to Master Ghostly Crossbow for following this story!**

**Shout out to Mistress Mysterious, Pamela Hutchins and katie owl for leaving a review!**

**Mistress Mysterious: Thank you!**

**Pamela Hutchins: I agree! I dislike seeing characters who can take on everything the world throws at them and still smile. I can't smile at everything the world throws at me so it makes sense that Cassie shouldn't either. (Not saying she's based on me!)**

**katie owl: Thank you! Hopefully she's feeling more free after this one. As for original works, here is a tale of woe. When I was fourteen I had started a novel about a girl and how she was needed to protect the unicorns. I had a spiral notebook just full of her adventures. Pages were torn and put in different places to make the story better. I kept that notebook until I was sixteen. When I was sixteen I moved from the my hometown, to a different town, and I LOST MY NOTEBOOK. It has been several years since then and I haven't found it. I want to do original works, but every time I sat down to write or type, I could only think of Cassie and her adventures. So I'm hoping that if I can get Cassie finished, I can start doing original works again.**

**Update on Boyfriend:**

**Boyfriend _FINALLY_ has a surgery date. So this update is on time, but next weeks update will a day early. After that it should go back to Saturdays. And I'll have two weeks of watching Boyfriend and making sure he doesn't die of boredom.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Truth May Not

**Chapter 17 The Truth May Not Set You Free… At First**

The next couple of days, George and Fred would walk with me to class when Harry and Ron would run off. Hermione was coming and going in all sorts of directions but she seemed to have a handle on her classes. I knew she was going to get overwhelmed as the school year passed. I was collecting chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties for the nights we were going to spend in the common room together.

I hadn't seen Malfoy, even when I would pass the Hospital Wing. Madam Promfrey was the best we could ever ask for and Harry and I both knew that Malfoy must be faking it if he's still acting like he's about to die.

I was brought out of my thought process when Snape stood over me.

"Yes Professor?" I asked, looking up and trying to remember if he had asked me a question.

"We are brewing a potion today called _'Metamorphas Magigas'_ it calls for the nail clippings or hair of a metamorphmagus." He said in his slow voice.

"Do you need more for your personal cupboard as well, sir?" I asked.

He blinked slowly at me.

"Come with me." He turned around and walked back to the front of his classroom.

I stood up. Harry and Ron were looking at me quizzically as I walked past their table. I followed Snape to a cupboard full of empty vials. He pulled out two decent sized vials and put them on his desk, he conjured scissors and I turned around so that he could cut what he needs.

"Please, don't give me a terrible haircut." I said quietly.

He didn't respond from what I could see, or hear from how even his breathing was. He just quietly started to snip the ends of my hair and I hoped he wouldn't "accidentally" slip. The scissors disappeared with a quiet pop and when I turned around he was placing some of my hairs in little vials and sending them off with a wave of his wand towards the tables.

When he cut my hair, they had turned black. I assumed it was because they weren't attached to me anymore, because my hair was still the color pink.

"You may sit." He said quietly.

"Yes sir." I nodded and turned around to walk back to my seat.

Just as I was about to sit down, Malfoy strutted in. He had his arm in a sling and when he saw me, he had a smirk on his lips. His light eyes flashed at me as he sat down in his usual spot.

"How is it, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson was quick to act like the sympathetic school girl. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," Draco put on a brave sort of grimace.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Settle down, settle down." Snape said coolly.

I rolled my eyes again. If any of us had walked in late we would have gotten detentions and points taken away.

"Today we will be brewing the _'Metamorphas Magigas'_. You will have all of class to prepare it, the instructions are on the board." Snape waved his wand and the chalk sitting at the bottom of the board started to write.

"Sir," Malfoy spoke up. "Sir, I'll need help cutting up-"

"I'll help him."

Malfoy looked over at me in shock. I gave him a grin and gestured to the empty seat next to me.

"I've got the room, and I don't mind helping a fellow classmate." I said.

Snape stared at me but I held his gaze. I really didn't have any ill intentions. I just wanted to make sure he didn't get shoveled onto Harry or Ron.

"Fine." Snape nodded.

Malfoy gave a bit of a huff but I walked over to help him move his cauldron and any of his materials he would need. We sat down and class continued, there were more mutterings around the class than usual but they died down soon enough.

"You called me cousin." I said quietly as I started to grind a bicorn horn into a powder for our potions.

The '_Metamorphas Magigas_' had several of the same ingredients as the _'Polyjuice Potion'_ Hermione brewed up for us our second year.

Malfoy froze when I said this and sneered, "yeah?"

"Why?"

It took him a few moments to answer.

"Do you really not know?"

"If I knew, would I really be asking?" I rolled my eyes at him.

He paused.

"Father has been making generous donations to the Ministry of Magic, and he got word that Black has a daughter. He managed to find out that it was you." Malfoy explained as I sprinkled some powder into his potion first.

Snape was walking around, inspecting the different cauldrons and their progress.

"So why did you call me cousin?" I asked.

Malfoy blinked at me like I was stupid.

"I grew up muggle." My eyes were getting sore from how hard I was rolling them.

"All of the pureblood families are related distantly. The Black's and Malfoy's are of closer relations though, some of my aunts and uncles were born as Black's but married out of the name."

"Oh. So that's how we're cousins, by default." I nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I honestly thought you knew?" Malfoy was staring at me.

"I found out my father's name a little over a year ago. I found out what he did a little under a year ago. I didn't reach out to him until just before he broke out. I haven't gone exploring that side of my -" I paused here.

"Family?" Malfoy asked quietly.

He was staring at me thoughtfully.

"I didn't grow up with any family. I've been living in an orphanage. To find out that I had a living relative, and now finding out that there's _more_ out there…" I shook my head.

"I'm jealous of you, you know." I chuckled dryly.

"What?" Malfoy was shocked.

"You may be an only child, but you have your parents. They taught you everything you know. How to act, what to think. They love you. And the one person who I thought could be a mother figure in my life, turned on me the minute she found out who my father is." I didn't mean to sound bitter but it came off that way.

Malfoy, for once, didn't have anything to say.

I was stirring his potion as I waited for mine to catch up. When he needed to let his sit I would throw in the last couple of steps into mine. If I was willing to help my 'injured' classmate, I would hope that Snape was willing to let my potion slide if it wasn't up to his standards.

"Do you know what he did to get into Azkaban?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

"I do." I gave a quick glance up to Harry's back.

He wasn't paying attention to my conversation, thankfully. But Malfoy didn't seem to think that was appropriate. Just as he opened his mouth, Snape was over my potion.

"And why is your potion still green, miss Zwart?" Snape said in drawl.

"I have been focusing on Draco's so that he doesn't lose his house any points." I was quick to answer.

Snape took a moment to look at Malfoy's potion. I just needed to add the hair of a Metamorphmagus and it would need to sit for five minutes and it was done. My potion was still waiting to be stirred, but by the time I get to it, it may be burnt at the bottom.

"Since you did volunteer to help him with his potion, you both will get marks based on that one." With a flick of his wrist, his wand cleaned up my potion and my things that were scattered along.

"Thank you, sir." I said.

I felt incredibly relieved when he walked away. Malfoy had a little bit of a sour look to his face but he didn't say anything for the rest of class.

"You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers." Snape spoke up.

There was a rustle as everyone moved around. Malfoy stayed in his seat but he started talking to Harry as Ron put their things away.

"I've got it, go make sure Harry doesn't kill Malfoy." I took his things and gestured back to his seat.

Ron nodded with a grim look on his face.

"Wait to drink it." Snape said to me.

I looked up at him, "what?"

"The potion, wait to drink it." He said.

I nodded and walked back to my seat. Harry was looking angry and Malfoy smug while Ron was confused.

"What -"

"This is the potion we have brewed. I normally would have you drink your own, but I doubt some of you would have the same effect as I would like." Snape gestured to his cauldron on his desk.

He waved his wand and the potion started to fill up small cups and float to various students.

"As many of you know, some of us are born as Metamorphagi. Those who have the ability to change their forms at will." Snape started to walk around the class.

I flashed my pink hair to a red and back to pink.

"As you drink, you will gain these abilities. The effects will last for a couple of days to a week." Snape said.

Pansy was the first to take a drink. She grew her hair long and turned it into a silvery blonde color before changing it rapidly. All of the girls oohed and also took their cups.

I watched with a grin on my face and my classmates drank the potion and started to change their appearance.

Pansy raised her hand.

"What happens if a metamorphmagus takes the potion?" She asked when Snape pointed at her.

"When a metamorphmagus -" he paused as a cup of the potion floated to me.

I grabbed it from the air and turned to look at Snape. He gestured for me to drink up.

"Bottoms up." I said, putting my glass in the air and then drinking its content.

It had the same consistency as water, but it tasted unpleasant. I gave an involuntary shiver and then I felt a little bit of electricity run over my skin. I heard several people gasp as my hand turned black to show the flames from my first year.

I shook my body to get rid of the rest of the electricity feeling off and looked up at Snape.

"When a metamorphmagus takes the potion, it reveals what they _truly_ look like." He said his face was as stoic as ever, but I saw his eyebrows were narrowed at me.

"Cassie?" Harry asked.

The first thing he had done when he had the potion was to turn his hair as red as Ron's, while Ron had black hair.

"I can't see. What do I look like?" I asked.

"You look like _Black_."

* * *

**Sorry it's a short one! Gotta set the tone for the school year and I want to leave the cliffhangers because I feel like it's important to make you wait the week to get them settled. And I thought Boyfriend and I were going to leave yesterday for the Big City for his surgery, but I got my dates mixed up so this is on time!**

**Shout out to symonator for following this story!**

**Shout out to Pamela Hutchins and katie owl for reviewing!**

**Pamela Hutchins: I'm so glad!**

**katie owl: Thank you! I tried starting to write again in a different notebook, but that one is actually packed away somewhere and I don't remember what it was about. BUT I KNOW WHERE IT IS and that's what matters! As for when they find out about Sirius 'betraying' the Potters, I have actually been struggling with that chapter. I wrote out a whole two chapters before realizing that how Harry discovered the 'truth' was not going to help my story line so I had to scrap everything. And then I realized I could have still used some parts in those chapters so that was a whole mess in itself LOL. But you'll find out when it all happens. We've still got Quidditch and Lupin's class to go through!**


	18. Chapter 18 Fearful Surprises

**Chapter 18 Fearful Surprises**

I was in the bathroom during lunch. I didn't have a mirror on me and I was curious to see what I look like. I had my scar from Gertrude, that hadn't disappeared. My hair, instead of being a brown, was black with a slight wave to it. My eyes were still gray, I was thankful for that. But I noticed on my neck I had little knife knicks.

_'I need to know what happened to me.'_ I sighed as I exited the bathroom.

Ron and Harry were waiting for me outside. They were having a great time copying each other as they changed their features. It felt weird not being able to change mine.

I was followed by whispers and I headed towards the Great Hall. Hermione had gone one way and come back another way, but we were quick to link arms. I had to put her on my other side so that the boys wouldn't notice.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Don't worry. I don't know how you're making it to your classes but I'll try to help it not be so noticeable." I whispered back.

"Weren't you right behind us?" Ron asked.

I stumbled and Hermione and I turned around to look at him. He was frowning as he looked between the two of us and behind him.

"What?" We asked.

"One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again." He answered.

"What?" Hermione looked confused for a second. "Oh - I had to go back for something. Oh no -"

Her bag had split at the seam. All of her books had fallen out and we were all kneeling down to help her pick up her stuff.

"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked.

"You know how many subjects she's taking, and she's always at the top of classes. It's by carrying all these books with her." I answered.

"Couldn't you hold these for me, could you?" Hermione shot me a grateful smile as she shoved some books into his hands.

"But -" Ron turned the books over in his hands as I handed Hermione her papers. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

"Oh yes," Hermione answered vaguely as she packed all the books back into the bag. "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving." Hermione pulled me forward as she marched to the Great Hall.

Ron murmured something to Harry but I didn't catch it. I was avoiding all the stares as people started to compare the picture of Sirius Black on the _'Daily Prophet'_ to me.

"It's only a matter of time before someone figures it out." I whispered as Hermione and I sat down.

She pulled out her Muggle Studies book and propped it open.

"And we're still going to be your friends. You didn't have anything to do with Black before and after his escape, it's not your fault." She said it calmly.

But at that moment, it was everything I needed to hear. I got a warm feeling in my chest and I ate my lunch happily.

* * *

As we entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, I didn't see Lupin anywhere. Hermione and I sat down and she was browsing through her book and writing down notes as she went. I had taken off my cloak and was trying to do the same as her, but I kept getting distracted by my arm.

It was the first time I wasn't showing off the black flames, and even though Hermione had made me feel better earlier I was still self conscious about it.

"Oy, Cassie." Seamus was turned around in his seat and looking at me.

"Yes?" I looked up.

"Ye look a' awful like Sirius Black." He stated.

He had chosen to turn his usual sandy blond hair to show his house pride. It was striped red and gold. I thought it suited him.

"And when Parkinson was trying to tease Harry, you called Malfoy cousin." Dean had also turned around.

"And?" I asked, a little impressed.

"And we think you're the daughter of Sirius Black the _Prophet_ has been going on about." Dean motioned between the two of them.

Dean had gone for the colors of his soccer team for his hair.

I looked between the two of them thoughtfully, crossing my arms so that they looked down at my black scar.

"Wicked." Seamus whispered.

I chuckled at that.

"I am Sirius Black's daughter."

Nobody around me reacted at first. It did go silent though.

Seamus had opened his mouth to say something, but the door to the classroom opened at that moment.

"Good afternoon." Lupin said as he walked down the room.

He still looked shabby, but he was looking healthier. He must have started to eat on a regular basis.

"Would you please -" He paused.

He had taken a look at me and I'm sure I wasn't the only one to catch his stumble.

"- put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson You will need only your wands."

Hermione and I exchanged curious looks. The last time we had a practical lesson was last year when Lockhart brought in a cage of pixies. And I missed that class period.

"Right then," Lupin nodded once we were all ready, "If you'd follow me."

I waited until he had passed me before standing up. I tried to stay behind in the class but no one wanted me behind them. I ended up in the front just behind Lupin. Harry and Ron were just behind me as Hermione and I linked arms.

As we walked down the deserted corridor I heard a cackling sound, and when we turned a corner, there was Peeves.

He was floating upside down as he stuffed a piece of chewed up gum into a keyhole. He didn't look up until we were two feet away from him. The first person he saw was Lupin. His face broke out into a grin and he started to sing.

"Loony, loopy, Lupin. Loony, loopy, Lupin!"

I looked up at Lupin, Peeves usually had respect for teachers. But Lupin didn't look up upset, he was smiling instead.

"I'd take that gum out of keyhole if I were you, Peeves" Lupin's voice had a pleasant tone to it. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Peeves blew a raspberry.

Lupin gave a sigh and pulled out his wand. He looked back at us as he raised it.

"This is a useful little spell. Please watch closely."

He held his wand at shoulder height, _"Waddiwasi!"_

The gum shot out of the keyhole and down Peeves left nostril. I flinched and Hermione and I both put a hand to our noses. Peeves shot up and zoomed away letting out curses.

"Cool sir!" Dean said.

"Thank you, Dean. Shall we proceed?" Lupin put his wand away.

"Where do you think he learned that?" Hermione whispered to me.

"He's been to Hogwarts, he probably learned it while he was here." I whispered back.

Lupin lead us to the teacher's room. He gestured for all of us to go inside and sitting in an armchair was Snape. He sneered at me, but it got deeper when Lupin came in and made to close the door.

"Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness it." He stood up and his robes billowed behind him.

Just as he got through the doorway he turned on his heel, "possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

I turned to see Neville had turned red. I stepped forward and laced my arm through his.

"Don't let it get to you." I whispered into his ear.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," Lupin spoke up. "I'm sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face turned a deeper red and his turned to match, he kept his gaze lowered though. I was glaring at Snape who closed the door with a snap.

"Now then." Lupin beckoned us to the end of the room.

There was an old wardrobe there, but it was wobbling.

"Nothing to worry about." Lupin said calmly, several students had jumped from the sudden shock.

"There's a boggart in there."

Neville gave a small gasp and went to take a step back but I held him in place.

"I don't think Professor Lupin will purposefully set it out. He knows he's got to teach us how to be prepared, unlike the other guy." I said.

I meant to say it to comfort him, but he just shook. Harry and Ron, however, were snickering behind us.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," Lupin started.

"I wish I brought my notes." I whispered to Hermione.

She nodded in agreement.

"Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under the sinks - I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This_ one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff could leave it to give my third years some practice."

I couldn't help the grin on my face. Lupin saw it and he had to look away real quick.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is_ a boggart?" Lupin asked the class.

Hermione put her hand. I noticed that she had changed her hair to be a lighter color than what she usually had.

"It's a shape-shifter, it can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Lupin smiled.

Hermione gave me a glowing look and I giggled.

"So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

Neville let out a sputter of terror and his hair had turned white. Gerturde flashed through my mind for a split second, followed by Sirius Black.

"This means, we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Hermione was bouncy on the balls of her feet, with her hand in the air.

"Er - because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Harry answered.

"Precisely!"

"Good answer." I whispered behind Hermione's back.

He gave me a smile and nodded his thanks.

"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake - tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening."

Neville was still trembling next to me. I tried to make myself feel like a comforting presence but it didn't seem to work.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires a force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes off a boggart is _l__aughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first… After me please. _Riddikulus!"_

_"Riddikulus!"_ The class repeated after him.

"Very good. But that was the easy part I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

Neville was trembling so bad, I had to push him forward. Lupin noticed and nodded at me.

"Right, Neville. First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

I didn't hear Neville answer, I was starting to wonder if he even had answered.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry." Lupin said rather cheerfully.

Neville looked around and his eyes were wide with fear.

"It's okay." I nodded and gestured with hands to get him to answer.

He turned back around and said, barely in a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed, but I didn't. When he looked back at me I gave him an encouraging smile.

"Professor Snape… Hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er, yes." Neville nodded, "but I don't want it to turn into her either."

My heart broke to hear that. Was every adult terrifying to him?

"No, no, you misunderstand me," Lupin shook his head while smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

I flashbacked to when I met her this past summer. She had a long dress on and that awful hat was all I could really remember.

"Well…" Neville started to answer. "Always the same hat,. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress...green normally...and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" Lupin prompted.

"A big red one." I didn't mean to answer it but I remember seeing it on her elbow.

"Yeah." Neville nodded.

"Right then," Lupin nodded. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," Neville answered in uncertainty.

"When the boggarts burst out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape, and you will raise your wand - thus - and cry _'Riddikulus!'_ \- and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape, will be forced into the vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter and even Neville showed me a crack of a smile.

"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn. I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you the most and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"

Gertrude popped up in my head, and as much as I tried to think of how to make her funny, I couldn't. So I tried as best as I could to change my most frightening thing.

"Everyone ready?" Lupin asked.

I wanted to ask for more time, but everyone was already nodding and rolling up their sleeves. Harry and I both shared a panicked look and I was relieved he was in the same boat as me, but then I started to think. If the boggart took a turn at either of us, what would happen?

"Neville, we're going to back away. Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward…Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot."

"What did you pick?" I whispered to Harry.

"A dementor, but I don't know how to make it funny." Harry whispered back.

"I can't pick a thing." I admitted.

"On the count of three, Neville," Lupin was over Neville's shoulder.

Harry pulled me behind him. I knew it was to give me time to think of something to have the boggart take the form of.

"One -" I couldn't get my mind off of Gertrude.

"Two -" Sirius Black was looking at me with crazy in his eyes.

"Three - " Gertrude was back.

_"Now!"_

There was a flurry of red sparks and the door opened.

Snape stepped out of the closet.

"You've got this Neville!" I said from the back.

I really hoped he heard me, because Lupin did and he had a small smile on his face.

_"R - r - riddikulus!"_ Neville squeaked.

There was a whip crack noise and Snape stumbled. His black robes were replaced with a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture. A huge crimson handbag was swinging from his hand.

I slapped a hand on my mouth. Harry turned around and shared a wide eye look with me.

"Parvati! Forward!" Lupin gestured for Parvati.

Another crack sounded and a blood-stained, bandaged mummy. The boggart transformed fast.

_"Riddikulus!_" Parvati cried, waving her wand.

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet. It got tangled up and tripped. It's head fell off. I was grossed out by it rather than finding it funny.

"Seamus!" Lupin roared from the side of the room.

Seamus hurried forward.

Another crack. A woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face. She opened her mouth and an unearthly shriek that made my hair stand on end.

"Go ahead of me." Harry was quick to push my in front of him.

I looked back at him in panic.

"I still don't -!"

I missed what happened in those split seconds but when I turned around, there was a hand trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!" Lupin gestured.

My heart froze for a second. There was a huge spider in front of us.

I put a hand on Ron's back, "you can do this." I whispered.

_"Riddikulus!"_ Ron bellowed and the legs vanished.

I laughed as it rolled over to my feet since I was next.

It paused for a second and there was another crack.

Gertrude stood in front of me. She was the same eleven year old chubby girl I remember. Her brown eyes flashed and her mouth widened into a terrible smile. She raised the knife she was holding.

"Baby, baby baby." That voice echoed in my head.

Something cracked in my head. I felt a pain behind my right eye, the side where my scar was.

_"Riddikulus!"_

Her pants she was wearing suddenly stretched over her head. I let out a hearty laugh and Ron pulled me to the back of the line.

"Here!" Lupin shouted.

I turned around to see a silvery-white orb hanging in the air. Harry didn't get a chance to go after the boggart.

There was a pain behind my eye and I put a hand to where it hurt to try and put pressure on it.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

His voice was low and I think he was trying to be soothing but my head…

I shook my head and leaned against the door. The Slytherins in the back of the room were all looking at me and talking amongst themselves while pointing at me.

Harry soon joined us and he was leaning against me so I put my head on his shoulder.

There was a flurry of tiny wisps of smoke and the boggart was gone.

The room erupted into applause and Lupin started handing out points.

"Can we go yet?" I whispered.

"But I didn't do anything." Harry said suddenly.

I looked up and watched Lupin blur.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry." Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me...to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Ron was quick to open the door, and I was surprised to see Trewlawney waiting outside.

"Cassie, dear, you didn't show up for dinner the other day." Her voice was still airy.

"I forgot." I said, holding my head as Ron practically held me up.

"Come with me." Her eyes got clearer just for a second.

"But - " Harry started.

"I'll go." I nodded.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, turning my body to face him.

"Yeah, she and I need to have a talk anyways." I tried to smile reassuringly at him.

"We'll see you at dinner." Hermione was the one to pull Harry away from me.

I gave them all a wave good-bye. As Trewlawney and I walked down the hallway, I noticed a lot of third years and older kids were enjoying changing their appearance. A lot of them had figured out how to change their noses or mouths into some sort of animals and were having fun. I was glad to see it through the halls.

I felt their eyes as they followed me and Trelawney.

"How is your head, dear?" Trelawney asked.

"It feels like a door is trying to burst open." I answered honestly.

"Of course. Professor Snape was kind enough to explain your situation to me." Trelawney took a turn and suddenly we were at the bottom of the stairs to the North Tower.

"Really? I didn't think he would say anything to you." I didn't mean to sound rude but when it came out of my mouth, I knew it did.

"You are a unique child. Not unique like Mr. Potter, but unique." Trelawney said as we took a few steps up.

"Hold on for a second." She paused.

I leaned against the cold rail and put my forehead on it. I gave a little noise of relief as the cold touched my face.

_"Motus Supra!"_ Trelawney said.

The staircase started to move so I let myself slump down on the step I was on. There was a sudden banging in my head, like the memories had fists and were trying to pound out of my head.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Come on, dear. Just up the st-"

"Professor!" Lavender and Parvarti had decided to come up.

"Hello dears, I'm afraid I cannot host you tonight. Miss Zwart will be my guest." Trelawney said.

I turned my head to look at them. I saw Lavender glaring at me, but Parvati had a look of disappointment.

"But -" Lavender started.

"Have a good night dears." Trelawney was firm with them.

I sighed when they huffed and walked away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure they're great company." I mumbled as I started to slump on the steps.

"Don't fall down, I won't be able to pick you up." Trelawney pulled my arm through hers.

"Sorry." I scrunched my eyes together to try to keep the tears at bay.

"Here we are, just up this last bit and you can sit." Trelawney pushed me towards her attic stairs.

I forced myself to crawl through them and I couldn't seem to get back on my feet. My head was starting to weigh me down and I had started to cry from the pounding.

"Drink up." Trelawney's voice sounded like it was just a faint whisper but her hand was the back of my head.

I got most of the tea she was offering me on my uniform but what little that I did manage to swallow was a temporary relief. I laid back down and tried to relax my head but it wasn't working.

"Professor -" I started.

"I know, just a moment dearie." I turned my head and I saw she was putting a crystal ball next to me.

She sat on the other side of me and closed her eyes.

I struggled, but I managed to sit up and I copied how she was sitting. I also moved the crystal ball so that it was between the two of us. I also closed my eyes and tried to relax my mind.

"Take a deep breath, and hold it." Trelawney started to instruct me.

I did as she told me.

"Now slowly let it out." She started to breathe with me.

I don't know how long we sat there just breathing, but the pain had finally started to lesson just the tiniest bit.

"Look into your mind, picture a door." Trelawney's voice was smooth, and I was glad it was airy.

I imagined a door that looked like the ones in the Entrance Hall. Tall, solid oak, with the metal hinges on the one side. However, I didn't imagine the cracks with a faint light behind them. They were already there.

"Now open the door."

I saw the knob start to turn and I suddenly didn't want to know what was behind the door. But it was too late. The door opened and my memory was back.

* * *

**Here is a long chapter to make up for all the short ones! Next week we finally find out what happened to her!**

**Shout out to zamzym for following the story!**

**Shout out to DoTheHarlemShake for following the story!**

**Shout out to leafstone for following and favoriting the story!**

**Shout out to AnnaMariaNordlade for following the story!**

**Shout out to Pamela Hutchins, katie owl and afkz94 for leaving reviews!**

**Pamela Hutchins: I wanted her, at first, to subconsciously look like her mom because she didn't know about Sirius at first and so she wouldn't take on his attributes.**

**katie owl: I hope you're not too disappointed! The one's closest to her have already known about her parentage. It's _when_ he finds out about what happened to his parents that you should be looking forward too!**

**afkz94: And there's plenty more!**


	19. Chapter 19 Memory Lane

**Chapter 19 Memory Lane**

_I was eleven years old again._

_Gertrude had come in and was grinning wickedly._

_"If you scream, or try to get anyone's attention, I will kill you." She had pulled a knife from behind her._

_I nodded slowly. I didn't want to die._

_"Get on the floor, hands around the bed." She gestured down._

_I kept my eyes on her as I did what she asked. She put the tip of the knife against my forehead and pulled string out of her pocket. The string had been braided crudely in an attempt to make a rope. She got the rope around my wrist and the foot of the bed I was under, and she was quick to drop the knife on my chest and tied my wrists._

_"Very good." Gerturde nodded._

_She picked up the knife held it against my forehead and then sat on me._

_"Ger-"_

_There was a sudden pain on the side of my head._

_"Shut up!" She snarled._

_I closed my mouth and nodded once._

_"Little Baby thinks she's so special." Gerturde started to slide the knife over my neck._

_My vision started to blur and my eyes started to leak._

_"Awe is Little Baby cwying?" Gertrude snarled._

_There was a sudden movement and my shirt was moved to exposed my belly._

_"No -!"_

_There was a flash of silver and pain was coming from my stomach. I clamped my mouth shut and breathed hard through my nose to keep from saying anything, or making another noise._

_"I said. Shut. Up." Gertrude whispered in my ear._

_Her voice was harsh and I flinched away from her. Gertrude faced the door and had her back facing my dresser._

_'What am I going to do?' I thought._

_I don't know how long she was carving into my skin, making comments about the powers I had and how I didn't deserve them._

_I couldn't ask why or how she knew about my powers. Because every time I tried, that knife dug on my face, making that cut deeper._

_"Cassie!" Charlotte's voice was outside my room._

_"Char-!" I cried out._

_"I'm going to kill you!" Gertrude had lifted the knife above her head and was bringing it down._

_The door opened and suddenly there was a burst of magic around me and Gertrude was sent backwards._

_But she hit her head. I heard a crack and she was down._

_"Cassie!" Charlotte was shocked and stood there._

_"Help!" I started to cry._

_Gerturde didn't move and Charlotte shook herself and got down to untie me._

_"Oh my God! Stephanie!" Charlotte called out._

_Charlotte had taken my blanket off my bed and pushed it against my stomach, where the worst of the pain was._

_"Stephanie, call the authorities!" _

_I was glad that Charlotte was able to get my wrists untied from the foot, but she stopped me from curling up._

_"No, don't. I need to stop the bleeding." Charlotte voice was soothing to hear._

_"They're on their way - !" Stephanie gasped._

_"Make sure everyone else stays in their rooms." Charlotte ordered._

_Stephanie nodded absentmindedly. She was staring at Gertrude and then she looked at me. Her face was pale and she held a hand to her mouth when she left my room._

_Once she left, everything blurred._

_The authorities showed up. I was sent to the hospital while Charlotte had to stay behind to report what she saw._

_I was seeing flashes of different people and the drive to the hospital. People were poking me with needles and they kept asking me for my name and birthdate. I just wanted to sleep._

_"Cassie?" _

_My eyes were heavy and I struggled to open them._

_"Cassie." Charlotte cupped the side of my cheek._

_"Charlotte." My eyes teared up and then I saw the strange man behind her._

_"Miss Zwart." He had a long beard and was wearing strange clothing._

_"Cassie, this is Professor Dumbledore. He's here to ask you some questions." Charlotte patted my hand._

_"Charlotte, what happened to Gertrude?" There was a strange machine next to me and it started to beep._

_"Hush sweetheart," Charlotte was quick to pet my hair to try to calm me down._

_"What's going on?" I asked._

_"Miss Zwart, if you would look at me for just a second." The strange man had a stick pointing at me._

_"What are -!" I didn't get to finish me sentence._

_Something shut in my mind and I was calm._

_"Charlotte. Where am I?" I blinked and I didn't recognize where I was._

_"You're in the hospital. You'll be out soon." Charlotte had tears in her eyes._

* * *

I opened my eyes and Trelawney had a hand on her mouth and she was crying.

"Oh no." Was all she said.

I stared at her as my own tears started to form.

"Oh darling." She reached out and traced the scar on my face.

"I - I - I have questions." I stuttered out.

"I know, darling." Trelawney wiped her tears and stood up.

"Let's get a cup of tea in us." Trelawney stood up.

With a wave of her wand a teapot and two teacups started to float from the wall towards us. I didn't feel myself get up, but I did feel the comfort of an armchair under me.

"Milk and sugar?" Trelawney asked.

I looked at the bright pink teacup floating in front of me.

"Just milk please." I answered hollowly.

The milk saucer poured itself into my teacup until I said stop. It floated back to the little table that Trelawney was now sitting next to.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Trelawney asked, staring at me with her eyes through her huge glasses.

"I don't know what to say about it." I answered honestly.

My head was feeling better. It didn't hurt to blink anymore, and my brain wasn't trying to rip itself open.

"I thought you had gotten into an accident. Not…"

"Attacked." I finished for her.

She nodded.

"Gertrude is - was - " I caught myself, "my bully. I don't really know how she found out about me being a metamorphmagus but that's why she attacked me." I answered.

"Why did she hate you so much?" Trelawney's voice was soft with comfort.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

We sat in silence. I didn't realize how bad I was shaking until I went to take a sip of my tea and it spilled all over my front.

"I think that will be all today. However I do believe that you should join me for dinner in a few days. We do have a lot to talk about." Trelawney had noticed the time.

I had spent close to an hour in her classroom.

"I agree. Thank you, Professor." I nodded my agreement.

I slowly stood up. I was still shaking, but I could walk once I got my bearings.

"If you need to come back sooner, you're more than welcome to, dear." Trelawney said as I started down the stairs.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." I gave her a small smile.

I managed to make it down the spiral staircase by myself. By that time, most students were going to the Great Hall for dinner. I was awfully hungry so I started to head that way.

I was wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear Ginny.

"Cassie!" She said loudly in my ear.

"Oh! Hello Ginny." I said, a smile on my face.

"Where have you been?" Ginny looked at me suspiciously.

I don't know why. But once I had stopped and realized it was just me and Ginny, the tears welled up in my eyes again.

"Woah! Cassie, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, concern flashing across her eyes.

I put a hand to my mouth and shook my head. I couldn't speak all of sudden.

"Let's get you to the common room." Ginny laced her arm through mine.

I shook my head again.

"I - I'm h-hungry." I had to even my breath out so that I could say that simple sentence.

"Okay. Let's get you to the common room and then I'll run down and get you some dinner." Ginny said kindly.

"No. I'll be fine. Let's go together." I hit my cheeks to try and stop the burning feeling in my eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, looking around for anyone to help her.

"Yeah, and this way I can explain to you what's happening." I smiled gently down at her.

"Okay!" Ginny nodded.

As we walked down the many corridors, I told her about Gertrude and that terrible things she did to me. I told her about the memory block Dumbledore put on me when I turned eleven. She gasped and looked horrified throughout my story. I told her about what the memory block had suppressed.

"Ginny." I stopped the both of us just as we were about to go down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"I think I killed Gertrude."

* * *

**And now we know the truth.**

**Shout out to Aleahyo for adding the first story to their favorite list!**

**Shout out to Pamela Hutchins and katie owl for leaving reviews!**

**Pamela Hutchins: I feel a little bad for making you worry for a week, but here we are. And you'll see soon how she really feels about all this.**

**katie owl: It's proven later that Trewlawney is a legit Seer but she's just milking it 99% of the time. And it'll explain later what he deal is with Cassie. I almost gave away a spoiler but I caught myself!**


	20. Chapter 20 Living Normally

**Chapter 20 Living Normally… Or as Normally as Possible**

A week had passed since my confession to Ginny. Over the course of the week, I had told Harry, Hermione and Ron about my 'lesson' with Trelawney. Harry and Ron were both shocked to hear about my confession, but Hermione was more distressed than anything.

"Are you _sure_?" Hermione asked me one morning.

"Hermione. I am positive about that as I am positive that someone is going to keep making the _Metamorphas Magigas_ potion and slipping it into my morning pumpkin juice."

My metamorphmagus abilities had slowly come back, and the first thing I did was cover up my black scar again and change my hair to its usual bright pink color. Everyone else in the school was disappointed about the potion wearing off, but I heard a Ravenclaw girl say she was going to make more for herself.

"I just -"

"I want to stop talking about it. It was an accident. And I don't want to think about it more than I have to." I said shortly.

I wasn't sleeping and she knew about it. I had circles under my eyes and I had just managed to change them back to look normal.

"Princess." George happily sat himself next to me and started to twirl my pink hair between his fingers.

"Prince." I turned to him with a smile on my face.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked as Fred sat down next to him for breakfast.

"Probably studying." I answered.

I felt Hermione beaming next to me. George raised an eyebrow at me.

"Unless you got a better idea?"

Harry and Ron both snorted, I turned to see Hermione's face make up a frown. Looking back at George's face, he was grinning.

"I do have a better idea. You got dark clothes?" George asked.

"Are you really asking about my clothes?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

I felt my cheeks flare up, and George's ears turned red.

"I -"

"I'm kidding," I interrupted him. "I have dark clothes."

"Okay. After dinner, say ten o'clock?" George asked.

"Sure!" I grinned.

When he and Fred started to eat, I turned to Hermione.

"That gives me time to study what I can focus on." I muttered to her.

I didn't want to skim through my time at Hogwarts, but I didn't want to submerge myself into my studies and not have any time for my friends.

"We better get going. We have Transfiguration." Harry stood up.

I nodded and went to give George a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun in class." He said, his voice muffled from his food.

"You too." I said as we walked.

* * *

I fell asleep in Transfiguration. I don't know how. But I did. I woke up when Hermione prodded me in the ribs and showed me her notes that she had just taken.

"Thank you." I mouthed to her.

She nodded as she sniffed.

Throughout the day, my friends would keep me awake as best as they could. Except for when we were in History of Magic. That was the only class they left me sleep the entire period in. And I was grateful for it.

"Hey Cas." Hermione laced her arm through mine.

"Hey Hermione." I answered.

"You should talk to George about the things you tell us." She said, casually.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he is your boyfriend, isn't he? So even though you have me and Harry to talk to, he wants you to talk to him." Hermione explained quietly as we walked.

"How do you know?" I asked, looking back at George.

"Trust me on this." Was all she said.

I went through the rest of the day chewing my lip and fighting to stay awake. Dinner couldn't come fast enough when Hermione and I were sitting in a corner of the common room.

Hermione had all of her subjects separated by the day and what time they were. We both started to study the subjects we had together, and I was going to try and keep up with the subjects Hermione had that I wasn't taking. I didn't want her to feel like she was going to be swamped with homework.

"Cassie." George had come out of nowhere.

"Woah!" I jumped.

"Sorry!" George laughed.

"It's okay. Are we going now? I thought we were going after dinner?" I asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"Yeah, I've got a basket where I'm taking you." George held a hand out for me.

"Okay, let me go change." I said.

"Actually, we're not going to be sneaking around. But we do have to have you back in the castle before curfew." George pulled my chair out and held my hand as I stood up.

"I'll put your stuff away." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thank you 'Mione." I patted her shoulder as George lead me out of the room.

"So you're going to have me back before curfew?" I tried to tease him.

"Yes." George didn't even smirk or wink at me.

"What? Why?"

"Black is out there, and he may be after you. He got past the dementors once, I wouldn't put it past him to make it past them again." George squeezed my hand as he guided me through the different secret passageways.

"I don't think -"

"I'm not willing to risk your safety." George interrupted me again.

I stopped in my tracks. George didn't realize I had stopped until he pulled me a step forward.

"Are yo -?"

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I may have been forceful when I pressed my lips against his. It took him a second to respond. He wrapped his arms around my waist to give me the support to stay as high as I am. And he twisted his head so that we had better access to each other's lips.

I felt him push my back against a wall and he moved one hand to cup the back of my neck. I'm not sure how long we stood there just kissing but he finally pulled away.

"What was that for?" George asked as he put me down gently.

"I thought it was sweet that you are protective of me." I said.

George grinned.

"And to get you to stop interrupting me." I gave his butt a tap and started to walk down the passage.

"I'm sorry about that." He did sound sheepish as he took wide steps to reach me.

"It's okay." I grinned up at him and interlaced my fingers with his again.

We made it out of the passageways and out through the Entrance Hall.

"I've got a question for you." George started to swing our hands as he led me out onto the grounds.

"What is it?" I asked, enjoying the light breeze.

"What made you decide to start touching my butt?" George asked.

I took a moment to think about it as George led me to the Black Lake.

"I guess it was because when I was over your shoulder, and I was at eye level of your… butt and I couldn't resist. If it bothers you I can stop." I answered.

"No it doesn't bother me at all!" George stopped and pulled me around so that my back was against him and we were watching the sun set.

"Okay." I was smiling as we stood there.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close. I placed my hands in the crook of his elbows and leaned my head against his chest.

We watched the sun set over the Black Lake. I watched as the colors of the sky changed from their blue to purple. I didn't realize I had subconsciously started to change my hair to match the colors until George showed me.

"I love that you have this ability." George nuzzled my head.

"Thank you." I smiled as the sky turned from purple to orange.

"Over here." George let me go and lead me around the Lake.

There was a blanket with a basket and two settings.

"A picnic dinner? You spoil me." I was touched.

"You deserve it." George lead me to a spot on the blanket and made sure I was comfortable before sitting down across from me.

"How do you come up with these?" I asked as he started to pull out our dinner.

"Come up with what?"

"These dinner dates." I waited until he had food on his plate before I started to eat.

"I'll be honest, mom likes to talk about her and dad's old days back in school. And she would mention how dad would take her out on these dates." George answered.

"And she doesn't know you've been taking her ideas, does she?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He grinned at me with a wink, "nope!"

I laughed as we enjoyed our dinner and each other's company.

After he had cleaned up our dinner stuff he pulled me close and we watched the stars start to appear.

"Can I talk, and you'll just listen?" I asked.

George shifted so that he was laying more comfortably, "sure. What's going on, Princess?"

I took a deep breath and started talking. I told him about Gertrude and what she used to do. I told him about the day I was sent to the hospital, and I told him about what I had just found out about that day from my time with Trelawney.

"And I - I think I killed her, George." I finally finished.

George took a moment to process everything and we sat there.

"If you did, I'm sure it was an accident." George said.

"Even if it was, I still - I still have to live with that." I had sat up at some point.

George checked his watch again. We had been sitting outside for the better part of two hours. And I would need to be inside in another hour or I will be breaking curfew.

He sat up and pulled me close to him again. I heard a faint growling in the distance and looked around for it.

"I don't know how to help you with that feeling. But I do know that I am here to try to help you. And be what you need me to be." George drew my attention back and pulled me close to him.

"I just don't know what to do." I sighed.

Even though I have talked to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny about my problems. I did feel better about talking to George about it.

"That's okay. Fred and I don't know what to do after we get out of here. And I know that's not a fair comparison, but it's the best I've got." George said sheepishly.

"I understand." I chuckled.

George checked his watch again.

"Let's get you inside." George stood up and held a hand for me.

"Thank you." I smiled as he helped me stand up.

"Of course, darling. Is there anything else you want to talk about? Just because we're going back into the school, doesn't mean we _have_ to go back to the common room just yet." George waved his wand and said a said a spell and I watched everything folded neatly away into the basket.

"Actually… I want to hear more about you and your family. If that's all right?" I asked as we started walking back to the castle.

There was a rustling behind us. I turned around and George started looking around.

"What do you see?" George asked as we looked through the darkness.

"Nothing." I said, scanning through the darkness.

"Me too. Let's go." George started to walk back to the castle with a quicker stride.

"I've got little legs!" I giggled as I tried to keep up.

"Right, sorry." George slowed down a bit for me.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not in danger." I tried to reassure him.

"You may not be right now, but -"

"But you're not willing to risk it. I know." I squeezed his hand as we made it into the castle.

He squeezed my hand back and lead me through different passageways again.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"Somewhere private. You do want to hear about my family still, don't you?" George asked.

"Of course I do!" I smiled up at him.

"Then we're going somewhere else, and I'll be telling you tales of the Weasley family!" George waved his hand dramatically.

We had made it back up the Astrology tower and sat down on the floor looking at the stars. George told me about all of his adventures with his family. I still haven't met Charlie, or Bill, but at the end of the night it felt like I had known them all their lives.

I was yawning and rubbing my eyes when George stood up and lifted me off the ground.

"Let's go to bed. I didn't realize how late it was." George said.

"I'm no -" I yawned, " -t tired."

"You aren't?" George raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe just a little." I pinched my fingers together as we walked down the stairs.

He held my hand as we walked down the stairs, but when we reached the bottom, George threw his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"I enjoy spending time with you, honey." I wrapped my arm behind George's back.

"I enjoy spending time you, too." George nuzzled my head.

We walked in silence most of the way back. George had taken a turn into a passageway and pulled out the map to double check our route. I stretched my arms over my head and let out another yawn.

Suddenly there was a hand on my stomach. I opened my eyes and George was looming over me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my heart racing.

"Do you trust me?" His voice was low and it caused my heart to leap in my chest.

"Yes." I answered.

He took one look at me and nodded. He closed his eyes and I closed mine as well. There was just a moment and George had pushed me against the cold stone. His lips were on mine and his hand was warm on my stomach. I gasped from the sensations I was getting.

George paused and I felt something wet on my lips. I hesitantly opened my mouth and gasped again. His tongue had slid into my mouth and started to rub against my own. I slid my own against his and he pushed me up higher on the wall.

I made a noise and George paused. This time he pulled away.

"Are you okay? Am I going too fast?" He gently put me back down.

"I'm okay. You're doing fine." I put a hand on his cheek.

"Are you sure?" George asked, his brown eyes wide with worry.

"Yes. Do you feel like you're going to fast?" I asked, realizing he wasn't going to kiss me like that again soon.

"A little bit." He admitted.

"If you feel like you're going fast, then we'll go as slow as you want." I laced my fingers with his.

He squeezed my hand and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm not sure what came over me." George said once we started back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm not upset about it." I tried to reassure him.

"I don't know why you aren't." George said.

I looked up at him and tried to come off as a comforting presence for him.

_'Did I do something wrong?'_ I thought to myself when we reached the Fat Lady.

We walked into the common room and we turned to each other.

"Good night, princess." George gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Good night, George." I said, and walked up the girls staircase.

I yawned as I entered my room.

"How was it?" Hermione asked.

I jumped a little, "oh!"

"Sorry!" Hermione giggled quietly.

"It's okay. It went well! We had dinner by the lake and I talked to him like you said." I started to change into my pajamas.

"Yeah?" Hermione made room on her bed for me.

"We then went up to the astrology tower and he told me about his family." I sat on the bed and it seemed to get bigger to make room for us.

"What happened next?" Hermione asked.

"Well… On our way back, he kissed me, and I think we were making out? But before we could really get into it, he stopped." I got under the covers with her and we laid down facing each other.

"What was it like?" Hermione asked, yawning as well.

"It was so nice." I sighed dreamily.

I told her about the feelings I had that when he touched my skin and I got goosebumps remembering it.

"Why did it stop so suddenly?" Hermione asked.

"I honestly don't know." I yawned.

Hermione started to mutter sleepily about the different reasons why he stopped so soon as we fell asleep.

* * *

George was changing out of his robes when Fred was sitting on his bed.

"What happened?"

Being twins they could tell when something was bothering them.

George looked around and muttered as quietly as he could as not to disturb the other boys in their dorm.

"Freddie…" George sat on the bed with Fred and told him everything he had learned about Cassie.

"I still like her, of course. But… Fred she killed someone. And I know it was an accident, but -"

Fred put his hand George's shoulders, "but she did something she had no control over. Come on, Georgie! I magicked Ron's teddy bear into a spider on accident! Over a stupid boomstick." Fred looked down and shook his head.

"And Cassie told you she was being tortured and she accidently killed the one torturing her. George, it was self defense. And that bothers you?" Fred stood up and shook his head again.

"She just found this out the other day, and it's obvious she told Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Hell, she told Ginny!"

"Ginny?" George looked up in confusion.

"Ginny told me about it while you guys were gone." Fred explained.

"And we don't care, George. Cassie, is still Princess. She's not going to go on a killing spree." Fred continued.

"But she is -" George stopped himself.

Fred stopped pacing and turned to glare at George.

"If you finish that, you will lose her. Just because -!" He took a breath. "She has always been Cassie Zwart. That's not going to change because of who her father is." Fred took a deeper breath and climbed into bed.

"She told you because she wants you to trust her. And because she wants you to see her as Cassie. Don't lose sight of her." Fred said, pulling George off his bed.

George stood looking over his brother and started to dislike the feeling in his chest. He laid down in his own bed and stayed up for most of the night, just thinking.

* * *

**Uh - oh.**

**Shout out to MonkeyPower435 for following the story!**

**Shout out to katie owl, DoTheHarlemShake and Pamela Hutchins for leaving reviews!**

**katie owl: You'll find out! Don't worry haha!**

**DoTheHarlemShake: Oh I believe it! I did debate putting her in a psych ward for having a mental breakdown, but that didn't seem to fit very well in the storyline I'm taking.**

**Pamela Hutchins: We'll just have to see about it.**

**Shout out to alexjevans07 for adding all of the stories to their favorite list, and for following this story!**

**Shout out to Takara Rose Oizumi for following this story!**


	21. Chapter 21 Family Roots

**Chapter 21 Family Roots**

"George has been avoiding me." I sat down in the library at Hermione's table she had set up.

She looked up in shock.

"Uh -" Was all she said.

"When I see him, he won't look at me, he doesn't like it when I go to touch him." I put my head in my hands.

"Um…" Hermione looked back and forth between me and her books.

"Don't worry, I'm here to study too. I just don't know what to do about George." I sighed.

Hermione just looked at me and kept shifting her eyes around. I squinted at her and saw a necklace hanging down. I tilted my head to look at it. It had an hourglass in a strange plate with a circle with engravings I couldn't make out.

_' "It's just turning time and all. Nothing Hermione can't handle." ' _

"No way!" My eyes widen and I felt the excitement in my chest.

Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands.

"What are the rules?" I asked, forgetting about George temporarily.

"I can only go back five hours otherwise it'll do everlasting damage. I have to use it only for my studies. And I'm not supposed to let anyone else know." Hermione finally said something.

_"That is so cool!"_ I grinned widely to her.

"No you can't use it." She sighed.

I pouted to her. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to studying. I sighed and pulled out my own books to study. I grabbed the Defense Against the Dark Arts book and got started on the essay about kappa's.

Lupin was doing amazing as a teacher and only Malfoy seemed to have any issues with him. Only the Slytherin's bothered with his opinion.

I was just about to finish the last few inches of my essay when Hermione slammed a book closed, causing me to jump.

"How do you know things?" She finally asked.

"I'm sorry?" I put my quill down in my ink bottle and pushed it away from my essay.

I didn't want to rewrite it.

"You know things. In our first year, you knew we couldn't follow Snape when we thought it was him who was trying to take the Stone. In our second year, you knew Ginny was being possessed by You-Know-Who. Now this year! You knew our Care of Magical Creatures class was going to be about some creature with feathers, the Hippogriffs, and you just figured out how I'm getting to my classes!" Hermione hissed.

I shifted my eyes to avoid her look.

"And I know about your journal you keep with you. I've seen you writing in it, and it's full of predictions!" Hermione sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Okay, it's only fair." I got up from the table and walked through the library.

Hermione got up and followed me to the section dedicated to Family History.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit irate with me.

"When I was with Trelawney my first lesson, she helped me to unlock my memory, right?" I walked down and pulled out a couple of books from the 'B' section.

"Right." Hermione nodded behind me.

"Divination has been helping me hone my skills." I explained quietly while I pulled out a couple of books from the 'Z' section and handed them to Hermione.

"What skills?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"My 'Seer' skills." I answered in a monotone.

"You're not a Seer." Hermione said immediately.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it could just -"

"Be a coincidence?" I asked, with my eyebrow still raised.

"You knew what I was going to say." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right." I shrugged as we walked back to our table.

"But how can all of these just be a coincidence for three years?" I pulled out my journal and handed it to her.

I let her flip through the pages of my journal while I pulled up the Black and Zwart lineages in the books I had grabbed.

"I mean, there's got to be an explanation." Hermione huffed when she got done.

"You're willing to believe in witches and wizards, trolls, goblins, dragons, and time travel," I whispered the last part. "But you're not willing to believe that _some_ people can predict the future?"

She chewed her lip and sat back with her arms crossed.

"If you can't read about it -" Hermione started.

I grabbed the first Zwart book and spun it and pushed it to her.

_" 'The Zwarts are an original Seer Bloodline. Starting from the First Witch, Morgana, they have been able to see into the future and accurately predict what will happen.' "_ I read the first line out loud.

"But -"

"When the muggles were afraid of magic, and started to hunt down witches, we took on a last name so that we could better blend with them." I interrupted her.

She proceeded to read the rest of the passage. I had read it so many times that I almost had it memorized.

_'Zwarts have been prosecuted and sought after for the Seer like abilities for years. They are experts in all forms of using their Sights. They use the stars and the different elements to help with their predictions.'_

"What is this?" Hermione stopped and pushed the book away from her.

"My heritage." I said, this time pushing a Black book to her.

_" 'The Blacks are an ancient family. Being one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight Families they are widely respected. It is rumored that they used to be followers of Morgana.' "_

We poured over the books. Hermione was able to explain parts of the books to me that I couldn't understand. Together we discovered that most of the women in the Zwart line had some form of the Seer power. Some could accurately see into the future and predict what would happen next. Others could only just feel if something is going to happen.

"There doesn't seem to be a book about how to make this ability stronger." I said, flipping the pages again.

"Do you really want to do that?" Hermione asked, looking up sharply.

She had given up on trying to study her classwork.

"Well, I think it would be useful." I shrugged.

I honestly hadn't thought about it.

"But, what if you have to use your power for bad? Or what if you started predicting when your friends were about to die…" Hermione said slowly.

I sat back down and rubbed my face, "I didn't think about that…"

"In your journal, you have here 'not going back to Charlotte.' Do you know who's going to take you in? Whoever does may want to exploit you if you try to make yourself stronger." Hermione pointed.

I sighed as I looked over the books.

"Okay. Let's leave this between us, Ron might be the first person to use my power for 'evil' by asking for next week's homework questions." I smiled at Hermione as I started to pick up the books.

Hermione sniffed disapprovingly but also started to clean up her books.

* * *

Later that day, Hermione and I were walking back to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione was talking about her Ancient Rune's class to me, explaining how different symbols could represent up to five different words. I was interested in what she was saying but I couldn't help but notice the whispers.

"Um, Hermione?" I bumped her shoulder with mine.

Looking around, we noticed that every student had a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and were reading an article about it.

"What has their attention?" I asked.

"I don't know." Hermione answered.

As we walked down the staircase, Neville was the first one to meet us with a paper.

"Cassie, i-is it t-t-true?" Neville asked, his paper shaking in his hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I told him gently, taking the paper from his hands.

On the front page was a picture of me. I don't even know where they got a picture of me.

**Black's Daughter At Large**

_Cassiopeia Lily Zwart-Black is the mysterious child of Black. We found out earlier this summer when Black broke out from Azkaban he had a child. She was unnamed until now. Sources say Cassiopeia has been openly admitting to her fellow students that she is the daughter of Sirius Black._

_"She has threatened to send him an owl to come and kill my friends!" One terrified student wished to remain anonymous._

_"How can they let the daughter of a serial killer stay in school?" Another anonymous student asked._

_"I don't feel safe while she's still here." Yet a third student said anonymously._

_Should Cassiopeia be allowed to stay in school? Find out on page 4!_

"Oh! It's finally out there." I said in a deadpan voice.

"Is it true?" Neville asked again.

"Yes, Neville, I am the daughter of Sirius Black." I nodded to him.

He gaped at me, his face paling.

"Neville, she's still Cassie." Hermione said slowly to him.

"I'm not really going to send him an owl to start killing off the other students." I was starting to realize what he was afraid of this time.

"But-" He looked down at the paper.

"Yes, I made an empty threat to Malfoy, but it was an _empty_ threat." I said gently.

He took a moment to look at the paper and then look back up at me.

"Please, don't believe everything you read in the paper." I was slow when I put my hand on his shoulder, but he still flinched.

I sighed and took my hand off of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I said and I walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

All through dinner, I would get stares and angry whispers. I ate with my head high and ignored them as best as I could.

"How did we miss this?" Ron asked as we walked through the crowd back up to Gryffindor Tower.

"I don't know." I sighed.

Harry had made it a point to walk through the school with my arm through his. I was extremely grateful for that since a few students would glare at me.

Ron was also reading the article over and over again. I couldn't read it and I didn't want too.

"Don't worry about it. We knew it was going to come out at some point." Harry sighed as we passed some Ravenclaw students who glared.

"Exactly. It'll blow over by the end of the month." I waved my hand carelessly.

* * *

**I worked on this chapter for a week. And I couldn't figure out how to make it more 'interesting' I guess would be the way I think. I wanted her to explore her mom's side of the family, but it's just not the right time for her to discover all that yet.**

**Shout out to Pamela Hutchins and katie owl for leaving a review!**

**katie owl: Well... Here's what he's starting to do...**

**Shout out to RavenSummer-1-2-3 for adding this story to your favorite list!**

**Shout out to Nina aspen wolf for adding this story to your favorite list, and for following it!**

**Shout out to Brigade701 for adding this story to your following list!**


	22. Chapter 22 Two Cats and a Rat

**Chapter 22 Two Cats and A Rat**

Care of Magical Creatures had, sadly, gotten boring.

With the scene Malfoy caused, and the Buckbeak situation, Hagrid had taken our class down in excitement. We were to be observing flobberworms and raising them. I was the most disappointed out of all the students but Hagrid wasn't treating me any differently.

"Why would anyone _bother_ looking after them?" Ron asked as we shoved shredded lettuce down their throats.

"Herbologists." I answered promptly.

Ron rolled his eyes at me but finished up the lesson quietly muttering under his breath.

Harry and I were looking forward to the start of the Quidditch season. I was still considered a reserve player but there was a chance I could be playing more this year.

Depending on how my teammates are taking me being Black's kid.

Most of the school has gotten over the article that came out earlier that month. I had gotten hexed a couple of times, but Madam Pomfrey was amazing and took care of me. Each time she would mutter angrily under her breath and heal me right up.

Harry was kind enough to take me to the hospital and then back to class. It seemed that the hexes would happen when he wasn't around me.

Once October officially started, I was able to walk with George and Fred safely without fear of being hexed. I was still jumpy though.

I did notice that George was keeping his distance with me. He would still make the effort to hold my hand, but we didn't kiss. When I would go to do so, he would give me his cheek or just walk away before anything could happen. I was frowning at him one Thursday night when Oliver had called everyone in for a Quidditch meeting.

"This is our last chance - _my_ last chance - to win the Quidditch Cup," Oliver was pacing in front of us in the locker rooms. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it."

"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world - injuries - then the tournament getting called off last year…" Wood paused to swallow.

It sounded like the memory of last year brought a lump in his throat.

"But we also know we've got the _best - ruddy - team - in - the - school_," he punched a fist into his other hand, his old manic glint in his eye once again.

"We've got three _superb_ chasers."

Wood pointed at Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell who glowed with pride.

"We've got two _unbeatable_ Beaters."

He pointed to the twins.

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us." The twins said together, pretending to blush at the compliment.

"And we've got a Seeker who has _never failed to win us a match!_" He turned to Harry with a rumbling pride.

"We also have the best reserve! Cassie can take over _any_ position and accomplish that role perfectly!" Wood pointed at me.

"And me," Wood added when I pointed at him.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver," George piped up.

"Spanking good Keeper." Fred nodded in agreement.

"The point is," Wood resumed his speech and pacing. "The Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Every since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…"

He finished it sounding so dejected.

"Oliver, this year's our year." Fred spoke up.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" Angelina added.

"Definitely." Harry and I both nodded.

We started training three evenings a week. Oliver had me training more on the Keeper position. And so Angelina, Alicia and Katie made it their goal to get it passed me. They've succeeded a few times. But more often than not, I managed to block them.

One evening, Harry was feeling really pleased with how practice had gone for him. I was feeling more irate about it. George was acting weird still, and the chasers had managed to get past me several more times and I was feeling bad about it.

It didn't help when we got into the common room, it was buzzing with excitement and it didn't do anything to lighten up my mood.

"What's happened?" Harry asked when we joined our other two friends.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," Ron pointed to a notice on the bulletin board.

Hermione pulled out my star chart from her growing pile of homework.

"Thank you." I nodded to her.

"End of October. Halloween." Ron finished.

"Excellent!" Fred said behind us.

I jumped and gave a squeak of surprise. I didn't realize they were right behind us. Fred patted my shoulder apologetically while George laughed.

"I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets." Fred finished.

Harry dropped into a chair next to Ron. I can tell his spirit started to fall with the talk of Hogsmeade.

George and Fred continued along the common room. I gave a huff when I sat on the ground at Hermione's feet.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time." Hermione said, also able to read Harry's emotions. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade." Ron added in, "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages -"

_"Ron!"_ Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry's supposed to stay in _school_ -"

"He can't be the only third year left behind." Ron also rolled his eyes.

"He won't be. I'll still be here." I piped up, waving my hand from my spot.

"Oh… Right." Ron said in disappointment.

"But Harry," I turned to my best friend.

He looked down at me.

"You can still ask McGonagall. It can't hurt to try." I added.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I think I will."

Crookshanks walked over, and surprisingly Ariel was following right next to him. Ariel climbed up on my back while Crookshanks jumped up into Hermione's lap.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" Ron asked in disgust.

I looked up to see Crookshanks had a particularly large dead spider in his mouth.

Ariel started to purr and I felt it on my back.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" Hermione praised her cat.

"Just keep him over there, that's all." Ron turned back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

I finished my star chart and slowly sat up. Ariel got off my back and waited patiently for me to sit comfortably to climb into my lap.

"You can copy mine, if you like," Ron shoved his star chart over to Harry.

Hermione looked annoyed at the copying but she didn't say anything.

Next thing I knew, Crookshanks had leapt off of Hermione and sank all of his claws into Ron's bag.

"OY!" Ron and I shouted.

"GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" Hermione squealed, reaching for her cat.

Ron swung his bag around, Crookshanks hung on as he was spun. I was surprised to see Scabbers fly out of Ron's bag.

"Scabbers!" I shouted.

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron shouted, Crookshanks let the bag go and chased after the rat.

George made a lunge for the orange cat but he missed. Ariel had ran up the stairs from all the commotion. I felt the sting of her claws that had dug into my skin, but I wasn't focused on that. Scabbers had managed to wedge himself under a chest of drawers, and Crookshanks was swiping under it to reach the poor rat.

Ron and Hermione hurried over to their animals while I got up to my knees. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and walked him over to me. Ron had a more difficult time getting Scabbers, but the rat was pulled out by his tail eventually.

"Look at him!" Ron dangled his rat in front of Hermione. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" Hermione's voice was shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"Ariel doesn't chase Scabbers!" Ron shouted back.

"Ariel was still a kitten!" Hermione defended my cat.

"There's something funny about that animal!" Ron struggled to get the wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh that's rubbish," Hermione was starting to get impatient. "Crookshanks could _smell_ him, Ron, how else d'you think-" Hermione didn't get to finish.

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" Ron was ignoring everyone who was starting to giggle at his predicament. "And Scabbers was here first, _and_ he's ill!"

Ron marched through the giggling crowd and up into the boys' dormitories. Harry and I both looked at each other awkwardly before I rolled up my now dry star chart.

"I've got Hermione." I said as I stood up.

Harry nodded and bid me goodnight before going after Ron. I was gathering up what I could of Hermione's when she joined me.

She had angry tears in her eyes and was burrowing her face into a now purring Crookshanks.

"He is such a_ prat_." She said.

My mouth dropped and I started to grin.

" 'Mione! I never!" I teased her.

She let out a watery giggle and we walked up to the girls' dormitory.

"Want to know what makes me feel better?" I asked when I found Ariel hiding under my bed with her ears laid back.

"Sure." Hermione put Crookshanks down on her bed.

"A hot both, with bubbles." I walked into the bathroom and started making up a bath for her.

"How does that help?" Hermione asked, following me in.

"I do a rose perfume bubble bath and the warmth helps." I answered.

She hummed behind me.

"Just give it a try. If you want a book, I'll bring you a book." I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, Cas." Hermione said just as I was about to close the door.

"You're welcome 'Mione." I closed the door completely.

Ariel had slunk out from under the bed and was looking like she was trying to jump up on it. But Crookshanks sensed what she was about to do and was looking down at her. Ariel had her ears back and started to growl.

"Easy kitty cat." I said to her as I changed into my pajamas.

I climbed into bed and started to read Hermione's Ancient Rune's book. I knew I wasn't taking the class but it was an interesting read.

* * *

Ron was still in a bad mood all day with Hermione, but he tolerated her presence. I asked her if she wanted to switch partners. Neville was still skittish around me and even though I tried to be gentle with him, I was starting to lose my patience with how he would scuttle around me.

"No it's okay." Hermione sniffed and went to her usual puffapod.

"Okay." I nodded and walked over to my puffapod with Neville.

"Hello Neville." I greeted him softly.

"H-h-hello." He greeted me back.

I quietly worked with him, removing the beans and adding them to the pail between us.

"I'm s-sorry." Neville finally said.

"For?" I looked up at him.

"B-being afraid of-of-of you." He stuttering was getting worse.

"It's okay. I get it. Kind of." I smiled kindly at him.

He looked relieved to hear that from me. And through the rest of class he would make more of an effort to tap my shoulder or talk more to me. And I would let him take his time and he will need more time anyways to completely get over his fear of me.

* * *

I had linked arms with Hermione behind the greenhouses and we walked to our next class together.

"It's so much easier having someone to help me lie about how I'm getting around." Hermione said.

"I'm glad I can help." I smiled at her when we joined Harry and Ron.

Ron sniffed when Hermione and I joined them and started to head into the castle. I rolled my eyes at Hermione who nodded sadly. The four of us didn't say anything when we joined the rest of our Transfiguration class.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" Hermione asked, sounding anxious.

I looked over and Lavender was in tears while Parvati had an arm around her.

"She got a letter from home this morning." Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lavender." I said, patting her arm.

"I should have known!" Lavender wailed. "You know what day it is?"

"Uh -" Hermione and I looked at each other.

"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!" Lavender wailed

Hermione and I both looked at each other.

"You - you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?" Hermione asked.

"Well, not necessarily by a _fox_," Lavender looked at Hermione, her eyes were streaming with tears still. "But I was obviously _dreading_ him dying , wasn't I?"

"Oh," Hermione paused and looked at me.

I gave my head the most subtle of shakes, but -

"Was Binky an _old_ rabbit?" Hermione asked.

"N - no!" Lavender sobbed.

I gave a sigh.

"H - he was only a baby!"

"But them, why would you dread him dying?" Hermione asked.

Everyone turned to glare at Hermione.

"Well, look at it logically," Hermione turned to the rest of the group, unlinking arms with me.

I put my face in my hand and groaned.

"I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today -" Lavender let out a wail - "and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock -"

"Hermione, she had to leave her pet behind because rabbits aren't allowed in school," I spoke up.

Everyone turned to face me. Some with glares, others with look of shocks.

"Of course she was dreading her rabbit was going to die. And she wouldn't have gotten the news until a day or two after Binky died. It just so happened that she got the news _today_. The day Professor Trelawney said the thing she was dreading would happen, the _news_ that her pet is dead." I defended Lavender.

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender." Ron spoke up after Hermione opened her mouth again. "She doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

McGonagall opened the door to her class at that moment so nothing more was said about the matter. I grabbed Hermione and walked her in. I sat her down next to me, Harry sat in front of me with Ron.

"Why did you defend Trelawney?" Hermione hissed at me.

"Because _we_ know Trelawney is a loon. But you're not going to be able to change everyone's opinion on her. And you were coming off insensitive too." I hissed back.

Hermione humphed at me and pulled out her notes for Transfiguration. She didn't say much else to me after that and I was grateful for that. I didn't know what else to say to her about it.

The bell rang for the end of class, thankfully, and as we were packing up all of our things McGonagall spoke up.

"One moment, please!" McGonagall called. "As you're all in my house, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to be before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville tentatively raised his hand.

"Please, Professor, I - I think I've lost -"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," McGonagall interrupted. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave. Miss Zwart, if you would please stay behind just for a second."

Hermione and I looked at each other. I gave a shrug and walked over to McGonagall with Harry and Ron.

McGonagall looked up when she saw the three of us.

"Yes Potter?" She inquired with him first.

Harry took a deep breath, "Professor, my aunt and uncle - er - forgot to sign my form."

McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at Harry.

"So - er- d'you think it would be all right - I mean, will it be okay if I - if I go to Hogsmeade?"

McGonagall looked down and started to shuffle the papers on her desk, "I'm afraid not, Potter." She sighed. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."

"But - Professor, my aunt and uncle - you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about - about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Ron was nodding vigorously, encouraging Harry.

"If you said I could go -"

"But I don't say so," McGonagall stood up and put her papers into a drawer. "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission." She turned to Harry and there was a look of pity on her face.

"I'm sorry Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next class." McGonagall gestured to Harry and Ron to leave.

We waited until they had left the room before she turned me.

"Your guardian, Charlotte, sent your form to me." McGonagall told me.

I blinked for a second before opening my mouth, "Minnie, can we not tell anyone else?"

McGonagall blinked twice., "don't you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Of course I do. But as of right now, Harry doesn't think I can go too. And I don't want him to think that just because I have my form in I should go."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"And I don't want anyone thinking that I'm trying to get into contact with Siri- Bla- my fa-." I didn't know what to call him.

"I understand." McGonagall nodded to me.

"I'm glad, and that's why I would just rather that be between us, please." I nodded to her.

"I will do that for you." She nodded back to me.

"Thank you, Minnie." I grinned at her and started to walk through her classroom to get to my next class.

"Miss Zwart?"

I turned around to look at my Head of House.

"Your - father -" She took a moment to think about what to call him, "used to call me Minnie too."

I felt my heart drop for a second.

"Do you want me to stop calling you that?" I asked.

"It would be the respectful thing to do." McGonagall nodded, but she had a twinkle in her eye.

I nodded to her and left the Transfiguration classroom.

* * *

**Here we are. So just a heads up. The chapters have aligned perfectly with the month. You'll be getting an update on Thursday, the 31st! And it'll be the Halloween chapter! Yay! Oh and the reason why it got updated today rather than tomorrow is because Boyfriend and I are doing a lot of travelling between Small Hick Town and Small Town because once the snow hits, there is not going to be ANY driving.**

**Shout out to Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**Pamela Hutchins: You'll have to wait and see.**

**Shout out to Ravens . Hope for adding all three stories to your favorites list, and for following the third story! (I know your name doesn't have spaces, but this was the only way it would save.)**

**Shout out to FizzBomb02 for following this story!**

**Shout out to the crazy brit for following this story!**

**Shout out to WeepingAngels626 for adding this story to your favorites and follow list!**


	23. Chapter 23 Halloween Terrors

**Chapter 23 Halloween Terrors**

I was walking with Hermione to the library just before dinner when we passed a window and I happened to look out and something caught my eye just within the forest. But it was gone when I did my doubletake.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I thought I saw something out of the ordinary in the forest." I answered truthfully.

"Like what?" Hermione stepped up the window and we looked outside.

I didn't know what I saw honestly.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged and continued walking.

"Are you usually _'seeing'_ things?" Hermione whispered.

"Not like that, I just know things. Like I know that Trelawney is a loon and isn't really a Seer herself." I answered, casually.

Trelawney wouldn't have been able to see what I saw from my memory block if she wasn't some form of Seer.

I also hadn't had one of my feelings in a while and I hadn't had a prediction in just as long.

"Oh, do you think you can get to that point?" Hermione asked when we entered the library.

"I'm not sure. What research I can get on my family is just telling me that some members just happen to be able to do more with their ability than others. And I can't seem to find out what happened to the Zwarts. Their timeline has disappeared around twenty or thirty years ago." I sighed when we got to our usual table.

"That's strange." Hermione frowned.

"I know." I nodded.

We got down to doing homework, but she was taking up so much space with all of her homework and books we had to move back up to the common room. After Madam Pince finally told us other students needed the tables.

As Hermione and I went back to the common room, I made sure to look out the windows and look for that strange thing I saw.

"Are you looking for it?" Hermione asked after the fifth window.

"I am." I nodded.

"How can you know you're looking for something, but not know what it is?" Hermione asked.

I looked at her and she started to blush.

"Same way we do our homework. We know we're looking for answers, and we know where the answers are, we just gotta figure out what they are." I answered in a deadpan voice.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"It's okay, you're just getting stressed from all this school work you signed up for." I smiled at her.

She nodded and when we walked to the next window, I squinted my eyes and focused on the edge of the forest again. Hermione looked out and she tried to help me look, but she didn't know what to look for exactly.

I looked away and in my peripheral vision, I saw something move. I focused my eyes on the wall and looked through my peripheral to see a familiar silhouette trotting through the trees.

"I know what is." I grinned to Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as we walked back to the common room.

"It's Snuffles." My grin was huge.

"Snuffles?" Hermione looked confused.

"My stray dog." I answered, cutting through some secret passages and leading Hermione right to the Fat Lady Portrait.

"When did you get a stray dog?" Hermione asked when I gave the password and got into the common room.

"Over the summer, when I moved to the Leaky Cauldron for the summer." I explained as Hermione started to set up all of her books.

She paused and gave me a look.

"Did I not tell you?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Something happened to some muggle boys and Charlotte needed the room for them. Because I'm gone for the year anyways. So I moved into the Leaky Cauldron for the summer." I explained as I put my school stuff down.

"What are you going to do next year?" Hermione frowned as we started back out of the common room and to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I don't know. All I know is that I won't be going back to that orphanage." I answered, linking my arm through Hermione's.

"Oh." Hermione said, frowning slightly.

"It's okay, it's part of the adventure of life." I gently shook her arm.

Hermione's frown didn't leave her face, even when we sat down and were joined by Fred and George.

"Hello honey!" I grinned at George.

"Hello." He gave me a small smile and seemed reluctant to sit next to me.

Fred didn't give him an option though.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked.

George started to sputter and Hermione made an effort to not pay attention to our conversation.

"I - I'm not -" George started.

"Please." I held up my hand to stop him. "I do not deserve to be lied too."

He opened and closed his mouth for a minute.

"Clearly, you're not ready to talk about it. And I can't believe you're not willing to talk to me about it." I started to pile food on my plate.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to go find Snuffles. When George is ready to talk, he'll talk to me." I answered.

I stood up and carried my plate of food out of the Great Hall.

No one stopped me and I was disappointed that George didn't follow me. I made it through the courtyard and was passing Hagrid's hut when I finally stopped walking.

I wasn't sure which direction I was supposed to go. I didn't want to head straight into the Forest because I might get lost and have no way out. I was standing there, looking both right and left when there was something brushing against my legs.

Looking down, I saw Ariel rubbing against me, Crookshanks was flicking his tail.

"Well, hello!" I said to the cats.

Crookshanks meowed up at me and started walking towards the left. I watched him walk away and when he turned around and meowed at me, so I started to follow him.

"Do you know where Snuffles is?" I asked as he lead the way.

He didn't respond, but lead me towards the Whomping Willow. I was relieved when he turned right to go farther into the forest rather than right to the Whomping Willow. We walked for a bit longer when Crookshanks jumped up on a wooden log and let out a yowl.

"Woah woah woah!" I shook my head at him. "You don't need to call the whole forest to us!"

Crookshanks flicked his tail and I swear he gave me an eye roll before letting out another yowl. Ariel got up on the log but started to groom herself rather than join the call of the wild.

"If I die because of you, I'm killing you." I said in all seriousness to the orange cat.

He flicked his tail again and started to clean his face.

"I can't kill an adorable animal." I sighed.

I sat on the log with him and started to eat some of the food I had put on it. We didn't wait to long before a black dog came trotting out of the shadows.

"Snuffles!" I called happily.

Snuffles looked at me and his tail started to wag and he jumped up into my lap and started to lick my face.

"Hello boy!" I said, scratching his ears.

He gruffed at me and then saw the plate of food.

"Yes, it's for you." I got down from the log and put the plate of food down for him.

His tail wagged the whole time and Crookshanks even got down and rub against Snuffles' legs. Ariel patiently waited next to me, rubbing her head against my arm.

"How did you get here anyways? And how did you manage to make it from the Leaky Cauldron to Harry's uncle's house?" I asked.

Snuffles twitched his ears, but he didn't give me any answers.

"You're a strange dog." I said.

* * *

For the next week, I would take Snuffles food from the Great Hall. And George wouldn't follow me. Fred had started to make more of an effort in hanging out with me and would try to get me to sit with them, but if it wasn't George, I walked away. Hermione told me I was being stupid about it, but I didn't know how else to handle the situation.

I sat up on Halloween morning. Scaring Hermione when she went to put on her cardigan.

"Something bad is going to happen today." I said.

"What?" Hermione asked, not moving.

"What?" I blinked at her.

"You just said - nevermind." She shook her head.

"No, 'Mione, what did I say?" I pulled out my journal from my bag.

Ever since I got my memory back, my powers had been dormant.

"You said, 'something bad is going to happen today.' " Hermione pulled on her cardigan.

"Thank you." I wrote down the date, what I said, and left a blank space next to it.

"What do you think -?"

"No." I snapped my book shut.

"No?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to know."

"How can you not want to know?" She asked incredulously.

"Then I'm going to want to stop it. 'Mione, just because I can get these feelings about the future, doesn't mean it's a good thing. I don't want to keep my abilities up because then I'll be so focused on the bad things, I won't be able to enjoy the good. And besides, I really don't want to know ahead of time a good thing, so I'm not going to try to keep up my Divination ability." I explained as I got dressed.

"I never thought about that." Hermione said slowly.

"That's okay, it's not something you had to think about. Oh, don't focus on what I said." I said as I went down the stairs.

"How am I supposed to not focus on that?!" She asked, chasing me down the stairs.

"Simple. Have fun while you're in Hogsmeade with Ron." I said Ron's name in a singsong tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes when we joined Harry and Ron down in the common room. I linked arms with Harry. He gave me a grimace and held my arm tighter. I gave his elbow a squeeze as we joined the rest of the school for breakfast.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," Hermione said when Harry and I didn't say much though the morning.

"Yeah, loads." Ron nodded.

I appreciated them taking the moment to put aside their squabble about Crookshanks.

"Don't worry about us," Harry tried to sound like he didn't care.

"We'll see you at the feast. Have a good time." I finished for him.

We waved them off as Filch checked off their names on a long scrolled up list. I giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Just imagining Filch as Santa Claus, checking his list twice." I chuckled.

Harry let out a snort at that.

"Staying here, Potter?" Malfoy's voice rang out.

Harry ignored his comment about the dementors and together we set off back to the dormitory.

* * *

We had to leave the common room due to Colin Creevey. I wouldn't say it was his fault, we just didn't want to sit with his friends who were just going to stare and ask questions about our scars.

"Want to go see Hedwig and Barnabas?" I asked as we wandered half-heartedly to the library.

"Yeah, actually." Harry nodded.

We turned around and came face to face with Filch.

"What are you doing?" Filch snarled.

"Nothing." Harry and I both answered.

"Nothing!" Filch spat. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own - why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your friends?"

Harry shrugged and I opened my mouth to answer but I didn't get a chance to.

"Well, get back to your common room where you belong!" Filch snapped at us.

He glared at our backs until we turned the back.

I put my hand in the crook of Harry's elbow and just as we started to walk down another corridor,

"Harry? Cassie?"

We turned around and didn't see anyone. Harry was the one to double back and lead me to Professor Lupin.

"What are you doing?" Lupin asked, his voice much kinder than Filch's.

I had a flash of faint, white light cross my sight. But I managed to blink it away.

_'Weird.'_

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Lupin asked.

"Hogsmeade." Harry answered.

"Ah, Cassie, why aren't you there?" He asked.

"I haven't gotten around to sending Charlotte my permission slip." I answered.

"Ah," Lupin considered us for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken out a delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" Harry asked.

We followed Lupin into his office. I hadn't been in this office before so I took a moment to look around. In the corner was a tank with what must be the grindylow. His office was bland looking. He had a bookcase covered with books, but other than that his was barren.

"Water demon," Lupin gestured to the strange creature.

The grindylow was a sickly green color, but that could also just be the color of the tank. He had sharp little horns that look scaly, but didn't look like they could do much harm.

"We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

The creature bared its teeth, they were also green.

"Cup of tea? I was just thinking of making one." Lupin offered.

"All right," Harry said awkwardly.

"Yes please." I nodded.

Lupin tapped the kettle and steam blasted from its spout.

"Sit down," Lupin gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. "I've only got tea bags, I'm afraid - but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"

Harry looked at Lupin, but Lupin's eyes were twinkling.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Professor McGonagall told me," Lupin answered, passing us chipped mugs. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No." Harry shook his head.

I sipped on my tea as we sat in a moment of silence. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Anything worrying you, Harry?" Lupin asked.

I looked at Harry and whatever he was thinking, it was really bothering him.

"No." Harry answered.

He took a sip of his tea. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," he sighed. "You know that day we fought the boggart?"

"Yes?" Lupin answered slowly.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" Harry asked.

I looked at Lupin because I was curious to know too.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry." Lupin answered, sounding surprised.

"Why?" Harry asked, taken aback by Lupin's answer.

"Well," Lupin frowned slightly, "I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."

I grinned at the use of Voldemort's name. Harry stared at Lupin for a minute.

"Clearly, I was wrong." Lupin said, still frowning. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined people would panic."

"I would have." I nodded.

Lupin and Harry both looked at me in shock. They must have forgotten I was here.

"I do have to ask, Cassie." Lupin turned to me.

"My person?" I sighed.

"Yeah. Who was she and why did she have a knife?" Lupin asked.

So I told him all about my birthday again, and this time I added when I had found out what actually happened. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. Harry was calmly sipping his tea.

"I had no idea that happened to you." Lupin said quietly.

"I don't want a whole lot of people knowing. Only my close circle of friends know." I admitted.

Lupin nodded.

I turned back to Harry, "what did you think of when you wanted to face the boggart?"

"I didn't think of Voldemort," Harry said honestly. "I - I remembered those dementors."

"I see," Lupin said thoughtfully. "Well, well… I'm surprised. That suggests that what you fear most of all is - fear. Very wise, Harry."

Harry took a sip of his tea.

"So, you've been thinking I didn't believe you capable of fight the boggart?" Lupin asked suddenly.

"Well … yeah." Harry answered.

His voice sounded better than it did this morning.

"Professor Lupin, you know the dementors -"

There was a knock on his door, interrupting Harry's sentence.

"Come in." Lupin called.

Snape came in carrying a goblet that was smoking. His eyes narrowed when he saw Harry and I.

"Ah, Severus," Lupin greeted him with a smile. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape put it down and I peered into its contents. It was a royal purple color, and it didn't have much of an odor.

"I was just showing Harry and Cassie the grindylow." Lupin was pleasant.

"Fascinating," Snape answered dryly. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, yes, I will." Lupin nodded.

"I made an entire cauldronful, if you need more." Snape continued.

"I should probably take some more again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus." Lupin nodded again.

"Not at all," Snape didn't seem to blink an eye as he left.

I looked again at the potion before Lupin took a sip.

"Are you interested in potion making, Cassie?" Lupin asked, slowly taking the goblet and sipping from it.

"I am. Sir, are you ill?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I am. I haven't been much of a potion brewer myself, and this one is particularly complex." He explained, he took a sniff of his goblet and made a face. "Pity sugar makes it useless."

"Why -?" Harry didn't know how to finish his question.

"I've been feeling a bit off-color. This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape, there aren't many wizards who are up to making it." Lupin explained.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts." Harry blurted out.

"Really?" Lupin asked, looking mildly interested .

"Some people reckon -" Harry hesitated then plunged on, "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Lupin finished his goblet and made another face.

"Disgusting. Well Harry, Cassie, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast later."

"Right." Harry put down his now empty cup and stood up.

"Thank you, Professor." I said, standing up as well.

Harry and I both left his office.

* * *

"There you go!" Ron's voice was suddenly in my ears.

Harry and I had made it back to the common room and I was taking a nap with Ariel on my chest on the couch when suddenly something was dumped on my lap.

"We got as much as we could carry."

I sat up, letting Ariel jump off of me. Hermione and Ron both look like they had the time of their lives.

"Thanks." Harry picked up a bag of candy.

"What was it like?" I yawned.

They told us about everywhere they went. Dervish and Banges was the wizarding equipment shop. The Three Broomsticks sold piping hot butterbeer, Zonko's Joke Shop was everything they hoped it would be.

"The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, color coded depending on how fast you wanted your letter to get there!" Ron said.

"Honeydukes has a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look -"

Hermione pulled out two pieces of fudge from our pile of sweets. When I tried it, it tasted like chocolate chip cookies and milk. I savored the taste.

"We _think_ we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks -"

"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up -"

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, suddenly anxious. "Did you get any work done?"

"No." Harry and I shook our heads.

"Lupin made us some tea in his office. And then Snape came in …"

I let Harry take the lead as I dug through the pile of sweets to find candy I liked.

_"Lupin drank it?"_ Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

Hermione checked her watch.

"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes…" Hermione ushered us through the portrait hole.

"I don't think he's mad. He told us he was feeling ill and Snape is a Potion's Master. So it makes sense that he would make a potion to help him feel better." I said quietly.

"But what if he's poisoning Lupin?" Ron hissed back.

"But if he - you know - if he _was_ trying to - to poison Lupin - he wouldn't have it in front of Harry or Cassie." Hermione said in a low face.

"Yeah, maybe," Harry shrugged.

We entered the Great Hall. It had been decorated with floating pumpkins holding the candles, a cloud of live bats flew around the hall, and orange streamers swam around the ceiling, reminding me of watersnakes.

I had decided not to go out to see Snuffles tonight. It was Halloween, and a part of me did hope George would finally talk to me about what was bothering him. But as we ate, it became clear to me that he didn't want to sit next to me. Fred was even muttering to him angrily and gesturing to me.

I decided to ignore him and just enjoy being with my friends. Harry's mood had gotten lighter, and he was smiling more now that Hermione and Ron had stopped squabbling.

"Hello Zwart!" An unfamiliar voice said in my ear.

I turned to see Christensen was standing next to me.

"Hello Christensen." I said politely.

"I came to offer you a Halloween toast!" She held out a goblet to me.

"Oh, why thank you." I said, taking the goblet cautiously.

"To the day of spooky things and undead lives." She tapped her goblet against mine and drank up.

"Yeah." I said.

I looked at the goblet and nothing about it seemed suspicious to me, so I took a sip.

I felt that electricity from the _'Metamorphas Magigas'_ potion and I let out an involuntary shiver. I glared at the Slytherin girl whose smile turned wicked.

"And to the blood of killers!" She cackled as she walked back to her table.

I watched her earn high fives and pats on the back for what she had just done. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friends.

"Do not." I said to Harry.

He was just about to stand up and march over.

"But -"

"It was bound to happen. I'm not surprised. I'm just going to take it and ignore it. They'll have their fun." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back down.

"It's so weird looking at you, and _seeing_ what you look like." Ron said, not shy about his staring.

"I agree." I nodded to him.

The rest of the night past a lot smoother. I had a few more guests come and greet me, but I know they were making a show of not caring that I looked like Black and were trying to prove a point to the Slytherins.

My mood, and my friends, lightened up when the ghost's put on a show for us. Sir Nick even reenacted his own botched beheading. At the end of the evening, as we were leaving, even Malfoy shouting, "The dementors send their love, Potter!" didn't bring down our good mood.

I had linked arms with Hermione and were talking about the different books Dervish and Banges had and what she hoped to read next.

I didn't realize we were just standing around until Ron asked, "why isn't anyone going in?"

"Let me through, please." Percy pushed through the crowd.

He made sure to avoid me and sniffed at Ron.

"What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password - excuse me, I'm Head Boy -"

"No one cares." I said under my breath.

Luckily I did. Silence suddenly filled the air.

"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick." Percy called out.

I moved to try to follow Percy's order. If he couldn't get into the room, then surely it was a matter for Dumbledore.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, just arriving.

"We need -" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

Dumbledore swept up the stairs and towards the portrait; all the Gryffindors squeezed against the banisters as best as we could. Hermione pulled me closer and we followed Dumbledore up.

"Oh my -" Hermione squeezed my arm.

The Fat Lady had disappeared. Her portrait was torn so viciously, I wondered for a second if it could be restored.

"We need to find her." Dumbledore had turned around to talk to McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape.

I didn't even realize they had come up.

"Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" Peeves' voice cackled above us.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked.

Peeves grin faded and he adopted a tone that didn't sound any better than his usual cackle.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he sounded quite happy being in the chaos. "Poor thing," he seemed to add as an afterthought.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes, Professorhead." Peeves nodded, tossing a bombshell from hand to hand. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves floated above me and pulled my hair.

It was the first time I had seen him physically touch a student and I was disgusted and astonished.

"Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Shout out to Pamela Hutchins and katie owl for leaving a review!**

**Pamela Hutchins: Right?!**

**katie owl: I'm trying to be slow about it because I'm still researching what I can from different sources about Sirius to try to keep it as cannon as possible while adding my own twist to it. **

**Shout out to 1sunfun adding all of my stories to your favorite and following lists!**

**Shout out to Lasley1592 for adding the story to your favorites list!**

**Shout out to eeemkaaayy for following the story!**

**Shout out to Aly Black-Starr for following the story!**


	24. Chapter 24 Consequences IV

**Chapter 24 Consequences Part IV**

My mind was in a haze. I didn't even realize Hermione had sat me down on a purple sleeping bag until Ron snapped his fingers in my face.

_"He was here!"_ I said, looking up at my friends.

"We know." Harry said, sitting down on his sleeping bag.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered.

I decided to get in my sleeping bag and try to hide from the school.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," Ron answered.

They got into their sleeping bags as well.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know. The one night we weren't in the tower…" Hermione whispered.

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," Ron said in a conspiratorial tone. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."

I poked my face out and looked at Harry. I couldn't read his face, or seem to hear his thoughts so I didn't know how he thought of the situation.

We shared a moment of silence, and the whispers started to float to me.

_"How did he get in?"_

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate, just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised himself, probably."

"He could've flown in."

"Honestly," Hermione's sharp voice made me jump. "Am I the only person who's ever bothered to read _Hogwarts, A History_?"

"No, I read it too." I said, making sure to keep my voice quiet.

I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because the castle's protected by more than _walls_, you know." Hermione started to explain. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see a disguise that could those dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have fool seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passageways, they'll have them covered…"

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted.

He had been left in charge since he was Head Boy.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I felt like it was all my fault. I sent the letter to Sirius Black, and suddenly he broke out. How could he not want to reconnect with his spawn.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" Percy whispered.

I moved slightly to see Dumbledore had made his way to us.

"No. All well here?" Dumbledore whispered back.

"Everything under control, sir." Percy reported back.

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow." Dumbledore spoke.

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without a password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

The doors squeaked open and footsteps lead to where Percy and Dumbledore were.

"Headmaster?" Snape's voice joined the conversation. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy Tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched…"

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" Snape asked.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before - ah - the start of term?" Snape was slow with his words.

"I do, Severus," Dumbledore had a warning tone in his voice.

"It seems - almost impossible - that Black could have entered the school without help. I did express my concerns when you appointed -" Snape tried to state.

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," Dumbledore said with a final tone in his voice this time.

"And what about Zwa-"

"I said, not a single person, Mr. Weasley."

I felt warmth in my chest at what Dumbledore said. If anyone was going to stand up for me, I'm glad it was him.

"I must go down to the dementors. I said I would inform them when our search was complete." Dumbledore said after a minute.

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" Percy asked.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore's voice was cold. "But I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster."

I didn't see them leave, but I heard some rustling sleeping bags. When I turned my head, all three of my friends were awake.

"What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.

I shrugged and turned on my side, away from my friends and tried to sleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, I had to make sure I was with Harry or with a teacher. There were rumors going around that I was the one to help Black get in. And it didn't help that week before his attack, I wasn't at dinner.

Lupin was surprised to see what state I was in. He could barely look at me when he walked with Harry and our friends. Ron had, surprisingly, taken a more protective stance with me. He would allow me to link my arm through his and he would glare at anyone who would look at me.

Our replacement portrait was Sir Cadogen and his gray pony. I made sure to be with someone when I went into the common room so he didn't give me too much trouble.

McGonagall had summoned Harry and I to her office one day.

"There's no point in hiding it from you any longer," she said to use when the door closed. "I know this will come as a shock to you but Sirius Black -"

"We know he's after us." Harry spoke up. "We heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic."

McGonagall was taken aback, "I see! Well, in that case, Potter, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you two to be practicing Quidditch in the evenings. Out on the field with only your team members, it's very exposed -"

"We got our first match on Saturday!" I spoke up.

Harry and McGonagall both looked me.

"Professor, please. It's important that we," I gestured to Harry and I, "have some form of normalcy and Quidditch is _normal_."

McGonagall gave me a hard look before standing up and looking out of her window to the Quidditch field.

"Well… Goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last … but all the same, Zwart … I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions."

"Thank you, Minnie!" I grinned when she turned around and gave me a stern look.

But I saw that twinkle in her eye.

* * *

Wood had everyone, including me, practicing. The weather was steadily getting worse and Thursday was our last training session before the game on Saturday.

Fred was hanging out around the hoops, throwing the Quaffle for me while Katie, Alicia, and Angelina threw one between themselves. They were practicing different maneuvers.

Wood came down the field and waved at us to join him. Fred and I flew down together while George flew down and stood next to Alicia.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" Wood told us, looking and sounding angry.

"What?" I said.

"Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" The team asked together.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured." Wood grinded his teeth. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances…"

"There's _nothing wrong_ with Malfoy's arm!" Harry said furiously.

"He's faking it!" I added.

"I know that, but we can't prove it." said Wood bitterly. "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style is quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory -"

The chasers all giggled, I grinned.

"Diggory got made captain? Brilliant!"

That earned me a glare from both George and Wood.

"He's the tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" Angelina added.

"Strong and silent." Katie nodded and caused the three of them to giggle again.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," Fred said impatiently. "I don't know why you're worried Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted at us. "Diggory's got a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We _must_ win!"

"Oliver, calm down!" Fred said, slightly alarmed at Oliver's outburst. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. _Seriously!_"

Oliver sent the team on their way, this time trying to make adjustments to everyone's plays.

"Zwart! I'm not going to let you play, but you should still be in uniform, just in case something happens." Oliver told me.

"Yessir!" I saluted him and got up on my broom.

I flew by George who glanced at me and then sped off. I sighed and continued with practice. Following Angelina's moves as she taught me what Oliver changed up.

* * *

I waited until Harry and I had left the changing room to pull him into some bushes.

"What -?"

"Quiet." I said gently.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked, now quiet.

"We're going to wait on Fred and George to get out." I said.

"Wh -"

He didn't get to finish, because the Weasley twins came out. And I jumped in front of them.

"Oh shit!" They both shouted.

"Sorry boys, but George and I need to talk." I said, smiling at them.

"I agree. I will leave you to it." Fred nodded and started to whistle as he walked away.

Fred gave another shout and I heard Harry, "sorry Fred."

They both laughed as they walked away.

I stared at George and he started to shuffle his feet.

"Please." I spoke.

He looked up at me, but couldn't seem to maintain eye contact with me.

"Tell me what I did wrong."

He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"It wasn't your fault. I know that." He said.

I had to take a moment to figure out what he was talking about. The last thing I told him was about Gertrude.

"Does it bother you, knowing that I killed someone?" I asked quietly.

He hesitated and then he nodded.

"It bothers me too." I told him.

He looked at me sharply.

"I think about it, every day. When I wake up, as I'm eating, during classes, and sometimes, I still dream about it." This time I couldn't look at him.

"What really bothers me, is that I got away with it. No one blamed me. I didn't go to jail, muggle prison," I said when I saw his confusion, "I got to keep living my life. And I know Gertrude wasn't the best of people, but I have to live with what I've done to her."

"I - I don't know what to say to that." George admitted.

"And that's okay. I just want to know if we're okay?" I asked.

George started to shuffle again.

"I'll take that as a no, then." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." George said.

"It's okay. I guess I didn't know how bad it was going to be between us." I gave him a half-hearted smile.

"I'm still sorry." George said.

"Is there - is there anyway we can fix us?" I asked.

George took a deep breath.

"I need to know." I said quietly.

He took another deep breath and looked at me.

"I don't think it can be fixed." He finally said.

My heart broke.

"That's all I needed to know." I said, putting on a fake smile .

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking a step towards me.

"I will be. Just - just know that I am sorry." I said to him.

I turned on my heel and walked away. I knew he was following behind me but he wasn't trying to walk with me, and I appreciated that. When we got into the castle, Fred and Harry were smiling about something and when I got to them they both dropped their smiles when they saw me.

"Cassie -" Fred opened his mouth.

"Not now, sorry." I waved him off.

Harry threw his arm over my shoulders and I put my arm around his back and we took some turns and just wandered around the castle.

"What happened?" He asked after I started to sniffle.

"It bothers him what I did to Gertrude, and he doesn't think he can look past that." I explained.

Harry inhaled sharply and stopped me. He pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"It's not your fault. At least I don't have to worry about which side of the family I get it from." I let out a dry laugh.

Harry cracked a smile and lead me back to the common room.

* * *

On Friday, it was so dark extra lanterns and candles had to be lit around the school. I thought it was the neatest thing and I had a faint smile on my face. This time I was avoiding George and Fred when I saw them. And they seemed to be everywhere I went.

I knew it was Fred using the map, so I started to play his game, and I would discreetly pull out mine and start to avoid them. I had made to Defense Against the Dark Arts class and was sitting peacefully when someone decided to throw a balled up paper to my head.

I ignored them and the door opened at that moment.

"Professor Lupin is not feeling well, and has asked me to take over his class today." Snape walked in.

"Is Professor Lupin alright?" Hermione asked.

Snape glared at her.

"He just said, Lupin is not feeling well." I hissed at her.

She blushed and bent her head down.

Snape started to look around Lupin's desk and was sniffing.

"I see that Professor Lupin has-"

I turned around with the rest of the class when the door opened and Harry had just come in.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I -" He stopped when he saw Snape in Lupin's place.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down." Snape sneered.

Harry didn't move and I groaned.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"He says he is feeling ill to teach today," Snape's lips twisted into a smile.

A gross smile.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked, still not moving.

"Nothing life-threatening." Snape said coldly. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

"Harry!" I hissed at him.

He looked at me.

"Sit down!" I hissed, pointing at his seat across the walkway from me.

Harry walked slowly to his seat.

"As I was saying," Snape turned back to the class. "Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covers so far -"

"Please, sir, ye've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows," Hermione was quick to start speaking. "We're just about to start -"

"Be quiet." Snape was cold. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," Dean was the next to speak up.

I nodded my head in agreement as the class murmured theirs.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you - I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows -"

"Kind of hard to know how to deal with that when our first year Defense teacher had Voldemort whispering in his ear." I stretched my arms over head.

Snape glared at me, "another five points from Gryffindor."

"And our second year Defense teacher only ever talked about himself. So Professor Lupin should get more credit for being able to catch us third years up to speed." I finished.

Hermione was kind enough to dig her elbow into my ribcage.

"Detention, Zwart." Snape glared.

I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Today, we shall discuss -" Snape flipped the book all the way to the last chapter. "-werewolves."

"But, sir," Hermione opened her mouth, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinky-punks -"

"Miss Granger," Snape's voice was deadly calm. "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394."

No one moved.

"_All_ of you! _Now!_"

Hermione and I shared a look and flipped our books open.

"Have you read this far?" I whispered to her.

"Of course. Have you?" She asked me.

"No." I shook my head.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" Snape asked.

I did a quick read of the first page while Hermione's hand shot up.

"Anyone?" Snape ignored Hermione. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between -"

"We told you," Parvarti spoke up suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on -"

_"Silence!"_ Snape snarled. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…"

"Please, sir," Hermione's hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf -"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," Snape was still cold. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione went red. I put my hand on hers and she gave it a squeeze.

"You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" Ron spoke up, and said the wrong thing.

"Detention Weasley," Snape had made his way to Ron. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

No one else spoke for the rest of the lesson. We did take turns glaring at Snape when he walked around the class. He had papers from previous tests Lupin had given us.

"Very poorly explained… That is incorrect, the kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia… Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three…"

The bell couldn't ring fast enough. And even as we hurried to get out, Snape held us back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, Zwart, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

Ron and I walked to Snape as he stood against the desk. He had a satisfied glint in his eye.

"You two will both be helping Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. I believe she has a pile of bed pans that need scrubbing. The non-magical way." He smirked at us.

"Yes sir." I said stiffly.

I grabbed Ron's arm. I wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"Tonight. At eight o'clock sharp. I will check in to make sure you are there." Snape gave a final nod.

"Yes sir." I nodded back to him.

He glared at me before waving us off.

"Let's go." I muttered to Ron and we walked out of the classroom.

We caught up to Harry and Hermione, who were down the corridor from the classroom.

"D'you know what that -" Ron started.

"Soddy wanker!" I said under my breath.

"Exactly!" Ron pointed at me and gave me an approving smile.

_"Cassie!"_ Hermione gasped.

Harry gaped at me.

"-is making us do? We've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. _Without magic!_" Ron finished. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. I still felt gross from the scrubbing Ron and I did last night. Madam Pomfrey made us scrub all of her bed pans. And even though I took as long of a shower I could take, I took another one this morning and scrubbed my hands and arms so hard, I started to lightly bleed.

I made it down to the common room and Crookshanks and Ariel were cuddling on the couch together.

"You two are cute." I said, scratching their ears.

Ariel started to purr at me and rolled over to show me her stomach.

"No babies." I said sternly.

There was a chuckle close to the fire and that caused me to jump.

Harry was chuckling and shaking his head at me.

"No babies." He said before laughing some more.

"Ha ha ha." I said dryly before giving him a smile.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, think it's about time for breakfast?" He asked.

"I hope so. I'm hungry." I said, leading the way out of the common room.

"Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" Sir Cadogan shouted.

"Oh shut up!" Harry yawned as we walked down the staircase.

Harry woke up a bit more when he started to eat a bowl of porridge. The rest of the team joined us when we started on some toast.

"It's going to be a tough one." Wood, who wasn't eating anything, stared at the ceiling.

"Stop worrying, Oliver, we don't mind a bit of rain." Alicia said in a soothing tone.

It was a terrible storm. I was starting to get concerned for my team. They would have to fly in this.

Wood wasn't able to say anything when everyone was changed out. So he lead the way to the field.

The wind was whipping around. If I hadn't put my black hair in a tight braided bun, it would have scratched up my face.

Harry was wearing the goggles I had gotten him for his birthday, and I was tempted to give Wood mine, since he would need them more than I was going too. But I didn't get a chance to give them to him, he sent me to the reserve box.

McGonagall was in the box waiting for me. Normally she was chaperoning Jordan, but he didn't need to commentate the game, since no one could hear him. She had a cup of hot chocolate waiting for me and a blanket that managed to keep the rain off of me.

"Thank you!" I mouthed to her.

She gave me a nod and we attempted to watch the game.

Line Break

The blanket and the hot mug had gotten cold. When I opened my mouth to let out air, I could see it. My heart sank and McGonagall and I both moved.

I heard McGonagal's voice, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I didn't stay to find out. I got on my broom and flew past Wood.

"The Dementors are here!" He shouted into my ear.

"Where's Harry?" I shouted back.

Wood shook his head and tried to pull me to the ground. I waved him off and took off.

It was difficult trying to control my broom, but I was focused on trying to find Harry. Cedric flew by me and he had the Snitch in his hand.

I squinted through the rain clouds and I saw something plummeting down.

"THERE!" I shouted to myself and dove.

Harry wasn't moving, so the dementors must've gotten him. I managed to catch his arm and I slowed us down, but Harry was dead weight and my broom wasn't up to holding in him in this weather. So we dropped a few more feet before we were enveloped in a blue light.

Harry and I floated safely to the ground

"Zwart!" McGonagall was over me once the light was gone.

"Harry! Check Harry!" I was in tears.

I don't know how we both got to the hospital but I was being checked over with Hermione sitting on the bed with me. She was crying as we waited for Harry to wake up.

"You weren't even playing and you still went out there." Madam Pomfrey tsked.

"My friend was out there." I responded.

"Lucky the ground was so soft." Fred said, standing next to me.

"I thought he was dead for sure." George said.

"But he didn't even break his glasses." Fred shrugged.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life." Ron said, looking up at me.

I nodded my agreement. It wasn't the first time Harry had fallen off his broom, but it was the first time Harry could have died. And the first time he didn't catch the Snitch on his way down.

"You can go when he wakes up. You need a warm shower and you'll be fine." Madam Pomfrey said to me.

"Thank you, Madam." I nodded to her quietly.

Harry's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Harry!" Fred was the first to say anything. "How're you feeling?"

What happened?" Harry asked, sitting up suddenly.

"You fell off," Fred explained, "must've been - what - fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died." Alicia was shaking.

"It was lucky Cassie managed to get to you in time. Dumbledore did slow you two down, but if she hadn't been there, you would have hit the ground harder." Ron spoke up.

Harry looked up and saw me on the bed next to his.

"You are going to get yourself killed looking after me." He said.

"You need someone to look after you." I shrugged.

"What happened at the match? Are we doing a replay?" Harry asked, turning to the rest of the team.

We looked at each, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"We didn't - _lose?_"

"Diggory got the Snitch." George answered. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Still in the showers," Fred answered this time. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry pulled his knees to his chest and put his face in between.

"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before." Fred grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"There had to be one time you didn't get it." George added.

"And the dementors are the ones to blame for how the game ended." I spoke up.

Harry tried to look okay, but we knew he wasn't. The rest of the team got to talking about how we could win the Quidditch cup this time around. Madam Pomfrey came and excused them away, letting Harry have us for a few more minutes.

"Dumbledore was really angry." Hermione finally spoke up. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you two fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before hitting the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the dementors. Shot some silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away… He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him -"

"He magicked you onto a stretcher." Ron took over. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…"

I looked down. I thought the same for a moment.

After some silence Harry spoke up.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?"

Ron, Hermione and I looked at each other in a slight panic.

"Er-" Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry." I said.

He turned to look at me.

"When you were falling, I didn't see your broom…" I said slowly.

"And?" Harry urged us on.

"And it hit -" Hermione took over. "It hit - oh, Harry - it hit the Whomping Willow."

My insides lurched when it was said. Harry and I had both gotten our brooms at the same time, and just hearing that his had gotten tangled up in the Whomping Willow hurt.

"And?" Harry asked weakly.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," Ron shrugged. "It - it doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," Hermione's voice was small.

She reached for the bag under her feet, and tipped it over onto Harry's bed. Letting the broken bits of Harry's broom fall.

* * *

**I was sent a message about doing an OC request story. I sent a message back about getting more information for it. I don't want to accept it if I'm going to end neglecting my series, and I don't want to end up neglecting their story either. As of right now, I will just be posting my Treasured series, but I will let you know if there's going to be another story out. But my Treasured series is my first priority.**

**Thank you for katie owl for leaving a review!**

**katie owl: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Shout out to Spuffadiddles for following the story!**

**Shout out to Godshynin3000 for adding this story to your favorite list!**


	25. Chapter 25 Family Connections

**Chapter 25 Family Connections**

I was playing cards with Harry that Saturday night. I had a regular pack of muggle cards and we were enjoying playing 'Go Fish'. A muggle game I had learned in the orphanage.

"I saw the Grim." He said after I had pulled a card off the deck.

"What?" I paused, looking at him.

"I saw the Grim." He repeated.

"It -"

"This is the second time I've seen it, and almost died. The first time was when I was going to the Leaky Cauldron, I saw it and the Knight Bus almost ran me over."

"That one honestly was an accident. There's no way of ever knowing when or where the Knight Bus will stop. Especially if you don't know how to summon it." I hoped I was easing his concerns.

"But how do you explain this last time? I saw the Grim and suddenly the dementors are on the grounds and I almost died." Harry asked, putting down his cards for a second.

"You remember the dog I told you I took in?" I asked.

"Yeah, Snuffles, right?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, Snuffles." I chuckled. "He's been living in the woods."

"What?!" Harry's jaw dropped.

"He must have gotten scared in the storm and didn't know where he was so you must've seen him, and the timing was unfortunate." I theorized.

Harry thought about it for a minute.

"But if you're honestly scared, I'll see what I can do about making a shelter for him?" I asked.

"I don't know what to do honestly." Harry sighed. "It's those dementors. I am the only one who collapses when they're around."

I stopped to think about that. When I was in the air, looking for Harry, they didn't come after me. And my head didn't explode this time because the block was gone.

"Why not ask Professor Lupin for some extra lessons? You need them most of all, since the dementors are keen on getting you for some reason." I suggested.

Harry nodded silently.

Madam Pomfrey had me leave so that Harry could get some rest. I patted his head hand and left the cards for him.

* * *

I, thankfully, had regained my powers that Monday. Harry was with us and I was trying out different hair colors from the darkest of purples to the brights of greens. I had even changed out my ruby nose ring for a plain black hoop.

I was still changing my hair in potions, while Malfoy had finally taken off his bandages and was imitating Harry falling off his broom to celebrate. I managed to get Harry to ignore him, but Ron threw a crocodile heart at Malfoy.

"Fifty points for hitting his head." I gave Ron a discreet low-five under the table.

Snape took fifty points from Gryffindor.

* * *

"If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off." Ron said as we stood in the corridor away from the door.

"Me too." I nodded.

"Check who's in there, Hermione." Ron gestured to Hermione.

She rolled her eyes but went to the door.

"It's okay!" She beckoned to us.

We walked in, feeling relief. Lupin wasn't looking his best. His eyes appeared to be sunken in and he was pale. His scars popped out on his face, and there were fresh cuts on his neck.

The students suddenly exploded with complaints.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves -"

"- two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, a frown on his face.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind -"

"- he wouldn't listen -"

_"- two rolls of parchment!"_

Lupin nodded and smiled at us individually.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to the essay."

"Oh _no,_" Hermione said in disappointment, "I've already finished it!"

"I started it, but I'm not surprised you finished it." I chuckled to her.

That lesson we learned about the hinkypunk. He only had one leg and seemed to be made of smoke.

Hermione and I swapped notes through the class period. I had more observational notes about the hinkypunk while Hermione was listening and writing down what Lupin was saying.

When the bell rang, we gathered our stuff and I was about to walk out with Hermione when,

"Wait a moment, Harry." Lupin called. "I'd like a word."

"Ask him!" I whispered to him.

I let Hermione and Ron leave the room but I hung out near the door. Harry looked back and waved at me to join him.

"Ah, Cassie." Lupin looked up when I took some steps forward.

"Hello." I waved at him.

Lupin looked at Harry.

"I would like her to stay." Harry said.

"Very well then." Lupin nodded and gestured for me to join them.

I nodded as well and stood there.

_'Snape has had it out for Lupin since day one. I don't understand why…'_ I thought as I stood next to Harry.

"I heard about the match," Lupin moved slow, like it hurt to move. "And I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No, the tree smashed it to bits." Harry shook his head.

I bumped his shoulder and he gave me a smile of appreciation.

Lupin gave a sigh, "they planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."

"Did you hear about the dementors too?" Harry asked.

I gave his shoulder another bump. Lupin looked up and saw it, he got a look in his eye.

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. I also heard about Cassie catching you." Lupin nodded at me.

I blushed and gave a grin.

"The dementors have been growing restless for some time… furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds… I suppose they were the reason you fell?" He finished.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. I gave him another bump and gestured with my head to Lupin.

_"Why?"_ He burst out. "Why do they affect me like that? Am I just -?"

"It has nothing to do with weakness," Lupin was quick to respond. "The dementors affect you worse than others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."

Harry looked at me, and I gave him a nod in confirmation.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soulless and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to _you_, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

I wrapped my arm around his and put my head on his shoulder. He put his head on mine and stood up straight again.

"When they get near me -" Harry reached for my hand and squeezed it. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mom."

I gasped. Lupin made a motion to put his hand on his shoulder but stopped. I laced my fingers through his and squeezed his hand.

Harry squeezed it back, "why did they have to come to the match?" He asked bitterly.

"They're getting hungry." Lupin shut his briefcase. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up… I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement… emotions running high… it was their idea of a feast."

"Azkaban must be terrible." I whispered.

Lupin nodded, "the fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheerful thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."

"But Sirius Black escaped from them," Harry said slowly.

"He got away…" I said quietly.

"Yes." Lupin dropped his briefcase and had to catch it before it hit the ground. "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible… Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left them too long…"

"_You_ made that dementor on the train back off," Harry pointed to Lupin.

"There are - certain defenses one can use," Lupin said slowly, "but there was only one dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

"What defenses?" I asked at once.

"Can you teach me?" Harry asked at the same time.

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors, Harry… quite the contrary…"

"But if the dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them- " Harry said.

"And what's to stop them from coming onto the grounds again? Like you said, their food supply is gone. They don't have anyone to feed from. And they do have a liking for Harry. He needs to be able to hold them off." I helped Harry.

Lupin looked between Harry and I for a minute before sighing.

"Well… all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."

"Thank you Professor!" Harry said happily.

We walked out of class together and when we got far enough from Lupin's class I gave his hand a squeeze and moved my hand to the crook of his elbow.

"I'm so sorry about what the dementors are making you remember." I said quietly.

"Don't be." Harry shrugged.

"I don't understand how you're able to remember that though?" I asked myself.

Harry shrugged again.

* * *

I had worn my topaz ring to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff match, mostly because I didn't have any friends in Ravenclaw. But I will admit, I was happy to see Ravenclaw wipe the Hufflepuffs around the pit. And Harry's mood had also lightened up. I was glad to see him smiling more.

I was at breakfast by myself, having gotten Hermione to promise she will be down soon with the boys, and was surprised when a well taken care of eagle owl fly in with a screech owl land in front of me.

They shook the first of the snowfall from their feathers.

I took both their letters, paid the screech owl, and the eagle owl flew over to Malfoy.

_'Dear Cassiopeia,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you and I are family. Your father is actually a cousin to me, so that makes us cousins. I would like to invite you to our house for the holidays. I will be understanding if you don't want too, but the invitation is always open. I am sorry to hear about your situation and I do hope you are doing well at school._

_I know I am a stranger to you, but if you do wish to talk to someone, you can send me a letter anytime. _

_With regards,_

_Narcissa Malfoy'_

_'She's a lovely woman.'_ I thought, deciding to sit on that letter and think about it later.

I opened the other one.

_'I don't know how to address you. Cassiopeia? Cassie? But I want to thank you for reaching out. I knew Karen was pregnant, but things happened between your birth..._

_ You are beautiful. I have no doubt you're mine, with you being a metamorphmagus. Don't worry, I keep my distance._

_I know what happened to Harry and his broom. I was there when he fell. You were quick to get him. I'm really proud of you for having his back. James and I joked about how our kids were going to be the best of friends._

_Enough of that, I'm probably scaring you. And I shouldn't tell you this now, but I couldn't resist reaching out now. I'm not trying to buy your love, but I was thinking of getting you and Harry a Christmas present. So be on the lookout for that, and I wouldn't curse them, or this letter._

_Sincerely, _

_S.B.'_

* * *

**DUN. DUN. DUN!**

**Shout out to Dr . Meridith . Shepherd for following the story! (I know your name doesn't have spaces but it won't let the name save unless its spaced out like so.)**

**Shout out to ninjaslayr . star . mical for adding the first story their favorite list!**

**Shout out to Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**Pamela Hutchins: Christensen is the girl Cassie has had an unspoken crush on (we're building up to her sexuality) and everyone thought she was okay because she helped find Ariel in Cassie's first year. And then we did have that dueling incident during Lockhart. And we don't really know what's going on with Christensen's home life. So she could just be acting out. But as for the hexing, it's hard to find the culprit when she doesn't even know who it is, with her keeping her head down to be a smaller target. And I had to break them up for her growth in the next book. So be prepared for that!**

**I've decided not to take on that story request. I am so focused on this series that I would't be able to take on another.**


	26. Chapter 26 Plans for the Holidays

**Chapter 26 Plans for the Holidays**

I was sitting on the couch with my head on Harry's shoulder. He was doing homework and was trying his best not to move too much, but I was muttering answers to him which he would write down.

Ron was looking up at me and he kept opening his mouth but he would always turn back to his homework.

I had told them about my letter from Narcissa Malfoy. I haven't told them about my letter from Sirius. I had that hiding in my trunk. It was with my letters from my mom and I wasn't ready to share that information with anyone.

"What are you going to do for Christmas?" Harry suddenly asked.

Ron's head turned so fast, _my_ neck hurt.

"I want to stay at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione are staying and I would love to spend Christmas together. But if Narcissa is my cousin, and Draco," Ron gave a noise in disgust, "is going home for the holidays. I should go and get to know my family." I sat up and shrugged.

"But -" Ron started and then nothing came out of his mouth.

"But it's the Malfoys." I gestured to Ron.

He nodded his head.

"I think you should go." Hermione was the one speak up.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They are your family. You told me that you may not be able to go back to the orphanage due to the muggle kids who need the room, and you have a chance to meet family. Yeah, it's the Malfoy's but I think you should take the chance." Hermoine shrugged.

Harry put his quill down and turned to me, "I agree with Hermione."

"What?!" Ron's eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

"She's right. Yeah, it's the _Malfoy's_ but she has family who's willing to connect with her. They may even want you to stay with them."

I looked at him. He didn't give any sign of envy, but of genuinity.

"Okay. I guess there's just Ron to convince." I said, looking at him.

He sputtered a couple of times.

"Ron, Hermione's right. I may not be able to go back to the orphanage. And we know Mrs. Weasley isn't going to change her mind about me anytime soon. If at all." I sighed.

Hermione looked at me sharply and I shook my head.

"And Harry's right too. I have family who's willing to connect with me. And if I can't go back to the orphanage, there's my plan B." I finished with a shrug.

Ron crossed his arms and looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't like the idea. But I won't stop you from going if it's what _you_ want." Ron sighed.

"Thank you!" I dropped down from the couch and hugged him.

"I'm still not happy about it! And if they so much as look at you funny, I want you to write McGonagall and come straight back here!" He said, awkwardly patting my back.

"Of course." I said, sitting back on my heels.

"Good." He gave a final nod.

I pulled a blank sheet of parchment to me and wrote my reply.

_'Dear Narcissa,_

_I am unsure of how to respond to the news that your family are my relatives, but I am glad to hear I have some._

_As for you invitation, I would love to spend the holidays with you. I will be sure to let Professor McGonagall know as soon as possible._

_Thank you so much!_

_Cassie Zwart'_

"Short and to the point." Ron said, reading it over my shoulder.

"I don't know what else to say." I said, giving a sheepish smile.

"There's not much else to say, honestly." Hermione said, proofreading my letter.

"Do you want to go to the Owlery now?" Harry asked.

"Perfect! I actually need to talk to Princess." Fred's voice said.

I gave a jump and turned around. He was alone, George had gone up to boys dormitory.

"Are you okay with that?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." I grinned up at him.

"Well let's go." He gestured to the door.

"I thought you didn't want to be caught wandering after school hours?" Hermione had a frown on her face.

"Oh, but we won't be wandering." I said, standing up and patting Harry on the shoulder.

"We'll be sneaking." Fred winked at my friends.

Hermione gave a huff and went back to her homework.

I waited until we were down the stairs and Fred made a turn into a false wall.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Two things. How are you doing after George?" Fred asked.

I paused and chewed the inside of my lip.

"I'm okay." I gave a nod.

Fred looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Really! I wasn't in love with him, and I am hurt that he couldn't look past what I had done. My friends have been there to support me. I'm also positive Ron's relieved I'm not dating his brother too." I added with a laugh.

Fred laughed along.

"I guess you're right. I am sorry about George by the way." He shrugged.

"It's not your fault. Besides, even though I'm thirteen, I don't think I'm ready to start dating. I had a huge crush on George and that's the only reason why I wanted to date him. Right now, I'm a little preoccupied with family matters." I held my letter up.

"I know it's not my fault. But it's still unfair of how he went about it." Fred shook his head.

"I agree, but at least we got it sorted out before it got worse." I patted his arm.

He nodded and when we came out of the passageway we looked both directions before slipping behind another secret passageway behind a tapestry.

"What's the second thing?" I asked.

"The second-? Oh right!" Fred snapped his fingers. "George and I are planning giving Harry the Marauder's Map for Christmas."

"Really?" I asked, feeling conflicted about it.

"Yeah, George and I know it by heart, and when we leave the common room we barely look at it anymore. It's only useful for when we need to know where Filch is. But he's usually marching around the Gryffindor tower after three in the morning, and he's down in the dungeons by five so we do our sneaking before three." Fred shrugged.

"That's really convenient." I said slowly.

"We're giving it to him the day of the next Hogsmeade trip. When no one else will be around to watch him. We're not really asking for permission, because we're going to do it anyway." Fred explained.

"I understand, thank you for letting me know." I grinned at him when we started up the West Tower, where the Owlery was.

"Yeah." Fred nodded.

When we entered the Owlery, Barnabas flew down from the top of the banisters and landed on my shoulder. I walked over to a perch and put Barnabas next to it. He hopped up on it and held out his leg. I tied my letter around his leg and Hedwig flew down and nipped at my fingers.

"No, I don't think you should go with him. Barnabas is going to the Malfoy's and I don't want them hurting you, or getting the idea and saving it for later." I said to the snowy owl.

She squawked at me but stayed when Barnabas took flight.

"Harry's got a beautiful owl." Fred said, scratching Hedwig's head.

"She is." I agreed.

"We should get back." Fred said, gesturing to the door.

"Yeah." I nodded and lead the way out.

"Why aren't you around the grounds as much?" Fred asked when we made it to a passageway.

I blinked at him, but he seemed genuinely curious.

"I don't want people thinking I'm going out and talking to Sirius Black. I don't know where he is and I intend to keep that way because I don't want to be seen as -" I trailed off, unsure of how to explain it.

"As someone who's been waiting for the chance to turn?" Fred suggested.

"Something like that, yeah." I nodded.

"Oh." Fred said.

"Also I tend to get hexed when I'm not with a teacher or Harry." I shrugged.

I didn't realize he had stopped until I got to the end of the passageway. I turned around and his jaw was dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"You're getting hexed, because Black's your dad?" He asked, walking up to me.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him.

He clenched his fists and a muscle above his eye started to twitch.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" He asked, his voice low.

"Because I don't know _who_ is hexing me. Christensen just gave me some of that potion to make me lose my powers the other month, and no doubt someone else is going to slip me some of it. And I'm not top priority to protect, so that's why I stick with Harry or Professor McGonagall." I shrugged.

Fred gave a stiff nod and looked both ways out of the passageway before leading the way to the next one.

"Why haven't you told Harry, and the rest, about the Map?" Fred asked after a few moments.

"I don't know. At first is was because it was mine and I didn't have to share it at first. But now, I guess it's just because there's no reason too. Hermione is a stickler for the rules, and Harry has the Invisibility Cloak, and Ron would sneak with Harry; the Map was _mine_." I answered.

Fred didn't say anything else after that. He did bid me goodnight when we made it back to the common room. I saw that my friends had gone to sleep.

Hermione has started to leave her books on the table far from the fire. Next term is going to be a struggle for her.

* * *

The morning before I was to leave for the holidays, was that Saturday. The last Hogsmeade trip of the term. Harry and I were watching the students leaving the front grounds.

"What if we used the Invisibility Cloak?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Won't work, our tracks would be seen." I said, pointing down to the snow covered ground.

Harry sighed and gave a reluctant nod. I looked around and saw the twins.

"Come along for a moment." I suddenly grabbed his arm and started to walk with him towards the third floor.

"Why?" He asked miserably.

I didn't give an answer, but when Harry noticed the twins walking towards us he looked at me.

"What are-?"

I saw the statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch and opened the door behind it.

"Come here," I pulled him into the empty classroom.

"Cassie." He said my name in annoyance.

"Harry." I said back to him, smiling at him as the door opened again.

"Good work, Princess." Fred winked at me when George came in.

"Thank you." I gave a playful curtsy.

"What is going on?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Early Christmas present for you, Harry." George said, only looking at Harry.

Fred opened his cloak and pulled a worn piece of parchment out of it. I pulled mine out as well and Fred looked at me in surprise.

"What's that supposed to be?" Harry finally asked, looking at us suspiciously.

"This, Harry, is the secret to our success," George said, patting his parchment fondly.

"This is my heritage." I patted mine.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," Fred patted my shoulder and then walking to a desk and spreading it out. "But we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," George spoke up. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" Harry asked dryly.

I put a hand to my heart and gave a theatrical gasp.

"A bit of old parchment?" Fred and I asked together.

"Explain George." Fred said, playfully acting offended.

"Well… when we were in our first year, Harry - young, carefree, and innocent -"

Harry let out a snort.

"- well, more innocent than we are now - but we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason -" Fred interjected.

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual -" George explained farther.

"- detention -" Fred shrugged.

"- disembowelment -" George nodded.

"- and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked_ Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_." Fred said innocently.

"Don't tell me -" Harry started to grin.

"Well, what would you've done?" Fred asked. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer, and grabbed - _this._"

Harry looked at my identical parchment.

"My mom gave this me. No scheming on my part." I said.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know." George started again. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?" Harry asked, looking at the parchment with a bit more curiosity.

"Oh, yes," Fred nodded with a smirk. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up." Harry said.

"Oh, are we?" George asked.

George and I took our wands and together, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

The ink appeared and Harry watched it, his face in awe as the lines crisscrossed to fill up the entire parchments.

_'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Maurader's Map.'_

"Wow!" Harry said.

"All of these passages lead right into Hogsmeade." Fed traced one of the seven passages leading to the village. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four," Fred pointed to the map.

I opened my map and started watching all the dots moving.

"But we're sure we're the only ones who know about _these_. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in - completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," George sighed as he patted the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," Fred said solemnly.

"Right, don't forget to wipe it after you've used it -" George said briskly.

"- or anyone can read it." Fred finished with a warning tone.

"Just give it a tap and say, _Mischief managed_, and it'll go blank." I said, demonstrating on my map.

"So, young Harry," Fred did an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."

"See you in Honeydukes," George said with a wink.

The twins left and Harry looked down at his newest possession.

"The maps can communicate with each other. When you point your wand to it, a little box will appear and all you have to do is speak into the wand and your message will appear." I explained as he watched the dots move.

"Why didn't you tell us about your map?" He asked, looking at me with squinted eyes.

"Would you have told Ron and I about your Invisibility Cloak if we hadn't seen you open it?" I asked.

He took a moment to think before he shook his head.

"Exactly." I nodded.

"I would have told you guys eventually." He said in an accusatory tone.

"When would have been a good time to tell you?" I asked, looking over the map. "We didn't know where the Philosopher's Stone was _exactly_ placed. The Marauder's didn't know about the Chamber. And I still have no intention to go to Hogsmeade until Black is caught." I explained.

"You're really not going?" He asked, surprised.

"I'm really not going. I don't want people to think I'm taking the trips as a way to get into contact with Black." I said seriously.

He stopped and thought for a minute.

"Harry, _go._ I'll stay here and keep up the cover that we're together. But I'm not going." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"How did Fred and George find out about it?" He asked.

"When we were trying to get Norbert out of the castle, I used it just before then. They had their map open and one of them had their wands pointed at it and that's how we discovered they could communicate with each other." I explained.

"Knowing about the map at that moment would have been a good time! Especially since Malfoy was out!" Harry pointed out.

"And you still would have needed the Cloak to make sure Norbert was hidden." I said.

"Well, yeah." He admitted.

"Harry, you can be mad about me not telling you about my map all you want. But you're wasting time by not _going_." I said, tapping at the map.

He looked between me and the map. Harry traced the tunnel with his finger. With a sudden haste, he rolled up the map and put it in his cloak pocket. I pulled off my cloak and handed it to him.

"You don't have time to get your winter cloak." I said as I handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said gratefully.

"Have fun." I said to him as I put my map away.

"I will." He nodded vigorously and was gone.

* * *

**Harry finally knows about Cassie's map! **

**I also got my old laptop back. My sister and I switched laptops two years ago and I missed how mine worked but she didn't want hers back. I took hers because she had a small one that fit better in my purse. But now that I'm not packing as much to go to one place and this one has a bigger screen I'm looking forward to writing on this one again!**

**Shout out to m . cullen5991 for adding the first story and this story to your favorites list, and for following this story! I know your name doesn't have the spaces where I put it, but it's the only way I can save it this way.**

**Shout out to Snowball A . K . A . WinterWolf for following and favoriting this story! And for following me!**

**Shout out to Pamela Hutchins, katie owl, GodShynin300, and a Guest for leaving reviews!**

**Pamela Hutchins: I'm glad you're excited to know what happens next! I can't wait to post it!**

**katie owl: I'm not sure what to do with Narcissa. I know that I'm setting up Cassie for a dangerous life with how the fourth year and so on is going to go, I don't know how I'll involve Narcissa yet. **

**GodShynin300: There's so much for you for me to post! It will for sure keep going!**

**Guest: It's about time he reached out!**


	27. Chapter 27 Harry's Hogsmeade Adventure

**Chapter ****27 Harry's Hogsmeade Adventure**

Harry felt like he had walked for miles. The passage twisted and turned and his wand couldn't seem to get enough sufficient light. Several times he almost turned around to go back, but the thought of seeing Honeydukes kept him going.

_'I wish Cassie had come with.'_ He thought to himself.

Just as he had that thought, the tunnel started to climb up. Ten minutes later, he came to the bottom of some stone steps. He climbed them, watching his feet and looking to see if he would fall. When he hit his head on something hard.

Harry massaged his head while he listened to the otherside of the trapdoor. There wasn't any noise so he slowly opened the door to peer in. He was in a cellar, which had wooden crates and boxes. He got into the cellar and quietly closed the trapdoor. It blended with the floor, so no one could tell it was there. If they didn't know about it.

Harry crept toward the staircase that led upstairs. He strained his ears to hear a little tinkle of a bell and the opening and closing of a door. He could hear faint voices above him. Before he could think of how to get out of the cellar, he heard a door just above him open up.

"And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out -" A woman said.

Steps were coming down the stairs. Harry hid behind an enormous crate and waited. When he heard shifting boxes on the other side of the cellar he stepped out quietly, saw a huge backside and a shiny bald head in a box. He got up the stairs and when he came to the door. Harry didn't hesitate and slipped through the door. He ducked behind the counter and crept around it before standing up straight.

Harry looked around the shop. It was so crowded, that the Hogwarts student didn't look twice at him. He had a moment where he thought of Dudley and contained a laugh. He would give anything to see Dudley's piggy face at this shop.

The shelves were lined with all sorts of sweets. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut rice, fat, honey colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolates in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron mentioned; along yet another wall were "Special Effects" sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum (which filled a room with bluebell-colored bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ("breathe fire for your friends!"), Ice Mice ("hear your teeth chatter and squeak!"), peppermint creams shaped like toads ("hop realistically in the stomach!"), fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons.

Harry squeezed through some sixth years and saw Hermione and Ron under a sign in a far corner of the shop. "Unusual Tastes." They were examining a tray of blood-flavored lollipops.

"Ugh, no, Harry and Cassie won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Harry heard Hermione saying.

"How about these?" Ron shoved a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.

"Definitely not," Harry said.

Ron nearly dropped the jar.

_"Harry!"_ Hermione squealed. "What are you doing here? How - how did you -?"

"Wow!" Ron looked impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"

" 'Course I haven't," Harry gave a laugh.

"Where's Cassie?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"She stayed behind. She really doesn't want anyone thinking she's trying to contact Black." Harry answered.

"How did you get down here?" Ron asked.

Harry dropped his voice and told them about the two maps and how Fred and Geoge gave him one and Cassie has the other.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" Ron was outraged. "I'm their brother!"

"Why didn't Cassie tell us about hers?" Hermione asked.

"She got it from her mom. She wasn't ready to share it with anyone, Fred and George figured out she had it since the maps can communicate with each other."

"So why did she tell you about it now?" Ron asked.

"I dunno." Harry shrugged.

"But Harry's not going to keep it, is he?" Hermione asked, suddenly sounding ludicrous. "And Cassie shouldn't either! They're going to hand their maps to Professor McGonagall, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!" Harry said defensively.

"Are you mad?" Ron said, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!" Harry explained.

"Besides, Cassie's had hers since first year!" Ron pointed out.

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed back. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"

"He can't be getting in through a passage," Harry explained quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three - one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through - well - it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so unless he knew it was there…"

Harry hesitated. What if Black did know the passage was there? Ron cleared his throat and pointed to a notice posted on the inside of the door.

_-By Order Of-_

_The Ministry Of Magic_

_Customers are reminded that until further notice,_

_Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade_

_Every night until after sundown. This measure has been put _

_in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will_

_Be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is there-_

_Fore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._

_Merry Christmas!_

"See?" Ron said quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

"Yes, but - but -" Hermione struggled with finding another problem. "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet - what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"

"He's have a job spotting Harry in this," Ron gestured through the window at the thick swirling snow. "Come on, Hermione, it's Christmas, Harry deserves a break!"

Hermione bit her lip, looking worried about this situation.

"Are you going to report me?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Oh - of course not - but honestly, Harry -"

Ron grabbed Harry's arm and started to walk him around and show him the different sweets around the shop.

"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" Ron asked. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven - it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember mom walloping him with her broomstick." Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Fred'd take a bit of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"

Ron and Hermione paid for their purchases, they left the store and Harry was grateful Cassie had given him her cloak.

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card. Little thatched cottages and shops were covered with a layer of snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees. Harry still gave a shiver, not wearing a winter cloak and only two regular cloaks didn't do much against the cold.

"That's the post office -" Hermione pointed out first.

"Zonko's is up there -" Ron pointed up the street.

"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack -" Hermione suggested.

"Tell you what," Ron chattered through his teeth, "shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

Harry tried to nod his enthusiasm, but the wasn't seen very well by his friends. Luckily, they went to the Three Broomsticks anyway.

It was an extremely crowded inn, but it was soisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks.

"That's Madam Rosmerta," Ron pointed. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" He offered, going slightly red.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying three foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Merry Christmas!" He raised his tankard.

Harry toasted with Ron and drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted and it warmed him right up from being outside.

"I wish Cassie were here." Harry said after drinking some of his butterbeer.

Before his friends could reply, the door to the Three Broomsticks opened and all three of them choked on their drinks.

McGonagall and Flitwick had entered the pub together, bringing with them a flurry of snowflakes, and Hagrid. Hagrid though, wasn't alone. He appeared to be in a deep conversation with a man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak - Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

Ron and Hermione both placed a hand on Harry's head and forced him under the table. Harry clutched his empty tankard and watched the legs of the group. He heard Hermione whisper, _"Mobiliarbus!"_ and the tree next to their table floated a few inches and covered their table from view.

Through the branches, Harry watched the legs of the adults walk towards them, make a right, and sit down at the table next to theirs.

Next, he saw a pair of sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.

"A small gillywater -"

"Mine." McGonagall spoke up.

"Four pints of mulled mead -"

"Ta, Rosmerta," Hagrid answered.

"A cherry syrup with ice and umbrella -"

"Mmm!" Flitwick made a noise and smacked his lips.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosemeta, m'dear." Fudge said. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…"

"Well thank you very much, Minister."

Harry watched the heels march away and come back again.

Harry swallowed hard. Why hadn't he thought that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? He needed time to sneak back to Honeydukes to get back to the school. Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch against him.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Rosmerta asked.

Harry watched the lower half of Fudge's body twist around, looking for evesdroppers.

"What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?" Fudge asked.

"I did hear a rumor," Rosmerta admitted.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" McGonagall said exasperatedly.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" Whispered Rosmerta.

"I'm sure of it." Fudge responded shortly.

"You know that the dementors have searched the whole village twice?" Rosmerta had a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, m'dear, I don't like them any more than you do," Fudge said uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore - he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," McGonagall's voice was sharp. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" Flitwick's feet didn't touch the ground.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse… We all know what Black's capable of…"

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," Rosmerta said thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought… I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," Fudge was gruff. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" Rosmerta's curiosity was piqued. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do." Fudge answered.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta?" McGonagall spoke up this time. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," Rosmerta answered with a laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here - ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Harry dropped his tankard, earning a kick from Ron.

"Precisely." McGonagall said. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course - exceptionally bright, in fact - but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers -"

"I dunno," Hagrid chuckled. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" Flitwick chimed in. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," Fudge said. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

"His daughter's best friends with Harry. They're hardly inseparable too." McGongall had a touch of something in her voice.

"I warned Harry about staying friends with her." Fudge sounded disappointed.

"She wouldn't turn her back on him. She almost walked through flames for him their first year." McGonagall said defensively.

"We thought Black would never turn on Potter, it's better to be safe than sorry." Fudge answered back, his voice cool.

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" Rosmerta whispered.

"Worse than that, m'dear." Fudge dropped his voice and finished in a low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from, Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" Rosmerta asked breathlessly.

Flitwick cleared his throat, "an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find - unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refuses to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" Rosmerta whispered.

"Naturally." McGonagall answered, "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would rather die than tell where they were, that Black was planning on going into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" Rosmerta gasped.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," Mcgonagall's voice grew dark. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," Fudge said with a heavy voice. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed -"

"Black betrayed them?" Rosmerta breathed.

"He did indeed, Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it -"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said so loudly, the bar went quiet and Harry gave a jump.

"Shh!" McGonagall hushed.

"I met him!" Hagrid growled. "I musta bin that last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride . Never occurred to me what he was doing there. I didn't know he'd bin Lily and James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" McGonagall said. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him -' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncles. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says." Hagrid took a breath.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn't he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him."

"_But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh?_ I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em anymore."

A long silence followed Hagrid's story.

"But what about his daughter?" Rosmerta asked, "surely he wouldn't have turned if he had her?"

"Cassiopiea's mother, Karen, made sure no one knew who her daughter's father was. I was surprised myself when I read the letter Miss Zwart had wrote to Black. The Ministry was in all sorts of chaos when she revealed herself." Fudge answered.

"What did happen to Karen Zwart? She was a lovely girl, best friends with Lily." Rosmerta asked.

There was a sigh and Fudge answered, "I'm afraid she was killed just before the Potter's were found out. She had gone missing and Dumbledore found young Cassiopiea alone in her house. Karen's body was later found at a park. It was devastating. We have assumed that Sirius killed her, as he had killed most of his friends, but he hadn't admitted it."

"But Black didn't managed to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him the day after the Potters' death!" Rosmerta sounded desperate.

"Alas, if only we had," Fudge said bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew - another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, from losing Karen early that year, and then losing the Potters', and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" Rosmerta asked.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," McGonagall answered, "he even had a crush on Karen while he was there. He wasn't as flamboyant about it as James was with Lily, but everyone knew. He was never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I - how I regret that now…" She suddenly sounded like she had a head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," Fudge said kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses - Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later - told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"

McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… Foolish boy… he was always hopeless at dueling… should have left it to the Ministry…"

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands - I'd've ripped him limb - from - limb." Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," Fudge said sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black one he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I - I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few - a few fragments -"

There was a pause and five noses blew.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," Fudge's voice was thick.

"Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Rosmerta let out a long sigh.

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," Fudge answered slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man - cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving . You'd have thought he was merely bored - asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes I was astounded at how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him - and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night. When I was there, I also delivered the letter from Miss Zwart. He was quite surprised to find out that Karen's daughter was his. But he didn't seem too excited about it. He did ask how she was doing but I couldn't give him an answer as I didn't know."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" Rosmerta asked. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't he trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his - er - eventual plan." Fudge said evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"

"Has Zwart come out to Hogsmeade? I think I would recognize her if she has." Rosmerta asked.

"Her guardian, Charlotte, has sent her permission form earlier this year. And she doesn't want her friends to know so that she can stay at Hogwarts with Potter, as she doesn't want people thinking she's in contact with Black." McGonagall answered.

Hermione gave a gasp.

"The poor dear, she had no idea what would happen, did she?" Rosmerta said in pity.

There was a chink of glass on wood.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle." McGonagall said.

There was scraping chairs and one by one, the feet stood up and cloaks hemmed the ground. The door opened and closed, letting in another flurry of snowflakes.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw Hermione and Ron's faces were under the table looking at him. Both at a loss for words.

* * *

"Cassie!" The strange voice said.

I don't know what noise I made, but I finally got my legs untangled and I let out a noise. One of fear? One of triumph? Both? But before I could even take a step, my cloak was grabbed and his arms were around me.

I opened my mouth and his hand covered it.

"I'm not going to kill you."

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN! YOU GOTTA WAIT UNTIL NEXT WEEK FOR THE UPDATE! AND DON'T WORRY I'M DYING TO TELL YOU TOO!**

**Shout out to katie owl for leaving a review!**

**katie owl: I'm still debating that myself.**

**Shout out to GoldGoldFish for adding this story to your favorites list!**


	28. Chapter 28 Snuffles

**Chapter 28 Snuffles**

I waited a few minutes before leaving the classroom myself. I wanted to give Harry a head start. So I walked back up to Gryffindor tower as quickly as I could without it being weird that I didn't have Harry with me. When I made it to the common room, I was able to slip by the second years. Ginny was out of the Tower, probably with that Ravenclaw I saw her with last year.

I went up the stairs and decided to take a warm shower. I wanted to curl my hair and play with the colors of my hair. So I washed my hair, and dried it over the heater in the middle of the dormitory. I was wearing black sweatpants and my bra since I didn't have to fear anyone coming in unexpectedly.

I sat down in front of a full length I had taken from the bathroom. I had the book Charlotte had given me for Christmas last year and I started to play with the curls. When I decided that I liked how I did my curls, I changed my hair from the black I had been keeping it.

The other students didn't seem to get much joy for giving me the _Magigas_ potion if I already look like how I usually do, so I've been keeping my hair and features as natural as I can.

But I kept my top half of my hair black, and I played with the bottom half. I changed it from the brightest yellow, to the darkest red. And then I decided to darken my hair back to black and with the right light, you can see the shimmering pink in the right light. I messed with it being purple or blue before going with pink highlights in my curly hair.

I thought it was a better effect.

After maybe two hours, I was staring out the window. I couldn't risk going down without attracting attention. I was watching the snow swirl around when lunch finally came. Rather than go down with the crowd and raise suspicion, I opened up my map and waited for the common room to clear out.

I didn't have to wait too long. The common room and the staircase leading to the other ways around the school was cleared out. So I grabbed my Weasley sweater and my cloak. I was going down to the kitchens and grabbing some food for Snuffles. If I had to be alone, I may as well find some quiet company.

I kept the map open and used it to navigate down to the kitchens. It was a short walk with all the secret passages, and since Hogwarts was a place always flowing with magic, I'm pretty sure it was helping the students who would utilize it. Sometimes I would find a wall had moved when I was looking the opposite direction and then turned back around.

If I didn't know better, I thought Hogwarts was alive.

* * *

I had made it to the kitchens, and then outside, with only one close call. I didn't see Mr. Filch until a tapestry had moved like it was hiding a breeze and I looked down at my map and saw he was about to turn the corner. So I hid behind the tapestry until he had passed. Walking out the front door was going to be tricky, but the map revealed a way out for me. So I popped out at the courtyard, and the wall behind me disappeared.

"So cool!" I whispered to myself and I put my hood up on my cloak and snuck around the wall and stepped onto the grounds.

It was an open field between me and the Forest and a part of me wished I could make my black cloak turn white, but the snow was falling and it did give me some cover. I looked over my shoulder just to make sure I wasn't being followed. Once I made it into the trees, I put my hood down and started to walk in the direction I had last seen Snuffles.

"Snuffles!" I called out.

The snow was muffling the noise of the forest, and my voice disturbed the peace. I had a soft smile on my face when I heard snow crunching to my left. I looked over and Snuffles was walking towards me.

"Hello good boy!" I crouched down, revealing the basket I had my arm through.

His tail wagged as he sniffed the basket.

"Give me just a second," I said, pulling out my wand and conjuring a blanket onto the snow.

Snuffles stood patiently next to me while I got lunch set up for us.

"I brought extra, mostly because tonight's the last feast I will be having with my friends. Then I'll be visiting some family I didn't know I had." I explained as we settled down on the blanket.

Snuffles started to choke on the food he had just inhaled.

"Easy boy." I started to get up.

In a blink of an eye, my dog Snuffles, disappeared. A man with a thin, pale face sat where he was. I paused. He had black hair, it was stringy and matted, it clearly hadn't been brushed in a long time. His eyes were grey, just like mine.

"Bl-bl-Black!" I stuttered, falling backwards and trying to crawl away from him.

My hair turned white and I watched as Sirius Black spat out his half chewed food and he stood up with ease.

"Don't run." His voice was low, and he took a step towards me.

I flipped over and my legs got tangled in my cloak. I felt the tears start appear in my eyes. I was so scared and just wanted to get somewhere safe!

"Cassie!" The strange voice said.

I don't know what noise I made, but I finally got my legs untangled and I let out a noise. One of fear? One of triumph? Both? But before I could even take a step, my cloak was grabbed and his arms were around me.

I opened my mouth and his hand covered it.

"I'm not going to kill you."

I didn't make any noise, I was trembling against him and I knew he could feel it.

"Cassie, you have taken care of me since the summer. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have." He said, his voice was trying to be gentle, but all I could hear was threats.

He lifted his hand off my mouth.

"What's stopping you from killing me now?" I whispered.

He gave a sigh and suddenly I was cold. He had let me go.

I turned to look at him, I'm sure my eyes were wide.

"I'm not a killer." He stepped away from me, holding his hands up.

I paused for a second.

"Are you working for Voldemort?" I asked.

He gave an empty smile and shook his head.

"Then why did you get sent to Azkaban?"

I was on the balls of my feet. I wanted to run, but the desire to stay was strong.

"That's a long story." Sirius gestured to the blanket.

I glanced back to where I knew where the castle was. I looked back at Sirius and he was already sitting on the blanket again, devouring the food.

_'If I die, I die.'_ I sighed.

Sirius looked up and kept eating when I sat down in front of him.

"So, what's the story?" I asked.

* * *

"You mean to tell me, that Ron's rat, Scabbers, is actually Peter Pettigrew?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." Sirius nodded.

"I don't - I can't - Can you -?" I didn't know what question to ask first.

"I can prove it, I just need the rat." Sirius said.

He had finished some of the food, but I made him stop eating before he made himself throw up.

"How?" I asked.

He opened his mouth.

"Nevermind, I'm sure there's a spell, but I can't just _take_ Scabbers. Ron will get suspicious." I waved off his reply.

"You're not going to get him. As soon as Pettigrew knows that you know, you and your friends can be in danger. And I'm not willing to risk that." Sirius shook his head.

"And how am I supposed to sit by and not help you?" I asked, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

He gave a chuckle and shook his head.

"You are just like Karen."

I stopped. I had completely forgotten that this man was my father, and he knew more about my mom.

"What was she like?" I asked, my voice quiet.

Sirius paused and looked at me.

"What do you remember about her?" He asked, patting his full stomach.

"I don't remember a lot, I just know what I have been told. She and Lily were best friends, and she died when I was younger."

"Your mom was a strong woman. And she would have made a great mother." He said, his eyes losing focus.

"Did you two love each other?" I asked.

His eyes flashed and he looked at me, something in his eyes.

"At one point, I think I did. But I ended up in love with someone else." He said.

"Was I an accident?"

"No!" That was the first time he was loud.

I flinched away from him, but I didn't get up to run.

"The person I was - am - in love with, we wanted a child. And this person was afraid of passing on certain attributes onto you, so it was decided that I would be the one to -" Sirius paused.

"To get my mom pregnant." I filled in.

"Yes. Sirius nodded.

"What happened to this 'other person.' " I asked.

Sirius sighed and looked towards the castle.

"Sirius?" I asked, using his name for the first time.

"He had lost three of his best friends. I don't blame him for not wanting me anymore." Sirius sounded like he was far away.

"He?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yes, he." Sirius turned to me and watched me.

I stopped and let my brain think things over.

"So, why didn't he adopt me?" I asked, feeling bitter.

"It is not my place to say, but I can tell you it was for your own safety." Sirius answered.

I didn't want to accept the answer, but I wasn't sure how to fight it.

"You should be getting back to the castle." Sirius said, standing up

"But -"

"I know I have no business telling you what to do, but it's getting late, and you should be getting back so that you don't get sick." He started to walk away.

"What about you?" I asked, also standing up

"I'll be fine. I'm also Snuffles." He gave a grin. "One last thing, please be careful around the Malfoy family. Narcissa is my cousin, but Lucius might use you."

In another blink, the shaggy dog was there again. Snuffles gave a bark and started to walk away. I looked down at the ground and didn't know what to do with all of the food, or with all the information I was just given.

* * *

I had decided to take the food back to the kitchens, the elves there had a better idea of what to do with it. I was walking through some of the secret passages when the students started to show up from Hogsmeade. So I slipped into the crowd and changed my hair to the black and pink I picked out. I had forgotten to change it when I was talking to Sirius. I made it to the common room and I grinned when I saw Hermione and Ron were back with Harry. But as soon as Ron saw me, he took Harry upstairs, and Hermione was quick to grab me.

"What -?" I started to ask.

"Not now." She hissed to me and walked me out of the common room.

"What is going on?" I asked quietly.

"Hold on." She hissed again and pulled me into an empty classroom.

We didn't have too long to wait, Harry and Ron walked in after us.

"What is going on?" I asked, getting angry.

"Sirius Black is the reason my parents are dead." Harry answered.

* * *

**The Big Reveal! We'll learn more about Sirius and this 'other person' granted we all know who it is. But Cassie doesn't so we'll see if she figures it out.**

**Shout out to mollylivvie for adding all of the stories to your favorites list! I'm not going to put in the last part of your username because it won't show up otherwise.**

**Shout out to ross . mitchel2302 for following and favoriting this story!**

**Shout out to luxgal7 for adding all three stories to your favorite's and following list!**

**Shout out to katie owl, eeemkaaayy and Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**katie owl: Thank you! I'm so glad you think that! I struggled with Fudge's speech because I wanted to throw in what happened to her mother since that's still a mystery.**

**eeemkaaayy: Yes, they finally met! I couldn't wait for them to get together at the end of the year, and the shock of her going to the Malfoy's for the holidays seemed like the opportunity for them to meet!**

**Pamela Hutchins: And now, now you know.**


	29. Chapter 29 Christmas

**Chapter 29 Christmas**

I had signed the paper, saying I was going away for the holidays. McGonagall was surprised to see that I was going to the Malfoy's for Christmas. She pulled me aside and told me I was more than welcome to come back at anytime during the holidays if I didn't feel safe. I told her I appreciated it and I would send a letter as soon as I would.

I was standing with my friends in the Great Hall. Harry and I haven't said anything to each other since he told me what he heard in Hogsmeade yesterday. He was angry and shouted and I was crying.

I couldn't tell them the truth. How could they believe me when I didn't know how to get them to believe me. Harry did huff off and Ron followed him, giving me an expression I couldn't read.

Hermione stayed with me, but she didn't comfort me.

"I didn't know." I finally said.

"You didn't look it up?" Hermione asked.

"I did. But I didn't find anything about him betraying his friends." I said, using my cloak to wipe my face.

Hermione didn't say anything, and she left the room. I didn't go down to dinner. I went back to the common room and avoided Ginny who looked at me and tried to follow me up the stairs, but I just wanted a bath.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, waiting for time to pass so that I can leave with the rest of the school. Hermione was sitting on her bed and was watching me.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked dryly.

She looked away from me and started to pet Crookshanks who was on her bed.

I gave a noise of disgust and picked up my trunk and Ariel's carrier and headed downstairs. I saw that Ron was with Harry on the couch and I didn't bother to stop to talk to them.

"Cassie!" I was surprised to hear Ron called after me.

I turned around and waited for him. Hermione had followed me down the stairs and joined Harry on the couch.

"If you're just going to say something along the lines of how I'm more than likely going to be like my father, shove it." I said, glaring at him.

He paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Just give Harry some time. He'll come around." Ron murmured to me.

I blinked in surprise at him.

"If you need to come back early, just send an owl." He added before turning back around and walking back to Harry.

I turned around and left the common room. My insides felt warmer with what Ron had said and I felt just a little better about leaving Harry in his situation.

Ron was quick to defend any of us, and if anyone was going to make sure his friends were alright first, it was Ron. I was glad he was my friend in that moment, even if we didn't have the strongest friendship between the two of us.

I made it down to the Great Hall and Malfoy was waiting for me. And it was clear he was impatient about it. Goyle and Crabbe were with him and Goyle got a little flush on his neck when he saw me.

"About time!" Malfoy huffed.

He lead the way down to the carriages. I stumbled a bit when I saw the strange creatures pulling the carriages.

"I know I'm supposed to wait for you, but I don't want too." Malfoy said coldly.

"Sorry!" I said, avoiding the black skeletal horses.

Goyle helped me get my luggage in the carriages and even held his hand out to help me up into the carriage. I gave him a smile of appreciation and he didn't look at me, but his neck flush crept higher.

* * *

I was putting Ariel back in her carrier when Goyle reached for my trunk.

"Oh!" I said, surprised.

He looked at me and had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Gregory." I smiled to him.

He gave me a curt nod and rolled my trunk ahead of me. When we were getting out of the train he turned around and held a hand out.

"Thank you." I said quietly, taking his hand and stepping down from the train.

He gave another nod and rolled my trunk over to the Malfoys.

Narcissa had a kind smile on her face, and Mr. Malfoy was as stoic as ever.

"Welcome back, Draco." Narcissa hugged her son.

Malfoy returned it, but stood next to his father, looking proud.

"Hello, Cassie." Narcissa surprised me with a hug.

"Oh! Uh - hello." I hugged her back.

"Shall we?" Mr. Malfoy held his elbow to me.

I gave him a nod and took his elbow. He turned with a crack, and we were in a beautiful sitting room. Ariel gave a hiss in the carrier.

Mr. Malfoy clapped his hands and a house elf appeared.

"Yes master?" He bowed.

"Take Miss Zwart's belongings and animal to her room." Mr. Malfoy was cold.

"Yes master." The house elf bowed.

The elf held his hand out for Ariel's carrier. I hesitated before handing her off.

"Why don't you follow him? He'll lead you to your room and you can get settled in." Narcissa had appeared with Malfoy and his things.

"Oh, thank you." I nodded to them.

Malfoy sniffed and I followed the elf up a grand staircase. The walls were a brilliant emerald color that had silver and black trimmings. They also had family portraits. I tried not to stare, but I heard the portraits whispering and were also trying not to gawk at me.

"Here is your room Missus." The elf had opened the door and bowed as I stepped into the room.

I felt a rush of appreciation for Narcissa, because I knew it was her. The bed was a huge King size four poster, but it was decorated with Gryffindor colors. The crest was on the blanket and pillow covers were red with a golden trim. The walls were bare, but that didn't upset me too much. I was used to bare walls.

"Will Missus need anything else?" The elf was still in a bowed position.

"No, thank you." I said to the elf.

She bowed and with a snap of her fingers, she disappeared.

I turned into my new room and gave a little giggle of shock. I put my carrier down and opened it so that Ariel could start exploring the new space. I had started to unpack my trunk when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called.

Narcissa opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, hello!" I greeted her.

"Hello, Cassie." She nodded to me.

"Would you like to sit down?" I asked, gesturing to the bed.

"Oh, thank you, dear." She smiled kindly.

"Thank you for inviting me to you Manor for the holidays." I said, turning back to my unpacking.

"I know it must be strange." Narcissa said in a conversational tone.

"It is." I nodded, closing up my trunk and pushing it under my new bed.

"I hope you like your new -?" Narcissa looked around awkwardly.

"It's lovely. Reminds me of my common room." I answered honestly, sitting on the bed with her.

"Oh good." She nodded to herself.

"May I ask you some questions?" I hesitated.

"Of course, I'm sure you have a lot of them!" She nodded.

"How are we related?" That was my first question.

She paused, then stood up.

"Come with me." She held her hand out for me.

"Okay?" I stood up and gave her my hand.

She put my hand in the crook of her elbow and she lead me through the house. It wasn't necessarily a tour, but she did give me the history the portraits and of the house. I was intrigued by it all, but it wasn't answering any questions I had. After some time of walking, she opened a door and it was a mostly empty room.

Mostly because there were two chairs in the room, but they looked to be more complementary than comfortable. What caught my eye was the wallpaper. On one side was a major tree with the common surname Black, and the otherside was the surname Malfoy.

I let Narcissa's arm go and walked along the wall, just looking. Narcissa walked after me and allowed me to look. I got to the edge of the wall, where the Malfoy and Black line joined together with Lucius and Narcissa.

Narcissa Black was connected to Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black was connected to Rodolphus Lestrange, and Andromeda Black was connected to Ted Tonks. Though the faces of Ted and Andromeda were burnt. I pointed at Andromeda and Narcissa had a moment of sadness.

"If we do not abide by the family rules, we are burnt off the family tree." She explained walking up to it.

I nodded and Narcissa was kind enough to point out the line connecting her parents to my grandparents. Druella Rosier and Cygnus Black were married, and Cygnus and Walburga Black were siblings. Walburga was married to Orion Black and according to the family tree, they were cousins.

I gave Narcissa a look and she nodded, "The Black's wanted to be as pure-blooded as they can be."

"Even if they were closely related?" I asked, feeling a little gross.

"Yes." Narcissa nodded.

Looking back at the line, Walburga and Orion had two sons. Sirius' portrait was burnt off, but Regulus, his brother, was still intact. I knelt down to look at Regulus portrait. It wasn't as detailed as I would have liked, but I could see he had the striking resemblance of my father.

"Your portrait appeared over the summer." Narcissa explained.

My name was under Sirius, and my hair black rather than some strange color.

"Where is Regulus?" I asked, standing up.

"I don't know." She replied.

I gave a nod and looked back at the tree.

"Do you want me to call you Aunt Narcissa?" I asked slowly.

"Dear, you can call me whatever you feel comfortable with." She stepped up and took my hand.

"Thank you." I smiled kindly at her.

"I'm sure you have more questions." She prodded gently.

"Oh I do, I'm just unsure of what they are." I giggled nervously.

"That's alright. If you don't mind, I do have some questions for you?" She started to lead me out of the room.

"Not at all." I shook my head.

She proceeded to ask me about my life in the orphanage. I gave as much detail as I wanted, I left out Gertrude's accident, but I told her about the pranks I pulled and how life was. I told her about my first year, and what happened with the philosopher's stone. She gasped when she heard about what I did to my arm, and held a hand to her mouth when I showed her the result.

"Is there nothing that can be done for it?" She asked quietly, moving my arm to see the extent of the flames.

"Just a little spell that can keep the heat at bay." I answered, rolling my sleeve so that she can see how far up it goes.

She nodded and looked me in the eyes, something registered in her mind and she gave a subtle nod to herself.

"Tell me more, please?" She asked, leading me once again through the house.

I then told her about my second year, about how Voldemort had managed to control Ginny and how I got my second scar from the wizarding world. I showed her that one and she traced her fingers over it.

"Why do you hurt yourself for your friends?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"No one protected me when I needed it." I gestured to the scar on my face.

"Why do you keep that one, but cover the others?" Narcissa asked as we turned into the dining hall.

"I got this one when I was eleven, before I had met my best friends. I earned the other scars and Harry feels like I got them because of his actions. I don't want him to feel guilty for what I chose to do." I answered.

She paused and looked at me.

* * *

The rest of the break was uneventful. They were the strange family that would have a different set of clothes for the day and for dinner. Ariel was transitioning well. I would find her laying with Narcissa in the library room, whether it be on a pillow that appeared one day, or even in her lap.

The snow covered the grounds and I wasn't able to go exploring, but Narcissa did tell me that Mr. Malfoy kept his prized peacocks in a coop. I've never seen peacocks and I was pretty excited to be close enough.

When I wasn't off exploring, I was sitting in my window seat looking across the grounds. I would sometimes be reading and doing my homework. Malfoy took to ignoring me, even when we ate. Mr. Malfoy, though he was cold, tried to hold conversation with me, but I don't think he knew how to talk to someone without mentioning pureblood things.

I was excited to open my eyes on Christmas day and see the pile of presents. I got a broom servicing kit from Hermione, a snake charm from Harry to go with my bracelet, some pumpkin pasties from Ron, and I was pleasantly surprised to see that Mr. Weasley had sent me a present.

I put on the poorly knitted jumper and read his note,_ 'Molly didn't want to send you anything, but I didn't want you to feel left out. I hope you like it!'_

He had also given me a piece of Christmas cake and a mince pie. I'm sure it was all he could get away from Mrs. Weasley.

There was a smallish box, and it was plainly wrapped with a single bow on top. The note on it said, _'I held onto this when I found out you were going into someone else's care. I think it's time it gets returned to you. I hope you don't mind, it was the only thing I can think of getting you.'_

My curiosity was piqued and so I opened the box. Inside was a little stuffed hippogriff. The one I knew I had when I dreamt about it my first year and I didn't know where it had gone. I picked it up gently and examined it.

It was still gray, and it looked like it had stayed in one piece, and it smelt like fresh laundry detergent, so it was washed recently.

"My hippogriff." I whispered, looking at the note for a name, but there wasn't one.

What caught my eye was the long thin package lying on my bed. My heart grew cold and my breathing grew shallow. There was a note attached to it,_ 'I know you still have yours, but it was the only thing I could think of getting you.'_

I slowly opened the package and my heart melted.

A gorgeous ebony handle, connected with twigs of birch. A silver foot rest was wrapped around it. The Firebolt started to vibrate as soon as I touched it. When I put it on the ground, it floated to the perfect height for me to swing my leg over.

There was a knock at my door. I put the Firebolt under my bed and went to open the door.

Malfoy stood there. He sneered at my appearance.

"Mother says we are to have Christmas brunch together. I am to escort you." He said stiffly.

"Should I get changed then?" I asked, looking down at my pajama bottoms and new jumper.

"No." Malfoy shook his head.

"Alright." I nodded.

I looked back to make sure that my broom was still under my bed and walked out and closed my door. Malfoy sniffed at me again and lead the way to the dining hall. When we made it, he paused and held his arm out for me.

"For appearances only." He muttered to me.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I said to him.

I took his arm and when we walked into the dining hall, Narcissa and Mr. Malfoy were wearing silk bathrobes over their pajamas. I held my head high when Malfoy walked me to my seat.

"What a - lovely - jumper." Narcissa complimented.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley made it for me. Mrs. Weasley… is not being very accepting of my parentage at this moment." I said, smiling at my jumper.

"Ah." Narcissa said.

Brunch was quiet for the most part. I knew the bedroom was my present from them so when Malf- Draco - started thanking his parents for his gifts I kept my face as still as I could. I realized he was trying to make me jealous when he kept mentioning things like, 'dragon-hide cloak' and other things.

"What did you get for Christmas?" Mr. Malfoy asked me.

"I got a Firebolt."

Draco's face dropped and he suddenly looked _angry._

"You got Zwart a Firebolt?" He hissed across the table.

"I did not." Narcissa looked at Draco reproachfully.

Draco dropped his gaze.

"Who gave you the Firebolt?" Mr. Malfoy asked, his voice low.

"I believe it was my father, Sirius."

* * *

**Ah the wonderful Christmas holidays. I currently only have a Santa Figurine and a small light up tree. They're both sitting on my coffee table because half the fun is shopping for Christmas decorations later in life. Hopefully next year I can get an actual tree and put our ornaments up.**

**Shout out to Cassie112392 for following this story!**

**Shout out to bookloverbookworm for following this story!**

**Shout out to katie owl and Books4life for leaving a review!**

**katie owl: I AM SO GLAD YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER! I was super worried that you would be disappointed with how it went about and to hear that you like it, I was relieved!**

**Books4life: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I was worried it was going to be a disappointing chapter personally.**


	30. Chapter 30 Consequences Part V

**Chapter 30 ****Consequences Part V**

I avoided Draco at all costs after that. He was _livid_ that I had gotten a broomstick, one of the international best, and all he got was a new set of dragon-hide winter clothes. I was relieved when the time came to pack up everything.

Narcissa was kind enough to come to my room and tell me we were leaving for the train. I was surprised when she had me take her arm and we Apparated out of my room and straight onto the platform. Draco and his father had met us there.

"Thank you so much for letting me come and visit with you for the holidays." I surprised myself and hugged Narcissa.

She paused for a second before hugging me back.

"You are welcome." She said, pulling away.

Draco hugged his mom and I shook Mr. Malfoy's hand. Draco did help me get my luggage on the train, but that was it. I had to find my own compartment to sit in. And I was okay with that. Gregory had followed me and was nice enough to help me put my stuff up.

I was struggling to put my trunk up when it was lifted out of my hands. When I turned around he was there with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Gregory." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome.' He nodded to me.

"Would you like to sit with me?" I gestured to my empty compartment.

"No." He shook his head and left abruptly.

"Well, okay then." I shrugged and sat down.

I let Ariel out of her carrier and once the train started to roll, my door opened again. I looked from the window and was relieved to see Ginny.

"Hello!" I smiled at her.

"Cassie!" She gave me the biggest grin.

My eyes started to well up and I let out a sob.

"Woah, woah, woah!" She closed the door quickly and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry!" I managed to chuckle.

"No it's okay, what happened?" She asked.

So I told her that I was just relieved that I didn't have to walk on my toes anymore. I told her about how life was like there. About how I just couldn't wait to see my friends.

"Oh! And you're not going to believe what I got for Christmas!" I said, wiping my eyes and getting my trunk.

I had asked Narcissa to put an extension charm on my trunk so that I could put my Firebolt in it and not get looks from anyone.

"What?!" Ginny gasped.

It was the only thing she said through my breakdown.

I pulled out the Firebolt and she squealed in delight.

"You've got a Firebolt?!" She got down and tenderly touched the broom.

"Yeah, it looks amazing doesn't it?" I admired it.

"Who gave it to you?" She breathed.

"I think it was Sirius Black." I answered honestly.

Ginny drew her hand back quickly but she still looked at the broom with a longing expression.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I sent a letter ahead to McGonagall. She'll be waiting to get the Firebolt to strip it for any curses or dark magic."

"She's going to _what?!_" Ginny asked, horrified.

"Strip it. I'm sure I'll get back when she's done. But I don't want to take any chances." I said with finality in my voice.

She looked between me and the broom. A mix of emotions on her face.

"But enough about me. What about you? How was your holiday?" I put the broom back in my trunk and this time I used the levitating charm to get it up in the rack.

She was disappointed to see the broom get put away, but we kept each other company the rest of the way to the school.

* * *

At the door to the castle, McGonagall was waiting with her lips in a thin line.

"Miss Zwart." She called.

"Coming!" I called back.

"You haven't even taken two steps on the grounds and you're already in trouble?" Fred said as I walked away.

I laughed as McGonagall turned and lead me to Lupin's office. When we got there, there was another broomstick already in pieces and Flitwick, Snape and Lupin were bent over different pieces.

"Is that Harry's Firebolt?" I asked.

Lupin looked up and his face was confused, "how do you know that?"

I put my trunk on the ground, opened it, and pulled out my Firebolt.

"Sirius Black sent me one."

McGonagall took my broom and placed it next to Harry's. I could tell that Harry had hazel twigs. They were a darker color than my own birch twigs. And they were the only two twigs that were being made for the Firebolt.

"How do you know it was Sirius Black who sent you a broomstick?" Snape asked, standing up straight.

"No one else would have gotten me a broom." I answered, trying to keep my mind clear.

Snape glared at me before bending down over Harry's broom again.

"You may return to your common room, Miss Zwart." McGonagall said.

"Yes, Minnie." I stood up.

Lupin's head snapped up to look at me and Severus had a dangerous glint in his eye. Flitwick looked at McGonagall and back to me.

I walked out of Lupin's office and looked back. McGonagall had closed the door right behind me.

* * *

I was sitting on my trunk by the Fat Lady. The rest of the students had gone in and so I had a moment to myself, and I was petting Ariel in my lap.

Ariel jumped down and meowed at the Fat Lady and looked at me.

"I know you want to go in, but I'm not ready to go in yet." I told her.

The Fat Lady gave me a puzzled look but didn't question my statement.

* * *

"Cassie?"

I looked up from my _Monster_ book and saw Ron standing in front of me.

"Ron." I closed my book and made room on my trunk for him.

"Why are you still out here?" He asked, sitting down and letting Ariel jump in his lap.

"I'm afraid to face Harry." I admitted.

"You've been gone all break, and we didn't get a single letter from you. We were all worried." Ron said, petting Ariel.

"Oh, sorry." I said in a sheepish tone.

"It's okay, but why don't you come inside and tell us all about it?" Ron stood up with Ariel in his arms.

"Yeah, okay." I nodded, also standing up.

He gave the password and together we walked into the nearly empty common room. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the coziest chairs by the fire, and Colin Creevey was with his brother on the other side of the room. But from the yawn I saw from Colin, they were going to bed soon.

"Cassie." Harry gave me a nod.

Ariel meowed a greeting at the two and jumped out of Ron's arms and went up the girls stairs.

"How was your break?" Hermione asked.

I told them all about the Manor, and how closely related I was to the Malfoy's, I told them about my room I had for my stay and how cold and big the house was. I told Ron that I didn't recognize any dark objects in the house. I showed them the jumper Mr. Weasley tried to make for me, and I told them how much I loved it.

"So you had a good time?" Hermione asked.

"I had an okay time, I felt like I was walking on my toes and was afraid I was going to say or do the wrong thing to focus on having a good time." I admitted.

"Did you know what Sirius Black did?" Harry finally asked.

I blinked a few times at the fast change of subject.

"I knew he killed people, but no, I didn't know who he killed." I answered.

"I don't believe you." Harry looked at me with a hard look.

"You -?"

"Oh come on, Harry, how is she supposed to know _everything_ her dad did?" Ron was the one to come to my defense.

Harry didn't answer that but he did give a huff.

I waited a few seconds before opening my mouth when suddenly,

"Why didn't you tell me?" He shouted angrily.

He stood up with such force, the chair moved back.

"I didn't know!" I shouted back at him, also standing up.

He opened his mouth but I beat him to it.

"I don't know why_ you're mad at me_, but you are being thick! When I went looking up my father, all the articles said was that he killed people. _None_ of the articles gave me a list of names! _It's not my fault!_" My hair was red and I was glaring at Harry.

Harry glared at me but didn't seem to find words.

"You can be angry all you want, but I won't put up with you taking it out on me. _Especially_ when I had _nothing_ to do with it, being that I was only a year old when your parents died!" I tried not to snarl at him, but I did enjoy watching him flinch with that last sentence.

I saw a flash of guilt cross his face, but I had grabbed my trunk and was walking up the staircase before anything more could be said.

* * *

"Cassie?" I heard Hermione knock on the door.

I gathered the shower curtain and pulled it so that only my face could be seen.

"What?" I asked shortly.

She opened the door and let Ariel in.

"Are you alright?" She asked, sitting on the toilet.

"I'll be fine." I sighed, playing with the bubbles in the bath I've drawn up.

"I know it's terrible timing, but you should know." Hermione hesitated.

I looked at her and waited patiently.

"Hagrid isn't going to be sacked over the incident with Malfoy and Buckbeak -"

"That's good!" I gave a sigh of relief.

"But - there is going to be a hearing on the twentieth of April to see if Buckbeak is a danger or not." Hermione finished.

"No!" I said, letting my head roll back and hit the tub.

"We've been looking up different cases and laws that could possibly be helpful to Hagrid." Hermione said.

"I'll help you, it's always good to have more eyes and hands with research." I said, looking at Hermione.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"What else happened over the break?" I asked when I realized she wasn't leaving.

"Harry got a -"

"Firebolt?" I interrupted her.

"How did you know?" She was shocked.

"I got one as well." I answered.

"Did you have a note?" She asked.

"No," I lied. "But the only person who I could think of who would get me a broomstick is Sirius, so I wrote a letter to McGonagall and told her I was bringing it to her to check." I told Hermione.

"Harry was angry that I had told McGonagall about his broom." Hermione sighed.

"Harry's been given the short end of every stick so far this year, of course he would be angry, but it was the right thing to do." I assured Hermione.

Hermione gave me a grateful smile.

"I'll leave so that you can get out." Hermione said, standing up.

"Thanks, 'Mione." I said.

* * *

**Poor Cassie. At least Ron is defending her and Hermione is slowly warming back up to her. We'll just have to wait and see when Harry finally warms back up to Cassie.**

**Shout out to Awritingbookworm (previously katie owl) and Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**Awritingbookworm: Thank you! We'll have to watch Draco's character arc as we go. And I'm so glad you're loving the chapters! And thank you for letting me know you changed your username, it's actually really cute!**

**Pamela Hutchins: I should have had Draco drop a cup of tea during that part... Just imagine it happened LOL!**

**Shout out to Cookie-Eat for following the story!**

**Shout out to StarSerene for adding this story to your alert list!**


	31. Chapter 31 The Patronus Charm

**Chapter 31 The Patronus Charm**

Hermione was making more of an effort to be with me, but Harry and Ron were both angry about her telling McGonagall about Harry's new broom.

I saw Wood and Harry talking the day classes started back up. And I walked up to them.

"I know," Harry was saying. "But McGonagall still wants to strip it down -"

Wood went pale. Harry must have told Wood about his Firebolt.

"You can borrow my broom until you get yours back." I offered.

Harry jumped a little. He didn't realize I had stepped beside him.

"I'm just a reserve, and if I absolutely need to play, I can just use one of the school brooms. Our Seeker needs to maintain his catch rate." I nudged Harry before walking off.

Hermione and I had a system down. When she needed to go somewhere to go to another class, I would walk her into the room and when I walked out she would be huffing outside the room. We were leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts when Lupin called me to him.

"Go on ahead," I nudged Hermione forward.

Harry walked by me and gave me a small smile. I took that as a victory and nodded back to him.

"How are you doing?" Lupin asked.

"I'm doing alright." I answered, a little cautious.

"I heard you went to the Malfoy's for Christmas." Lupin had a weird tone in his voice.

"I did. It was pleasant, but I hated how I felt like I was walking on my toes the whole time." I told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I couldn't read Lupin's face.

"It's alright." I shrugged.

"I actually wanted to ask you, would you like to join Harry and I for his anti-dementor lessons?" Lupin cleared his throat before asking me.

"Is Harry alright with that?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Lupin asked in confusion.

"We're… we're having a bit of a fight right now." I answered honestly.

"Are you? Why?" Lupin asked.

"Um… He found out that Sirius is his Godfather, and the reason he's an orphan." I answered, making my voice quiet.

Lupin dropped the book he was holding.

"What? How?!" Lupin asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even know about that, but he's angry at me for something I had no control over." I sighed.

Lupin looked at me, and I couldn't read his face. But he looked sad.

"I think you should take the lessons. We'll be in the History of Magic room at eight o'clock on Thursday." Lupin finally said.

"Okay, I'll be there." I smiled to him.

He nodded to me and I turned to leave the classroom.

"And what are you tutting at us for?" Ron was asking Hermione in an irritated voice.

"Nothing," Hermione said in a lofty voice, heaving her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes, you were," Ron said, "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you -"

"Well, isn't it _obvious_?" Hermione suddenly had a look of superiority that even made me mad.

"No, Hermione, it isn't." I said, coming to the boys defense.

"If you don't want to tell us, don't." Ron snapped.

"Fine." Hermione said haughty and marched off.

"You were rude." I said as I went after her.

"It's obvious what's wrong with Professor Lupin." Hermione snapped at me.

"No it isn't." I rolled my eyes.

Hermione pulled me suddenly into an empty classroom.

"Cassie! Lupin's a _werewolf!_"

* * *

I had taken the next couple of days to just think and realize what Hermione had said to me. She had let me read her essay she had done when Snape assigned us the werewolf assignment, and everything made sense. Even the potion Snape was making for him.

Thursday morning I was eating breakfast with Hermione.

"Why did you tell me?" I finally asked her.

She paused, her fork just about to go into her mouth.

"I couldn't keep it to myself," she finally admitted.

I couldn't find any words to explain the feeling I had swelling inside my chest.

I was angry at Snape for giving us that assignment, it was not his place to teach us about werewolves.

I was sad for Lupin, it made sense why he was struggling.

I was disappointed with Hermione for_ 'needing'_ to tell someone.

I was frustrated at myself for not seeing it sooner.

"It was not your secret to tell." I finally said to Hermione.

She paused in her eating and then I saw the flash of guilt.

"Snape was one thing, there's clearly animosity between him and Lupin. But you? I'm disappointed with you." I said calmly, finishing my food.

Hermione didn't move for a few seconds, but she didn't try to talk to me the rest of the day.

* * *

We weren't talking about Lupin, but Hermione and I were talking about school courses. She had started to pile up her class books and homework in the common room, crowding one of the corners. I did make more of an effort to draw up baths for her so that she could relax at some point during her studying.

On Thursday, I left her in the common room and followed behind Harry to the History of Magic classroom. I must have gave him a bit of a fright because when he opened the door, he turned around and jumped when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, walking in first.

"Lupin invited me for a lesson." I answered, sitting on top of a desk.

"Why?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"He thought I could use a lesson too." I replied, falling back on the desks and relaxing.

There was a moment of silence.

"Why are you still mad at me?" I asked.

I didn't see Harry's reaction, but I gave him time.

"I don't know." He finally answered.

Before I could ask another, the door open.

I sat up and Lupin came in, carrying a large suitcase.

"What's that?" Harry asked as Lupin carried it to Binn's desk.

"Another boggart," Lupin stripped off his cloak.

"But it won't turn into a dementor for me?" I stated, Harry and I shared a look.

"No it won't, but I believe you should learn how to perform this charm as well." Lupin said, giving a satisfied pat to his chest before turning to us.

"Where did you find another boggart?" Harry asked.

"I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real dementor. The boggart will turn into a dementor when he sees Harry, so you'll be able to practice on him." Lupin explained.

"I still don't understand why I'm here?" I questioned, getting off the desk and walking towards Lupin so that the boggart wouldn't see me.

"You need to learn this incantation." Lupin said firmly, his tone indicating I wasn't to ask again.

I raised my hands and Harry gave a chuckle.

"So…" Lupin took out his wand and indicated that Harry and I should do the same. "The spell I'm going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" Harry asked, starting to look a little nervous.

"Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," Lupin explained. "Which is kind of anti-dementor - a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor."

I nodded to Lupin when he looked at me. He was making sure I was paying attention.

"The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon - hope, happiness, the desire to survive - but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you two, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" I asked.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it." Lupin answered.

"And how do you conjure it?" Harry asked.

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

I bit my lip when I searched my mind for a happy memory. Thoughts of George crossed my mind, but I didn't know if it counted. So I settled for a memory of when Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were joking around by the fireplace.

"Got one." I said.

"Yeah, right." Harry sounded like he was rushed.

"The incantation is this - " Lupin cleared his throat._ "Expecto Patronum!"_

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry and I both said at the same time.

Harry said it a few more times while I focused on my memory of Hermione throwing her head back at a joke I had just told.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ I said, and I saw a small white foggy cloud come out of my wand.

"Very good, Cassie!" Lupin praised me.

I threw a smile at Harry who just kept repeating the incantation but nothing came out of his wand.

"Concentrating on hard on your happy memory?" Lupin asked, turning his head to see what I was looking at.

"Oh - yeah -" Harry nodded.

I gave a snort.

"_Expecto patrono_ \- no, _patronum_ \- sorry_ expecto patronum, expecto patronum_ -"

The same silver fog that came out of my wand also came out of his.

"Did you see that?" Harry asked in excitement, "something happened!"

"Very good," Lupin nodded, smiling at him. "Right, then - ready to try it on a dementor?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Cassie, stay over there. We don't want it to change suddenly." Lupin gestured for me to stand behind the case.

"Okay." I nodded.

I headed that way and when I looked towards Harry, he looked nervous and he was biting his lip when Lupin wasn't looking.

Lupin suddenly opened the case and a dementor came out.

The lamps flickered in and out. Harry was getting the spell out, but something was happening to him.

He collapsed and Lupin stepped in front of the boggart, getting it to change into the full moon, and getting it into the case.

"Harry!" I was next to him a second later.

He jerked awake.

"Sorry," he muttered, sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Lupin asked.

"Yes…" Harry said, pulling himself up on a chair I had pulled towards us.

"Here -" Lupin handed Harry a Chocolate Frog and then handed me one.

"It's getting worse," Harry muttered, eating the Frog's head. "I could hear her louder that time - and him - Voldemort -"

I placed a hand on his arm.

"Harry," Lupin was paler than usual. "If you don't want to continue, I will more than understand -"

"I do!" Harry said fiercely, stuffing the Chocolate Frog in his mouth. "I've got to! What if the dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"

"All right then…" Lupin said slowly. "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on… That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough…"

Harry gave a nod and stood up. I walked back around behind the case again.

"Ready?" Lupin asked, getting ready to open the case.

"Ready," Harry nodded.

"Go!" Lupin opened the case, and Harry's boggart came out.

I started to chew on my lip as I watch Harry try to take on his boggart again. He didn't even get the spell out when he fainted again.

Lupin held a hand out to me and got the boggart back in the case.

"Harry!" I fell to my knees and started to tap his cheeks.

"Harry." Lupin got down on his other side.

Harry blinked his eyes open, but it took him a minute to be able to say anything.

"I heard my dad," Harry mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard him - he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it…"

I wiped away the tears from his face. He sat up and bent his face down and wiped his face.

"You heard James?" Lupin's voice sounded strange.

"Yeah…" Harry looked up at him, his face was dry. "Why - you didn't know my dad, did you?"

"I - I did, as a matter of fact." Lupin nodded. "We were friends at Hogwarts. Listen, Harry - perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced… I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this…"

"No!" Harry stood up. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is… Hang on…"

"Do you want to know what I think of?" I asked, standing up.

"What?" Harry asked, turning to me.

"I think of you, and Hermione and Ron." I said staring him in the eyes.

Harry blinked at that, his face growing a sheepish look.

"Having friends is my happy memory. So why don't you think of the memory of when you realized you weren't going back?" I suggested.

Harry blinked, and I saw a flash in his eyes and he nodded.

He nodded and he started to concentrate.

"Give him another go." I said to Lupin, walking back to the case to be behind it.

Lupin reluctantly followed, and he looked like he was regretting this.

"Ready?" He asked. "Concentrating hard? All right - go!"

Lupin pulled off the case and the room got cold again.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Harry bellowed.

I watched him start to shake in his place, but after the third incantation, something silver shot out of his wand and got in between him and his dementor. I clapped my hands in excitement.

_"Riddikulus!"_ Lupin suddenly roared.

Harry was able to sink into a chair, rather than falling to the ground. Lupin was getting his silver orb into the case. And I saw it what it really was, the full moon.

"Good job!" I said, rushing over to Harry for a third time that night.

"Excellent!" Lupin walked over to us. "Excellent Harry! That was definitely a start!"

"Can we have another go? Just one more time?" Harry asked.

"I think you should get some rest." I said.

"Not now," Lupin agreed firmly. "You've had enough for one night. Here -"

Lupin handed Harry the larger portion of a Honeydukes' chocolate bar, but he made sure I got some too.

"Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week?" Lupin asked.

"Okay." Harry nodded, taking a bite of the chocolate.

"Professor Lupin, if you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well?" Harry asked.

I paused in taking a bit of chocolate. Lupin turned quickly towards us.

"What gives you that idea?" Lupin asked sharply.

"Nothing - I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too…" Harry shrugged.

Lupin's face relaxed.

"Yes, I knew him." Lupin nodded. "Or I thought I did. You'd better be off, Harry, Cassie, it's getting late."

Harry and I left the classroom together. I kept my distance as we walked back to the common room.

"Why is your happy memory us?" Harry suddenly asked, pulling me behind a suit of armor.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused from the sudden change.

"Your happy memory. Why is it us?" Harry asked again.

"Oh." I sat down next to him on the plinth. "Even though we're fighting, you guys have always been there for me since our first day. We always sit by the fire and we do our homework, or we play wizard's chest. We make memories together and they make me happy." I explained.

We sat in silence for a bit longer.

"I hear my parents when I'm going against dementors." Harry finally opened up.

"How does that make you feel?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never heard their voices before and now I have the chance. But it's only their last moments I hear." Harry sighed.

"That's terrible." I said.

Harry nodded, "a part of me wants to hear them, but another part of me doesn't."

"Harry." I stood up. "If you don't shut them out, you'll never be able to produce a proper Patronus." I put my hands on my hips.

Harry blinked a few times at that revelation.

"They're dead." He agreed, his voice stern. "They're dead and listening to echoes of them won't bring them back. I'd better get a grip if I want that Quidditch Cup!"

"That's the spirit!" I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me when he stood up.

We walked back to the common room, with his arm over my shoulders.

* * *

**Finally! Harry's gotten over his anger for something Cassie can't control!**

**Shout out to Awritingbookworm for leaving a review!**

**Awritingbookworm: I did not write a chapter of what happened after. Sorry!**

**Y'all.**

**So I was writing to my heart's content, and I was trying to change something in the document. And I loST EVERYTHING. The rest of book 3, and the first 7 chapters of the fourth book. Don't worry though! I managed to get back the rest of book 3! It's safe! I've copied it! I'm keeping it! I gotta remember how to keep my cool. But... I only have the first 5 chapters of the fourth book. So I took a break and shot some psychos (played Borderlands 3). I'm working and recovering what I can from my memory. **

**This is the only reason why you're getting an update today. You'll still get the scheduled update on Saturday, I just had to be weepy for a second.**


	32. Chapter 32 Dead Rat

**Chapter ****32 Dead Rat**

I was back to being friends with everyone. Once Hermione saw that Harry and I were joking around again, she threw herself into her studies, and sometimes I would join her in the library to help with Buckbeak's case for Hagrid. I never went to Hagrid's hut, as I didn't want to be seen all over the grounds in. Which was tricky since I had started to take more time to visit with Sirius. And we had agreed that I was going to bring him food once a week and we would talk.

"Remus is teaching you two how to perform the Patronus Charm?" He asked through a mouthful.

"Yeah. So far Harry is struggling with his, because he can hear his parents last moments, and he's conflicted about that. But I can't seem to have a strong enough memory to make a corporeal one. But I don't have the same issue as Harry does." I answered, taking a bite of the food I brought.

"Show me what you can do." He said, gesturing to the open space.

"Really?" I asked, unsure.

"Yeah! Show me what you can do!" He gestured again.

I slowly stood up, putting down my roll.

"You're not going to try and steal my wand, are you?" I asked, walking a few steps from him.

"No." He answered, his voice serious.

"Okay." I nodded.

I pulled out my wand and thinking of the nights where Harry and I come back from Quidditch practices.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ I waved my wand.

The silver fog I can produce moved, and you can tell it was trying to take shape, but it wasn't strong enough.

Sirius applauded me.

"Do you want to have a try?" I asked, holding my wand out to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you want to have a go?" I repeated, this time walking up to him.

"Do - do you trust me?" He asked, eyeing the wand.

"I am taking a big step towards that." I answered.

He looked from the wand to me and stood up before taking it slowly.

"If you take my wand -"

"I won't." Sirius said quickly.

There was a small smile on his face as he held the wand.

"Has it really been twelve years?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure they've snapped my old wand by now." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay. It's part of the process." He said.

He took two slow steps away from me. He closed his eyes and for a moment, he looked at peace. The wind blowing a breeze through his hair, and a small smile on his face.

_"Expecto Patronum!" _

A beautiful silver stag bursted out of the tip of the wand. I gasped in awe at it and it pranced around the clearing, leaving a silver mist behind. And just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"What happened?" I turned around.

Sirius was on the ground and he had tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking over to him.

He didn't move for a while. But his hand was outstretched with my wand sitting in the palm of his hand.

I took it away but I placed it away from us, and I did something that surprised us both.

I hugged him.

I'm not sure how long we stayed in that position, but he did sit up and he did properly hug me back.

"My patronus is supposed to be a dog." He finally said, wiping his tears away from his eyes.

"Supposed to be?" I asked, letting him go.

"I didn't think it would happen to me but there's a chance of your patronus changing when you have something emotionally shocking happen to you. It has to be a strong shock." He explained.

"You did live in Azkaban for twelve years." I shrugged.

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh.

"That was James' patronus. It makes sense why it's his." He said.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

* * *

I was tapping my homework absentmindedly. Sirius had told me about the patronus of his and his friends.

"Cassie." Ron snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry." I blinked myself back into the present.

He was pointing at Wood who had joined us at our table.

"Bad news, Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She - er - got a bit _shirty_ with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first." Wood shook his head in disbelief as I stifled a giggle.

"Honestly, the way she was yelling at me… you'd think I'd said something terrible… Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it…" He screwed up his face and imitated her, " 'As long as necessary, Wood,' … I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Harry. There's an order form at the back of _Which Broomstick_… you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got."

"I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good." Harry said flatly.

"My broom is still an offer." I said.

Wood nodded and walked away.

"Thank you, Cassie. I may need it." Harry nodded.

"That's fine. You should start practicing on it so that you can get the feel. I read somewhere the broom molds the flight pattern of its rider. So Lancelot is used to me." I said.

Harry and Ron both nodded as they listened to me explain brooms.

* * *

Harry had taken to asking McGonagall about his Firebolt, and I would be there when he asked. I still hadn't told him or Ron about the second Firebolt, and I think McGonagall knows. I don't know how, but that's what I think.

Our lessons with Lupin weren't going so good for Harry either. He managed to conjure something, but it only kept the dementor at bay.

"You're expecting too much of yourself." Lupin said sternly at one practice. "For a thirteen-year-old, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"

"I thought a Patronus would - charge the dementors down or something," Harry said, "make them disappear -"

"The true Patronus does do that," Lupin nodded as I walked over to Harry. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."

"You said it's harder if there are loads of them." Harry pointed out.

"I have complete confidence in you, and from what I gather of Cassie, you both will be able to hold them off. She won't let you face them alone if she can help it." Lupin gestured to me.

I gave a snarky grin and a wink at Harry. He laughed at patted my shoulder.

"That's why I wanted the two of you to be here. But you two have earned a drink - something from the Three Broomsticks. You won't have tried this before -"

He pulled out three bottles of a yellow liquid out of his briefcase.

"Butterbeer!" Harry responded. "Yeah, I like that stuff!"

I gave a small noise and Lupin raised an eyebrow at us.

"Ron and Hermione brought him some, it was when we were having our fight. I haven't tried it yet." I covered.

"I see," Lupin said, though he looked suspicious. "Well - let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw, and Cassie's birthday." Lupin handed us the butterbeer.

We drank the butterbeer in silence. It tasted amazing.

"What's under a dementor's hood?" Harry suddenly asked.

Lupin lowered his bottle and thought for a minute.

"Hmmm… well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon."

"What's that?" I asked.

"They call it the Dementor's Kiss," Lupin's lips made a twisted smile. "It's what dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and - and suck out his soul."

"What?" I gasped.

Harry spat out some his butterbeer.

"What - they kill -?"

"Oh no," Lupin shook his head. "Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no...anything. There's no chance at all of recover. You'll just - exist. As an empty shell. And you soul is gone forever… lost."

I stared at my butterbeer, not wanting to give anything away.

"It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the dementors permission to perform it if they find him." Lupin added.

My heart froze, and I stopped breathing for a second. I took a drink of my butterbeer and noticed the Lupin and Harry were both looking at me.

We sat in silence for a bit.

"He deserves it." Harry said suddenly.

"You think so?" Lupin asked lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"

"Yes." Harry answered in a defiant tone. "For… for some things…"

"What do you think Cassie?" Lupin asked, his tone even.

I took another drink of butterbeer.

"I don't know." I finally answered after some time.

* * *

Harry and I were walking back to the common room when he, literally, crashed into McGonagall.

"Do watch where you're going, Potter!" She said.

"Sorry, Professor -" He apologized.

I noticed the two broomsticks in her hands and my face started to grin.

"I've just been looking for you two in the Gryffindor common room. Well, here they are, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them at all. You've got a very good friend somewhere…"

Harry's jaw dropped and I reached for my Firebolt.

"You got one too?" He asked.

"Yeah, I gave mine to Minnie because I thought Black had sent me mine. But I don't have any proof, so better safe than sorry." I said as he reached for his.

"I daresay you'll need to get the feel of them before Saturday's game won't you? And Potter - _do_ try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night…"

"We will, Professor, thank you!" I said as we walked back to the common room.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a Firebolt?" Harry asked.

"You weren't talking to me, remember?" I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Oh - right - sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay." I laughed.

We didn't get to say anything else. We turned a corner and Ron was dashing towards us, grinning from ear to ear.

"She gave it to you? Excellent! Cassie why didn't you tell us you had one too?" He said at once.

"Didn't really get a chance too." I smiled.

"Can I still have a go on it?" Ron asked, turning to Harry.

"Yeah...anything…" Harry said absentmindedly. "You know what - we should make up with Hermione… She was only trying to help…"

"Yeah, all right." Ron said, "she's in the common room now - working, for a change -"

Ron was looking at the differences between mine and Harry's brooms when we came up to Sir Cadogan and Neville.

"I wrote them down!" Neville was close to tears. "But I must've dropped them somewhere!"

"A likely tale!" Sir Cadogan shouted.

Cadogan changed the password weekly, and Neville had written them down ahead of time so that he could remember them and get into the common room.

"Good even, my fine young yeomen! Come clap this loon in irons! He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"

"Oh, shut up." Ron rolled his eyes when we got up to them.

"I've lost the passwords!" Neville said miserably. "I made him tell what passwords he was going use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"

"It's okay, Neville." I said, not making any sudden movements to him.

"Oddsbodikins," Harry told the portrait.

Cadogan looked disappointed and swung forward with reluctance. Letting us into the common room and there was excited murmuring and every head turned to see us.

"Where did you get it?"

"Who gave it to you?"

"Why didn't you say you had one Cassie?"

"Will you let me have a go?"

"Ravenclaw'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!"

"Can I just _hold_ it, Harry?"

Harry and I let our new brooms get passed around for ten minutes. Letting them get admired by everyone.

Wood came over to me with my broom.

"Why didn't you say you had one?" He asked, admiring the smooth twigs.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up in case mine was cursed." I answered.

"I'm going to see about getting you on as a chaser for Saturday's game, We're going to need the advantage." He said, handing me my broom back.

"Only if one of the girls are okay with it." I said, taking it back.

He nodded and walked over to the girls and started talking to them.

Harry walked over to me and we walked over to Hermione. She had made a fort of books on a table for all of her subjects.

"I got it back!" Harry showed her his broom.

"See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" Ron said gleefully.

"Well - there _might_ have been!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I mean at least you know that it's safe!"

"Hermione was only looking out for Harry's safety. Leave her alone about it." I said, giving Ron a pointed look.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Harry quickly spoke up before Ron could retort. "I'd better get it upstairs -"

"I'll take it!" Ron said eagerly. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic."

"I'll take mine up." I said.

I walked past Ginny who grinned at me and followed me up the stairs.

"Can I have a go at it?" She asked.

"Of course! Wood's got practice at five so if you come before or after you can ride my broom." I said as I entered my room.

I didn't see Crookshanks or Ariel in the bedroom.

_'They must be visiting Snuffles.'_ I thought.

"I'm so excited!" Ginny said and sat down on the bed with me.

"Ginny?" I sat down next to her.

"Yeah?" She looked up at me.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing good." She answered, looking at me weirdly.

"No. Ginny, how are you doing?" I asked slowly.

I pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and tapped her head.

"Oh!" She said, getting it.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I'm doing okay. Some days I worry I'll forget where I've been and do something horrible." She admitted quietly.

"Have you had one of those days?" I asked.

"No, thank goodness." She shook her head.

"If it does every happen, you know you can trust me." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

"I know." She leaned into my side.

We didn't get to enjoy the moment. There was a strangled shout from the common room.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, getting up and leading the way down the stairs.

Ron was shouting when we made it downstairs.

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

"What is happening?" I got down and into the room.

"BLOOD!" Ron sounded weird. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

Ron was holding a torn up sheet, and it did have spots of blood on it. Ginny gave a gasp and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"It wasn't you." I whispered into her ear.

"N - no." Hermione's voice trembled.

He threw something down on the table and Ginny started to tremble.

"Ginny, you were with me when he found the sheet." I whispered.

"I know. I was in the common room the whole time since dinner." She whispered to herself.

"Exactly. It. Wasn't. You." I said.

* * *

**I low-key wish that Rowling had gone more into Ginny and her year long spout with Voldemort. So I will try my best to portray what I wanted while trying to keep Cassie on her own adventures.**

**Shout out to xcherry91x for adding this story to your favorites list!**

**Shout out to AveRomani for adding the Treasured Philosopher's Stone to your favorites list; adding me to your favorites list; adding the Treasured Chamber of Secrets to your favorites list!**

**Shout out to titclem for adding the Treasured Philosopher's Stone to your favorite list, and for following this story!**

**Shout out to Niconiac for adding this story to your favorite's list and your following list!**

**Shout out to pajama ghost for; following me; following this story; and adding this story to your favorites list!**

**Shout out to Awritingbookworm and Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**Awritingbookworm: Thank you! And at least, Hermione only told Cassie and not everyone else.**

**Pamela Hutchins: My heart broke writing it, but if I was in that situation, I would have that same thought process too.**

**Shout out to AveRomani for leaving a review on a different story of mine!**


	33. Chapter 33 Flight of the Firebolts

**Chapter 33 Flight of the Firebolts**

This time, Harry and I were the mediators between Ron and Hermione. He was upset that Hermione and I hadn't taken him seriously with Crookshanks having it out for Scabbers, but he got over it when I said that I thought Ariel was keeping him out of trouble. He was still mad at Hermione though, she wasn't apologizing for the situation.

Hermione snapped at Harry though. She was on the defense since she told McGonagall about the broom and now Scabbers has died, and she was swamped with work, she had every right to snap. So I took to Hermione mostly while Harry and Ron hung out most of the time.

To cheer Ron up, and to make good on my promise with Ginny. Harry and I had invited them to the last practice of the week. Word had gotten out that I had a Firebolt as well as Harry so other students from the other houses were watching us practice.

Wood told me that Angelina was going to sit this game out so that I could play as chaser, so I was mostly following her around to make sure I knew her part of the game plays. Though, I also tailed Wood, the Weasley's and Harry around the pitch so that I knew what my broom felt like if I did have to take up those positions at a later time.

Madam Hooch, who was still overseeing Gryffindor practices, was impressed with both Firebolts just as everyone had been. She inspected both of them and gave us both her professional opinion on them.

"Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail end - you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the time of the old Silver Arrows - a pity they've stopped making them. I learned to fly on one, and a very fine old broom it was too…"

I was giggling because she kept hold of Harry's broom and Wood had to ask her to give it back.

Harry rolled his eyes at me but we shared a smile when we both got on our brooms.

"Ready!" Fred shouted behind us.

I crouched low while Harry shook his head but started to laugh.

"Set!" George shouted as well.

The Gryffindor team had made a half circle around us.

"GO!" The team shouted.

I kicked off and it only took Harry two seconds to catch up. My Firebolt was reacting to just the thought of I wanted. I wanted to dive, I would. I wanted to go straight up? Up I went. Harry and I raced around the whole Quidditch pitch. We were both small and thin people, but he just had that extra boost and was ahead of me by two inches. When we stopped above the team we gave a high five to each other.

"Good job!" I told him.

"You were _right_ on my tail though." Harry's grin was contagious.

"You're just faster than I am. It's gotta be because you're a seeker." My face was hurting.

"Harry! Cassie! I'm releasing the Snitch. I want you two to race for it first. You're both going to need the training, and Cassie, when you're done shadow Fred!" Wood shouted to us.

We both nodded and we went our separate ways to search for the snitch. Harry caught it in the first two times and taught me how to look for it. He had better perception than I did so he taught me a trick to see it and I improved vastly.

After I caught it three times in a row Harry let me go and I dropped down to the ground to grab a beater bat and joined Fred and George's game of hit the bludger. Now that was a lot of fun. I had to get used to sharp turns and riding around with one arm. It was good practice for the Quaffle.

The twins and I were racing to hit the bludger to the other person, and they were better than me, but I was able to dodge the bludger when I couldn't hit it back. After a bit of doing that, I went over to Angelina and shadowed her for a bit, learning the moves they were doing. Then I took the Quaffle and they had to try to get it from me. But I was able to dodge all of them so we switched it so that I would have to intercept the Quaffle from them.

Then I took over Wood's position as Keeper, and I had to make sure they didn't get past me. Once I had proven that I could handle those positions with the Firebolt, and Wood thought we were out there long enough, he called practice off and when we hit the ground he didn't have a single criticism to say about practice.

"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" Wood said, a grin on his face. "Cassie, Angelina has decided to sit this game out so that you can play."

"Really? Thank you!" I smiled at her.

She grinned and balled her hand into a fist and nudged my chin.

"And Harry, you've sorted out your dementor problem, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, looking at me.

I knew we were both thinking of his feeble Patronus.

"The dementors won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore'd go ballistic," Fred threw his arm over my shoulders and gave me a hearty shake.

"Well, let's hope not," Wood said. "Anyway - good work, everyone. Let's get back to the tower… turn in early -"

"We're staying out for a bit; Ron and Ginny want a go on the Firebolt's." Harry told Wood as the rest of the team headed back towards the castle.

Ron and Ginny vaulted over the barrier of the stands and met us halfway. I noticed Madam Hooch had fallen asleep where she was sitting.

"Here you go," Harry said, handing his broom to Ron.

I handed Ginny my broom.

I didn't get a chance to see her face. She and Ron had taken off and were doing laps and racing each other.

Night fell and Madam Hooch woke up with a start and started yelling at us for not waking her up sooner. So, Ron and Ginny came down and I walked ahead with Ginny.

She was gushing about how the Firebolt felt and how much better she thought it was. We walked to the common room I walked over to Hermione who was looking stressed out.

"Hey, why don't you take a break?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I need to read this book before Monday." Hermione said, tears in her eyes.

"Then read it in the bathtub. Come on, I'll make it warm for you and I'll use the rose scented bubbles. I even have some candles I got that I can light for a more relaxing time. And all you can focus on is that book." I said, pushing her homework away and grabbing her book.

"But -"

"You are doing too much. Come take a break." I pulled her out of her seat.

"Okay." She said, looking at her homework with a stressful look.

I got her up the stairs and told her to wait on her bed while I showered real quick. When I got out of the bathroom was steamy from the tub filling up with bubbly water, rose scented bubbles followed me out.

"Now it's your turn." I said, gesturing to her to get into the bathroom.

"Thank you, Cas." Hermione gave me a tired grin and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione and I walked down to breakfast together. I had put my wand in my bra next to my ribcage, and I hoped it wouldn't break during the game. Hermione wasn't going to come to the game, but I convinced her to come down and eat before going back and doing her homework.

We walked into the Great Hall and Wood waved me over.

"Where's Harry?" He asked.

"He's coming, we went on ahead." I said, sitting next to him.

"Okay, put your broom here." Wood picked up my broom and placed it on the table.

I started to eat when Harry joined us, and he also got the looks and whispers that I didn't notice had followed me.

"Put it here, Harry." Wood gestured for Harry to put his broom next to mine.

Breakfast was full of people from the other houses coming to our table and admiring the brooms.

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" Draco's voice drawled.

"Yeah, reckon so," Harry said casually.

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" Draco avoided my look. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute incase you get too near a dementor."

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered at that comment.

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy." Harry grinned. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."

I howled with laughter with the rest of the team. Draco slunked away with his friends. When he got back to the Slytherin table, he and the team put their heads together.

At a quarter to eleven, Hermione went up to the common room and I walked down to the pitch with my team.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Harry.

"Nervous, but I'm starting to get excited." Harry answered.

"The conditions are so much better than the match against Hufflepuff." I said.

Harry nodded and looked up to the clear blue sky. We made it to the changing rooms and I showed Harry that I had my wand and he showed me he had his.

"You know what we've got to do," Wood said as we prepared to leave the locker room. "IF we lose this match, we're out of the running. Just - just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!"

We walked out onto the field to the applause from the crowd that had shown up. The Ravenclaw team was dressed in blue, and were already standing in the middle of the pitch, waiting for us.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands." Madam Hooch said briskly.

"Mount your brooms… on my whistle… three - two - one -"

I was off in the air. And I did a warm up lap around the pitch. I had two of the Ravenclaw chasers attempt to follow me, but I managed to lose them when I did a sudden nose dive and switched directions.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the two Firebolts that Harry Potter and Cassie Zwart are flying for Gryffindor. According to _Witch Broomstick_, the Firebolt is going to be the broom of choice for the nation teams at this year's World Championship -"

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" McGonagall interrupted.

"Right you are, Professor - just giving a bit of background information - the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built- in auto-brake and - "

"Jordan!" McGonagall reprimanded.

I laughed and shook my head and went for the quaffle. Alicia passed it to me and with the wind in my ears, I got lost in the game. Katie, Alicia and I were a bit choppy at first. They were used to playing with Angelina and even though we had been practicing all week, it was still an adjustment. But soon we were eighty points to zero because Ravenclaw couldn't hold onto the quaffle. Not with me zooming around and taking it out from their hands.

Something shifted in the crowd, and I looked around. Harry and Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, were close to me and Chang was pointing down.

I noticed the three dark dementors and pulled out my wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry and I both shouted.

Huge silver shapes burst out of our wands and soared towards the dementors. I looked over to Harry and he was racing for the Snitch.

The whistle sounded and I raced towards Harry with the rest of the team.

"That's my boy!" Wood was shouting.

Alicia, and Katie kissed Harry and I gave him a hug before placing a kiss on his cheek too. We managed to get to the ground and the Gryffindor supporters were racing towards us, Ron in the lead.

"Yes!" Ron shouted, yanking Harry's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"

Angelina came and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek too and joined Alicia and Katie with their cheering.

"Those were quite some Patronus you and Harry cast." Lupin's voice was in my ear.

I turned to see Lupin standing there, looking shaken.

"I was just so happy in that moment. To be playing Quidditch with my best friend. And then we saw the dementors and I couldn't leave him alone." I tried to explain over the noise.

He grinned at me and walked over to Harry and said something in his ear.

"The dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry was saying excitedly, "I didn't feel a thing!"

"That would be because they - er - weren't dementors." Lupin said, "come and see -"

He lead Harry out of the crowd and I followed closely behind, curious.

"You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," Lupin had a grin on his face.

McGonagall was shouting at Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team captain. Harry looked back at me and I just shook my head while laughing at them.

"An unworthy trick!" McGonagall shouted. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

"Another sweet victory!" I said into Harry's ear.

He laughed and nodded in agreement.

Ron had found us and was laughing at the Slytherin predicament with us.

"Come on, Harry!" George said behind us.

He had fought his way over to us.

"Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

"Let's go!" I said, pulling on Harry's arm.

"Right." He nodded.

We lead the way to the common room, still in our Quidditch robes.

* * *

**Happy Holidays to you! Though I should have said that last week.**

**Shout out to titclem for adding the Treasured Chamber of Secrets to your favorites list!**

**Shout out to ProudSlytherin04 for following and favoriting me, adding this story to your favorites and following list!**

**Shout out to HedwigFan101 for adding this story to your favorites list!**

**Shout out to Awritingbookworm, ProudSlytherin04, and Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**Awritingbookworm: Thank you! And I spent a good three hours researching for Sirius's patronus and then I spent another hour talking to both my boyfriend and to my best friend about if I should just do it or not LOL.**

**ProudSlytherin04: You are sweet! Thank you so much for your glowing review!**

**Pamela Hutchins: Right? That chapter actually hurt me to write but in the end I really did love it.**


	34. Chapter 34 Sirius Black Strikes Again

**Chapter 34 Sirius Black Strikes Again**

We partied all day, and well into the night. Fred and George had managed to sneak into Honeydukes and supplied us with bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fiiz, and several full bags of Honeydukes sweets.

I was sitting with Hermione, just relaxing from the game and trying to help her as best as I can with her studies. Harry decided to join us.

"Did you even come to the match?" Harry asked, sitting down on an empty chair.

"Of course I did," Hermione's voice was high pitched.

I knew she was reaching her breaking point.

"And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."

"Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Harry said, looking over at Ron.

"I can't, Harry. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" Hermione was now sounding hysterical. "Anyway… " She looked over at Ron. "_He_ doesn't want me to join in."

Ron chose that moment to make me facepalm.

"If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them -"

Hermione burst into tears and tucked her enormous book under her arm and ran toward the girls' dormitories.

"Can't you give her a break?" I asked, not so quiet.

"No." Ron said flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry - but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something."

I made a noise of disgust and went to grab another plate of food.

"Hey, Cassie." A hesitant voice said from behind me.

"Hey George." I said cautiously.

"You played really well today." He said awkwardly.

"Thank you. You did too." I nodded to him.

I left with the plates of food before anymore could be said between us. He hurt me. And I wasn't ready to start trying to get our friendship back.

* * *

I had managed to get Hermione to eat something, and even got her in the bath again. And she came out looking just a little bit better before she climbed into bed with her book.

"I'm going to take a shower, want me to sleep with you?" I asked, stretching my arms over my head.

Hermione didn't say anything about me not climbing into bed with her, so I took it as a yes. I took a shower to wash away the sweat and grime from the day.

I tapped my head with my wand and it braided itself into a french braid when I got out.

Walking into the dormitory, Hermione was on her side with her book underneath the candle light. I climbed into bed next to her and got comfortable.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

"Someone's gotta take care of you while you study." I said sleepily.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I shot up out of Hermione's bed. She had sat up just as quickly as I did.

"What was that?" I asked, getting out of the bed.

"I don't know." Hermione answered, also getting out of bed.

We held our wands out when I got out to the common room, I heard the portrait hole close.

Harry suddenly appeared from the boys staircase and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Did you see him?" He asked.

"See who?" I asked, confused.

"Who shouted?"

"What're you doing?"

Voices were asking all sorts of questions.

Ron showed up, looking pale and shaken.

"Ron, are you alright?" I asked, putting my hand on his arm.

"Are you _sure_ you weren't dreaming, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm telling you, I saw him!" Ron said indignantly.

"What's all the noise?"

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

Boys and girls were coming down the stairs.

"Excellent! Are we carrying on then?" Fred asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Everyone, back upstairs!" Percy said loudly, trying to get things back in order.

"Perce - Sirius Black!" Ron's voice had gone faint.

My heart stopped.

"In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!" Ron managed to get out.

The common room went still.

"Nonsense!" Percy looked startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron - had a nightmare -"

"I'm telling you -"

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

McGonagall had come into the common room.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" Percy puffed up his chest indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare -"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron suddenly shouted. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

I took a deep breath and looked up to see Harry was looking at me.

"Don't be ridiculous Mr. Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?" McGonagall asked.

"Ask Sir Cadogan." I spoke up.

McGonagall turned to look at me.

"He's going to be the only person who can say if Black was really here." I said, putting my hand on Ron's shoulder.

McGonagall glared at us with suspicion, but she pushed the portrait opened and stepped outside.

Ron turned and opened his mouth.

"Don't." I said, shaking my head.

He closed his mouth and turned back to the portrait hole.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?" McGonagall asked.

"Certainly, good lady!" Cadogan sounded proud.

There was a stunned silence. I fell back onto a chair I didn't know was behind me.

"You - you _did_?" McGonagall asked. "But - but the password!"

"He had 'em." I whispered with Cadogan. "Had the whole week's worth."

Hermione looked at me sharply and I looked up at her.

"Read 'em off a little piece of paper!" Cadogan finished.

McGonagall pulled herself back into the common room, her face pale. All eyes turned to me, even hers.

"Which person," her voice was shaking.

I didn't know if it was with fury or fear.

"Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?" She asked.

I held my chin up and looked her straight in the eye. I didn't do it. The last time I even saw Sirius was earlier that week and I had told him about what I did with the broom. He was hurt what I did, but in the end he understood.

There was a gasp behind me. McGonagall broke eye contact with me and we looked over to see that Neville had raised his hand.

* * *

McGonagall had me go with her so that she could take me to Dumbledore. I kept my distance from her and didn't say anything during our walk to Dumbledore's office.

"Albus." McGonagall said.

"Minerva," he looked up, his face a blank page.

"Black was spotted in the Gryffindor common room." She said.

Dumbledore left with McGonagall and I was left alone in his office. So I sat in a chair and Fawkes flew the short distance between his perch and the arm of the chair.

"Hello." I said quietly, scratching his head.

He cooed at me and kept me company until Dumbledore came back. But he was accompanied by Snape and McGonagall.

"Did you give Black the list of passwords?" Snape was the first to ask me anything.

I glared up at him and kept my mouth shut.

"How did Black get into the castle?" McGonagall asked, but I knew it wasn't directed at me.

"Cassie." Dumbledore's voice was calm.

I broke my eye contact with Snape and looked at the Headmaster.

"Do you know how Sirius got the list of passwords?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"I don't know how." I answered.

"Have you had any contact with him?" He asked.

"No sir." I shook my head.

"She's lying." Snape snarled.

I stood up from my chair, Fawkes took flight and the chair fell backwards from me pushing it.

"I AM NOT IN CONTACT WITH SIRIUS BLACK!" I shouted.

"Severus," Dumbledore spoke up.

Snape looked away from me and to the Headmaster.

"I will handle this matter. Minevra, Severus, go check on your houses and I will send Cassie to bed when I am done." He spoke with a finalty in his voice.

"Headmaster -" Snape tried to speak up.

"I will handle this." Dumbledore said with more finality.

Snape looked between me and him before walking out the door, the anger coming off of him. McGonagall hesitated at the door, but she left as well.

"Cassie," Dumbledore gave his wand a wave and the chair righted itself up. "Please sit."

I sat down, but Fawkes stayed on his perch.

"Now, would you like a cup of tea?" He asked.

"No. I just want to go to bed." I shook my head.

"I understand. But I do have to ask, have you had any contact with Sirius Black?" Dumbledore asked, waving the pot of tea towards him.

"No sir." I lied, forcing my shoulders not to shrug.

He and I looked at each other before he gave a nod.

I stood up and just as I reached the door,

"I would be careful about leaving the castle for your dinner visits." Dumbledore's voice was quiet, and I know it wasn't a threat, but I still stiffened and looked back at him.

He didn't have a twinkle in his eye this time.

* * *

I was hexed so many times the next day, Madam Pomfrey kept me in the hospital wing to make sure I didn't develop a side effect from the different jinxes. And even then I had to have an escort to get to my classes during the week.

Ron was suspicious of me at first, but after I got hexed, he was the first to come to my defense. He knew I didn't want any attention drawn to myself when I didn't raise a wand to defend myself.

But my presence wasn't stopping Ron rise of popularity.

So many people were asking for his to recount what happened that night and he was _enjoying_ it.

"... I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft… I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down… I rolled over… and I saw him standing over me… like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair… holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches… and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled and he _scampered_."

Ron retold the story to a group of second year girls. When they walked away, he turned to Harry and I.

"Why, though?" Ron asked. "Why did he run?"

"He must've gotten the wrong bed. He probably thought you were Harry. And when you shouted he ran because he was spooked." I answered.

I hated lying but they wouldn't believe me if I told them that Sirius was looking for Scabbers, who was really Peter Pettigrew.

The tale sounded crazy, even to me.

Neville was a trembling mess. McGonagall had banned him from future Hogsmeade visits and he was to wait outside the common room and someone was to let him in. He even got a Howler from his grandmother.

The Fat Lady had been beautifully restored and was put back for her job and had asked for extra protection. So now we had security trolls pacing the corridor to the common room. It was a mess.

I hadn't tried to get out to see Sirius, he probably knew I was suffering from his actions and that was enough for me.

Barnabas had come down with Hedwig to visit me and it was a pleasant surprise. Though Harry didn't notice that Hedwig had a letter for him and he got nipped on the wrist.

"Ouch! Oh - thanks, Hedwig."

Hedwig hopped over to me so that I scratch her face while Barnabas helped himself to my food.

_"Listen to this, _

_'Dear Harry and Ron,_

_How about having tea with me this afternoon 'round six?_

_I'll come and collect you from the castle._

_WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL;_

_YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN._

_Cheers, _

_Hagrid _

_P.S. Tell Cassie I'm sorry for not inviting her. I didn't think she wants to be seen wandering the grounds after school.'"_

"He's right." I said, feeling a pain in my stomach but nodding.

"Do you still want to come with us?" Harry asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll just do homework instead." I gave them a smile.

Staying in the common room with Hermione, who was stressing out about all of her homework, she could use some company.

* * *

Sometime after nine, Ron and Harry had come into the common room and were checking out the notice board. McGonagall had come in and put a post about the next Hogsmeade weekend being the next one.

"Harry!" Hermione cleared a space between her books, revealing me and her sitting at her table.

"Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again… I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" She said when they joined us.

"Hermione!" I gasped.

She hadn't told me any of this, we were focusing on homework when they walked in.

"Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" Ron growled.

"Ron!" I snapped at him.

"Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to _you!_ I mean it, I'll tell -"

"So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!" Ron said furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Crookshanks jumped up into her lap with a hiss. Hermione took one look at Ron's face and went up the girls staircase with her cat.

"You sure know how to be a prat to anyone who isn't your family." I said casually to Ron.

He blinked once and there was just a flash of guilt, but it was gone in an instant.

I didn't listen to what was said, I walked after Hermione to comfort her. She already had a bath going for her and was in the process of taking some clothes in there with her.

"Her-"

"I don't want to hear it." She said, her voice tight.

"Hermione, I get wanting to protect Harry, but by saying what you did, it's just going to make him angrier." I said, noticing that Lavender and Parvarti were not whispering to each other.

"I -!" She didn't know what to say.

"I get it. I really do, and I'm sorry Ron's being a prat to you." I said, giving her a hug.

"I don't get why he's so upset with me!" She said, letting me go after a while.

"Hermione, he's had that rat for over three years! And even then Scabbers had been in the Weasley family for so long! Had Scabbers died in his sleep or something it would have been different." I tried to explain as we walked into the bathroom together.

I turned around so that I could give Hermione some privacy, and I waited until I heard the shower curtain move to turn around.

"But Crookshanks -"

"Is a cat, and an old one who is set in his ways. There was no telling him that Scabbers was a harmless rat, and he did what cats do. It could even have been Ariel, but Crookshanks has had it out for Scabbers since before school started. Ron is upset that his pet died, and even more since you're not making an effort to apologize to him." I interrupted.

Hermione sat there, thinking.

"If something were to happen to Crookshanks, and he didn't die in his sleep, wouldn't you be upset too?" I asked quietly.

Ariel meowed at the door and I opened it for her to come in.

"I would be upset if Ariel was killed." I added.

* * *

**Shout out to Btdunn for following The Treasured Philosopher's Stone, and for following this story!**

**Shout out to anime-aquarion-fan for adding the Treasured Philosopher's Stone to your favorite list, and for adding me to your following list!**

**Shout out to Awritingbookworm and Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**Awritingbookworm: Thank you! As for the shape, you'll just have to wait and find out!**

**Pamela Hutchins: I don't mean to pull heartstrings! I mean, I do, but I don't! Keep guessing and let me know what you think her patronus is!**


	35. Chapter 35 Being the Distraction

**Chapter 35 ****Being the Distraction**

Saturday came around and Hermione was quieter than usual. She was focused on her homework, but she was also looking thoughtfully at Crookshanks when he was around her.

I left her in the Great Hall and headed towards Harry so that we could be seen together, but I had no doubt he was going to Hogsmeade too.

"Bye!" Harry called to Ron. "See you when you get back!"

Ron winked at us.

"Hold on," I said, grabbing his arm and watching the rest of the students leave.

"But -!"

"Harry! Cassie! I forgot you weren't going to Hogsmeade either!" Neville spoke up.

Harry had a panicked look on his face, but lucky for him, I had an idea this was going to happen. Not because of my Seer powers I was still trying to manifest, but because I remembered Neville had been banned.

"Hi, Neville," Harry said, looking at me.

"What are you up to?" I asked Neville.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Want a game of Exploding Snap?"

"I was going to go to the library and finish up my essay for Lupin. Harry was about to go and clarify some things with Lupin before meeting me there." I gave Harry's arm a squeeze.

He flexed his arm for me, and a look of appreciation.

"I'll come with you!" Neville said brightly. "I haven't done it either!"

"Then let's go get your stuff, Harry will meet us in a bit, won't you Harry?" I turned to him.

He didn't get a chance to answer.

"What are you three doing?" Snape asked.

I turned around to face him.

"Making plans to go to the library to do some homework, professor." I said coolly.

"Indeed?" Snape looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, indeed. I don't want anyone accusing me of being in contact with Sirius Black." I glared at him.

He sniffed, "then I guess the three better be going."

"Yes sir." I pulled the boys along with me.

I waited until we were out of earshot of him.

"Okay Harry, go find Lupin and ask him your questions. Neville and I will head to the common room to get his stuff." I said, giving Harry a pointed look.

"Right." He gave me a nod and mouthed 'thank you' when Neville wasn't looking.

I walked with Neville down the quiet corridors, enjoying the lack of other students.

"Cassie." Neville suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"You - you - nevermind." He sighed.

"No, Neville, what is it?" I urged.

"No, it was silly of me to think of it." Neville shook his head at me.

"Oh, okay." I said, confused.

I let us into the common room and waited while he gathered his homework from his room.

* * *

I had managed to keep Neville distracted with the essay, explaining everything he was asking about. He did ask about Harry a couple of times and after an hour of avoiding it I finally said I had no idea where he was and that we should just continue on our essay for Lupin.

He was still thanking me for helping him when we got into the common room and Hermione was suddenly in my arms, her shoulders shaking.

"Woah! Hermione what's wrong?" I asked, waving Neville off when he saw Hermione's tears.

I don't think he understood how to help when a girl is crying.

"It's - it's terrible!" She sniffed out.

She let go of me and gave me a letter.

_'Dear Hermione and Cassie,_

_We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts_

_Execution date to be fixed._

_Beaky has enjoyed London._

_I won't forget all the help you gave us._

_Hagrid'_

"Oh no!" I gasped, looking up at her.

Hermione nodded and let out another sob.

"We need to show this to Harry and Ron." I said, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"You're right." She nodded.

I led her out of the common room. The plan was to go down to the Great Hall and wait for them there, but we saw Ron and Harry just outside the corridor past the trolls. And they looked just as miserable.

"Come to have a good gloat?" Ron asked savagely. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

"Whatever just happened to you, we have no clue what happened." I said back just as savagely. "But we're not here to discuss it."

"No," Hermione shook her head and handed the letter to Harry. "We thought you ought to know… Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."

Ron's aggressive stance dropped as he read the letter over Harry's shoulder.

"They can't do this," Harry said, looking at Hermione after reading the letter. "They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous."

"Malfoy's dad frightened the Committee into it," Hermione wiped her eyes. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope… Nothing will have changed."

"Yes it will." Ron said fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione surprised me when she jumped to give Ron a hug.

Ron looked between me and Harry with big eyes, unsure of what to do with her.

"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers…" Hermione said after letting him go.

"Oh - well he was old," Ron said, looking relieved that she had let him go. "And he was a bit useless. You never know, mum and dad might get me an owl now." He said.

I stood back and watched with a smile as they walked into the common room together.

"Finally." Harry sighed next to me.

"Right?" I said.

He looked at me, and I knew something happened.

"What happened in Hogsmeade?" I asked.

He waited until we were in the common room and Harry told Hermione and I what happened with Draco, Snape, and Lupin.

"He covered for me, but then he took the map away." Harry said at the end.

"Harry -" Hermione started.

I put my hand on her arm and shook my head.

"Harry, Lupin is only trying to protect you. I'm sure at the end of the school year he will give it back. It is yours and he won't have a use for it if he ends up leaving the school." I said calmly.

"What makes you think Lupin's going to leave?" Ron asked.

"What makes you think he's going to stay?" I countered.

Ron didn't answer but Harry did look thoughtful.

"You will get it back, and I think the next Hogsmeade trip you should stay here with me and walk the school with Snape so that we can prove you're not going." I suggested.

Harry looked sad but he gave a slow nod of agreement.

* * *

Security around the school had been increased since Black's second break-in, I couldn't go out the days I was supposed to go and visit him so I couldn't ask him why he came in. Or how he got the passwords. Or explain that I didn't know where Scabbers went, but I know he's still alive and somewhere on the grounds.

We were in Care of Magical Creatures and I was looking into the Forest, hoping to catch a glimpse of the dog.

"There's still the appeal!" Ron said fiercely, bringing me back to my friends. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

Hagrid was a shell of himself at the moment. We couldn't come down and visit him at night and try to help him with appeal. He was walking us up to the castle with the class, it was another year we needed escorts around the castle.

"S'no good, Ron." Hagrid said sadly. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that…"

He pulled out a handkerchief and walked away with it in his face.

"Look at him blubber!" Draco said from behind us. "Have you seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!'

"We look at you all the time." I said loudly.

That earned me some laughs from around the Entrance Hall, but that didn't stop Hermione from racing forward and giving Draco what he deserves.

She smacked him rightfully across the face and I stood back and let it happen. Draco stagger, and all of the boys stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil -"

"Hermione!" Ron said weakly, grabbing at her and pulling her away.

"Get _off_, Ron!" Hermione pushed Ron away and when she swung back around, she had her wand pointed at Draco.

"Easy there 'Mione." I said, hurrying over to her and pushing her hand down.

"Draco has learned his lesson. Haven't you?" I said, giving Draco a pointed look.

"Come on." Draco said, taking the hint and disappearing with his friends down to the dungeons.

"_Hermione!_" Ron sounded stunned and impressed with Hermione.

"Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione's voice was shrill. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

"We're due in Charms," Ron said, goggling a Hermione.

I nodded and the four of us started up the staircase towards the Charms classroom, but when we entered there were only three of us. I don't know how Hermione slipped away.

"You're late!" Flitwick when Harry opened the door. "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today, we've already divided into pairs -"

I sat in the empty desk and looked around to see if Hermione just might appear.

"Where's Hermione gone?" Ron asked from in front of me.

He and Harry were looking around for her.

"I don't know." I said, looking confused.

"That's weird," Harry said. "Maybe - maybe she went to the bathroom or something?"

"I think so?" I said, not entirely sure.

We studied Cheering Charms. Flitwick allowed me to practice with the boys and since Hermione wasn't her, I was the first to get it right and earn Gryffindor ten points.

She could've done with a Cheering Charm on her too," Ron said as we left for lunch, our faces grinning broadly.

"I'm sure we can sneak one on her." I shrugged as we started to eat.

Hermione wasn't at lunch. The boys were starting to get worried, but I knew she must've gotten caught up in studying and fell asleep. She has a lot on her plate from all of her classes.

"You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron asked anxiously as we hurried to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm sure she's fine." I said, trying to calm them down.

I was right. We gave the password to the Fat Lady and found her sitting at her table. Her head on an open Arithmancy book.

"Hermione." Harry prodded her awake.

"Wh -what?" Hermione sat up and started looking around wildly. "Is it time to go? W - which lesson have we got now?"

"Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes." I said, keeping my voice calm when I reached out to put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione why didn't you come to Charms?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"

"But how could you forget?" Harry asked confused. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"

"I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed, avoiding Harry's question. "Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I last track of things!" She looked at me when she said that last part.

"You know what, Hermione?" Ron spoke up, looking around at Hermione's pile of homework. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."

"No, I'm not!" Hermione said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry… I'll see you in Divination!"

We watched her hurry out of the common room and then looked at each other.

"Cassie, what is going on with Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I honestly couldn't tell you." I sighed, looking around at Hermione's table.

* * *

Hermione met us at the foot of the ladder to the Divination room, looking extremely troubled.

"I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms! And I bet they come up in our exams; Professor Flitwick hinted they might!" She said when she reached us.

"It's okay, you can just practice on me." I said as we climbed up the ladder.

"Really? Thank you!" She said as we sat down around a table with a crystal ball on it.

"I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term?" I asked, looking around for Trelawney.

"Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry," Harry muttered back to me. "I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands."

"Good day to you!" Trelawney's misty voice said from from the shadows.

"I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned," Trelawney sat down in her chair, looking around the room to each of us individually.

"The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."

Hermione snorted while I stared into the crystal ball, not sure how to use it.

"Well, honestly… 'the fates have informed her' … who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" Hermione didn't bother with keeping her voice low.

Harry, Ron, and I laughed but I was trying to listen to Trelawney. I hadn't been coming up for any private lessons because I was scared to grow my power, and I liked knowing what was going to happen. If it was good, of course.

"Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," she started to explain. "I do not expect any of you to See when you first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes " - Ron started to snigger and had to stuff his fist in his mouth, I rolled my eyes at him - "so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will See before the end of the class."

I got straight into it. I closed my eyes first to try and relax my mind. I emptied my mind of thoughts of Sirius Black, Quidditch, Draco, and my friends.

But it was getting hard. Hermione kept tutting in my ear and Ron was still laughing. Harry was the only other one who was trying to do the assignment.

"See anything yet?" Harry asked after fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, there's a burn on this table," Ron tapped a spot on the table. "Someone's spilled their candle."

"This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms -"

Trelawney chose that moment to rustle past us.

"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" She murmured as her bangles clinked.

"I don't need help," Ron whispered. "It's obvious what this means, there's going to be loads of fog tonight."

Even I couldn't help laughing with Hermione and Harry when he said that.

"Now really!" Trelawney said, looking around the class at us.

She walked over to our table and I tried looking into the Orb again.

"There is something here!" Trelawney whispered.

And she was right. The fog was starting to form into something, and when I saw it I knew she was going to make it a big deal.

"My dear…" Trelawney made her breathing heavy. "It is here, plainer than ever before… my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer… the Gr-"

"Oh, for _goodness_' sake!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not that ridiculous Grim _again!_"

And just like that, the dog that was walking towards Harry disappeared. I had to shake my head to avoid looking anyone in the eye.

_'Harry and Sirius are going to end up meeting before the end of the school year.'_ I thought as I discreetly got my journal out and made a messy note, hoping Hermione wouldn't notice.

"I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class, my dear it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane." Trelawney was smooth but I could hear the dislike in it.

And so did Hermione.

"Fine!" Hermione suddenly stood and and cramming her copy of _Unfogging the Future_ back into her bag.

"Fine!" She repeated and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"I give up! I'm leaving!" She said and to everyone's amazement, she kicked the trapdoor open and left the class.

I gave Harry and Ron a look.

"About time she dropped one class." Ron said.

"Oooooo!" Lavender suddenly said, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Professor Trewlawney! I just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? _'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!'_ You said it ages ago, Professor!"

Trelawney gave her a dewy smile, forgetting about the Grim for just a minute.

"Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs… The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know…"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the crystal ball, trying to see anything else in it.

"Some day Hermione's having, eh?" Ron muttered to us.

"Yeah…" Harry nodded.

* * *

**We're getting closer! Don't worry though, there's still plenty of time!**

**Shout out to CavaKel for following this story!**

**Shout out to Flavie278 for adding this story to your favorite's list!**

**Shout out to Awritingbookworm and Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**Awritingbookworm: Thank you! And she and Fred are still friends, it's just her and George who have issues at the moment.**

**Pamela Hutchins: Oh shit! I didn't even think of a fox! I had an idea of what it _should_ be, but now that you bring in a fox I don't know! And we'll just have to wait and see about George. To be honest with you I haven't decided what to do with him yet, same with Fred.**


	36. Chapter 36 The Quidditch Cup

**Chapter 36 ****The Quidditch Cup**

The next two weeks were Hell. Hermione had dropped one class, but she still had more homework than the rest of the third years. She was always close to tears and the baths weren't helping as much anymore. I had even gotten some epsom salt to see if that would help but it didn't seem to help at all. Crookshanks had even taken to sleeping with me most nights as she tossed and turned all night.

Ron, when he wasn't doing his homework, had taken responsibility over Buckbeak's appeal. He would so absorbed in enormous volumes having to do with Hippogriff's, that he would forget to be mean to Crookshanks when he would jump on Hermione's or Harry's lap.

Harry and I, when we weren't doing homework, were down at the pitch for practice. Slytherin was in the lead by two hundred points and Wood was stressing to Harry not to catch the Snitch until after Gryffindor had scored more than fifty points to be in the lead ourselves.

Harry would grumble to me about how he had everything to beat Malfoy. Malfoy was peeved that Harry had managed to escape punishment from the Hogsmeade incident, and he had tried to sabotage Harry at our last match against Ravenclaw. But now that Buckbeak was about to be executed, he really wanted a win against Malfoy.

And I didn't blame him.

By the time classes had started after the Easter holiday, small scuffles were breaking out in the halls. And Harry was getting tripped at every turn. So Wood had given instructions that Harry was to be accompanied everywhere to avoid any injuries to him. And all of Gryffindor had taken the challenge enthusiastically. We were late more often than because of the large chattering crowd around us.

Harry was most paranoid about his Firebolt though. When we weren't at practice Harry had taken to locking his broom in his trunk. He would race to the tower to make sure it was still there. And even though I wasn't showing the same paranoia, it was hard not to race as well.

Wood had said I was to be in uniform and on stand-by during the game, but there was no doubt Slytherin was going to be playing dirty and he wanted me to hop on any position if I need to.

Friday night, the common room was a mess of nerves. Hermione couldn't even concentrate on anything and put her book down. I decided to go upstairs and take a bath to try and calm my nerves.

* * *

I woke up at some point in the night, and got up to get a drink of water and I noticed something in the window. Ariel and and Crookshanks had left the common room and were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and so I opened the window and stuck my head out, letting my hair fall.

After a few seconds of waiting, Snuffles came out and sniffed at the cats. I flashed my hair and I got his attention. I hoped he saw me waving because his tail gave a wag before he started to come _towards the school._

I pulled myself back into the room and grabbed my map from my bedside table. I checked it and saw that he was coming towards the castle.

I swore and hurried out of the dormitory, darkening myself so that the trolls, who were dull anyways, couldn't see me when I snuck past them.

I made it to the Entrance Hall and saw that Snuffles had come into it and I flashed my hair to show him where I was. I lead us into an empty classroom and opened my map to be alerted if there was anyone coming.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him when Sirius appeared behind me.

"You haven't been to see me." He said, not in an accusatory way though.

"How can I when _you got into the Gryffindor Tower!"_

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that." He sounded sorry.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, but Scabbers isn't there anymore. I think he faked his death and is somewhere on the grounds." I said, pointing to the map.

Sirius took a look at it, giving my wand a _"Lumos"_ and moving it.

He was looking for Pettigrew's name. Like I hadn't been looking for it either.

"NO!" He shouted.

"Shh! You'll wake up the school!" I said, startled by his shout.

"No!" He said again, but this time he fell to the ground.

"Look, he's somewhere on the grounds. He's just out of reach of the maps borders." I said, trying to comfort him.

"But where?" Sirius asked, looking up at me.

"Oh stop being dramatic, your animagus is a _dog!_" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, rude. But I haven't got anything that smells like him. Do you?" He asked, rolling his at me.

"I can get something. If Ron hasn't thrown anything of his away." I said thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow is the Quidditch Cup game. I can leave it somewhere on the grounds and you can get it while you're Snuffles." I said.

"When should I get it?" Sirius asked.

I gave a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"When you think you can." I deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes back at me but patted the ground next to him.

"That's a decent idea. Think you can pull it off?" He asked, looking at me as I sat in front of him.

I blinked at him and realized that through all the stories he told me, I never told him any of mine.

"I think I can manage." I nodded giving him a cocky smile.

* * *

He left just before dawn started to break over the mountain. And the lack of sleep was not going to be good if I needed to play. I had managed to make it look like I had just gotten out of bed when Hermione woke up.

"Nervous?" She asked as she started to get dressed for the day.

"Yes." I answered.

About the game, and about getting something of Ron's that Scabber could have slept on.

"I'm going to head down, want me to walk with you?" Hermione asked.

"No it's okay, you go on ahead." I waved her on.

"Okay, see you at breakfast." She said and left the room.

I waited a half an hour to make sure everyone was out of the common room before sneaking up to the boys dormitory. I managed to get an old t-shirt of Ron's that Scabber had hair all over and I put that on. It was growing small on Ron so it was still a little baggy on me but I can put my shirt on over it and it won't be noticeable.

So I made my way downstairs and to the Great Hall with my broom over my shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Wood asked when I walked past the cheering crowd.

"Morning jitters." I said as I sat down and started to eat.

There was a pot of coffee just down the way, and Angelina passed it to me and I gladly accepted it. I wasn't accustomed to the taste of it, but it was going to help me stay awake.

Wood ushered us to the food when I finished my cup of coffee. He wanted an idea of what the weather conditions were going to be like.

"Good luck, Harry!" Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker called out to Harry.

I gave him a playful nudge and he blushed.

"Okay - no wind to speak of - sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it - ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kickoff -" Wood was muttering to himself as we walked down to the pit.

We watched him as he paced the field, Fred threw his arm around my shoulders and gave me a playful shake and squeeze.

"Locker rooms," Woods voice was terse.

No one said anything and I was grateful nobody noticed that I took off two shirts instead of one to put on my reserve's uniform.

While we were waiting for Wood to say time to go, I paced at the back of the locker room and while my teammates weren't watching I stuffed the shirt against the wall and hoped I could get back to it.

"Okay, it's time, let's go -" Wood said.

I gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered 'good luck' in his ear. Fred dropped his cheek and gave me a playful grin. I rolled my eyes and did the same for him. And we both looked at George who just lightly shook his head and walked on.

"He'll come around." Fred said and placed a kiss on my forehead and walked onto the field.

"I doubt it." I muttered as I walked up to the reserve box.

The noise of the crowd bellowed around me and my nerves started to relax, but just ever slowly.

"GO GRYFFINDOR!"

"LIONS FOR THE CUP!"

I smiled at the crowd and watched as the Slytherins and Gryffindors met in the middle.

"And here are the Gryffindors! Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood. Zwart is in the reserve box!"

I gave a wave as the crowd cheered, the game more important than who I am.

"Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwrats has seen in a good few years -"

Slytherin's booed on their end.

"And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes to the lineup and seems to be going for size than skill -"

And he was right as the Slytherin crowd booed. Malfoy was definitely the smallest on the team. And from what I could see, Crabbe and Goyle were on the team.

I couldn't hear what Madam Hooch said, but they mounted their brooms and were in the air at her whistle.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no - Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the field -WHAM! - nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by - Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina - nice swerve around Montague - _duck, Angelina, that's a budget!_ \- SHE SCORES! TEN - ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Lee was commentating and I let out a cheer as I watched Angelina take the shot. She punched the air and - then she was smashed by Flint.

He said something and waved to the crowd. But luckily, Fred chucked his Beater's club at Flint's head. It hit it's target and Flint hit his broomstick and caused his nose to start bleeding.

Madam Hooch shrieked, "that will do! Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to _their_ Chaser!"

I started to pace the box I was in as they lined up to take their shots.

"Come on, Alicia!" Lee was the only one to speak in the silence of pitch.

"YES!" I roared with the crowd.

"SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"Get it Wood!" I shouted when Flint went to take his shot.

" 'Course Wood is a superb Keeper!" Lee told the crowd. "Superb! Very difficult to pass - very difficult indeed - YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

I shouted with the crowd.

"Gryffindor in possession, no Slythiner in possession - no! - Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field - THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

I booed with the crowd. Katie cartwheeled in the air, but stayed on her .She got hit with a Bludger, but ended up dropping the Quaffle. Madam Hooch blew on her whistle and Katie was given another penalty shot.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING -" Jordan almost got onto a tangent.

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased -!" McGonagall interrupted Jordan.

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!" Jordan defended himself.

I let out a laugh and saw that no one was looking at me. I was alone in this box and everyone was focused on the game. So I took my broom and hurried out of the box and back into the locker rooms. I was relieved to find the shirt where I had left it.

I grabbed it and poked my head out to look and see if the coast was clear. It was, so I hurried towards the Forest and had mixed feelings when I saw Snuffles bounding over to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, getting down to my knees and hugging the dog.

I never realized how big the dog was. He was huge, I thought he reached my thigh when I was watching him in the Leaky Cauldron, but I was wrong. He was a big as a bear.

He waved his tail and gave me a lick on my cheek.

"Here's the shirt. I don't know if you can tell the difference between Ron's and Scabbers' scents but if one leads to the castle, it's probably Ron's." I said quickly, holding the shirt under his nose.

He sniffed it and gave a growl.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

He gave a nod but he took the shirt from me.

"You better get going, I need to get back." I said and went to get up.

He gave a gruff and jumped up and tried to give me a hug while he stood up.

"I get it, I get it." I said, getting back on the ground and giving him a hug.

"This is weird." I admitted in a whisper.

Snuffles let out a bark and I knew he was laughing.

"Good luck looking for him!" I said and got up.

I hurried back to the reserve box, I was breathing heavy. The score was now seventy to ten, the Slytherins scored while I was with Snuffles. And the Gryffindors did a good job in staying ahead.

I was watching Harry, and Draco was behind him by several feet, but was always behind him. If Harry messed up in catching the Snitch, Draco could easily get it.

He suddenly shot upwards and I let out a shriek of disgust.

"FOUL YOU MISERABLE -!"

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee shouted, drowning me out.

Draco had managed to jump his broom forward and grabbed Harry's broom, dragging him backwards so that he wouldn't get the Snitch.

Alicia took the penalty shot for Harry, but the team was getting angry and she missed the shot.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for the goal - Montague scores -" I groaned with Jordan, and I did clap my hands because he did make a shot.

Seventy-twenty was the new score.

Harry was making sure to keep up with Draco instead. And he had learned a thing or two from his match with Ravenclaw, he was blocking Draco anytime he went to turn.

"Good job, Harry!" I cheered as they flew over me.

"Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!"

"Oh no!" I said, watching the Slytherins all converge over to their side of the pitch.

"They're all going to block her!" I shouted just to get it out.

Harry must have seen them too, because he flew through them and caused the Slytherin team to scatter.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty points to twenty!"

"Get the Snitch!" I shouted, looking around for something small fluttering around.

Draco saw something, because he dove suddenly. And I saw the small ball flying through the air.

"NO!" I screamed.

Harry's firebolt, and Harry himself, were impressive, because he caught up to Draco and I was on the edge of the box. Glad for the little wall to make sure I didn't fall over.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" I shouted as Harry was neck to neck with Draco.

I blinked and Harry was holding his hand up in the air.

"POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, THEY'RE TWO HUNDRED TWENTY POINTS UP TO TWENTY! GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" Jordan was shouting.

I ran down the stairs of the box again, and joined the crowd as we all ran onto the field to meet with our team. Hagrid saw me and he managed to clear the way for me.

I joined the group huddle and managed to give Harry a hug. Wood was sobbing as he hoisted Harry up on his shoulders.

* * *

I was exhausted that night, but I managed to stay awake long enough to see Snuffles come out of the Forest, his nose to the ground. His ears perked up and he looked up at the Tower. I opened the window and flashed my hair white. I heard him bark and Snuffles changed into Sirius.

I flashed my hair red but he let out a laugh I could hear across the grass. I shook my head and lifted my hand. He lifted his hand and gave me a wave. I flashed my hair a bright blue and pulled my head back in. I watched Sirius transform back into his animagus form and he went back to sniffing the ground.

I closed the window and went to bed. I listened to Hermione whimper for a bit before getting out of my bed and climbing in with her. She calmed down as soon as I put my head on her shoulder.

* * *

Harry was riding the euphoria of the Quidditch cup win for the week. And I was lucky enough to walk through the week without getting a single hex, not even a Slytherin tried to lift their wand at me.

I had an inkling that was Draco's doing, but I wasn't willing to put a bet on it.

I had taken to following Hermione around to make sure she's not getting caught with her time turner. But when she wrote down the time of her exams, I couldn't prevent Harry and Ron from seeing them.

_'Monday_

_9 o'clock, Arithmancy_

_9 o'clock, Transfiguration_

_Lunch_

_1 o'clock, Charms_

_1 o'clock Ancient Runes'_

"Hermione?" Ron's voice was cautious.

I looked up and saw the piece of paper and internally smacked myself.

"Er - are you sure you've copied down these times right?"

"What?" Hermione snapped, picking up her examine schedule. "Yes, of course I have."

"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione was short. "Have either of you seen my copy of_ Numerology and Gramatica_?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading," Ron was sarcastic.

"It's here." I pulled it out from under a stack of papers.

"Thank you, Cassie." She said.

We haven't talked about the nights I've been spending in her bed. And I won't mention the few times I've found her in mine.

Hedwig decided to make an appearance with a letter for Harry, and Barnabas was right behind her and landed on my shoulder.

"Hello pretty boy." I said to him.

He nipped at my ear and I was glad I didn't have a piercing there.

"It's from Hagrid," Harry said, ripping the letter open. "Buckbeak's appeal - it's set for the sixth."

"That's the day we finish our exams," Hermione and I said in unison.

"And they're coming up here to do it," Harry said, reading the letter. "Someone from the Ministry of Magic and - an executioner."

I snapped my head up from my book.

"They're bringing an executioner?" I asked, skeptical.

"But that sounds as though they've already decided." Hermione spoke up.

"Yeah, it does." Harry said slowly.

"They can't!" Ron howled. "I've spent ages reading up on stuff for him; they can't just ignore it all!"

"They can, actually." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

Ron let out a string of curse words as I went back to my studying.

* * *

Harry had left his Invisibility Cloak in the One-Eyed Witch and I was out one night sneaking through the castle with my map. And I had forgotten until a little box appeared on my map.

_'Why is Cassie up?'_

_'Oh shit.'_

_'Cassie?'_

_'Nice evening, isn't it, Professor?'_

I slapped my face and checked my progress. It was clear to the Witch statue so I hurried over. I got to the witch and a little speech bubble popped up above her head and said,_ "Dissendium."_

I flicked my wand and whispered the spell.

_'What are you doing?!'_

I didn't get time to answer, I grabbed the Cloak and the statue closed it's secret passage and when I turned around, Lupin was behind me.

"Uh - evening, Professor." I gave my most charming smile to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

"Harry… Harry put his Cloak in the Statue. I was grabbing it for him." I said, showing Lupin.

He went to grab the Cloak.

"Oh no! You took the map from him, you are not taking _his father's Cloak._" I warned him, letting my tone grow a threatening tone.

He paused and slowly put his hand back. We stood there for a second and I put the Cloak around my shoulders and was about to throw the hood up when -

"Are you in contact with Sirius Black?" Lupin asked.

I paused and looked up at him.

* * *

_Lupin had a wand pointed at Sirius who was on the floor, Crookshanks was on his chest. Ron was on the wooden floor. His face was tear stained and his leg was at a funny angle. Hermione was next to the door Lupin and I had just come out of. Harry was standing over Sirius bleeding body. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Sirius pointed at Ron and I watched Lupin's lips move and he lowered his wand. Lupin helped Sirius up and they shared an embrace._

* * *

"Cassie!" Lupin was over me.

"I'm okay." I said, blinking a couple of times and trying to gather my bearings.

"Cassie, what happened?" Lupin asked, helping me sit up.

"I need to see Trelawney." I said.

"Professor Trelawney?" Lupin asked, confused.

"Yes, her. I need to see her." I said, trying to get up.

"Cassie, you fell pretty hard." Lupin was trying to keep me down.

"Remus, please. I need to see her." I said, waving off his hands.

"Cassie, did you have a vision?" Lupin asked quietly.

I stopped fighting him and looked at him. His face was pale and his eyes just looked tired.

"I think so. If it was a vision, it was my first one." I admitted.

He gave a sigh and put his hand to his face.

"Come with me, I think I can explain better than Sybll." He stood up and held is hand out for me.

"What could you pos- " I took his hand.

"The Zwart family is full of female seers. It's passed from mother to daughter." He interrupted me.

"Yeah, but that information is in the library. If anyone bothered to look it up they would know that." I said as I put the invisibility cloak completely on and Lupin and I started to walk to his office.

"Your mother told me that." He said.

"She - she told you she had Seer blood?! I've only told Hermione!" I hissed so as not bring suspicion to him as we walked.

"Your mother and I were friends, and when she died I was distraught." He explained quietly.

I kept quiet the rest of our walk to his office. Unsure of how to react to what happened.

When he closed the door to his classroom I took off Harry's Cloak and sat down in the chair he had in front of his desk.

"Why did she tell you she had Seer blood?" I asked.

He sighed as he started to make a pot of tea.

"One night, in our second year. She was up studying with Lily Evans, Harry's mother. Lily had decided to go to bed, but I was coming down the stairs because I couldn't sleep. She fell in her chair, much like you did. And after I insisted on taking her to the Hospital Wing, did she tell me what she had." Lupin explained.

"She had visions too?" I asked unsure of how to feel about this situation I have found myself in.

"Occasionally, she spoke when she could. Lily and James had a bit of a - rivalry - and she and I had to make do with the library. Sir- " He stopped himself.

I looked at him and we stared at each other.

_'I don't blame him for not wanting me.'_ Sirius's voice echoed in my head.

I bite the inside of my cheek and looked away first. Not wanting him to see the flash of anger I just had.

_'Sirius, Remus, my mom. What the hell.'_

"Cassie, there's something I need to tell you." Lupin said, opening his desk and rummaging through it.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to keep my tone even.

"Here you go. It was your mother's." Lupin pulled out a journal, and it was stuffed full of pages, all yellow.

"What is it? And why do you have it?" I asked, not touching it.

"Karen's Seer Journal." Lupin said, watching me carefully.

I stared at it, not _wanting_ to touch it.

"She - she gave it to me the day before she died." Lupin added, slowly.

I stared at it. I lifted my left hand, and hovered it over the journal. As I lowered my hand I could feel the strange power emanating from it.

"You keep it. I don't want it." I said, sitting back and making sure not to touch it.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not reaching for it either.

"Yes. I don't want it." I said, nodding firmly.

He looked at the journal then back up at me.

"Have you read it?" I asked.

"Just the last entry." He admitted.

"Can you - no, nevermind." I shook my head.

"Why don't you want to know?" He asked curiously.

"I think it's bad luck to know what another Seer has seen. And she might have Seen something that hasn't passed yet." I said, only slightly regretting my decision.

He made a noise in his throat and reached out for the journal.

"Can you - can you keep it out? I just want to look at it." I asked sheepishly.

"Of course." He nodded.

There was a moment and then he snapped his fingers before pulling out a piece of parchment, a quill, and an inkpot.

"Here, right down what you saw. And then put it in your journal." He said, pushing the stuff to me.

"Oh, right, thank you." I said and started to scribble what I saw.

When I was done writing it I looked up at him and he had a weird look on his face as he watched me.

I had questions I wanted to ask him, but how was I going to explain how they came about? Like how I knew he was supposed to raise me, or why he doesn't think he can tell us about how he's a werewolf. Why he_ didn't_ take me.

I shook my head and stood up, putting the Cloak around me again.

"Are you going?" He asked, standing up.

"I need to get to sleep, and you need to as well." I nodded.

"Can I ask, where did you get your map?" He asked, walking with me to his door.

"My mom gave it to me. She left me a letter my first year and the map was with it I've had it ever since." I answered.

"I see." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Good night, Professor." I said and pulled the Cloak over my head.

* * *

**My boyfriend just had a second surgery on his knee. So I'll have some time to clean up the apartment and finally just relax for a bit and only worry about feeding me and the two cats we have.**

**Shout out to ChigUnnie for following this story!**

**Shout out to AlecLightwoodMagnusBane for adding this story to your favorite list!**

**Shout out to Pamela Hutchins and Awritingbookworm for leaving a review!**

**Pamela Hutchins: Even if you write for yourself, it's good practice! As I'm figuring out what to do with Cassie's love story I'll keep that to myself haha. And I'm so glad you're hooked on my story! I've got a poll of different animals between my boyfriend and I since he's the one who I can talk to about it haha.**

**Awritingbookworm: I couldn't justify Snape being terrible to Harry and Neville and the rest, and only nice Cassie. So I'm just going to play him as he is in the books. I'm sorry if that's disappointing, but with all the other things I want Cassie to do I want to focus on that rather than Snape's demographic as a whole.**


	37. Chapter 37 Family Reunion

**Chapter ****37 Family Reunion**

The week of exams were brutal. It was our first year _having_ to do them. Our first year they were cancelled because of Quirrell and the Philosopher's Stone, and our second year, the Chamber of Secrets being opened and all. And this year, no sight of any Voldemort meddlings so we had to take exams.

Transfiguration, we had to change a teapot into a tortoise. I had managed to do so, but the teapot's flower pattern was clearly seen on the shell and I knew I lost points for that, but Hermione was asking if hers had looked more like a turtle than a tortoise.

Flitwick did test us on Cheering Charms. Luckily for Hermione, I performed mine on her first and she knew exactly what to do when she cast the charm on me.

Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid had looking over flobberworms for our test. He didn't seem to be putting his heart into the exam and I couldn't blame him. Buckbeak's appeal date was coming up and it was looking bleak.

We had to make a Confusing Concoction for potions, and I didn't see what Snape put down for my score but I think I passed it.

Astronomy was at midnight, for some stupid reason. I was grumbling the way up there and Hermione was as irritated as I was.

Wednesday morning we had our History of Magic exam, and I was thankful that Harry and I did our homework with Florean Fortescue because our exam was about the witch-hunts.

Herbology we had to finish planting the puffapods so that they can be harvested next year for the future third years.

Thursday morning we had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lupin had done a sort of obstacle course for us. We had to wade through a pond with a grindylow, cross potholes containing Red Caps, and then cross a squishy marsh with mist, making sure to ignore the hinkypunks who were trying to mislead us. The last thing we had to do was climb into a trunk and battle with a new boggart.

I climbed into the trunk and waited for the boggart to come at me. I let out a slight scream of shock when Gerturde appeared and her head looked weird.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." I shook my head.

"Baby." Boggart Gertrude said, taking a step towards me.

_"Riddikulus!"_

A large boot covered her head and she struggled to get it off.

I left the trunk and Lupin pulled me out.

"Full marks." He gave me a kind smile.

I smiled back at him and joined Harry and Ron.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked when he saw my face.

"The boggart changed and I wasn't ready to see it." I said, keeping my answer vague.

Harry nodded like he understood and we watched Hermione get into the trunk. But not a few seconds later did she come back up, screaming.

"Hermione!" Lupin was quick to pull her out. "What's the matter?"

"P - P - Professor McGonagall!" Hermione pointed back into the trunk. "Sh - she said I'd failed everything!"

It took a bit of time to get her to calm down, but she finally did. Ron was teasing her about her boggart. Before a full argument could break out between them, we ran into the Minister of Magic.

"Hello there, Harry!" He greeted Harry.

He was sweating slightly in his robes.

"Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?" The Minister asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

Hermione and Ron stood there awkwardly. I made sure to stay out of view by hiding behind them.

"Lovely day," Minister Fudge said, looking over the grounds. "Pity… pity…"

He didn't seem to notice me, which I thought was a good thing.

"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in."

My nostrils flared at the sound of Sirius' name, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron interrupted, stepping forward, causing me to try and hide behind Hermione instead.

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," Fudge looked at Ron curiously.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" Ron said stoutly. "The hippogriff might get off!"

I pulled Ron back towards me, keeping my face away from Fudge's when two wizards joined our group.

"Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this… Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?" An ancient looking wizard asked, looking across the grounds.

The second wizard, he had a black mustache and he was running one broad thumb over a shining ax hanging on his belt. I didn't see what Ron did, but Hermione pulled him back and tossed her head to the Entrance Hall.

"Why'd you stop me?" Ron asked angrily as I made sure I didn't draw attention to myself. "Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!"

"Ron, your dad works for the Ministry, you can't go saying things like that to his boss!" Hermione said, but she looked upset too. "As long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argues his case properly, they can't possibly execute Buckbeak."

I opened my mouth, but caught myself.

_'They won't execute Buckbeak, he'll escape.'_

When we sat down for lunch, I pulled out my journal and scribbled the note, ignoring the folded up piece of parchment from Lupin's office the other day.

* * *

Ron, Harry, and I made it to the spiral staircase where the rest of the class was doing last minute studying.

"She's seeing us all separately," Neville informed us, he had his _Unfogging the Future_ open to crystal gazing. "Have any of you ever seen _anything_ in a crystal ball?"

"Nope," Ron and Harry answered.

"Once, but it was just the mist taking the shape of a bird." I answered, sitting next to him.

"You never told us that." Ron said, checking his watch.

"Something happened with Trelawney after I saw it." I said, opening up my book the crystal gazing to study with Neville.

The line moved along and each student that came down refused to answer our questions of what she asks on the exam.

Neville came down from his exam paler than usual.

"She says the crystal ball's told her that if I tell you, I'll have a horrible accident!" Neville said as Harry, Ron and I reached the landing.

"That's convenient," Ron snorted to us. "You know, I'm starting to think Hermione was right about her," he jabbed his thumb at the trapdoor over our heads. "She's a right old fraud."

"Yeah," Harry checked his own watch. "Wish she'd hurry up…"

Parvarti came down, glowing with pride.

"She says I've got all the makings of a true Seer," she informed us. "I saw _loads_ of stuff… Well, good luck!"

I rolled my eyes when she started down the stairs.

"Ronald Weasley." Trelawney's voice said from above us.

Harry and I sat together on the landing, waiting for Ron to finish his exam.

After twenty minutes, Ron's feet reappeared on the ladder.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked, standing up.

"Rubbish," Ron rolled his eyes. "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think she was convinced, though…"

"Meet you in the common room," Harry muttered as Trelawney called him up.

"Good luck." I said as Ron headed down and Harry headed up.

I must have fallen asleep, because Harry gave my shoulder a nudge and Trelawney was calling me up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Something was bothering Harry.

"I'll tell you in the common room." Was all he said.

I walked up and Trelawney was fanning herself, muttering something about Harry accusing her of saying something.

"Good day, my dear." Trelawney was trying to make her voice soft. "If you would kindly gaze into the Orb… Take your time, now… then tell me what you see within it…"

I leaned back in my air and tried to clear my mind of thoughts of Sirius Black, Scabbers, and Buckbeak.

_'I need to practice more.'_ I sighed as I looked into the crystal ball.

I breathed the hot air into my lungs and let my mind loosen.

"Do you see anything?" Trelawney's voice was far away.

I waited so watch the mist.

"I see - a bear, no wait, it's a dog."

"The Grim?" Trelawney gasped.

"No, I don't think so. This dog is friendly, his tail is wagging." I said, watching the dog trot in the orb.

"Where is he going?" Trelawney sounded disappointed.

"He is going to the Whomping Willow, there is a cat waiting for him." I said, letting my mind relax and the orb seemed to retract the scene.

"Somethings happened. He's pulling someone to the tree, he's got them by the arm." I said, not sure what I was seeing.

"Yes?" Trelawney encouraged me.

The mist swirled a bit more before foggy up the glass again.

"I lost it." I said, leaning back into the chair in disappointment.

"Oh dear. Would you like to try again?" She asked, also sounding disappointed again.

"Can I?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Of course." She nodded.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, emptying my mind again.

I opened my eyes and tried again. But this time I didn't see anything in the mist.

"That's okay," Trelawney said, making a mark on the clipboard.

"You did wonderfully." She smiled as she lead me to the trap door.

"Thank you, Professor." I said and stepped down the ladder.

* * *

When I got to the common room, Harry and Ron were both wide eyed.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked when I came in.

"No, I didn't pass her." I answered.

The portrait opened again and Hermione came in breathless.

"Harry! Oh, Harry it's gone!" She said.

"What?" Ron and Harry both sounded upset.

"It wasn't in the statue!" Hermione sounded distraught.

Something in my mind flashbacked to when I got Harry's Invisibility Cloak. I had completely forgotten to give it back.

"I have it." I said, speaking up before they could start fretting.

"You don't even know what we're talking about." Ron turned to me.

"Harry's Invisibility Cloak, I grabbed it earlier this week and I completely forgot to give it to you. Harry, I'm so sorry!" I said turning to him.

"It's okay, I'm just glad Snape didn't get a hold of it." He said, sounding relieved.

"I'll go and get it." I said.

I came back down and Hermione was looking flattered. She whispered how Ron had complimented her on her rule breaking this last year.

"What are you guys planning?" I asked quietly, ignoring George when he looked at me as he came in.

"Oh no! We forgot to tell you!" Hermione gasped and handed me a piece of parchment.

_'Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it._

_Hagrid'_

"Oh no!" I gasped after reading the letter.

"We're going to go down and visit him, try and comfort him." Harry whispered to me.

"We all won't fit under the Cloak." I nodded to it.

"No," Ron agreed.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll wait until dark to meet up with you." I said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it'll be easier for me to sneak around in the dark." I said, nodding to them.

"If you're sure." Hermione said, chewing her lip.

* * *

I was the only one to return to the common room after dinner. I made sure to go straight up the girls dormitory and to lock the bathroom door. I was going to fake taking a bath, but decided to actually take one anyways.

So after I got out, I tapped my hair with my wand and felt it braid itself. The easier to keep it out of the way.

I wore my black shorts, and was grateful for the warm summer nights because I didn't want to wear a black shirt. I went for a black sports bra and had to morph my breasts down to fit into it. It was hard trying to keep them realistic because I didn't know what size they should be. I didn't pay attention to them when I was under the _Magigas_ potion.

I got down the staircase. Parvarti and Lavender weren't in the room yet, which I was grateful for. It would have been extremely difficult to explain where I was going dressed the way I was.

I waited by the portrait hole for it to open again and managed to sneak out past Percy who was about to head out again to perform any Head Boy duties he had left for the night. I managed to keep my snigger in as I realized the irony of me sneaking past him. And he prided himself in catching people sneaking out of the common room.

I was making my way to Hagrid's when I saw a strange sight. Harry and Hermione were _leading Buckbeak away?_ So I made my way to them, freezing when the group of adults came out of Hagrid's hut.

I was grateful that the moon hadn't risen yet, because if they looked close enough they would see my eyes.

"Where is it?" A reedy voice asked. "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here!" The executioner was furious. "I saw it! Just here!"

"How extraordinary," Dumbledore spoke up, and he sounded amused.

"Beaky!" Hagrid's voice was husky.

There was a swishing noise and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have wrong it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, and Hagrid started to howl through his sobs.

"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's _gone!_ Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

I watched the forest, looking for a sign of Harry or Hermione. There was a little more rustling in one area, but it stopped long enough for it not to be suspicious.

"Someone untied him!" The executioner snarled. "We should search the grounds, the forest - "

"Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" Dumbledore was still amused. "Search the skies, if you will… Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."

"O' - o' course, Professor," said Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in…"

I waited until I didn't hear anything outside the hut. I moved along to where Harry and Hermione were.

"Now what?" Harry whispered, looking around.

"Harry? Hermione?" I asked.

Hermione gave a frightened gasp, and when Harry went to turn around, Hermione grabbed him and kept her back to me. Buckbeak gave me his eagle stare and so I bowed to him. He sunk his knees and got back up. Putting his beak to the ground, he started to look for worms.

"What -" I stopped.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to see you, was I?" I chuckled dryly.

Harry shook Hermione off and turned around to face me. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't!" I said shaking my head. "I know about Hermione's secret. And if you say _anything_ to me, it could change what you've been through."

Harry closed his mouth but he looked pained.

"I'll see you soon, and then maybe you can tell me what happened?" I smiled at them.

I heard the commotion at the Whomping Willow. I turned to watch and saw a struggle.

"I better go. _Do not be seen again!_" I warned.

I changed my body to match the grass and hurried over to the Whomping Willow.

"What happened tonight." I asked myself as I got to the Willow.

I waited in the grass and wasn't surprised to see Lupin come to the Willow. He pointed his wand at the Willow and it stilled for him.

"Remus?" I called out to him.

He gave a start and looked around and I revealed myself to him.

"Cassie! What are you doing out here?" He asked, looking back to the Willow.

"Following my instincts, let's go." I said and slithered down the hole.

Lupin and I didn't say anything as I let him ahead of me. I knew he knew the path better than I did, and if I stumbled it could be bad for anyone at the end. Lupin got us into a sad and dusty looking building.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione's voice suddenly screamed. "WE'RE UP HERE - SIRIUS BLACK - _QUICK!_"

Lupin and I didn't wait a second, we were both running up the crumbling stairs to her voice. Lupin burst through the door first and I was right behind him. I saw Ron lying on the floor, Hermione cowering by the door, and Harry standing over a crumpled Sirius who had Crookshanks on his chest.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Lupin shouted.

Harry's wand flew out of his hand, along with the two Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them and Sirius and I shared a look.

I gave a subtle nod and he blinked letting me know he understood.

"Where is he, Sirius?" Luping asked.

I watched as Sirius as he slowly raised his hand and pointed at the struggling rat Ron was holding. I stayed behind Lupin, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"But then…" Lupin muttered, "... why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless -" Lupin came to some conclusion in his mind. "- Unless _he_ was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"

Sirius gave a slow nod.

"Professor," Harry interrupted their moment with a loud voice, "what's going on -?"

Lupin started to lower his wand, and in two seconds had walked to Sirius and pulled him by his hand and gave him a hug.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.

Lupin let go of Sirius, but I can see that Sirius hesitated in letting him go.

"You - you -" Hermione was struggling to find her words.

"Hermione -" Lupin said calmly.

"- you and him!"

"Hermione, calm down -"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering for you -"

"Hermione, listen to me, please!" Lupin shouted.

"False!" I shouted, bringing everyone's attention to me. "Hermione told me a few months ago. But_ I_ haven't told anyone." I gave Hermione a pointed look.

She flushed for a second before turning back to Lupin.

"I trusted you," Harry suddenly shouted, "all this time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong." Lupin and I both said at the same time.

"I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now - Let me explain…"

"NO!" Hermione screamed, again. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too - _he's a werewolf!_"

I rolled my eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me, Hermione. If he had wanted Harry dead it would have been done by now. And him being a werewolf has _nothing_ to do with anything! He's got a monthly condition he can't control! Much like ourselves!" I gave her a pointed look.

She had a flash of guilt on her face but then something started to dawn on it.

There was silence after my say.

"Not at all up to your usual, Hermione," Lupin spoke up, his face paler than usual. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead…" He shivered before he said this next part.

"But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Ron made an effort to get up, but fell back again. Lupin and I both went to help him.

_"Get away from me, werewolf!"_ Ron snarled.

I did get to Ron though, and I gave him a slap on the back of the head. He turned to glare at me and I returned it back.

Lupin stopped at what Ron said, and with obvious effort, turned to Hermione.

"How long have you know?" Lupin asked.

I checked Ron's leg and saw that the funny angle was just a shadow. I looked around the room and got to making a splint for him. I found two pieces of wood and I had to conjure up some rope to tie the pieces to his leg so that it wouldn't be jostled.

"Ages." Hermione whispered, trying to keep an eye on me and the two men in the room. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay…"

"He'll be delighted," Lupin's voice was cool. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant… Did you check the lunar chart and realize I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me."

"Both," Hermione said quietly, turning away from me when I walked back to the middle of the room.

Lupin gave a forceful laugh, "you're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know," Lupin said.

"The staff?" I asked, looking at him.

Lupin nodded.

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Some of the staff thought so," Lupin nodded. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy -"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry shouted. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" Harry pointed at Sirius.

Sirius suddenly walked to the bed that was in the room and sank down on it. Crookshanks jumped on the bed with him, purring. Ron tried to edge away from them, dragging his leg.

"I have _not_ been helping Sirius," Lupin said firmly. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look -" Lupin tossed the wands back to their respective owners.

He put his wand back in his pocket and held his hands up, "there. You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

I walked over to Sirius and patted his shoulder, making everyone gasp. Sirius looked up at me, looking extremely tired.

"Treasure." He grinned at me.

It was the first time anyone's actually called me that, and it made me warm inside.

"Dad." I grinned back.

* * *

**We got our kitten neutered! The little shithead has been peeing everywhere, (there's a girl cat outside who was in heat and he was trying to get to her). Surprisingly, he still loves me!**

**Shout out to Awritingbookworm and Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**Awritingbookworm: I forget which chapter I post so I had to go back and reread this last one like the dunce I am. But thank you for for the knee thing.**

**Pamela Hutchins: Thank you! I have been toying with idea of her ending up with Fred, and that will have a conclusion of its own. And George will realize his stupidity in time LOL. As for Sirius! Things have to happen in such a way for the story to flow the way it needs to go. I agree, Cassie needs a win, buuuuuuuut you'll have to wait and see what happens! (I want to write more in response to your review but I don't want to spoil anymore!)**


	38. Chapter 38 A Wild Night

**Chapter ****38 A Wild Night**

There was just a moment of silence then -

"YOU WERE THE ONE HELPING HIM INSIDE THE CASTLE?" Harry roared.

"No. He wouldn't let me." I shook my head calmly.

"You - you've been in contact with each other?" Lupin asked, looking between me and Sirius.

"I found out he was dear ole Snuffles the day before I went to the Malfoy's for Christmas." I said, observing the room.

Ron was on the bed, his leg looking pathetic on the ground. Hermione was close to tears and Harry; Harry was _angry_.

"Why -?" Harry managed to get that question out.

"Oh yes, let's hear how that conversation would have gone shall we? 'Hey Harry, so that Grim omen that's been following you, it's my dad Sirius Black. " I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't have believed me! And besides, Sirius told me _not_ to do anything. And I was doing so good in not drawing attention to myself so I kept it that way." I explained.

"What are you wearing?" Sirius asked, finally looking me thoroughly.

"They're my sneaking clothes." I smiled cheekily at him.

"You have every right to be angry with me." I turned back to my friends. "But you must listen to what they have to say." I pointed at Sirius and Lupin.

Harry was turning red before turning to Lupin to get answers.

"If you haven't been helping him," Harry asked, furiously looking at Sirius. "How did you know he was here?"

"The map," Lupin answered. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it -"

"You know how to work it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Meet Moony." I pointed at Lupin. "And this is Padfoot." I patted Sirius's shoulder.

"We wrote the map." Lupin added.

"You _wrote_ -?"

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, Cassie, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"

Lupin started to pace the little room.

"You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry -"

"How d'you know about the cloak?" Harry asked.

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…," Lupin waved an impatient hand. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map -"

"And if you know about someone's Animagus form, you can see them on the map. If you look at the map now, you'll see Sirius whether he's human or dog. I'm not sure about werewolves though." I said, looking at him.

Lupin nodded, "no matter what form a person takes. Cassie can change her whole being and she will still show as Cassie. When I am a werewolf, my name still appears."

"I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid and set off back toward the castle. Where Cassie was supposed to meet you outside, but you were now accompanied by somebody else." Lupin turned back to Harry to explain this last part.

"What?" Harry asked. "No, we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes," Lupin said, still pacing. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" Harry said.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled _Sirius Black_… I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow -"

"One of us!" Ron said angrily.

"No, Ron," Lupin shook his head. "Two of you."

Lupin stopped his pacing to look at Ron.

"Do you think I could have a look at that rat?" Lupin asked evenly.

Scabbers started to struggle even harder, but Ron refused to notice.

"What?" Ron asked, "what's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything." Lupin and I said.

Everyone looked at me and Hermione started to look angry.

"Could I see him, please?" Lupin asked, ignoring what I had said.

"He won't take him." I said keeping my voice soft.

Ron hesitated, then reached into his pocket that was thrashing slightly. He pulled out Scabbers and had to hold him with both hands to keep him from escaping. Crookshanks got up and let out a hiss at the sight of the rat.

Lupin took a few steps closer to Ron, holding his breath as he looked at the rat.

"What?" Ron asked again. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," Sirius finally croaked after our brief conversation.

"What d'you mean - of course he's a rat - "

"No, no he's not," Lupin kept his voice quiet. "He's a wizard.

"An Animagus," I spoke up, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

"You're all mental." Ron said, pulling Scabbers into his chest.

"Ridiculous!" Hermione's voice was faint.

"Peter Pettigrew's _dead!_" Harry said. "_He_ killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed at Sirius.

"He's just as dead as Voldemort is!" I said, putting myself between Sirius and my friends.

Harry had a flicker of something over his face but ignored me.

"I meant to," Sirius growled behind me, "but little Peter got the better of me… not this time, though!"

I was pushed out of the way and Sirius lunged for Scabbers. Ron yelled from the pain of Sirius landing on his broken leg.

"Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, catching Sirius and dragging him away from Ron.

I held my hands up as I went over to check on Ron's splint I had made. I added another piece of wood and conjured up another thing of rope to give it more support.

"WAIT! You can't do it just like that - they need to understand - we've got to explain -"

"We can explain afterwards!" Sirius snarled.

"You are being overly dramatic right now." I said, standing up and putting myself between Lupin, Sirius, and my friends, again.

"They've - got - a - right - to - know - everything!" Lupin panted, trying to hold Sirius back. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There parts of it even I don't understand! And Harry - you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"

Sirius stopped struggling, though his eyes were still on Scabbers.

"All right then," He said, unhappily. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…"

I rolled my eyes at him. Now that he had an audience he was putting up a good act.

"You're nutters, the lot of you." Ron's voice was shaking. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."

Ron tried getting up, but Scabbers was struggling too much, and Ron couldn't balance on one good leg so he ended up falling. Harry caught him and was able to get Ron on the bed this time.

"You're going to hear me out, Ron." Lupin said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron shouted, trying to get the struggling rat into his front pocket again.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," Harry jumped in. "A whole street full of them…"

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" Sirius said savagely.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," Lupin nodded. "I believed it myself - until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's Map never lies… Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."

Ron and Harry shared a look. And I made eye contact with Hermione. She knew me better than the other two did. She knew what power I had in my veins. The Black Metamorphmagus power, and the Zwart Seer blood. She glared at me, and she clearly didn't want to believe me.

"But Professor Lupin… Scabbers can't be Pettigrew… it just can't be true, you know it can't…"

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin asked calmly, as if we were in class.

"Because… because people would _know_ if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework - the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and thing… and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list -" Hermione spoke fast.

"Did you see James Potter, and Sirius Black on that list?" I asked as Lupin started to laugh.

"Well, no." Hermione said, looking to Harry.

"Right again, Hermione!" Lupin said after I had my bit. "But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus." Sirius suddenly snarled, turning to watch Scabber's every move. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right… but you'll need to help me, Sirius," Lupin said, "I only know how it began…"

The door creaked and we all turned to look at it. I didn't know why, and my mind was blank as to why.

"No one there…" Lupin said, checking out the door.

"This place is haunted!" Ron said, struggling to hold Scabbers.

"Ron, I won't take him, but can I help?" I asked, pointing at the rat.

"No!" Ron said, trying to hold Scabbers defensively.

I rolled my eyes and with a muttered spell and quick flick of my wand I made sure Scabbers was wrapped tightly in some rope.

"He can breath, but at least he won't struggle for a bit before getting loose." I said, putting my wand back.

"It's not haunted, the Shrieking Shack was never haunted… The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me." Lupin said quickly.

"That's where all of this starts - with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten… and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…" Lupin pushed his greying hair out of his eyes.

Ron made a noise but Hermione, "Shh!" him.

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon. I keep my mind when I transform… I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a full fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.

"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…" Lupin sighed and looked directly at Harry.

"I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that was planted _because_ I came to Hogwarts. This house -" he looked miserably around the room, " - the tunnel that leads to it - they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."

My heart broke to hear that, and Sirius must've known because he looked away for a second to look at me. He made a motion to comfort me, but couldn't find an appropriate place since I was nearly naked.

"My transformations in those days were - were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor… Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it…

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrew… and of course, you father, Harry - James Potter.

"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her… I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth…

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?" Harry asked astounded.

"Yes, indeed." Lupin nodded. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong - one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."

"But how did that help you?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"They couldn't keep him company as humans." I said, getting irate.

"They kept me company as animals." Lupin gave me a 'calm down' motion. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed… Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus." Sirius growled.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there… well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we call all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did… And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

"What sort of animal -?" Harry began but Hermione cut in.

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"

"A thought that still haunts me," Lupin answered heavily.

"And going down the third floor corridor past a three-headed dog, Devil's Snare, catching a key to get past a door, playing an over sized game of chess, getting past not one, but two trolls on two separate occasions, and then going through flames with some potion _was not dangerous?_" I asked incredulously.

Hermione flushed when I brought up our first year.

Sirius and Lupin both shared a look at that.

"There were near misses, many of them." Lupin took over the conversation again. "We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless - carried away with our own cleverness.

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course… he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed…"

I finally sat down next to Sirius and he pressed his arm against mine. I let out an involuntary shiver, not realizing how chilly it was in the Shack.

"All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led other along with me… and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it… so, in a way, Snapes been right about me all along."

"Snape?" Sirius asked, taking his eyes off Scabbers a second time. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius." Lupin said heavily. "He's teaching here as well."

"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reason… you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me -"

Sirius made a noise of disgust.

"It served him right," Sirius sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…"

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month," Lupin told us. "We were in the same year, you know, and we - er - didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field… anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be - er - amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it - if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf - but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life… Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore not to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…"

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," Harry said slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right." Sneered a cold voice from the wall behind us.

I stood up and Snape pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointed at Lupin. He gave a quick glance at me and sneered.

* * *

**OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY WE'RE GETTING CLOSE! Y'all have NO idea how excited I am!**

**Shout out to AlexisHard for adding me to your favorite and following list! And for adding this story to your favorite and following list!**

**Shout out to lostit02 for adding this story to your favorites list!**

**Shout out to Pamela Hutchins and Awritingbookworm for leaving a review!**

**Pamela Hutchins: I figured that it's supposed to be her nickname so better start using it! And she and George still need to work through what they're going through.**

**Awritingbookworm: Thank you! I'm trying to keep a balance of what she should know and what _I_ know and sometimes it gets tricky. But I hope this chapter was not disappointing!**


	39. Chapter 39 The Truth Does Set You Free

**Chapter ****3****9 The Truth Does Set you Free**

Hermione let out a scream. Sirius jumped to his feet, but I jumped up and kept myself between him and Snape.

"What are you wearing, Zwart?" He asked.

"My sneaking clothes." I answered, returning the same malice in my voice.

Sirius chuckled behind me.

Snape made a noise with a flick of his wand, a plain black dress was conjured out of the air. I slipped it on.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," Snape threw the Cloak aside, making sure to keep his wand pointed at Lupin. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you…"

I didn't like the look on his face.

"You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here? I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did… Lucky for me, I mean, lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you and Zwart running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus -" Lupin tried to speak.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, I even told him I had a suspicion that Zwart was involved after the Halloween feast. I almost had her with the second time Black had come in, but there was no proof that she took the list of passwords from Longbottom." Snape sneered.

"But, here is the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout -"

"Severus, you're making a mistake," Lupin said urgently. "You haven't heard everything - I can explain - Sirius is not here to kill Harry -"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," Snape's eyes were glittering with triumph. "I'm sure the Minister will send Zwart too, but we will just have to wait and see…"

Sirius gripped my arm and pulled me behind him.

"I won't let her be taken _there_." He snarled.

"I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this…" Snape ignored Sirius. "He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin… a _tame_ werewolf -"

"You fool," Lupin said softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

There was BANG! And thin snakelike cords twisted around Lupin's ankles, wrists, and his mouth. Sirius let out a roar and went to attack Snape, but Snape turned his wand to Sirius.

"Give me a reason," Snape whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Sirius stopped where he was. I couldn't see his face, but I could see Snape's and it was _full_ of hatred.

Hermione was the one to surprise me when she stepped forward, "Professor Snape - it - it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w - would it?"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer, his daughter, and a werewolf. For once in your life, _hold your tongue_."

"But if - if there was a mistake -"

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape looked and sounded deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sparks flew out of his wand, which was pointed at Sirius's face.

Hermione, thankfully, fell silent.

"Vengeance is very sweet," Snape whispered, clearly enjoying this moment. "How I hope I would be the one to catch you…"

"The joke's on you again, Severus." Sirius snarled. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to castle" - he jerked his head towards Ron - "I'll come quietly."

"Up to the castle?" Snape said in a silky tone. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be pleased to see you, Black… pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay…"

I felt myself pale at that. I took a cautious step forward and grabbed Sirius's hand. I wasn't ready to lose a parent I _just_ got.

"You - you've got to hear me out," Sirius croaked, squeezing my hand. "The rat - look at the rat -"

Snape looked like he was beyond all reason. I reached through my dress to my wand, ready to send out sparks the minute we got out of the Willow.

"Come on, all of you." Snape snapped his fingers and the ropes binding Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the dementors will have a kiss for him too -"

There was motion behind, and I was surprised, but relieved, to see that Harry had blocked the door.

"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," Snape snarled. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin -"

"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Harry spoke up. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," Snape hissed. "Get out of the way, Potter!"

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN -"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape's pale face started to grow red. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black - now get out of the way, or I will _make you_. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"

Harry raised his wand in a split second and shouted, _"Expelliarmus!" _

Only there were two other voices that had joined his. Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall. He had been knocked out.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sirius let go of my hand and turned to face Harry. "You should have left him to me…"

"We attacked a teacher… We attacked a teacher…," Hermione whimpered. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble -"

Sirius bent down to untie Lupin from his bonds.

"Thank you, Harry." Lupin said, standing up and rubbing his wrists.

"I'm still not saying I believe you," Harry told Lupin.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," Lupin turned to Ron. "You, boy - give me Peter, please. Now."

Ron clutched Scabbers to his chest. Sirius turned to me and held his hand out. I pulled out my wand and made sure Harry and Hermione watched me when I gave it to him.

"Come off it," Ron said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on _Scabbers_? I mean…" He looked at Harry and Hermione. "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat - there are millions of rats - how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," Lupin turned to Sirius. "How _did_ you find out where he was?"

Sirius put his wandless hand into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, he smoothed it flat and hold out to show everyone.

It was the photograph of the Weasley family when they won their money to go to Egypt. And on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked.

"Fudge," Sirius answered. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And Cassie's letter." He added as an after-thought. "There was Peter, on the front page… on this boy's shoulder… I knew him at once… how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where Harry and Cassie were…"

"My God," Lupin's voice was soft, looking at the photograph. "His front paw…"

"What about it?" Ron said defiantly.

"He's got a missing toe," Sirius was blunt.

"Of course," Lupin breathed. "So simple… so _brilliant_… he cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed," Sirius nodded. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself - and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…"

"From the sounds of it, he finally grew a backbone after you all left Hogwats. And at the worst time." I said.

Sirius nodded his agreement.

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" Lupin asked, turning back to the ginger. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right -"

"Twelve years, in fact." Lupin interrupted. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We - we've been taking good care of him!" Ron said, trying to hold onto what he's known.

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" Lupin asked. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…"

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" Ron pointed at Crookshanks.

"He's been losing weight since _before_ Hermione got Crookshanks. You went into the shop to buy him a tonic to see if it would help him get better. _Then_ Crookshanks attacked him." I kept my voice soft.

"This cat isn't mad." Sirius said, his voice hoarse. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no do. It was a while before he trusted me… Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me…"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, slightly breathless.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't… so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me… As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table…" Sirius answered.

"So you didn't give them to him?" Hermione turned to me.

"I was told _not_ to help Sirius. If Scabbers knew I was onto him, he would have disappeared earlier." I said, looking at Sirius.

He patted my head and cupped my cheek before turning back to the conversation. The out of character moment gave me the shivers and I had to shake myself out of them.

"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it…" Sirius said, "this cat - Crookshanks, did you call him? - told me Peter had left blood on the sheets… I supposed he bit himself… Well, faking his own death had worked once…"

"And why did he fake his death?" Harry asked furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"

"No," Lupin shook his head. "Harry -"

"And now you've come to finish him off!" Harry didn't want to listen.

"Yes, I have," Sirius gave Scabbers another evil look.

"Then I should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted.

"Harry," Lupin said hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time, we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down - but it was the other way around, don't you see? _Peter_ betrayed your mother and father - Sirius tracked_ Peter_ down -"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP! HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"

"But it's so _obvious_." I said, keeping my voice calm.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Sirius and James were _best friends_, right? So when Lily and James had to go into hiding it would be _obvious_ that Sirius would know where they are. That would put him in danger of actually giving them up if he got caught." I explained slowly.

"I as good as killed them," Sirius croaked out. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me… I'm to blame, I know it… The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed , and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…"

"Enough of this." Lupin suddenly had steel in his voice. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, _give me that rat_."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked tensely.

"Force him to show himself," Lupin answered. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."

Ron hesitated, but he finally handed Scabbers over. And the rat made more of an effort to escape. Twisting and turning as he squeaked away.

"Ready, Sirius?" Lupin asked.

Sirius nudged me to that I was by Harry by the door incase anything happened.

"Together?" Sirius asked.

"I think so," Lupin nodded, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand. "On the count of three. One - two -THREE!"

There was a flash of blue-white light, Scabbers was frozen in midair for a moment. There was another flash of light and Scabbers started to grow really fast. He transformed into a short man, shorter than me. He had a bald spot on his head, and he looked like he had lost a lot of weight in a short time. Something tickled behind my eyes.

"Well, hello, Peter," Lupin's tone was pleasant. "Long time, no see."

"S - Sirius… R - Remus…" Pettigrew's squeaky voice gave me disgusted shivers down my spine.

My brain was starting tickling, something was trying to make a connection.

"My friends… my old friends…"

Sirius's arm rose, but Lupin seized his wrist.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking down there on the bed -"

"Remus," Peter gasped, beads of sweat at his temple. "You don't believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…"

"So we've heard," Lupin's voice was cold. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'd be so -"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Peter squeaked. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too… You've got to help me, Remus…"

Sirius's face dropped all emotions, just watching Peter.

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," Lupin said calmly.

"Sorted things out?" Peter squealed, looking around at the windows and doors. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" Lupin asked, his brow furrowed.

The tickling in my brain reached my nose and it felt like I had to sneeze, but it didn't at the same time.

"When nobody has ever done it before?" Lupin finished asking.

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Peter shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

Sirius let out a mirthless laugh.

"Voldemort, teach me tricks?"

Peter flinched.

"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" Sirius sneered. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius -" Peter muttered, again looking at the windows and door.

He made an effort not to look at me.

"You haven't been hiding from _me_ for twelve years," Sirius said. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter… They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them… I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information… and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways… If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter -"

"Don't know… what you're talking about…" Peter said, his voice getting more shrill.

He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked at Lupin, "you don't believe this - this madness, Remus -"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat." Lupin managed to keep his voice even.

I took that moment to turn around and rub my eyes. Harry reached out and tapped my shoulder, but I gave him a small smile to let him know I was okay.

My brain was just giving me a hard time and I didn't know how to stop the tickling.

"Innocent, but scared!" Peter squealed. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban - the spy, Sirius Black!"

I felt my face contort in anger but I didn't turn around.

"How dare you," Sirius growled, sounding like his animagus form. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people, who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter - I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us… me and Remus… and James… and Karen."

The tickling in my brain turned into a stronger feeling, and I actually had to sit down and put my head in my hands.

"Cassie, are you alright?" Lupin asked.

"I'm fine." I said, not looking up.

"Me, a spy… must be out of your mind… never… don't know how you can say such a -" Peter didn't hear my little conversation with Lupin.

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it." Sirius hissed. "I thought it was the perfect plan… a bluff… Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you… It must have been the finest moment in your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Peter started to mutter under his breath. I didn't catch any of what he was saying.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked timidly. "Can - can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione." Lupin said courteously.

"Well - Scabbers - I mean, this - this man - he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working with for You-Know-Who, how come he never tired to hurt Harry before now?" Hermione asked.

"There!" Peter tried to sound triumphant, but he didn't. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair on Harry's head! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why," Sirius answered. "Because you neve did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you, Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him…"

My brain hurt more and I took to squinting at Peter's back.

_'What are you trying to tell me?'_ I asked myself.

"Er - Mr. Black - Sirius?" Hermione piped up.

Sirius jumped from being addressed so formally.

"If you don't mind me asking, how - how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?" Hermione asked.

"Thank you!" Peter gasped. "Exactly! Precisely what I -"

"Oh shut up you rat." I said from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder, but he didn't look at me.

"I don't know how I did it," Sirius answered slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me… but it kept me sane and knowing who I am… helped me to keep my powers… so when it all became… too much… I could transform in my cell… become a dog… Dementors can't see, you know…" Sirius swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions… They could tell that my feelings were less - less human, less complex when I was a dog… but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand…

"But then I saw Peter in that picture… I realized that he was Hogwarts with Cassie and Harry… perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again…"

Peter was shaking his head, but he didn't say anything.

"... ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies… and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors…

"So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive… It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the dementors couldn't destroy it… It wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring me food, I slipped past them as a dog… It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused… I was thin, very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars… I swam as a dog back to the mainland… I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, Cassie thought I was just a dog who followed her this far. She fed me. But when she told me she was going to the Malfoy's for Christmas I had to warn her what they could do. So I showed myself to her. She's kept my secret with her ever since. I did come out once, to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry…"

Sirius looked at me, then turned to Harry.

"Believe me," Sirius croaked. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

I looked over at Harry and held my breath. It felt like an eternity before Harry finally nodded.

"NO!" Peter fell to his knees.

"Sirius - it's me… it's Peter… your friend… you wouldn't…"

Sirius kicked his leg out and Peter recoiled.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them." Sirius snarled.

"Remus!" Peter turned to Lupin.

"You don't believe this… wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd change the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter." Lupin said. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" Lupin asked casually over Peter's head.

"Forgive me, Remus." Sirius nodded.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," I caught the way he said 'Padfoot' and it warmed my heart. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?" Lupin rolled up his sleeves.

"Of course," Sirius sounded just slightly happier, but just slightly. "Shall we kill him together?"

I looked up at Harry sharply.

"You wouldn't… you won't…" Peter gasped.

He suddenly scrambled towards Ron. I stood up and my head started to hammer.

"Ron… haven't I been a good friend… a good pet?"

I stumbled a bit and Harry caught me. Hermione looked at me sharply. Lupin even cast a glance at me.

"You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you… you're on my side, aren't you?" Peter was saying.

* * *

_"Treasure, your Uncle Wormy is here to visit us!" My mom was smiling down at me as I played with my toys._

_"Uncwe Wormy!" I couldn't pronounce my L's._

_I waddled my way over to the plump man who looked down at me with a smile._

_"Hello Cassie!" He picked me up and spun me around once._

_I giggled loudly and he put me down when he was done spinning._

_I didn't pay attention to their conversation and went back to playing with my toys. There was a flash of light and a thud._

_"Mommy?" I asked, looking up from my toys._

_"Your mummy is going to take a walk with me. We'll be right back." Uncle Wormy had bent down._

_"I can't be weft awone." I said, looking up at the man._

_"She'll be gone only for a few minutes. She will be _right _back!" He promised._

_I didn't understand at the time. But she didn't come back… Dumbledore was the one who came and got me._

* * *

I missed what was said in the moment I had the flashback, but my brain no longer hurt. And I was _angry._

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her." My voice was sharp.

Peter flinched and looked at me, he was groveling at Hermione's feet.

"You. I remember you. _Uncle Wormy_." I snarled.

Lupin and Sirius shared a look of surprise.

"Cassie -?" Harry asked.

"You were the last person - no - YOU TOOK MY MOTHER!" I shouted.

Sirius had a look of realization on his face.

"She was found in a park, dead." Hermione whispered.

"What." I was shocked.

"Peter had a crush on your mother." Lupin explained, looking at Peter with disgust.

"She didn't want to have children. She was disowned when she tried - tried to suppress her abilities. She didn't want to pass them on, but -" Lupin looked at Sirius.

"I know the rest." I said calmly.

Lupin blinked and gave a nod, looking at Peter.

"Peter… Did… Did you kill Karen?" Sirius asked slowly.

"I thought she was raped. Imagine my surprise when young Cassie was able to change her appearance. I knew Karen had feelings for me, she was just in denial." Peter had a change of personality.

"She only saw you as a friend." Lupin's voice was soft this time.

"She loved me!" Peter snarled finally looking at me.

"So you killed her." I said, my voice hollow.

Harry took a sharp breath and this time, he took my hand.

"She didn't understand that I was willing to protect her." Peter snarled.

"You were offered her a place in Voldemort's ranks. And you killed her when she said no?" I snarled back.

Peter suddenly started to cower again.

"When she denied you, you sold Lily and James to Voldemort." Sirius had pulled Peter way from Hermione and was shaking. "Do you deny it?"

Peter burst into tears, cowering on the floor.

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord… you have no idea… he has weapons you can't imagine… I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant for it to happen… He-Must-Not-Be-Named forded me -"

"DON'T LIE! YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION FOR A YEAR BEFORE KAREN, LILY, AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!" Sirius bellowed.

"He - he was taking over everywhere!" Peter gasped. "Wh - what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has have ever existed?" Sirius said with fury. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" Pettigrew whined. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THERE YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Sirius and I roared together.

Harry decided to hold me rather than just my hand. I didn't have my wand, but I felt like I could kill him with my bare hands.

"DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

"Kill him." I said, feeling the tears start to form in my eyes.

"You should have realized," Lupin said quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

I watched as they raised their wands.

"NO!" Harry shouted, letting me go and racing to stand in front of Pettigrew. "You can't kill him," Harry was breathless. "You can't."

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Sirius snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you dead, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"I know," Harry said. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors. He can go to Azkaban... but don't kill him."

"Harry!" Pettigrew gasped, flinging his arms around Harry's knees. "You - thank you - it's more than I deserve - thank you -"

"Get off me," Harry spat, wrenching Pettigrew's arms from him. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because - I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers - just for you."

I took a minute and really thought about it. If the Minister saw that Pettigrew was alive, then he would have to let Sirius go as a free man…

Sirius and Lupin lowered their wands.

"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry." Sirius looked in my direction before turning to Harry again. "But think… think what he did…"

"He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does…"

Pettigrew wheezed on the ground.

"If they see him, _alive_, then the Ministry will have to let you go." I said, speaking to Sirius.

His eyes widen and he looked down at Pettigrew.

"Very well," Lupin nodded. "Stand aside, Harry."

Harry didn't move.

"I'm going to tie him up," Lupin explained. "That's all, I swear."

Harry stepped out of the way. I enjoyed watching Pettigrew wiggling on the floor in his bindings.

"But if you transform, Peter." Sirius growled, pointing his wand at Pettigrew. "We _will_ kill you. You agree, Harry?"

Harry made sure Pettigrew was looking at him before nodding.

"Right." Lupin was suddenly businesslike. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I won't try to heal you."

"Not my first time making a splint." I said, feeling proud about it.

"You've broken bones before?" Sirius asked.

"Oh no, but I grew up in an orphanage and sometimes accidents happen and I picked up a thing or two from older kids who knew what to do." I answered.

"You grew up in an orphanage?" He asked.

"You two have been meeting in secret since _December_ and you haven't told him anything about you?" Hermione asked.

"I was mostly asking about him," I shrugged sheepishly.

"So he doesn't know about your scars?" Ron asked, standing up and able not to wince from the pain.

"The one on her face?" Sirius asked, looking around at us.

"Uh -" I said.

"Really, Cassie?" Hermione rolled her eyes but gave a laugh.

"Well, when you're a free man, I'll tell you all about my scars." I smiled at Sirius.

"You better." Sirius said, giving me a pointed look.

"What about Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, finally looking at the Potion's Master.

"There's nothing wrong with him." Lupin had made his way over to Snape and was checking his pulse. "You were just a little - overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er - perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safely back in the can take him like this…"

Lupin muttered _"Mobilcorpus"_ and Snape started to float in the air. He was floating like a puppet, though his head lolled unpleasantly. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it away in his pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to this," Sirius nudged Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it." Lupin said.

"And me." Ron was savage as he stepped forward.

Sirius handed me back my wand, and took Snape's from the bed.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione stunned Snape, his wand had flown out of his hand and landed on the bed.

Sirius conjured up manacles and chained Pettigrew's left arm to Lupin's right, and Pettigrew's right arm to Ron's left arm. Hermione went after Ron to make sure he didn't fall.

Crookshanks lead the way out, Lupin went out first with Pettigrew and Ron falling behind him. Hermione checked back towards us. Sirius guided Snape forward with his wand, and Harry and I brought up the rear.

"You know what this means? Turning Pettigrew in?" Sirius suddenly asked, turning to us.

"You're free." Harry answered.

"Yes…" Sirius said, nodding. "But I'm also - I don't know if anyone ever told you - I'm your Godfather."

"Yeah, I knew that." Harry nodded.

"Well… your parents appointed me your guardian," Sirius said stiffly. "If anything were to happen to them…."

Harry and I waited. I could go live with Sirius, he was my blood relative. But what was he trying to tell Harry?

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," Sirius said. "But… well… think about it. Once my name is cleared… if you wanted a… a different home."

I grabbed Harry's hand, realizing what this meant.

"What - live with you?" Harry said, accidentally cracking his head on a rock on the ceiling. "Leave the Dursley's?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," Sirius said quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd -"

"Are you insane?" Harry and I asked.

Harry's voice was croaky.

"Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

My smile was huge, you could see it in the darkness.

"You want to?" Sirius asked, turning to face us.

Snape's head started to scrape the top of the ceiling, but Sirius didn't seem to care.

"You want to? You mean it?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I mean it!" Harry nodded.

"And of course, Cassie would move in with us." Sirius said, returning my smile.

"We're like siblings anyways." Harry said, squeezing my hand.

Sirius's grin somehow got bigger. We didn't say anything else as we finished the long journey back to the tunnel's entrance. Crookshanks must have touched the knot because Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron made it out without having to fight the branches.

Sirius got Snape out and let Harry and I go first. Lupin reached down and gave me a hand up.

"Will you come live with us?" I asked quietly.

Lupin stumbled before turning around and facing Pettigrew, "one wrong move, Peter."

Silently, we started our back to the castle, but a pit of dread started to grow in my stomach.

Lupin had not taken his potion this week. And Snape was taking him a goblet of it.

"Professor!" I said, breaking the silence.

Ron and Pettigrew ended up bumping into Lupin. The clouds had moved, revealing the rising full moon…

"Oh, my -" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," Sirius whispered. "Run. Now!"

"Ron!" I said, trying to run forward.

Sirius caught both Harry and I and threw us backwards.

"Leave it to me - RUN!"

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER IS! But at the same time, I'm not. We're getting closer to the end. And the next chapter is going to be a doozie!**

**Shout out to Jack149 for adding the Treasured Philosopher's Stone to your favorite's list!**

**Shout out to BlackWolf09 for adding this story to your favorite's list!**

**Shout out to Death is my angel for adding the Treasured Philosopher's Stone to your favorites list; adding me to your favorites list; adding me to your following list; and adding the Treasured Philosopher's Stone to your following list; adding the Treasured Prisoner of Azkaban to your following list; and adding the Treasured Prisoner of Azkaban to your favorite's list!**

**Shout out to Awritingbookworm and Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**Awritingbookworm: I'm glad to hear that I didn't disappoint!**

**Pamela Hutchins: How about another cliff hanger for you?**


	40. Chapter 40 Hermione's Secret

**Chapter 40 Hermione's Secret**

Harry watched as Cassie suddenly dropped. He tried to catch her but she was mostly on the ground when he did. Harry looked up at the terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening, as was his body. His shoulders hunched as hair spouted everywhere on visible skin. His hands were curling into clawed paws.

Crookshanks had fluffed up, backing away from Lupin -

Sirius disappeared from Harry's side, taking the shape of the large bearlike dog. The werewolf wrenched himself free of the manacles holding him to Pettigrew, and the dog seized the werewolf around the neck and locked his jaw. Claws were ripping at each other.

Harry was transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to focus on anything else. Hermione's scream brought him back to reality.

Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, already unsteady on his broken leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light - Ron was on the ground, unconscious Another bang - Crookshanks flew in the air and landed in a crumpled heap…

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Pettigrew.

The wand Pettigrew hand flew into the air.

"Stay where you are!" Harry shouted, running forward.

Pettigrew gave a little finger wave and transformed back into a rat, getting out of the manacles holding him to Ron.

There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Harry turned to see the werewolf taking flight into the forest.

"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry shouted.

Sirius was bleeding from the gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Harry's word, he scrambled up again and raced across the grounds.

Harry rushed over to Cassie, and Hermione to Ron.

"Cassie!" He shook the girl.

She was pale and her eyes had a foggy look to them, almost like she was blind. Harry didn't like the look of them and closed her eyes. He put a hand on her stomach and was relieved to feel her still breathing.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, shaking his head and pulling her to be close to Ron.

"She must be in a trance." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Nevermind, she'll tell you when she wakes up." Hermione shook her head.

"What did he do to Ron?" Hermione asked, looking over Ron.

Ron's eyes were half-closed. He was alive, as he was breathing through his mouth, and he didn't seem to recognize them.

"I don't know... " Harry answered.

He looked around. Sirius and Lupin were both gone… they had no one but Snape for company, still hanging unconscious in mid air.

"We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone." Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Come -"

There was a whimpering from beyond their vision. A whining dog in pain…

"Sirius." Harry muttered.

There was nothing they could do for Ron and Cassie, and it sounded like Sirius needed help.

Harry set off at a run, Hermione behind him. The yelping was coming from the ground near the lake. As they ran forward, Harry felt cold; not realizing what it meant.

The yelping stopped. When Harry reached the edge, he saw that Sirius had turned back into a man. He was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head.

_"Nooo,"_ he was moaning._ "Noooo… please…"_

Harry saw the Dementors finally. There must have been a hundred of them! A swirling black mass headed towards the three of them.

"Hermione, think of something happy!" Harry yelled, raising his wand.

His vision was starting to blur. And the faint screaming had started in his head…

_'I'm going to live with my godfather. I'm leaving the Dursleys.'_

Harry forced himself to think of Sirius, and only Sirius.

_"Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry chanted.

Sirius shuddered, rolled over, and lay motionless on the ground, pale as death.

'He'll be alright. I'm going to go and live with him.'

_"Expecto Patronum!_ Hermione, help me! _Expecto Patronum!"_

_"Expecto_ -" Hermione whispered next to Harry. "_Expecto - expecto -"_

But Hermione couldn't do it. She didn't know how too. Lupin wanted Cassie to take the anti-dementor lessons, and she wasn't here…

The wall of dementors formed a solid wall around the three of them, floating closer.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Harry shouted.

A thin wisp of silver came out of Harry's wand. Hermione collapsed next to him. Harry was alone… completely alone…

_"Expecto - expecto patronum -"_

Harry felt his knees hit the grass. Fog was clouding his eyes, effecting his fought to remember, with huge effort. Sirius was innocent - innocent -

_'We'll be okay - I'm going to live with him -'_

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry gasped out.

The feeble light of his Patronus showed him one dementor halt, very close to him. A slimy, dead hand slid out from under the cloak. It made a sweeping gesture, trying to move the Patronus aside.

"No - no -" Harry gasped. "He's innocent… _expecto - expecto patronum_ -"

Harry could feel the dementors watching him. Their rattling breath was like an evil wind. The dementor nearest him, was considering him. It raised both its rotting hands - and lowered its hood.

Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, gray, scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth… a gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with a sound of a death rattle.

Paralyzing terror filled Harry so that he couldn't move or speak. His Patronus flickered and died.

White fog was blinding him. He had to fight… _expecto patronum_… he couldn't see… and in the distance, he heard the familiar screaming… expecto patronum… he groped in the mist for Sirius, and found his arm… they weren't going to take him…

But a pair of clammy, strong, hands suddenly attached around Harry's neck. They were forcing his face upward…

He could feel its breath…

It was going to get rid of him first…

He could see its putrid breath…

His mother was screaming in his ears… She was going to be the last thing he ever heard -

And then… through the fog that was drowning him, he thought he saw a silvery light growing brighter and brighter… He felt himself fall forward onto the grass… Facedown, too weak to move, sick and shaking, Harry opened his eyes. The dementor must have released him. The blinding light was illuminating the grass around him… The screaming had stopped, the cold was ebbing away…

Something was driving the dementors back… It was circling around him, Sirius, and Hermione… They were leaving… The air was warm again…

With every ounce of strength he could muster, Harry raised his head a few inches and saw an animal amid the light, galloping across the lake… Eyes blurred with sweat, Harry tried to make out what it was… It was as bright as a unicorn.

Could it have been Celeste? Cassie's unicorn?

Fighting to stay conscious, Harry watched it canter to a halt as it reached the body welcoming it back… raising his hand to pat it… someone who looked strangely familiar… but it couldn't be…

Harry didn't understand. But he couldn't think anymore. He felt the last of his strength leave him, and his head hit the ground as he fainted.

* * *

"Shocking business… shocking… miracle none of them died… never heard the like… by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape…"

"Thank you, Minister."

"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First class, if I can wangle it!"

"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."

"Nasty cut you've got there… Black's work, I suppose?"

"As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Zwart, Minister…"

_"No!"_

"Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behavior. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape… They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. They've got away with a great deal before now… I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves… and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster…"

"Ah, well, Snape… Harry Potter, you know… we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned."

"And yet - is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try and treat him like any other student. And any other student would be suspended - at the very least - for leading his friends into such danger. Consider, Minister - against all school rules - after all the precautions put in place for his protection - out-of-bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer - and I have reason to believe he has been visiting Hogsmeade illegally too -"

"Well, well… we shall see, Snape, we shall see… The boy has undoubtedly been foolish…"

Harry kept his eyes closed. He was groggy. His brain was slowly taking in what was being said in the conversation. It was difficult to understand… His limbs felt like lead; his eyelids too heavy to lift… He wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever…

"What amazes me most is the behavior of the dementors… you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?"

"No, Minister… by the time I had come 'round they were heading back to their positions at the entrances…"

"Extraordinary. And yet Black, and Harry, and the girl -"

"All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally, conjured stretchers, and brought them all straight back to the castle."

The conversation paused. Harry's brain seemed to be picking up speed. As it did, a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of his stomach…

He opened his eyes.

Everything was slightly blurred. His glasses had been removed. He was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the very end of the ward, he could make out Madam Pomfrey with her back to him, bending over a bed. Harry squinted. Ron's red hair was visible beneath Madam Pomfrey's arm.

Harry moved his head over on the pillow. In the bed to his right lay Hermione. Moonlight was falling across her bed. Her eyes were open too. She looked petrified, and when she saw Harry awake, pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed to the hospital wing door. It was ajar and the voices of Cornelius Fudge and Snape were coming through the room from the corridor outside.

Madam Pomfrey now came walking briskly up the dark ward to Harry's bed. He turned to look at her. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate he had ever seen in his life. It looked like a small boulder.

"Ah, you're awake!" She said briskly.

She placed the chocolate on Harry's bedside table and began to break it apart with a small hammer.

"How's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"How's Cassie?" Harry asked at the same time.

"They'll live," Madam Pomfrey said grimly. "As for you two… you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're - Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

Harry was sitting up, putting his glasses back on, and was picking up his wand.

"I need to see the headmaster." He said.

"Potter," Madam Pomfrey said smoothly. "It's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now -"

"WHAT?" Harry jumped up out of bed.

Hermione had done the same. But his shout was heard in the corridor because the next second Fudge and Snape had entered the ward.

"Harry, Harry, what's this?" Fudge looked agitated. "You should be in bed - has he had any chocolate?" He asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.

"Minister, listen!" Harry said. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's -"

Fudge was shaking his head, a small face on his smile.

"Harry, Harry, you're confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control…"

"YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry shouted. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

"Minister, listen, please," Hermione said; she had hurried to Harry's side and was gazing imploringly into Fudge's face. "I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and - "

"You see, Minister?" Snape said. "Confunded, both of them… Black's done a very good job on them…"

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry roared.

"Minister! Professor!" Madam Pomfrey was angry. "I must insist that you leave. Potter is my patient, and he should not be distressed!"

"I'm not distressed, I'm trying to tell them what happened!" Harry was furious. "If they'd just listen -"

But Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Harry's mouth; he choked, and she took the opportunity to force him back into bed.

"Now, _please_, Minister, these children need care. Please leave -"

The door opened again. Dumbledore had entered the ward. Harry swallowed his mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty and got up again.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black -"

"For heaven's sake!" Madam Pomfrey was starting to get hysterical. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist -"

"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," Dumbledore's voice calm. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black -"

"I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" Snape spat. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive -"

"That, indeed, is Black's story," Dumbledore surveyed Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles.

"And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds."

"That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" Hermione said earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear -"

"Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

"Now, Snape," Fudge was startled by Snape's attitude. "The young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances -"

"I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," Dumbledore said abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy - please leave us."

"Headmaster!" Madam Pomfrey sputtered. "They need treatment, they need rest -"

"This cannot wait," Dumbledore said. "I must insist."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips together. As she strode away she took a minute to look at Cassie who was laying next to Ron. Harry noticed that her eyes were open and still had a foggy look to it.

Fudge consulted a large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.

"The dementors should have arrived by now," he said. "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."

He crossed the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved.

"You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes on Dumbledore's face.

"I wish to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated.

Snape took a step in Dumbledore's direction.

"Sirius Black showed what he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he breathed. "You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," Dumbledore's voice was quiet.

Snape turned on his heel and marched through the door Fudge was still holding. It closed behind them, and Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione. They both burst into speech at the same time.

"Professor, Black's telling the truth - we _saw_ Pettigrew -"

"- he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf -"

"- he's a rat -"

"- Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off - "

" - Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius - "

But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the explanations.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me because there is very little time," he spoke quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word - and the word of two thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew, I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."

"Professor Lupin can tell you -" Harry was unable to stop himself.

"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most our kind that his support will count for very little - and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends -"

"Then what about Cassie?" Harry gestured to her.

"Cassie is occupied with matters I don't even understand, and I don't know when she'll wake up." Dumbledore said, looking over at Cassie.

"But -"

"_Listen to me, Harry._ It is not too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor's Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."

"He hates Sirius," Hermione said desperately. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him -"

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady - entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife - without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence.

_"But you believe us."_

"Yes, I do," Dumbledore said quietly. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic…"

Harry looked up at his grave face and felt as though the ground beneath him was falling away sharply. He had grown used to the idea that Dumbledore could solve anything. He had expected Dumbledore to pull some amazing solution out of the air. But no… their last hope was gone.

"What we need," Dumbledore said slowly, his light blue eyes moving from harry to Hermione. "Is more _time_."

"But -" Hermione began. And then her eyes grew round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention," Dumbledore spoke low and clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor's Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you; _you must not be seen_. Miss Granger, you know the law - you know what is at stake… _You - must - not - be - seen_."

Harry didn't know what was going on. Dumbledore turned his heel and looked back when he reached the door.

"I am going to lock you in. It is -" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck.

"Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"

Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

"Harry, come here," she said urgently._ "Quick!"_

Harry moved toward her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny sparkling hourglass from it.

"Here -" she threw the chain around his neck.

"Ready?" She asked, breathless.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked, completely lost.

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she turned the hourglass over three times.

The dark ward dissolved. Harry had the sensation that he was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding, he tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice -

And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and everything came into focus again -

He was standing next to Hermione in the deserted entrance hall and a stream of golden sunlight was falling across the paved floor from the open front doors. He looked wildly around at Hermione, the chain of the hourglass cutting into his neck.

"Hermione, what -?"

"In here!" Hermione seized Harry's arm and dragged him across the hall to the door of a broom closet; she opened it, pulled him inside among the buckets and mops, then slammed the door behind them.

"What - how - Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked.

"We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered, lifting the chain off Harry's neck in the darkness. "Three hours back…"

Harry found his own leg and gave it a very hard pinch. It hurt a lot, which seemed to rule out the possibility that he was having a very bizarre dream.

"But -"

"Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think - I think it might be us!" Hermione interrupted.

Hermione pressed her ear against the cupboard door.

"Footsteps across the hall… yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"

"Are you telling me," Harry whispered, "that we're here in the cupboard and we're out there too?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, her ear still glued to the cupboard door. "I'm sure it's us. It doesn't sound like more than three people… and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak -"

She broke off, still listening intently.

"We've gone down the front steps…"

Hermione sat down on an upturned bucket, looking desperately anxious, but Harry wanted a few questions answered.

"Where did you get that hourglass thing?"

"It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione whispered, "and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies… I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see? But…

"Harry, _I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do_. Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"

Harry stared at her shadowy face.

"There must be something that happened around now he wants us to change," he said slowly. "What happened? We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago…"

"This is three hours ago, and we are walking down to Hagrid's." Hermione added. "We just heard ourselves leaving…"

Harry frowned, he felt as though he was screwing up his brain in concentration.

"Dumbledore just said - just said we could save more than one innocent life…" And then it hit him. "Hermione, we're going to save Buckbeak!"

"But - how will that help Sirius?"

"Dumbledore said - he just told us where the window is - the window of Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak - they can escape together!"

From what Harry could see of Hermione's face, she looked terrified.

"If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!"

"Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" Harry asked.

He stood up and pressed his ear against the door.

"Doesn't sound like anyone's there… Come on, let's go…" Harry pushed open the closet door.

The entrance hall was deserted. As quickly as they could they darted out of the closet. They were able to get to Hagrid's unseen.

"If anyone's looking out of the window -" Hermione squeaked, looking up at the castle behind them.

"We'll run for it," Harry said with determination. "Straight into the forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout -"

"Okay, but we'll go around by the greenhouses!" Hermione was starting to get breathless. "We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now!"

Still working out what she meant, Harry set off at a sprint, Hermione behind him. They tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind them, then set off again, as fast as they could, skirting around the Whomping Willow, tearing toward the shelter of the forest…

Safe in the shadows of the trees, Harry turned around; seconds later, Hermione arrived beside him, panting.

"Right," she gasped. "We need to sneak over to Hagrid's… Keep out of sight, Harry…"

They made their way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the forest. Then, as they glimpsed the front of Hagrid's house, they heard a knock on his door. They moved quickly behind a wide oak trunk and peered out from either side. Hagrid had appeared in his doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. And Harry heard his own voice.

"It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered.

He stood back, then shut the door quickly.

"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Harry said fervently.

"Let's move along a bit," Hermione whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"

They crept through the trees until they saw the nervous hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

"Now?" Harry whispered.

"No!" Hermione whispered. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"

"That's going to give us about sixty seconds," Harry whispered back.

This was starting to seem impossible.

At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china from inside Hagrid's cabin.

"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment -"

Sure enough, a few minutes later, they heard Hermione's shriek of surprise.

"Hermione," Harry said suddenly, "what if we - we just run in there and grab Pettigrew -"

"No!" Hermione said in a terrified whisper. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen -"

"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!" Harry interjected.

"And Harry, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" Hermione asked.

"I'd - I'd think I'd gone mad," Harry answered, "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on -"

"_Exactly!_ You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself. Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards meddled with time… Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"

"Okay!" Harry said. "It was just an idea, I just thought -"

But Hermione nudged him and pointed toward the castle. Harry moved his head a few inches to get a clear view of the distant front doors. Dumbledore, Fudge, the old Committee member, and Macnair the executioner were coming down the steps.

"We're about to come out!" Hermione breathed.

And sure enough, moments later, Hagrid's back door opened, and Harry saw himself, Ron, and Hermione walking out of it with Hagrid. It was, without a doubt, the strangest sensation of his life, standing behind the tree, and watching himself in the pumpkin patch.

"It's okay, Beaky, it's okay…," Hagrid said to Buckbeak.

Then he turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "go on. Get goin'."

"Hagrid, we can't -"

"We'll tell them what really happened -"

"They can't kill him - "

"Go! It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

Harry watched the Hermione in the pumpkin patch throw the Invisibility Cloak over him and Ron.

"Go quick. Don' listen…"

There was a knock on Hagrid's front door. The execution party had arrived. Hagrid turned around and headed back into his cabin, leaving the back door ajar. Harry watched the grass flatten in patches all around the cabin and heard three pairs of feet retreating. He, Ron, and Hermione had gone… but the Harry and Hermione hidden in the trees could now hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door.

"Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Macnair.

"Out - outside," Hagrid croaked.

Harry pulled his head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then they heard Fudge.

"We - er - have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, you're supposed to listen too, that's procedure -"

Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.

"Wait here," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I'll do it."

As Fudge's voice started again, Harry darted out from behind his tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch, and approached Buckbeak.

_"It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed on the sixth of June at sundown -"_

Harry was careful not to blink. Staring into Buckbeak's fierce oranges eyes once more and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and stood up again. Harry began to fumble with the knot of rope tying Buckbeak to the fence.

_"... sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair…"_

"Come on, Buckbeak," Harry murmured, "come on, we're going to help you. "Quietly… quietly…"

_"... as witnessed below. Hagrid, you sign here…"_

Harry threw all his weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug in his front feet.

"Well, let's get this over with," said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside -"

"No, I - I wan' ter be with him… I don' wan' him ter be alone -" Hagrid answered.

_"Buckbeak, move!"_ Harry hissed.

Harry tugged harder on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. The hippogriff becan to walk, rustling its wings irritable. They were still ten feet away from the forest, in plain view of Hagrid's back door.

"One moment, please, Macnair," came Dumbledore's voice. "You need to sign it too."

The footsteps stopped. Harry heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster.

Hermione's white face was sticking out from behind a tree.

"Harry, hurry!" She mouthed.

Harry could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from within the cabin. He gave the rope another wrench.

He wished Cassie was here, she was good with animals and he was sure Buckbeak would listen to her better.

Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster. Hermione's white face was sticking out from behind a tree.

"Quick! Quick!" Hermione moaned, darting out from behind her tree, seizing the rope and adding her weight to make Buckbeak move faster.

Harry looked over his shoulder; they were now blocked from sight; they couldn't see Hagrid's garden at all.

"Stop!" Harry whispered to Hermione. "They might hear us -"

Hagrid's back door had opened with a bang. Harry, Hermione, and even Buckbeak stood quite still; even the hippogriff seemed to be listening intently.

Silence…

Then -

"Where is it?" The reedy voice of the Committee member asked. "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here!" The executioner was furious. "I saw it! Just here!"

"How extraordinary," Dumbledore spoke up, and he sounded amused.

"Beaky!" Hagrid's voice was husky.

There was a swishing noise and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, and this time they could hear Hagrid's words through his sobs.

"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

Buckbean started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. Harry and Hermione tightened their grip and dug their heels into the forest floor to stop him.

"Someone untied him!" The executioner snarled. "We should search the grounds, the forest - "

"Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" Dumbledore was still amused. "Search the skies, if you will… Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."

"O' - o' course, Professor," said Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in…"

Harry and Hermione listened closely. They heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner, the snap of the door, and then silence once more.

"Now what?" Harry whispered, looking around.

"Harry? Hermione?" Cassie's voice asked behind them.

Hermione let out a gasp, and when Harry went to turn around she grabbed him and wouldn't let him, keeping their backs to Cassie. Harry saw Buckbeak from the corner of his look at the girl. For a second he was afraid Buckbeak would attack Cassie, but the hippogriff sank to his knees and came back up. He started to look for worms in the ground.

"What -" Cassie started to ask a question, but stopped.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to see you, was I?" Her chuckle was dry.

Harry shook Hermione off and turned around to face Cassie. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't!" Cassie shook her head, her skin only lightening up so they could see her. "I know about Hermione's secret. And if you say _anything_ to me, it could change what you've been through."

Harry closed his mouth but he looked pained.

"I'll see you soon, and then maybe you can tell me what happened?" Cassie smiled at them.

Cassie turned her head to the Whomping Willow and looked back at her two friends.

"I better go. _Do not be seen again!_" Cassie warned.

Cassie darkened her skin and Harry lost her in the shadows.

"We'll have to hide in here," Hermione finally spoke up when they were sure Cassie had gone. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours… Oh, this is going to be difficult…" She was very shaken.

She looked nervously over her shoulder into the depths of the forest. The sun was setting now.

"We're going to have to move," Harry was thinking hard. 'We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."

"Okay," Hermione said, getting a firmer grip on Buckbeak's rope. "But we've got to keep out of sight, Harry, remember…"

They moved around the edge of the forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until they were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could make out the Willow.

"There's Ron!" Harry said suddenly.

A dark figure was sprinting across the lawn and its shout echoed through the still night air.

"Get away from him - get away - Scabbers, come _here_ -"

And then they saw two more figures materialize out of nowhere. Harry watched himself and Hermione chasing after Ron. Then he saw Ron dive.

"_Gotcha!_ Get off, you stinking cat -"

"There's Sirius!" Harry said.

The great shape of the dog had bounded out from the roots of the Willow. They saw him bowl Harry over, then seize Ron…

"Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" Harry asked, watching the dog pulling Ron into the roots. "Ouch - look, I just got walloped by the tree - and so did you - this is _weird_ -"

The Whomping Willow creaked and lashed out with its lower branches; they could see themselves darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And the tree froze.

"That was Crookshanks pressing the knot." Hermione said.

"And there we go…," Harry muttered. "We're in."

"The moment they disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, they heard footsteps quite close by. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge and the old Committee member were making their way up to the castle.

"Right after we'd gone down into the passage!" said Hermione. "If _only_ Dumbledore had come with us…"

"Macnair and Fudge would've come too," Harry said with bitterness. "I bet anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot…"

They watched the four men climb the castle steps and disappear from view. Then -

"Here comes Lupin!" Harry pointed as they saw another figure sprinting down the stone steps and toward the Willow.

Harry looked up and saw that there was no moon in the sky.

"Remus?" Cassie's voice asked.

"She is good at disguising herself!" Hermione complimented, watching as Cassie revealed herself to Lupin.

"Cassie! What are you doing here?" They watched Lupin look from Cassie to the Willow.

"Following my instincts, let's go." Cassie led the way into the Willow.

"They must have swapped places in the tunnel. Lupin jumped into the room first." Hermione mentioned.

"If only they'd grabbed the cloak," Harry sighed. "It's just lying there…"

He turned to Hermione.

"Harry, _we mustn't be seen!_" Hermione hissed.

"How can you stand this? He asked fiercely. "Just standing here and watching it happen?" Harry hesitated. "I'm going to grab the cloak!"

"Harry, _no!"_ Hermione seized the back of Harry's robes not a moment too soon.

There was a burst of song. Hagrid was making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his voice, weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle was swinging loosely from his hands.

_"See?"_ Hermione whispered. "_See what would have happened?_ We've got to keep out of sight! _No, Buckbeak!_"

Buckbeak was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid; Harry seized his rope, straining to hold Buckbeak back.

They watched Hagrid meander tipsily up to the castle. He was gone. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away, his head drooped sadly.

Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open yet again, and Snape came charging out of them, running towards the Willow.

Harry's fist clenched as they watched Snape skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. He grabbed the cloak and held it up.

"Get your filthy hands off it," Harry snarled under his breath.

"Shh!" Hermione hushed him.

Snape waved his wand and the tree stopped moving and he vanished from view as he put on the cloak.

"So that's it," Hermione said quietly. "We're all down there… and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again…"

Hermione took Buckbeak's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree. Then she sat down on the dry ground, arms around her knees.

"Harry, there's something I don't understand… Why didn't the dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out… there was so many of them…"

Harry sat down next to her. He explained what he'd seen; how, as the nearest dementor had lowered its mouth to Harry's, a large silver something had come galloping across the lake and forced the dementors to retreat.

Hermione's mouth was slightly open by the time Harry had finished.

"What was it?"

"There's only one thing it could have been, to make the dementors go." Harry explained. "A real Patronus. A powerful one."

"But who conjured it?"

Harry didn't answer. He was thinking back to the person he'd seen on the other bank of the lake. He knew who he thought it had been… but how could it have been?

"Didn't you see what they looked like?" Hermione asked eagerly. "Was it one of the teachers?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "He wasn't a teacher."

"But it must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those dementors away… If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see -"

"Yeah, I saw him," Harry chose his words slowly. "But… maybe I imagined it… I wasn't thinking straight… I passed out right after ward…"

_"Who did you think it was?"_ Hermione asked.

"I think - " Harry swallowed, knowing how strange this was was sounding in his head.

How would it sound out loud?

"I think it was my dad."

Harry glanced at Hermione and saw that her mouth was fully open now. She was gazing at him with a mixture of alarm and pity.

"Harry, your dad's - well -_dead_." She said quietly.

"I know that," Harry said quickly.

"You think you saw his ghost?"

"I don't know… no… he looked solid…"

"But then -"

"Maybe I was seeing things," Harry said, trying to explain it to himself. "But… from what I could see… it looked like him… I've got photos of him…"

Hermione was still looking at him with a worried look on her face.

"I know it sounds crazy." Harry's voice was flat.

He turned to look at Buckbeak, who was digging his beak into the ground, searching for worms. But he wasn't really watching Buckbeak.

Harry started thinking about his father and his father's three oldest friends… Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs…

Had all four of them been out on the grounds tonight? Wormtail had reappeared this evening when everyone had thought he was dead… Was it impossible his father had done the same? Had he been seeing things across the lake? The figure had been too far away to see distinctly… yet he had felt for sure, for a moment, before he'd lost consciousness…

The leaves overhead rustled in the breeze, making a faint noise. The moon teased brightness across the top of the forest.

"What is going on with Cassie?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you that." Hermione sighed.

"She knew about your Time-Turner." Harry didn't mean to sound accusatory.

"She figured it out. She made a comment earlier this year about how I had to make my classes by turning time, and then a week later she caught me in a slip up and she figured it out. She told me about her… secret and I was so overloaded with classes, I didn't think to tell her to tell you guys." Hermione explained.

"You? Not think to tell us?" Harry gave her a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Okay." She sighed. "She didn't want to tell Ron, specifically because he might want to exploit her, but she felt like she couldn't tell you and not tell Ron, so we kept each other's secrets. When she wakes up she may tell you." Hermione answered truthfully.

They shared a moment of silence. Which lasted forty-five minutes.

"Here we come!" Hermione whispered.

They got to their feet, Buckbeak raised his head at the movement. They saw Lupin, Ron, and Pettigrew getting out awkwardly from the roots. Then Hermione, followed by an unconscious Snape. They watch Lupin help pull Cassie out. Harry and Sirius followed, and together they walked to the castle.

Harry's heart began to beat fast. Any minute now, the Moon was going to come over the Forest.

"Harry," Hermione muttered.

She knew what he was thinking.

"We've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do…"

"So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again…" Harry hissed quietly.

"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" Snapped Hermione. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!"

_"Alright!"_

"Professor!" Cassie's voice rang out.

The moon finally showed itself.

"There goes Lupin." Hermione whispered. "He's transforming -"

"Hermione!" Harry said suddenly. "We've got to move!"

"We mustn't, I keep telling you -"

"Not to interfere! Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!" Harry said desperately.

Hermione gasped.

"Quick!" Hermione moaned, dashing to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The dementors will be coming any moment -"

"Back to Hagrid's!" Harry suggested. "It's empty now - come on!"

They ran as fast as they could, Buckbeak cantering along behind them. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them…

They made it to the cabin. Harry skidded to the door and wrenched it open. Hermione and Buckbeak flashed past him; he flung himself inside after them and bolted the door when he closed it.

Fang, Hagrid's boarhound, started to bark loudly at the intrusion.

"Shh, Fang, it's us!" Hermione hurried over and started to scratch his ears to quieten him.

"That was really close!" She said to Harry.

"Yeah…" Harry nodded.

He was looking out of the window. It was harder to see what was going on from here.

"Why did Cassie fall into her trance at the moment we could have used her?" Harry asked himself.

"I don't know." Hermione said, sounding miserable about Cassie.

"Sorry, I know I keep asking questions about her." Harry apologized.

"It's okay, I'm worried about her too." Hermione admitted. "One minute she was trying to stop Professor Lupin and the next she just isn't doing anything." Hermione sighed.

"Do you think she's going to wake up?" Harry asked.

"I hope so." Hermione answered honestly.

Harry nodded, wanting to hope too.

"I think I'd better go outside again, you know," Harry said slowly. "I can't see what's going on - we won't know when it's time -"

Hermione looked up from Fang, looking at Harry with a suspicious expression.

"I'm not going to try and interfere," Harry said quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"

"Well… okay, then… I'll wait here with Buckbeak… but Harry, be careful - there's a werewolf out there - and the dementors -"

Harry nodded and stepped outside again. He edged around the cabin, hearing yelping in the distance. That meant the dementors were closing in on Sirius… He and Hermione would be running him any moment…

Harry stared out toward the lake, his heart doing a kind of drumroll in his chest. Whoever had sent that Patronus would be appearing at any moment…

For a fraction of a second, he stood irresolute next to Hagrid's hut. _You must not be seen_. But he didn't want to be seen. He wanted to do the seeing… He had to know…

And there were the dementors. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake… They were moving away from where Harry stood, to the opposite bank… He wouldn't have to get near them…

Harry began to run.

He had no thought in his head except his father…

If it really was him…

He had to know, had to find out…

The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, he could see tiny glimmers of silver - his own attempts at a Patronus -

There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Harry threw himself behind it, peering desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished. A terrified excitement shot through him - any moment now

But no one came.

Cassie's voice floated through his head.

_'It's you, Harry.'_

Harry raised his head to look at the circle of dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuer to appear - but no one was coming to help this time -

_'Harry! It's you!'_

Cassie's voice was sounding more urgent in his head.

"Come on!" Harry muttered, ignoring Cassie's voice. "Where are you? Dad, come one -"

And then he understood. He hadn't seen his father -_ he had seen himself_ -

_'Harry, GO!'_ Cassie shouted.

Harry flung himself out from behind the bush and pulled out his wand.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Harry shouted.

Out of the end of his wand, a dazzling silver animal burst out. Harry screwed up his eyes, trying to see what it was. It looked like a horse, the way it galloped away from him. He watched it lower its head and charge at the swarming dementors…

It started to gallop around the three shapes on the ground. Around in circles it went until all of the dementors fell back until they were gone.

The Patronus turned. It cantered back towards Harry across the still surface of the water. It wasn't a horse, it wasn't Celeste either. It was shining brightly as the moon above… it was coming back to him…

The Patronus stopped on the back. Its hooves made no mark on the soft ground as it stared at Harry with its large, silver eyes. Slowly, it lowered its antlered head and Harry realized…

_"Prongs,"_ Harry whispered.

His Patronus vanished just as he reached his trembling hand out to pat it.

Hooves sounded behind him. When he turned around, Hermione was leading Buckbeak towards him.

_"What did you do?"_ Hermione asked fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"

"I just saved our lives…" Harry started to explain. "Get behind here - behind this bush - I'll explain."

Hermione listened to what Harry just witnessed with her mouth open again.

"Did anyone see you?" She asked at the end of his story.

"Yes, haven't been you listening? _I_ saw me, but I thought I was my dad! It's okay!"

"Harry, I can't believe it… You conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those dementors! That's very, _very_ advanced magic…"

"I knew I could do it this time," Harry said, "because I'd already done… Does that make sense?"

I don't know - Harry, look at Snape!"

Together they watched around the bush to the other side of the bank. Snape had regained consciousness. He had conjured stretchers and lifted the limp forms of Harry, Hermione, and Sirius with his wand. Two more stretchers were already floating by his side. Containing Ron and Cassie.

Then Snape guided everyone to the castle.

"Right, it's nearly time." Hermione sounded tense, looking at her watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing..."

They waited, watching the clouds reflecting on the lake. Buckbeak started ferreting for worms again.

"D'you reckon he's up there yet?" Harry checked his watch.

He started counting the windows to the right of the West Tower.

_'Look.'_ Cassie's voice in Harry's head echoed Hermione's.

"Look! Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!" Hermione pointed.

A man was hurrying across the grounds, toward one of the entrances. Something shiny was glinting on his belt in the moonlight.

"Macnair!" said Harry. "The executioner! He's gone to get the dementors! This is it, Hermione -"

Hermione was already putting her hands on Buckbeak's back. Harry gave her a boost up then climbed up in front of her. He pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of the collar making the rope like reins.

"Ready?" he whispered to Hermione. "You'd better hold on to me -"

He nudged Buckbeak's sides with his heels.

Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air. Harry gripped his flanks with his knees, feeling Buckbeak's great wings rising powerfully beneath them. Hermione was holding tight to Harry's waist; she was muttering, "Oh no - I don't like this - oh, I _really_ don't like this -"

Harry urged Buckbeak forward. Gliding quietly toward the upper floors of the castle… Harry pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Buckbeak turned. Harry was counting the windows as they flew past them.

"Whoa!" Harry pulled backward on the makeshift reins.

They managed to float, unless you count the several feet the rose and fell when Buckbeak beat his wings to stay in the air.

"He's there!" Harry said, pointing to Sirius as they looked into the window.

When Buckbeak's wings were down, Harry was able to tap on the glass. Sirius looked up and his jaw dropped as he came over to the window.

"Stand back!" Hermione called through the window.

She had a grip on Harry's robes and pointed her wand at the lock on the window.

_"Alohomora!"_

The window sprang open.

"How - how -?" Sirius asked weakly, staring at Buckbeak.

"Get on - there's not much time," Harry urged Sirius, gripping Buckbeak's neck to stay on. "You've got to get out of here - the dementors are coming - Macnair's gone to get them!"

Sirius didn't need anymore convincing. He was lucky to be so skinny. He had managed to get one leg over Buckbeak's back and pulled himself behind Hermione on the hippogriff.

"Okay, Buckbeak, up!" Harry shook the rope. "Up to the tower - come on!"

Buckbeak gave on sweep of his wings and they were up in the air over the castle again. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements, and Harry and Hermione slid off of Buckbeak.

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick!" Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office at any moment, they'll find out you're gone."

Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his head.

"What happened to the other boy? Ron? And Cassie?" Sirius croaked.

"They're going to be okay. They're still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey is the best. Quick - go -"

"How can I ever thank -" Sirius was trying to get his words out.

"GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.

Sirius turned Buckbeak around, getting ready to take off.

"We'll see each other again," he said, looking at Harry. "You are - truly your father's son, Harry…"

He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry and Hermione jumped back as Buckbeak's wings rose once more. The hippogriff took off into the air, they watched as he and his rider became smaller and smaller. A cloud drifted across the moon, and they were gone.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione tugged on Harry's sleeve. "We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us - before Dumbledore locks the door -"

"Okay," Harry forced himself to look away from the sky. "Let's go…"

They slipped through the doorway behind them and down a tightly spiraling stone staircase. As they reached the bottom of it, they heard voices. They flattened themselves against the wall and listened. It sounded like Fudge and Snape. They were walking quickly along the corridor at the foot of the staircase.

"... only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties," Snape was speaking. "The Kiss will be performed immediately?"

"As soon as Macnair returns with the dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the _Daily Prophet_ that we've got him at last… I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape… and once young Harry's back in his right mind, I expect he'll want to tell the _Prophet_ exactly how you saved him…" Fudge spoke.

Harry clenched his teeth. He caught a glimpse of Snape's smirking face and he and Fudge passed their hiding place. They waited a few moments before starting to run in the opposite direction. Done one staircase, then another, along a new corridor - they heard a cackling ahead.

_"Peeves!"_ Harry muttered, grabbing Hermione's wrist. "In here!"

They entered a deserted classroom to their left just in time. Peeves was bouncing along the corridor in boisterous spirits, cackling his head off.

"Oh, he's horrible," Hermione whispered, pressing her ear to the door. "I bet he's all excited because the dementors are going to finish off Sirius…" She checked her watch. "Three minutes, Harry!"

They waited until they couldn't hear Peeves's voice and then slid out of the room. Picking up their pace again.

"Hermione - what'll happen - if we don't get back inside - before Dumbledore locks the door?" Harry panted.

"I don't want to think about it!" Hermione moaned, checking her watch again. "One minute!"

They reached the end of the corridor with the hospital wing entrance.

"Okay - I can hear Dumbledore," Hermione was tense. "Come on, Harry!"

They crept along the doorway, the door opened, and Dumbledore's back appeared.

"I am going to lock you in," they heard him say. "It is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door, and took out his wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Harry and Hermione ran forward.

Dumbledore looked up and a wide smile grew on under his silver beard.

"Well?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"We did it!" Harry was breathless. "Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak…"

Dumbledore beamed at them.

"Well done. I think -" he listened intently for any noise in the hospital wing. "Yes, I think you've gone too - get inside - I'll lock you in -"

Hermione and Harry slipped back inside the ward. It was empty except for Ron and Cassie. They were still laying motionless next to each other. Harry and Hermione crept back to their own beds, Hermione tucked the Time-Turner back under her robes. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office in a huff.

"Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"

Harry and Hermione figured it would be best if they took the chocolate from Madam Pomfrey, not wanting to make her more angry. Their nerves were jangling…

Madam Pomfrey went over to check on Cassie and Ron, and was given quite a scare.

Harry even jumped when Cassie sat up, letting out a scream.

Her eyes weren't foggy anymore, but the clear gray eyes of her father.

* * *

**I did not realize how long this chapter was until I had it all on here. Enjoy it! And Happy Birthday to our Cassie, to celebrate her birthday her is this chapter! And don't worry, you'll get the scheduled chapter on Saturday!**

**Shout out to Awritingbookworm and Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**

**Awritingbookworm: Perfect! That was the goal! Pettigrew comes off as someone who is a victim of his own stupidity and I figured if he had actually liked a girl he would become stalkerish.**

**Pamela Hutchins: Sirius is a free man! Well, as free as he can be with the circumstances.**

**Shout out to MyFandoms7 for adding the first and third story to your favorites list!**

**Shout out to Vampryelove21 for following and favoriting this story!**

**Shout out to climate25 for following this story, and for following me!**

**I updated the chapter because afeleon246 was kind enough to let me know that I doubled up on some paragraphs. Thank you afeleon246!**

**afeleon246: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Sometimes doubled paragraphs get away from me, especially with long chapters like this! And I'm so glad you love this story so much!**


	41. Chapter 41Waking Up and Facing the Facts

**Chapter 41 Waking Up and Facing the Facts**

_Harry was bound to a headstone. A hooded figure checked the bounds. Harry said something but was gagged by a cloth. There was a bundle of robes a foot away from the headstone Harry was bound. It stirred fretfully._

_The hooded figure pushed a large cauldron to the grave. The figure busied himself lighting the fire underneath. Something was said, I couldn't make it out through the strange buzzing in my ears._

_A large snake slithered away from the cauldron._

_The cauldron had started to throw up sparks from being boiled. I couldn't make out what was on the surface._

_I knew there was more talking, from the buzzing in my ears, and I watched as the figure pulled open the robes on the ground and revealed what it was._

_My mouth opened in a silent scream at the disgusting mass in it. It was something ugly and slimy. It had a child-like appearance, but was scaly-looking. It had no hair on it. I caught a glimpse of his face, it was flat and snakelike, and it's eyes were red._

_I watched as it raised it's arms around the figure. And the hood fell back as the figure stood up._

_I let out a soundless shout as I saw it was Pettigrew._

_He carried the disgusting being to the cauldron and carefully dropped the thing into the cauldron._

_I couldn't hear the spell, but I watched as Pettigrew performed it. Taking a bone from the grave under Harry's feet, cutting off his own hand, and then cutting Harry with the same knife and taking a glass vial of Harry's blood to the cauldron._

_The liquid turned a blinding white. It flashed such a bright light, I couldn't see anything else and thought I was stuck in the vision. But the light was gone, and a white steam floated out of the cauldron._

_A man, slowly stood up from the inside of the cauldron. I got painful chills down my back._

_He was not a man I recognized, but I knew who he was._

_Lord Voldemort_

* * *

_I was in the dining room of the Malfoy Manor. People I didn't recognize only filled up half of the kitchen table, but Voldemort was sitting at the head. I was sitting next to Narcissa who had her head held high and was saying something._

* * *

_I was sitting at another table, surrounded by people I didn't recognize, but Sirius and Remus were there. And I was snarling at Mrs. Weasley who had tears in her eyes._

* * *

_I was sitting in a compartment, laughing at the strange situation. Neville had a small gray cactus and it had just exploded green slime. There was a girl with blonde hair, reading a magazine upside down. I saw that she had cute little radish earrings hanging from her earlobes. The door opened and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw opened it and she and Harry had a short conversation._

* * *

_I brought up the rear of the group of us. Harry in the lead, Ron and Hermione behind him, Ginny, the blonde girl, and Neville ahead of me. And I raced after them, feeling like I was losing time._

* * *

_My arm was burning, but I was focused on Draco who was crying in my lap._

* * *

_I was smiling at Harry as Dumbledore was explaining something to a rather large man, a dreadfully thin woman, and a scared boy. Harry and I were sharing secret looks. He had to leave the room and I smiled at the strange family._

* * *

_I was racing after Draco and Snape who were leaving the strangely decorated room._

* * *

_I was sitting with a crowd of people, Dumbeldore was laying on a white slab and there were tears in my eyes. Hagrid was walking back and didn't see Harry's friendly wave._

* * *

_I could see the fear in Draco's face. He was being forced to torture the man on the ground. Voldemort was angry._

* * *

_Draco and several other Slytherins were running through a strange corridor with my friends and other kids._

* * *

_Words were buzzing in my ear as I stood in front of Harry with my arms crossed, clearly in an argument with him._

* * *

I sat up, letting out a scream.

"Dear me!" Madam Pomfrey leapt back, putting a hand on her chest.

I burst into tears, my head was hurting and I couldn't remember where I was.

There was a roar from within the castle, somewhere above us.

"What was that?" Madam Pomfrey asked in alarm.

I finally looked around. I was in the hospital wing. Harry and Hermione were sitting up in their beds both with wide eyes. I tried to wipe my eyes away but they weren't stopping.

There were angry voices, growing louder as they drew closer.

"Really - they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?" Madam Pomfrey asked, staring at the door she had a hand on my back and was trying to comfort me.

"He must have Disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out - "

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARTE!" Snape roared from outside the wing. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE _OR_ DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS - HAS - SOMETHING - TO - DO - WITH - POTTER - AND - ZWART!"

"Severus - be reasonable - Harry and Cassie have been locked up -"

BAM!

I flinched as the door flew up. Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore came in. Dumbledore was the only one who looked calm. Fudge was angry, but Snape… Snape was _FURIOUS_.

"OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" Snape bellowed at Harry first. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He turned to me.

"Professor Snape! Cassie only just woke up!" Madam Pomfrey said, coming to my defense.

"See here, Snape, be reasonable." Fudge said. "This door's been locked, we just saw -"

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!"

"Who escaped?" I asked, honestly clueless.

Fudge looked sharply at me.

I tried stopping the tears but _they just wouldn't stop!_

"Calm down, man!" Fudge barked. "You're talking nonsense!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER AND ZWART!" Snape was shrieking like a lunatic. "HE DID IT, I KNOW THEY DID IT!"

"That will do, Severus," Dumbledore's voice was quiet. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not!" Madam Pomfrey was bristling. "I would have heard them!"

"Well, there you have it, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione and Cassie are able to be in two places at once. And Madam Pomfrey said that Cassie woke up just before we barged in here. I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further." Dumbledore finished.

Snape stood there, seething staring at Fudge to Dumbledore. He whirled about, making his robes swish behind him, before storming out of the wing.

"Fellow seems quite unbalanced," Fudge stared after him. "I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."

"Oh, he's not unbalanced," Dumbledore gave a quiet chuckle. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."

"He's not the only one!" Fudge puffed.

I rubbed my eyes, the visions still flashing before my eyes.

"The _Dailey Prophet's_ going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughingstock! Well… I'd better go and notify the Ministry…"

"And the dementors?" Dumbledore asked evenly. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"

"Oh, yes, they'll have to go," Fudge ran his fingers through his hair distractedly. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent boy… Completely out of control… no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight… Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance…"

"Hagrid would like that," Dumbledore turned to us who were awake with a smile.

Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door as Fudge and Dumbledore left, locking it. She muttered angrily to herself as she headed back in my direction.

"What is it dear?" She asked as she offered me some chocolate.

"I think it's shock," I whispered as the flow of my tears started to slow down.

"Oh dear. Here's some chocolate, and I'll get you something for shock." She left me to go to her cabinet of potions and brought me a bottle of something.

"Thank you." I said and I drank some.

It took a few seconds to take affect, but I finally stopped crying.

"That's better. Now go to sleep, you all need rest." Madam Pomfrey took the empty bottle and walked to her office.

She was muttering under her breath the whole time.

There was a moan next to me and I was relieved to see that Ron had woken up.

"What - what happened?" He groaned. "Harry? Why are we here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"

"You explain," Harry said, helping himself to chocolate on his bedside table.

Hermione explained to a groggy Ron and I what happened. I gave a wet chuckle when she explained that I had caught them sneaking to Hagrid's. Ron had a hard time understanding why she had a Time-Turner, and was upset that I already knew about it.

I was relieved to see that there was a stack of parchment paper and a quill on my bedside table. I wrote down what I had seen and Harry watched me every move I made.

"That is a bloody crazy story!" Ron said when Hermione whispered how they helped Sirius escape.

Hermione nodded and looked like she was ready to go to sleep.

"I have a question for Cassie." Harry spoke up.

I froze, I was on my second to last vision when I looked up at him.

"What is it Harry?" I asked.

"What are you?"

Ron gave a guffaw, "Harry, you've known she's a metamo- "

"She's something else." Harry interrupted Ron.

I held Harry's gaze and looked over at Hermione.

"You dropped down as soon Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf. Your eyes turned foggy and you weren't responding to anything." Hermione answered quietly.

I gave her a thankful nod and looked back at Harry. I wiped my eyes one last time and waited for more tears and was grateful there weren't anymore.

"Let me finish writing down what I saw, then I will tell you everything." I said, gesturing to the papers around me.

He nodded and folded his arms as I finished writing down my visions.

I put the inkpot and quill away and stacked the parchment neatly, ready to go into my journal.

"My last name is Zwart, when you look me up in the library; which I know you haven't, it will say that I am a descendant of Morgana. And Morgana was a Seer." I started to explain.

"Like Trelawney?" Ron asked.

"Trelawney has Seer blood,she's not a _complete_ fraud. But she's not a True Seer, I can't answer anymore questions about her because I don't know. What I do know, is that when I had my memory block, the magic couldn't flow through me like it should have. So I had spikes of Seer ability, when I knew Hagrid was going to teach his first Care of Magical Creatures class, he was going to bring in creatures with feathers. And other little things throughout the school year.

"When the block was finally broken, I didn't have _just_ the feelings anymore. If I did, I didn't know if it was just me saying something, or if it was my Seer coming out. When I went to go get Harry's cloak, I had my first vision. No I can't tell you what it was."

Ron had opened his mouth. When he closed it Harry opened his.

"If I tell you, it can change what happens. And then you would think I was a liar if it didn't happen." I said holding up my hand.

Harry closed his mouth.

"I think, when I saw Harry and Hermione _when_ I shouldn't have, it triggered the visions. They said that after they had seen me I still didn't come out until after they rescued Buckbeak. I don't remember any time gaps. I gave them a head start and for me, no time had passed. I was supposed to see a vision tonight but something - I don't know what - but something _just didn't_ happen. And when Lu - Re - Remus, transformed into a werewolf my mind just couldn't wait until I was safe. I _had_ to see what I needed to see."

I put my hand on the stack of parchment.

"So you're a Seer." Ron stated more than asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"That's brilliant! You can tell us the answers for future tests!" Ron said in excitement.

Hermione, Harry and I all shared a laugh.

"Ron, it doesn't work that way! I don't get to _choose_ what I see. It comes and goes as it pleases." I said.

"You can still try though!" Ron pleaded.

We laughed as Ron tried to convince me that if I practiced enough I could see when I wanted too.

* * *

We were released from the hospital wing the next day at noon. The castle was almost deserted. The third years and older were enjoying another Hogsmeade trip. Ron and Hermione didn't bother going, they stayed with Harry and I. I figured I should stay close to Hogwarts in case I had another 'fainting' spell as Harry put it.

We were enjoying the sun, sitting by the bank of the lake. I was debating taking off my cloak and going for a swim when a shadow fell on us. Hagrid was mopping his sweaty face, his eyes just a little bleary from happy tears.

"Know I shouldn' feel happy, after wha' happened las' night." He said to us, "I mean, Black escapin' again, an' everythin' - but guess what?"

"What?" We all asked.

"Beaky! He escaped! He's free! Bin celebratin' all night!" Hagrid said joyfully.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione and I said together.

Ron looked like he was about to laugh so Hermione gave him a pointed look.

"Yeah… can't've tied him up properly," Hagrid looked across the grounds. "I was worried this mornin', mind… though he mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night…"

"What?" Harry asked quickly.

"Blimey, haven' yeh heard?" Hagrid's smile faded. "Er - Snape told all the Slytherins this mornin'... Thought everyone'd know by now… Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see. An' he was loose on the grounds las' night… He's packin' now, o' course."

"He _packing?_" Harry asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Leavin' isn' he?" Hagrid looked surprised that we asked.

"Resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can't risk it happenin' again."

Harry and I scrambled to our feet. I forgot about my urge to go for a swim.

"We're going to see him," Harry informed Ron and Hermione.

"But if he's resigned - "

"- doesn't sound like there's anything we can do -"

"I don't care." I shook my head.

I still had questions for him.

"I still want to see him. I'll meet you back here." Harry said.

Together we jogged to the castle and to Lupin's office.

His door was open, like he knew we were coming. The grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered suitcase. His suitcase was nearly full.

"I saw you coming," Lupin smiled at us when Harry went to knock.

He pointed to the Marauder's Map that was open on his desk.

"We just saw Hagrid," Harry said. "And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is." Lupin nodded solemnly.

_"Why?"_ I asked.

My mother has been dead, I knew that. But now my dad was on the run and I didn't even get to say good-bye to him. And this man - this man was supposed to be a part of my life and he was _leaving!_

"The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?" Harry asked.

Lupin crossed the floor of his office to close the door behind us.

"No, Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives." Lupin sighed. "That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he - er - _accidentally_ let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."

"You're not leaving because of that!" Harry was astonished.

My hair turned red from the anger I was feeling.

"This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents… They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you… That must never happen again." Lupin sounded sad.

"You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" Harry said.

"Please, don't go!" I added.

Lupin shook his head, but didn't speak. Instead, he carried on emptying his office.

"Is that why you didn't adopt me?" I asked, my voice quiet.

Lupin froze, and Harry stayed quiet.

"Because you didn't know how you can take care of a child, alone, with your condition?" I clarified.

Lupin turned to look at me.

"I did want to. I was legally able to, for a short time. But I can't anymore. I can't hold down a job, and I don't have a permanent place of residency to be able to take you in." He admitted.

"Is that because Cassie doesn't have living relatives?" Harry asked.

"Technically speaking. Karen was an only child, but she has cousins. They disowned her -" Lupin stopped himself.

"They disowned her for trying to suppress her ability." I filled Harry in.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I think the Zwart family is proud of being of Seer blood, and if one says they don't want to be a Seer, they get disowned?" I guessed, looking at Lupin.

"Correct, Cassie." He nodded.

"Do you want to suppress your ability?" Harry asked me.

Lupin looked at me, a surprised expression on his face.

"I couldn't hide it very well after last night." I answered his unspoken question.

"I don't know, Harry. It would be helpful to see what happens next, but I can't tell anyone what I see." I answered Harry next.

He nodded, I knew he didn't quite understand.

"From what the headmaster told me this morning," Lupin decided to change the subject. "You saved a lot of lives last night, Harry. If I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned… Tell me about your Patronus."

"How d'you know about that?" Harry asked, successfully distracted.

"What else could have driven the dementors back?" Lupin had a glint in his eye I hadn't seen before.

Harry told Lupin what happened while I hopped up onto Lupin's desk to sit on it, swinging my legs back and forth.

"Yes, your father was always a stag when he transformed," Lupin nodded. "You guess right… that's why we called him Prongs."

He threw his last few books into his case; then turned to look at me.

"Can you conjure a corporeal Patronus?" He asked.

"I - I don't know. I thought I did at the match, but I didn't get to see it." I answered.

"Why not give it a go?" Lupin asked, gesturing around the office.

I stayed in my spot, pulling out my wand from its pocket.

I thought of Sirius being free. And how he called me 'Treasure' and how that feeling warmed me up.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ I flicked my wand.

A great silver bear shot out of my wand.

"Oh my!" Lupin took a step back.

"Wow!" Harry grinned, watching it race around the room.

"Any idea what kind of bear it is?" I asked, watching it too.

"No." Lupin shook his head.

I let the Patronus go and it disappeared in a silver smoke.

"Amazing!"

Harry and I shared a grin.

Lupin looked at the two of us, looking proud.

"Here - I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night." Lupin handed Harry back his Invisibility Cloak.

"And…" He hesitated looking at the Map. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I dare say you two, Ron and Hermione will find uses for both of them."

Harry took the map and grinned.

"You told me, Moony, Wormtai, Padfoot, and Prongs would've wanted to lure me out of school… you said they'd have thought it was funny."

"And so we would have," Lupin reached to close his case. "I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his son had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle."

There was a knock at the door.

Harry stuffed the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak into his pocket.

Dumbledore was the one who knocked on the door.

"Your carriage is at the gates, Remus." Dumbledore said, not looking surprised to see Harry and I.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Lupin picked up his suitcase, and the tank.

"Well - good-bye Harry, Cassie." He was smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage.

Remus must have wanted to leave as quickly as he could, before the students saw him again.

"Good-bye, then, Remus." Dumbledore said soberly.

Remus shifted the tank in his arm so that he and Dumbledore could shake hands. Then with a final nod and swift smile to Harry and I, he was gone.

Harry sat down on the chair, staring glumly at me.

I'm sure I had the same expression.

"Why so miserable, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night."

"It didn't make any difference," Harry was suddenly bitter. "Pettigrew got away."

"You did though, now a man is free from Azkaban." I said, surprised at his change of attitude.

"She's right. You helped uncover the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate."

Something swam across Harry's face.

"Professor Dumbledore - yesterday, when I was having my Divination exam, Professor Trelawney went very - very strange."

"Indeed?" Dumbledore was intrigued. "Er - stranger than usual, you mean?"

"Yes… her voice went all deep and her eyes rolled and she said… she said Voldemort's servant was going to set out to return to him before midnight… She said the servant would help him come back to power."

My heart dropped into my stomach.

"She said the servant would help him come back to power." Harry stared up to Dumbledore. "And then she sort of became normal again, and she couldn't remember anything she'd said. Was it - was she making a real prediction?"

I was impressed, and Dumbledore must have been too, from the look on his face.

"Do you know, Harry, I think she might have been," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

He looked at me and then back to Harry.

"Who'd have thought it? That brings her total of real predictions up to two. I should offer her a pay raise…"

I let out a laugh at that.

"But -" Harry looked between Dumbledore and I.

"But - I stopped Sirius and Professor Lupin from killing Pettigrew! That makes it my fault if Voldemort comes back!"

I shook my head as Dumbledore spoke.

"It does not," Dumbledore's voice was calm. "Hasn't your experience with the Time-Turner taught you anything, Harry? The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is difficult business indeed… Professor Trelawney, bless her, is living proof of that… You did a very noble thing, in saving Pettigrew's life."

"But if he helps Voldemort back to power -!"

"Pettigrew owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt… When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them… and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter."

I sat there, letting that information soak in my brain.

"I don't want a connection with Pettigrew!" Harry got a little loud, but he wasn't shouting. "He betrayed my parents!"

"This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable, Harry. But trust me… the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life."

Dumbledore let Harry think about that for a minute.

"I knew your father very well, both at Hogwarts and later, Harry." Dumbledore's voice was gentle. "He would have saved Pettigrew too, I am sure of it."

Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"I thought it was my dad who'd conjured my Patronus. I mean, when I saw myself across the lake… I thought I was seeing him."

"An easy mistake to make," Dumbledore answered softly. "I expect you'll tire of hearing it, but you do look _extraordinarily_ like James. Except for his eyes… you have your mother's eyes."

I rolled my eyes at that.

_'Funny how a child can look _like_ both parents.'_ I thought to myself.

"It was stupid, thinking it was him," Harry muttered. "I mean, I knew he was dead."

"That doesn't mean the dead we loved are gone." I said quietly.

Dumbledore nodded at me.

"She's right. You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Your father is alive in you, Harry, and shows himself most plainly when you have need of him. How else could you produce that _particular_ Patronus. Prongs rode again last night.

It took both Harry and I a moment to realize what Dumbledore had said.

"Last night, Sirius told me all about how they became Animagi," Dumbledore explained with a smile. "An extraordinary achievement - not least, keeping it quiet from me. And then I remembered the most unusual form you Patronus took, when it charged Mr. Malfoy down at your Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. You know, Harry, in a way, you did see your father last night… You found him inside yourself."

Dumbledore left us with that. Harry sat a bit longer, needing to be with his thoughts.

* * *

**Two chapters within a day of each other! Whatever will you do!? Clearly, I didn't plan this out very well so that's on me, and as you can tell we are very close to the end...**

**Shout out to afeleon246 for leaving a review letting me know what happened last chapter! I really do appreciate it!**

**Shout out to Awritingbookworm for leaving a review for this chapter!**

**Awritingbookworm: I rewrote that particular chapter three times as Cassie, and I just could not figure out how to get it flow how I wanted. So I did a mental reset and went back at it and decided to try it as Harry's point of view and it worked! I was sad that Cassie couldn't say goodbye to her dad, but it worked out! What do you think of her in the chapter?**


	42. Chapter 42 A New Plan

**Chapter 42 A New Plan**

Nobody at Hogwarts knew the truth of what happened. Except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and me. I was eating breakfast and listening to Draco outrage about Buckbeak. He swore that Hagrid had found a way to smuggle Buckbeak to safety.

Percy wouldn't shut up about Sirius's escape. He was a few seats away from, but close enough to make sure I could hear what he was saying.

"If I managed to get into the Ministry, I'll have a lot of proposals to make about Magical Law Enforcement!"

But the only person who would listen was his girlfriend. Penelope Clearwater.

I was surprised when Barnabas and Hedwig flew down together. My owl had a small letter in his beak. I gave him a kiss on his head and opened the letter.

_'Miss Zwart,_

_Please come to my office after breakfast. I have some news for you about where you will be staying for the summer holidays._

_Professor M. McGonagall'_

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"McGonagall, she knows where I'll be staying for the summer." I answered, folding up the letter and waving it to acknowledge I read it.

McGonagall gave me a nod and turned to Dumbledore.

* * *

I was seated in front of Dumbledore, who was sitting in McGonagall's chair. McGonagall was standing behind Dumbledore's right shoulder. Narcissa was sitting next to me, Mr. Malfoy just behind her, and Fudge was standing to the left of Dumbledore, next to Narcissa. And Charlotte was there, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm going WHERE?!" I asked.

"To Malfoy Manor, permanently." Narcissa answered patiently.

"You want to adopt me?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded deeply.

I sat there, unsure of how to react to this.

"Are you sure?" I asked Narcissa.

I knew she was looking forward to having a daughter figure, but I was not going to be able to act like the perfect Malfoy Woman. At least, I didn't think I could be.

Charlotte had tears in her eyes, but she was always sad when a child left the home. Fudge was looking tired, he was still dealing with the repercussions of Sirius escaping again, and having to tell the Prophet that I was not in contact with Sirius Black and all of that political paperwork.

I couldn't read Dumbledore's or McGonagall's faces.

"The only thing that's left to do is to sign the adoption papers." Charlotte kept her voice quiet, not wanting it to crack.

The papers were sitting on the desk, waiting for Charlotte to sign, and one of the other adults here to sign it as a witness.

"Okay." I nodded.

"That settles it!" Fudge took the quill and held it out for Charlotte.

She hesitated before looking at me again.

"Are you _sure?_" She asked.

"Yes, Charlotte." I nodded again.

She then signed the papers, and handed the quill back to Fudge, who signed where his signature needed to be.

"Congratulations!" Fudge said, shaking hands with Mr. Malfoy and handing the paper to him.

Narcissa stood up and gave me a stiff hug, I gladly accepted it. Charlotte gave me a hug as well and let out a quiet sob.

"Thank you for taking care of me for so many years." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and left the room. Not looking backwards.

"Welcome to the family, Cassiopeia." Mr. Malfoy gave me a bow.

"Just Cassie, please. Cassiopeia is a mouthful." I smiled up at him.

His lips twitched but they didn't meet his eyes.

"One last thing is needed, I believe." Dumbledore held up a finger and pulled open a drawer in McGonagall's desk.

He pulled out a piece of paper.

"Cassie should have her current guardian sign this permission form so that she can go and visit Hogsmeade with her friends." Dumbledore pushed the paper and quill across the desk.

"Of course!" Narcissa said.

She signed her signature once more, and handed the slip to McGonagall.

"Thank you, Narcissa." McGonagall kept her voice professional.

"You're welcome, Professor." Narcissa nodded.

Mr. Malfoy, Narcissa, Dumbledore, and I walked to the entrance hall together.

"We will see you on the platform to take you home," Narcissa was explaining to me as Dumbledore and I escorted the Malfoy's to their carriage that was to take them to Hogsmeade so that they can Apparate back home.

"Thank you." I couldn't stop ginning.

Even though my dad was out there, and I was weary about living with the Malfoys…

I was finally adopted.

* * *

I didn't process what I had seen, but there were two strange creatures pulling the carriage. I think I hoped it was my imagination.

* * *

My friends had mixed feelings about my news. They were happy I was adopted, but they weren't sure how to feel about me being adopted by the Mafloy's.

I didn't blame them. I was conflicted about it too.

"What about them trying to use your Seer abilities?" Hermione was whispering as we were riding the train away from Hogwarts.

"I'll hope for the best. They won't want to exploit them." I answered.

She rolled her eyes at that.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies." Hermione informed us.

"But you passed your exam with a three hundred and twenty percent!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know," Hermione sighed. "But I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."

"I still can't _believe_ you didn't tell us about it," Ron said grumpily. "We're supposed to be your _friends_."

"I promised I wouldn't tell _anyone_," Hermione said severely.

"She didn't even fully tell me, I just guessed." I interjected.

"And _you!_" Ron pointed an accusatory finger at me. "_You_ have Seer blood and didn't tell us until you went into a trance! Why didn't you tell us before!"

Ron and I started to bicker about how he wouldn't have asked for homework answers and me rolling my eyes and telling him I know he was going to ask for answers next year. Luckily Harry pulled us out with a game of Exploding Snap.

It was late afternoon when Hermione said something that wasn't about the game.

"Harry, what's that thing outside your window?" Hermione pointed at this small gray thing bobbing in and out of sight.

Harry stood up and opened the window, stretched out his hand and caught the little thing.

It was a small owl. It dropped it's letter in Harry's seat and started zooming around, causing Hedwig and Barnabas to click their beaks with disapproval.

"Awwe!" I cooed at the little thing.

Crookshanks and Ariel both sat up from their cuddle puddle and were following the owl with their eyes. Ron noticed it and caught the owl from the air.

"It's from Sirius!" Harry shouted after opening up the letter.

"What does it say?" I asked excitedly.

_'Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post._

_Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job._

_I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope in finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted._

_There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you and Cassie the Firebolt's -_

"Ha!" Hermione interrupted triumphantly. "See! I _told_ you it was from Sirius!"

"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ouch!" He hissed.

The gray owl had nibbled on Ron's thumb trying to be affectionate but not knowing how sharp his beak was.

_'Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name's but told them to take the gold from my own vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather and father._

_I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._

_I am enclosing something else for you and Cassie, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

_If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me._

_I'll write again soon._

_Sirius'_

Harry looked eagerly in the envelope. He pulled out two more pieces of parchment and handed me the one with my name on it.

_'I, Sirius Black, Cassiopeia Zwart's father, hereby give her permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends.'_

I let out a laugh as did Harry.

"That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" Harry said.

"If the Malfoy's revoke their permission, I'll just use Sirius's instead." I said.

"Hang on there's a P.S…"

_'I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat.'_

"Keep him?" Ron's eyes widened in surprise.

He looked closely at the owl before letting Crookshanks and Ariel sniff him in turn.

"What d'you reckon? Definitely an owl?" Ron asked the cats.

Both let out deep purrs.

"That's good enough for me." Ron gave a nod, "he's mine."

We reached the platform to get back into London. I was pleasantly surprised to see Gregory come and help me take my luggage off the train.

"Thank you, Gregory." I smiled at him.

He made a noise in his throat, returning the scowls the Weasley's were giving him.

"I've got to go, I'll write to keep in touch!" I hugged and placed a kiss on Ron's and Harry's cheeks.

Hermione and I shared a hug and Gregory walked with me where the Malfoy's stood.

"Hello Cassie!" Narcissa kept her voice even, but I could see that she was a little excited.

"Hello Narcissa." I smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Gregory, for bringing her luggage to us." Mr. Malfoy thanked Draco's friend.

He gave Mr. Malfoy a nod before walking over to his parents and Apparating away.

"Come along dear." Narcissa put my hand in the crook of her elbow.

We Apparated into the foyer of their Manor.

"Cassie, I must ask. Did you know about your Black heritage?" Mr. Malfoy asked just as I was about to take my things into my room.

"Not until my second year, why do you ask, sir?" I answered.

"I thought you would have known, since Zwart is Dutch for Black."

The End.

* * *

**HERE WE ARE! I WILL ADMIT I AM A LITTLE SAD! **

**I am working on the next book already, and I will more than likely post in three to four months. THREE TO FOUR MONTHS! I need time to get ahead of the game and to take a step back so that I don't get burnt out on writing this story (I've come close several times) and I don't want to stop writing because I enjoy it and I enjoy your feedback!**

**Also! My boyfriend and I are looking to buy a house and so I will be in the process of packing up our things whole he goes back to work. If things work out that is..**

**Catch Cassie and her new living arrangements in**

**The Treasured Goblet of Fire !**

**Shout out to AlecLightwoodMagnusBane for adding this story to your favorite list!**

**Shout out to WhiteArcobelano for adding this story to your favorite list!**

**Shout out to Doctor Winchester461 for following 'The Treasured Philosopher's Stone' and following me!**

**Shout out to omr924 for adding 'The Treasured Chamber of Secrets' to your favorite list!**

**Shout out to Pamela Hutchins for leaving a review!**


	43. Chapter 43 Announcement!

**Hey guys! I know, it's weird that I'm posting here. I just need to say some things!**

**1\. We did not buy a house. We got denied because of poor credit and such. So we are in the apartment for another year.**

**2\. Due to the corona-virus situation, I just want you guys to know I'm okay. I'm with my family for the time being, and my boyfriend is with his family. He had to move back in because of his injury and I had a terrible cough this last week. I'm better now though!**

**3\. I may or may not have started another fanfiction for a different genre. Don't worry! This one is my priority! That one is just for me to do as I randomly please. I'll probably post that one between the fourth and the fifth book honestly. So don't worry!**

**4\. I did take on an outside project. My friend is making a music video and has asked me to make a script like thing. So I will be watching a ton of videos having to do with that genre... horror movies...**

**5\. As to the when I will be posting 'The Treasured Goblet of Fire' ! I am close to starting the first task. As soon as that is done, I will start to post!**

**So in the next three weeks? Maybe? Oh! And before I forget! I won't be doing a 'trailer' like chapter. There's too much that hasn't happened yet that I don't know what to put in it.**

**You are the best! Thanks to everyone mentioned later in this post!**

Shout out to Brigade701 for following me!

Shout out to titclem for following me!

Shout out to titclem for adding 'The Treasured Prisoner of Azkaban' to your favorite list!

Shout out to chester258 for following 'The Treasured Prisoner of Azkaban' !

Shout out to chester258 for following me!

Shout out to GodShynin300 for following me!

Shout out to AlecLightwoodMagnusBane for adding 'The Treasured Prisoner of Azkaban' to your favorite list!

Shout out to Doctor Winchester461 for adding me to your favorite list; and adding 'The Treasured Prisoner of Azkaban' to your favorite list!

Shout out to FizzBomb02xox for following me!

Shout out to RosaDiazBabesx for adding me to your favorite list!

Shout out to dj1154 for following me!

Shout out to Eeyoredessa for adding 'The Treasured Prisoner of Azkaban' to your favorite list!

Shout out to jammiedodgers151 for adding 'The Treasured Philosopher's Stone' to your favorite list!

Shout out to Demi-Hermitcrab for adding 'The Treasured Philosopher's Stone' to your favorite list, and for following me!

Shout out to LaViolaViolaRosa, Pamela Hutchins, and Awritingbookworm for leaving a review!

LaViolaViolaRosa: Thank you! And I am too!

Pamela Hutchins: Thank you for your review! Right now we're getting approved for a loan or something.

Awritingbookworm: Thank you!


End file.
